Nuestro Juego de Amor
by Genee
Summary: Ser adolescente es complicado y más cuando tomas decisiones que afectaran en el futuro. A pesar de ello se intenta salir adelante ¿Pero qué pasa cuando te vuelves un joven adulto sin resolver los problemas del pasado? ¿Qué pasa cuando sientes que el mundo se vuelve una piltrafa y sientes que nada importa?Parte II Taiora/Michi/Mimato/Takari/Kenyako y Kouvero. Actualización:10/05/13.
1. El secuestro

**_Capitulo corregido u.u_**

**_Debo decir que Digimon no me pertenece. La trama y la historia son de mi autoría._**

**_Sin más que agregar, disfruten -o no- mi fic._**

**_Cualquier cosa allá abajo hay un cuadrito donde pueden dejar críticas o tal vez no. como sea..._**

* * *

**"A veces en los desafíos que la vida nos lanza a diario, perdemos de vista lo que es verdaderamente importante y las personas que nos salvan en el momento oportuno sin que se lo pidamos…" **  
**-Charles Plumb-**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, tenía un trabajo de diseño para entregar ese día y si no lo terminaba su calificación final sería un enorme cero. Pero pasar la noche en vela había sido un total éxito, ya había culminado su maqueta y la llenaba de satisfacción su obra final, ahora solo se acostaría en su cama y dormiría al menos unas horas, para luego ir entregar y mostrar su entrega final de semestre. Vio el reloj que se situaba en la mesita de noche "5:30 a.m." se levantó del suelo donde trabajaba en su modelo y disponía a acostarse en su acolchonada cama cuando un sonido se escuchó, era el tono del teléfono avisándole que le había llegado un mensaje, sabía quién era, sabía lo que decía el mensaje, suspiro y leyó aquel texto solo por curiosidad, lo sabía… era él.

Se dirigió al baño de su recamara, se cepillo los dientes, coloco un poco de base en su cara, un tanto de rubor, levanto sus pestañas con rímel y se vacío medio frasco de perfume en su cuerpo salió y tomo un abrigo el cual le llegaba más debajo de las rodillas así quedaba cubriendo su pijama, se calzó los zapatos y se dirigió a la habitación del frente dentro de su apartamento, toco la puerta y luego entro diciendo, con una voz de felicidad y un tono juguetón.

―Amo-or ¿Adivina quién llego…? —Miró putrefacta y amplio sus ojos ámbares, vio una rubia levantarse bruscamente intentado tapar su cuerpo desnudo a su lado un moreno con los ojos súper enormemente abiertos y en calzones que repetía el mismo gesto que la rubia, pero este quedo de rodillas sobre la cama.—¡Tai! Pero ¿qué es esto?—dijo la pelirroja.

—Sora mi amor escúchame, no es lo que piensas…— se defendió Taichi aun en aquella posición y negando con ambas manos completamente estiradas.

—Eres un cínico, no es lo que pienso ¿Qué más puede ser? Si ambos están desnudos en NUESTRA cama, eres de lo peor ¡te odio!— dio media vuelta y trancó la puerta de un golpetazo. Salió de aquel lugar y toco la puerta del espacio que quedaba en frente al apartamento de Tai. Yamato la recibió, la estaba esperando y tenía una taza de café en sus manos, miró el reloj de su mano y este dijo:

—5:58… ¡Vaya! Justo a tiempo.

—Cállate Yama-san—dijo relajada y fue lo único que salió de la boca de la joven mientras le arrebataba la taza de café caliente a su amigo y se abría paso para pasar a aquel apartamento.

Yamato cerró la puerta y entró burlándose de Sora a medida que hablaba soltaba una risilla.

—Y esta vez ¿cómo era? ¿Morena? ¿Catira? Y tu ¿Quién fuiste esta vez?¿La hermana indignada o la novia celosa?—Sora negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba y llevaba a su boca un sorbo de café a su vez contesto

—Novia tonta, rubia teñida—Se limitó a responder.

—Entonces, era rubia y tú la novia tonta que los encontró luego del coito— Sora bajo la taza y la posó en la mesa, entre cerró los ojos y miro con una mirada asesina a su hermoso amigo rubio, luego procedió a hablar:

—Aun no entiendo que estaba pensando cuando me mude con Tai… "Vamos Sora será divertido…"—remedo al castaño—"somos los mejores amigos, ¿Qué tiene de malo vivir juntos"?".—Yamato solo podía reír ante aquella cara de Sora, estar con Tai la había puesto muy infantil y sus gestos eran exactos a lo del estúpido moreno.

—No sé en qué momento el alumno superó al maestro —dijo el rubio vanagloriándose. Sora solo se limitó a verlo feo— Y pensar que era un despistado y tímido con las chicas, luego de mis grandes clases de cómo tratar a las mujeres y de cómo seducirlas, ahora es raro verlo con la misma chica más de dos veces

Un gran suspiro salió de la boca de Sora, esta volvió a hablar —Lo peor es que yo aun no entiendo por qué sigo haciendo esto.

_Era un sábado por la mañana, Sora acababa de llegar de la casa de unos compañeros luego de hacer un trabajo que valía el 25% de la nota final, al entrar oyó los alaridos de una chica que llevaba puesta una camisa de Tai, unos pantalones que le llegaban antes de la rodilla y parecía recién levantada. La mujer morena dejo de gritar al ver a Sora entrar al apartamento_

_—¿Quién es ella?—dijo esta, señalando a Sora,._

_Tai, que se encontraba en bóxer, sentado en el sofá apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos, al parecer estaba tenso no sabía cómo responder, se le veía cansado, rápidamente dirigió la mirada hacia la recién llegada amiga y en ella pedía auxilio a Sora, tantos años de amistad eran suficiente para entender lo que la expresión del moreno decía, él pedía a gritos ayuda._

_—¿Perdón? —Respondió con altanería Sora, levantando una ceja en señal de confusión— La pregunta aquí es ¿Quién eres tú? _

_Sabía que eso lo lamentaría luego, pero debía ayudar a su amigo, así que prosiguió._

_—Yo soy la novia de Tai._

_ Tai la miro desentendido, Sora levanto ambas cejas y allí el moreno capto todo y dijo:_

_—Mi amor es solo una amiga… estábamos haciendo un trabajo y... y era muy tarde así que… así que se quedó a dormir ¿verdad Pao? —Giró a ver a la pelo negro. La muchacha que no entendía nada se giró hacia Tai y emitió un chillido. _

_— ¿¡UNA AMIGA!? —Se acercó hasta Tai y le dio una gran cachetada, luego tomo su bolso que yacía en el mueble de la sala y se aproximó hasta Sora— Solo soy su AMIGA —enfatizó— Pregúntale lo que hizo anoche conmigo._

_Dicho esto se movió hacia la puerta para salir de aquel apartamento no sin antes decirle a Sora una vez más —Por si no te quedó claro ¡TUVIMOS SEXO! — salió y luego cerró la puerta con furia._

_Un silencio quedó en aquella habitación, la pelirroja miraba aun hacia la puerta cuando sintió los fuertes brazos del moreno levantarla a su vez la llenaba de besos en su mejilla._

_—Gracias, gracias, gracias. —Decía desenfrenado —ERES LA MEJOR AMIGA— La ojos rubí reía a carcajadas mientras que Tai aun le besaba, este la bajó pero aun así no soltó las caderas de su amiga. —Estaba como loca cuando le dije que debíamos dejar de vernos, pero llegaste tú y me salvaste ¡ERES GENIAL! —finalizó con un beso, pero esta vez fue dado en los labios de Sora, esta se reía y al sentir aquel beso lo empujó._

_—¡IAKK! —Exclamó— que asqueroso eres Tai, sin saber dónde pusiste la boca anoche…_

_El moreno solo rio._

El joven Yamato, que acaba de escuchar la historia de cómo Sora cayó en los juegos sexuales de su castaño amigo habló con una expresión como de "tú te lo buscaste". —Pero eso fue tu culpa, si tu no accedieras a hacer todo lo que te pide Tai, no estarías en esta situación cada mañana, de jueves a domingo. —

―Sí, pero esta será la última vez —Se defendió la pelirroja.

El rubio soltó un gran resoplo seguido de un: "¡JAH!"

—Es en serio, ya no ayudare a sacar a las chicas de Tai, si es lo suficientemente bueno para meterlas en su cama, debería serlo para sacarla de su vida

―Vamos Sora por favor… ni tu misma te lo crees, cuantas veces te he escuchado decir lo mismo— Sora guardó silencio, luego se levantó y se dirigió a otra parte del apartamento de Ishida

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó este.

—Iré a dormir en tu cama, no he pegado un ojo en toda la noche, cuando venga Tai dile que ni se le ocurra despertarme o lo mataré.

Yamato ladeo los labios casi en una sonrisa.

A los pocos minutos la puerta en el espacio de Yamato sonó –tocaban- este fue y la abrió y vio de quien se trataba -Tai- sin esperar invitación de parte del rubio paso, fue a la nevera y tomo un litro de leche, busco en la lacena y saco una caja de cereal, lo vacío en un bol y se sentó a comer su desayuno en la mesa de Yamato

—Y ¿Sora? —Preguntó Tai, el ojos azules lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, que descarado venir y tomar su comida como si nada, eso era mucha confianza de su parte, expulsó un poco el aliento como señal de "qué demonios se le puede hacer así es Tai"

—Sora está tratando de dormir, me pidió que te dijera que no la molestara— Tai se hizo de oídos sordos, ignorando lo último que dijo su amigo, se levantó sin decir nada y se dirigió a la habitación de Matt dejando el plato de comida sobre la mesa, al entrar a la alcoba vio a Sora en su pijama, la componía un diminuto short negro y una playera blanca sin mangas, al lado de la cama estaba su abrigo, ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, parecía dormir, estaba de lado y descubierta, ambas manos estaban juntas y en ellas apoyaba su cabeza.

El joven rio maliciosamente, y se acercó hasta la cama, subió caminando como un león sigiloso colocando un pie y una mano de un lado del cuerpo de Sora y el otro pie y mano del otro lado, se acercó hasta su cuello y roso su nariz contra la piel de su amiga, en ello Sora se sacudió un poco, Tai se quedó inmóvil hasta que esta cesara de moverse, cuando ya no sintió movimiento alguno continuó rosando el cuello de la chica esta vez con sus labios; llego hasta el oído de Sora y le dijo en un susurro:

—Sora… —La joven abrió los ojos y le contestó algo adormilada.

—Déjame en paz Tai.

—Vine a agradecerte, Gin se marchó creyendo que eras mi novia, ya no me quiere ver —Aún mantenía el susurro.

—Te felicito, misión cumplida, ahora déjame dormir —Decía esta como en fastidio, entre dormida y despierta.

Tai sonrió y se acercó hasta la boca de Sora y se despidió en un beso corto, la estudiante de arquitectura ni se movió por la acción de su amigo. Este se levantó y se fue a terminar de desayunar.

—Te dije que no quería que la molestaran—frunció el ceño Yamato.

—No parecía molesta —Contestó con descaro Tai, tomó la cuchara y en unos pocos bocados termino su desayuno— Debo ir al campus nos vemos más tarde —concluyó para salir de allí.

El guitarrista solo lo miraba, jamás comprendería la relación de Sora y Tai.

*.*.*

Ella se encontraba en su tina sumergida en recuerdos, miraba hacia la nada, ¡¿en qué demonios estaba fallando?! Su vida era una total mentira, ya iba a cumplir los 22 años y solo estaba de fiesta en fiesta, de chico en chico y no solo eso, sino que su historial iba subiendo cada vez más y más,

¿_Con cuántos hombres he estado?_ Se preguntaba mentalmente, seguido de eso soltó un gran alarido y hundió su cabeza entre las burbujas de su tina. Permaneció varios segundos debajo del agua, luego se levantó de un gran salto, no podía, simplemente no podía. Una joven tan bella como ella no podía caer en la depresión. Salió y se dirigió hacia la ducha, se quitó el agua enjabonada, fue hasta su alcoba y se encimo en su cama, tomó el teléfono que se encontraba debajo de su almohada y envió un mensaje de texto, el mismo para varias de sus amigas.

"Ya hace mucho tiempo no nos reunimos en una noche de solo chicas, por eso decidí invitarlas esta noche a mi casa, las espero, traigan bocadillos y algo fuerte para tomar, no vale negarse."

—Necesito que me suban el ánimo, chicas no me defrauden— gritaba la castaña para sí misma en su habitación mientras se estiraba en su cama.

* * *

Takeru y Hikari se encontraban desayunando, ya hace varios años que salían como novios, conversaban amenamente sobre cosas cotidianas, se reían parecían muy felices por algo, Hikari sintió el vibrar de su teléfono y al mirar el mensaje pegó un grito al cielo, elevó sus manos lo más alto mientras se levantaba de su silla.

—¡SIII!— dijo sin darse cuenta de que las miradas del lugar estaban sobre ella, miró hacia los lados y al darse cuenta que había llamado la atención de los presentes en la cafetería de la facultad de ciencias pidió disculpas y muy avergonzada se volvió a sentar, Takeru la veía divertido.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Indago el rubio —¿Por qué tan alegre?

—Mimí nos acaba de enviar un texto a las chicas —decía emocionada, sus labios se extendían en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— Hoy habrá "noche de chicas".

—Creo que lo olvidaste ¿No?

—¿Qué cosa amor?

El chico de orbes claros la miro sin decir nada pero su expresión lo decía todo, la ojos carmesí cubrió su boca con su mano al darse cuenta de lo que decía su novio con aquella pregunta, había olvidado que esa noche iría a dormir en el apartamento del rubio

—Lo siento tanto… Le enviaré un mensaje a Mimí y le diré que no podre…

—Descuida, —Interrumpió— No pasa nada ya hace mucho no te veía así de feliz, además que tampoco has visto últimamente a las muchachas, dile que iras.

La morena se elevó de su asiento y con sumisa calma se colocó al lado de Takeru se inclinó y le dio un corto y simple beso en sus labios.

—Gracias —le dijo— eres el mejor.

Por otro lado, en la misma línea de tiempo, Miyako gritaba a los cuatro vientos un gran:

—¡BINGO! ¡BINGO, BINGO!

—Miyako ¿Qué haces? Estamos en un lugar público, compórtate —Le susurraba a gritos y avergonzado su amigo Daisuke a la pelimorada emocionada.

—Tu nunca me entenderás Dai —Contestó con clara muestra de alegría y acomodándose en un banco del parque de Odaiba— Desde que la universidad se apodero de nuestras vidas ya hace mucho que no veo a Mimí y a las demás —Juntó sus manos y envió su vista al cielo azul del día y en ellos se reflejaban unos ojos cristalinos y esperanzados al fin vería a su amiga Mimí, ya tanto tiempo de no verla y sin darse cuenta musito —Podre verte Mimí— Iori la miró extrañado

¿Qué se estaba imaginando Miyako? pensó, y de una manera audible solo para Daisuke se expresó.

—Las mujeres son raras— el pelimorado entre cerro los ojos y miró a su amiga que aún no despertaba de su ilusión con Mimí.

—Las mujeres no, ELLA es la rara —bufo.

* * *

—Pero… ¡QUE TARDE ESS!—gritaba la pelirroja mientras salía corriendo de la casa de Yamato, este solo la miraba desentendido mientras pensaba que "ella no dijo que la despertara" Tomó su guitarra y siguió tocando.

—Vaya es muy tarde, no creo llegar a tiempo a la facultad —escandalizaba, mientras intentaba vestirse, no se duchó eso la retrasaría, solo se vistió, tomo su maqueta y salió de prisa mientras pensaba que era tan injusto la vida del estudiante de arquitectura, era un desafío y controlar el tiempo era una materia extra y sin créditos.

Al salir del apartamento que compartía con su amigo Tai vio a Yamato sonriente, este le hizo una seña y prosiguió a bajar las escaleras que quedaban en el medio del pasillo y era la que dividía ambos apartamentos.

—¿Qué esperas? Ven te auxiliaré hasta la facultad, pero me debes una —dijo sin parar de caminar, Sora rio, su amigo era genial, aunque intentaba parecer desinteresado sabía que este en el fondo la quería mucho, bueno eso era obvio, claro que la quería mucho por algo salieron un tiempo en la preparatoria, pero eso ya estaba en el pasado.

— ¿Qué? ¿No vienes?—se escuchó en un piso más abajo desde las escaleras.

—Sí, es cierto, ¡LLEGARE TARDE!— dicho esto corrió hasta Yamato.

Ya en el auto del rubio Sora sacó su teléfono para ver la hora, allí vio el mensaje de Mimí, una sonrisa se dibujó mientras guardaba otra vez el teléfono en su abrigo. —Yama-san, necesito un favor tuyo —el joven volteo a verla.

—Ya serán dos que me deberás, habla— encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha.

—¿Podrías buscarme hoy a las tres de la tarde?

— ¿A las tres? ¿No puede ser más tarde? A esa hora estaré reunido con mi madre y Takeru.

—No, no puede ser más tarde —ladeo la boca e hizo un pucherito— no importa. ¡Odio tener mi auto descompuesto!—

—Pero pídele el favor a Tai, ese vago los viernes tiene las tardes libres.

—No lo sé, creo que aún tiene el auto en el taller, hablaré con Mimí, ella tampoco tiene clases a esa hora.

* * *

Un joven alto, de melena alborotada y castaña, de rasgos finos, tez bronceada y ojos cafés, se encontraba firmando los papeles de propiedad de un nuevo vehículo, ya hace tiempo que reunía para comprar su tan deseada motocicleta. Una Honda cbr1 100xxx black bird, había dado un adelanto, el resto lo pagaría por partes, pero ese mismo día la podría estrenar y guardar en su garaje. Miró el reloj justo la hora del almuerzo seguro Sora ya habría salido de clases. Tomó las llaves de su nueva moto y salió de prisa de aquel lugar.

12:00m.

Había salido más temprano de lo esperado y sabía que esperar el autobús había sido mala idea, Sora se encontraba cansada y fastidiada de su día, el profesor le había puesto un 6 de 10 puntos ¡Tanto sacrificio y él solo le puso un 6! Bueno por lo menos la había pasado, solo 4 pasaron esa materia, no tenía por qué quejarse... En realidad sí, ya hace 20 minutos esperaba el bus y nada aun, decidió irse en el metro tenía que caminar tres cuadras hasta llegar a aquel lugar, pero la impaciencia la mataba dio tres paso camino a la estación cuando escuchó su nombre, giró a ver quién la llamaba.

—¿Tai? Pensé que no tenías clases hoy.

—No, no tengo pero un pajarito rubio (no te diré su nombre) me dijo que necesitabas un aventón.

—Ese Matt es un tonto. ― dijo en broma.

—¿Matt? ¿Cómo lo supiste? ― rió― Bueno en fin ¿Nos vamos?

—Tai tú no tienes carro. ―dijo muy seria la pelirroja.

Tai rió con descaro, luego elevó su mano e hizo sonar la alarma de su moto. Sora lo miró de reojo su amigo si era arrogante, volteo a verlo e hizo la pregunta que el moreno quería escuchar.

—¿Es tuya? ―con una enorme línea en su boca en forma de sonrisa, Yagami, asintió con la cabeza— Y ¿piensas que yo me subiré allí contigo?

—Esa es la idea original.

—¡Estás loco Tai! No quiero morirme, eso es un ataúd rodante, ni loca me subo allí.

—No seas exagerada, además iré con lentitud, no dejare que mi más preciado tesoro se lastime.

Sora rió y comenzó a caminar, sentía esa sensación otra vez, cada vez que Tai le decía algo en ese estilo ella caía redondita y no podía seguir peleándole, por algo eran ya los acostumbrados besos robados de parte de Tai, por algo vivía con él, interiormente suspiraba, Tai era su debilidad y ya se había acostumbrado a decirle que sí. Tai le entrego un casco mientras mantenía la risa de idiota.

—No veo que te causa gracia Yagami.

—Nada, es que me encanta que seas la primera en mi vida.

—¿A qué se debe ese comentario? ―reprochó Sora.

—Es que serás la primera chica en ir en esta moto y me encantará sentir tus brazos rodear mi cuerpo, ya hace mucho que no lo haces. ― dijo en forma de broma.

Sora se sentía tan apenada, la picardía de Tai la hacía sonrojar, sabía a qué se refería con que ella era "la Primera" y con el "me encantará sentir tus brazos rodear mi cuerpo, ya hace mucho que no lo haces". Ese idiota, habían quedado en no decir ni insinuar nada y el viene y…

—¿Pensaras subirte alguna vez?—dijo Tai interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sora— No tengo todo el día— la chica lo vio con el ceño fruncido y los labios ladeados.

—Estúpido Tai— bufo mientras subía, Tai solo reía ante aquel puchero, amaba verla enojada.

—Sujétate fuerte Sora —sugirió el moreno, esta no le hizo caso. Viendo eso el castaño hizo rugir la moto y a su vez acelero de golpe frenando casi al instante, la reacción de Sora fue apegarse y agarrarse con fuerza al cuerpo de su amigo, se le notaba lo divertido que estaba Tai con aquella situación.

—No es gracioso —se quejaba Sora

—Bueno, sino te quieres caer agárrate fuerte. —ahora si acelero la moto y la puso a andar, no iba rápido pero tampoco lento, la orbe rubí mantenía sus ojos cerrados, poco a poco los fue abriendo hasta darse cuenta que no se sentía tan mal ir en aquel vehículo, luego recordó.

—¡Tai !—gritó— necesito que me lleves a comprar unas cosas. —El moreno hizo caso omiso. —¡Tai!—volvió a gritar Sora —¡¿Me escuchaste?!

—Sii, te escuché, pero no vamos a ir a comprar nada, ni mucho menos al apartamento.

En efecto el joven no tomó rumbo ni al apartamento ni a un abasto cercano, es más parecía salir de la ciudad, la pelirroja se quejaba, pero este no le hacía caso, desde un principio tenía un plan para secuestrar toda la tarde a su chica favorita.

Luego de tres horas de camino, al fin se detuvieron, se encontraban en un pueblo, Atami de Fukushima-ken, muy bonito, la brisa del mar se hacía sentir en cada soplo y ni hablar del cantar de las gaviotas y el sol enardecido.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Preguntó algo molesta― ¿Te has dado cuenta que me has secuestrado?

—Esa era la idea. ―Respondió con arrogancia.

—¿Ahora qué? ¿Pedirás una recompensa? ― Sora contestó en otra pregunta, en realidad usando un tono sarcástico.

—No lo creo, no creo que en el mundo exista algo con mayor valor que tú. ―Coqueteo el moreno.

Y allí estaba otra vez, estúpido y sensual Tai, hacia una vez más de las suyas. Sora sentía su corazón latir locamente, ¿Por qué? Si ella misma había jurado no volver a sentirse así con él, ya no era esa joven que terminaba cayendo en los brazos de Tai, ya no podía, tenía que pensar en un futuro y en alguien estable para vivir juntos y él había demostrado no ser el indicado. Fue sacada una vez más de sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que rodeaban su cuello y hombros al voltear era obvio quién lo hacía – Tai- él la envolvía con su brazo.

—Ven, vayamos a caminar. —Sonreía mientras la guiaba a la playa cercana. Su sonrisa era tan excitante, la ojos ámbares sabía que lo lamentaría luego, pero… ¡Al Diablo con el futuro! si el plan de Tai era pasarla bien esa tarde, bienvenido seas plan.

—Está bien, pero debes de dejarme en la ciudad antes de las 9. ― dijo la chica con voz firme.

—¿Aun crees que llegaras esta noche a lo de Mimí? —Yagami la observaba con una mirada profunda, una sonrisa de medio lado, ambos gesto con mucha picardía. Sora solo se coloró ante dichos gestos, seguro la próxima vez que renaciera elegiría a un mejor amigo para nada encantador y mucho menos sexi. Pensaba la pelirroja.

—Tai… sabes que hace mucho no veo a Mimí y a las demás —Intentó apelar al corazón de su amigo rogando un poco.

—Yo no te prometeré nada, tal vez me quede sin gasolina en la moto —no funcionó.

—¡Tai! No es broma— insistía la pelirroja.

—Y ¿si llueve que?— volvió a rehuir a la respuesta.

—No seas infantil, prométeme que llegaremos a Tokio antes de las nueve.

—¡MIRA!—dijo señalando la playa y corriendo hacia esta—¡La playa ya se puede divisar!

De alguna forma u otra el moreno logró evadir la respuesta, Sora caminaba mientras movía su cabeza de lado, pedía paciencia ya que si le daban fuerzas, capaz y lo mataba.

Salió tras Tai, cuando llegó vio al castaño sin su camisa, ni pantalones, ni zapatos; andaba en plena ropa interior, miro a los lados estaba la playa vacía, era obvio ya que no era época para estar en una playa, giro su mirada hacia Tai, de seguro estaba viendo todo en cámara lenta, el moreno ya había entrado en la playa y pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos ya húmedos, se encontraba de espalda, Sora se deleitaba con ese cuerpo bronceado y sublime, esa espalda ancha que era acariciada por las gotas de agua que se negaban a abandonar ese cuerpo, y ¿quién no? Sin darse cuenta mordió su labio inferior, Sora no podía por nada del mundo quitar su mirada de este, el castaño giró y la vio, no pudo evitar sonreír y disimular que no la había visto, su amiga lo miraba con deseo, le encantaba verla así.

—¡Hey Sora!—Por fin se decidió llamarla― Ven ― hizo una seña con su mano para que la chica se acercara, esta se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, pensaba que Tai estaba loco ¿Cómo podía meterse al agua si estaba haciendo un frio de los mil demonios? El joven salía del agua y parecía ligeramente distraído con las olas que rompían en su cuerpo.

—Y de nuevo en cámara lenta —Ironizó para sí misma, es que ¡Qué cosa! Tai la traía babeada. Sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que el chico ya estaba frente a ella.

—Ven, métete conmigo al agua. ―Tai la volvió a invitar a adentrarse al mar. —Estás loco— Sora se rehusó.

—Sí, pero por ti. —El moreno contestó una vez más con picardía y soltó una sonrisa con ello —Vamos Sora ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan aburrida?

—No es ser aburrida es que maduré Tai.

—Yo igual pero eso no tiene nada que ver, o sea, ¿ya nunca te bañaras en el mar solo porque eres "madura"?—hizo el gesto de comillas con sus dedo.

—No es eso. Es que… hace mucho frio y aparte no tengo traje de baño. ―La excusa de la joven no detuvieron al muchacho. De hecho era el pretexto perfecto para proponerle algo un tanto atrevido, pero divertido.

—Pero traes un short, podrías solo quitarte los zapatos y si prefieres la blusa, yo no me molestaré.

—Eres un cerdo Tai. No lo haré. ― El comentario de Tai no le pareció gracioso, al menos eso insinuó Sora, ya que en el fondo reía por el asunto.

—Okey, si no me dejas otra opción, será por las malas. ―Dicho esto el morenazo camino aún más cerca de donde estaba Sora. —¡¿Qué haces…?! —Antes de poder articular otra palabra Sora era levantada por Tai y llevada hacia aquella playa, esta se retorcía y golpeaba intentando librarse pero ya era tarde, ya habían llegado a la orilla del mar y estaba a punto de ser zambullida por Tai cuando…

—¡ESTA BIEN!— dijo la pelirroja —Tu ganas déjame quitarme los tenis, guardar el teléfono y el bolso.

—También la blusa —agregó Tai, aun la tenía entre sus brazos.

—Estas lo…— Taichi se inclinó para soltarla una vez más cuando volvió a escuchar.

—Está bien, la camisa también.

Se dio media vuelta y la coloco en la arena, esta sacó su teléfono, guardó el bolso y se descalzó, quedo mirando a Tai, este la veía embobado y risueño.

—La camisa…—El futbolista se mantenía divertido, con su sonrisa de galán y sugerente, a su vez se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con una mano hizo señas de que se la quitara, también, levantaba ambas cejas para agregar vileza al asunto. Sora emitió un gran soplido y mantuvo los labios torcidos.

—Me las pagaras Yagami LO JURO —Sus ojos emitían venganza, pero era obvio que la situación era graciosa y algo sexy. Se quitó la blusa rosada que tenía, el brasier era del mismo color -rosado- y estos hacían ver más grandes y firmes los pechos de la chica, Tai por momento hizo volar su imaginación, movió la cabeza a los lados, no podía incomodar a Sora con esa mirada de pervertido, luego de ello una carcajada de victoria salió de parte del moreno, tomo nuevamente a la pelirroja en sus brazos y sin previo aviso la mojó con el agua salada del mar.

—Esta fría—se quejaba Sora.

—Si un poco, si quieres te doy de mi calor corporal. ― El coqueteo se volvió a sentir por parte de Tai.

—Idiota— insultó luego comenzó a lanzarle agua a su galante amigo.

—¿Ah sí? Acabas de cometer un error.

Los ojos color ámbar de la chica se abrieron a mas no poder, Tai se acercaba seguro le haría una maldad intento retroceder y huir pero era tarde una vez que su sexy amigo la tuviese entre sus brazos, esta no podría zafarse de él, ya entre sus regazos y como lo sospechó Sora, Tai se vengó empapándola aún más de agua.

Los juegos terminaron y ambos se encontraban en la arena sentados intentando que el poco sol que quedaba los hiciese entrar en calor, era más o menos las 5 de la tarde. Tai buscó su chaqueta de cuero negra y la posó sobre los hombros de su amiga que tiritaba del frio. El cielo se pintó de un anaranjado, las olas rugían y se escuchaba el chapoteo del mar ante las imponentes rocas de la costa, las aves se encontraban en un alto vuelo, buscando un sitio donde refugiarse aún se escuchaba los graznidos de algunas gaviotas que revoleteaban el lugar.

—Tai… debemos irnos ya—

—Sora… ¿Crees que la locura existe? ―Sin previo aviso el joven moreno hablo y soltó una pregunta que para la pelirroja era algo absurda. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? definitivamente su amigo estaba loco.

—Obvio que existe… ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Solo quería estar seguro de mis palabras.

Que extraño se había puesto Tai, seguro que solo intentaba que ella olvidara que ya era tarde y debían irse, era eso quería retrasarla. Pensaba Sora.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez? ―La joven abrió sus ojos de tal forma que parecía demente, un nerviosismo comenzó a rondar en el cuerpo de la chica, solo pudo decir…

—Prometimos no hablar de eso. ― Dijo en voz baja.

—sí, pero se me hace imposible, cada noche al cerrar los ojos lo recuerdo, lucias tan hermosa con ese ligero sonrosar en tu rostro. ―Un semblante de nostalgia se dibujó en el rostro del joven deportista.

—Tai… —Sora recogió sus pies y los abrazó y luego escondió su cabeza entre el espacio vacío de sus piernas y brazos —no deseo hablar de ello. ―agregó.

—¡¿Por qué no?!— Él alzo un poco la voz, no tanto como para que se oyera como un grito sino, como para que se oyera más bien como una exigencia.

—No quiero Tai —La voz de Sora se encontraba entristecida, entre cortada y ahogada. Tai lo sabía, la situación era incomoda, pero debían de hablar sobre ello. — Eso paso hace mucho olvídalo ya. ―De nuevo Sora intento finalizar aquella conversación prohibida.

—Lo he intentado, en cada mujer he intentado borrar tus caricias, olvidar tus besos, eliminar tu olor… Pero ¡No puedo¡ ¡Simplemente no lo logro Sora!

—Pues disimulas muy bien. Cada noche llegas con una diferente y la restriegas en mi rostro.

Tai enmudeció por un instante, ella tenía razón.

—¿Quieres irte ya? —preguntó, intentando no seguir con aquella discusión que él había generado, su amiga asintió. El castaño se levantó sin decir más y se dirigió hasta su moto. Sora lo siguió no sin antes limpiar unas lágrimas que habían escapado.

—¿Podemos pasar por una tienda a ver si compro algo de ropa?

—¿Con que dinero? Si esperabas al medio día un bus porque no tenías para el taxi dudo mucho que tengas para comprar "algo" de ropa.

—Traigo mi tarjeta de débito, allí tengo varios ahorros y… ― fue interrumpida.

—No, yo pagaré es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberte arruinado la tarde.

― No te pongas así… sabes que me gustó estar esta tarde junto a ti

El ojos cafés estiro su mano y le entrego el casco a Sora, esta lo tomo, él se subió al vehículo seguido de Sora, encendió la moto y partió hasta la tienda más cercana. Dieron varia vueltas hasta encontrar un comercio, se sentía la tensión, la cara de Tai reflejaba seriedad, ya no esa sonrisa que había mantenido durante casi 5 horas. Llegaron a una pequeña tienda, ella eligió un pantalón pescador azul, de esos que parecen desgastados y rotos, también compró un brasier y unas panty, los cuales aún estaban húmedos y eran tres horas de camino, podría resfriarse. Él pagó y luego de Sora cambiarse salieron, en la calle se pudo visualizar un carrito de hot dog.

—¿Quieres comer algo? Será un viaje largo. —dijo el moreno, aun manteniendo su seriedad. La chica asintió con la cabeza, por alguna extraña razón se sentía culpable y comenzó a pensar.

"¿Pero de qué…? ¿Por qué siento culpa? ¡Tonta! Tu amigo tan lindo te secuestro para hacerte pasar una buena tarde y tú permaneces histérica y te reúsas a todo, por eso esta así, bueno la verdad no, esta así porque le dije una verdad que duele, pero a mí también me duele, ¡cállate Sora! Ya deja de pensar cosas estúpidas..."

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó.

—Si ¿Por qué?

―Bueno porque ya te he preguntado tres veces como deseas tu hot dog y no respondes. ¿Seguro te encuentras bien?

―Tai… he estado pensando y quiero decirte algo.

―Si es con respecto a lo que sucedió hace rato, olvídalo. Tienes razón Sora, el pasado es mejor olvidarlo, las cosas son como son, no vamos a perder una gran amistad solo por eso. Ahora dime ¿Con papas y queso nada mas no?

―Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas? Si sabes la respuesta ― fue suficiente, Tai evito que Sora dijese lo que sentía y para ella era mejor así.

Pidieron la comida y se sentaron en una mesa, allí ambos permanecían distraídos, Sora miraba para los lados y Tai no dejaba de textear en su teléfono, cosa que irritaba mucho a la chica pelirroja.

―¿Recuerdas aquella pijamada en tu casa? ― dijo Sora para romper el hielo de aquella situación tan pesada.

― ¿eh? La de hace 5 años ¿No? Obvio que la recuerdo.

―Ese día fue genial, recuerdo la cara del superior Joe cuando encontró en su almohada el medio tarro de mantequilla de maní que Mimí le puso, fue tan gracioso.

Él rió ―sí, esa vez Joe se vengó de Mimí dándole un beso en los labios, creo que fue la más grande sorpresa. ―pensó un segundo y luego siguió― Mimí ha sido besada por casi todos los del grupo ¿No? Está Joe, Daisuke y el malhumorado de Matt.

―Es cierto, Mimí salió con el superior Joe y con Matt.

—Y con medio equipo de natación y un cuarto del equipo de fútbol, eso solo en el último año de la preparatoria. ― ironizaba el joven.

―No lo digas así. Mimí esa muy tierna, solo que le gusta probar antes de decidirse por el indicado, no le da miedo arriesgarse.

―Deberías seguir su ejemplo. No el de irte de flor en flor, pero sí de arriesgarte un poco más.

―Yo soy arriesgada. ― una vez más actuó como niña malcriada e hizo un puchero.

―Vamos Sora, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con un chico en plan de cita?

Tenía razón en cuanto a preguntar eso, pero no era porque no quisiera sino, por razones que ella misma desconocía, ¿Por Tai? ¿Por la universidad?...

―Es que estoy muy ocupada con la universidad y…

―Esa no es excusa, crees que no sé qué hay una gran cantidad de chicos tras de ti.

―¡Uy! El delantero del súper equipo Suena como celoso. ―Comenzó a juguetear.

―Celoso ¿yo? Ja-ja-ja no me hagas reír Sora, por favor mira a tu alrededor, no te das cuenta que tus únicas citas son con el odontólogo y conmigo, ya ni sales con tus amigas.

―Y ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

―Eres una chica muy linda Sora, sabes que si la situación se hubiese dado serias hoy mi novia, pero solo somos amigos y espero que siempre sea así. ―El chico había cambiado completamente, hace un rato parecía disgustado, ahora, parecía que nada hubiese ocurrido, siempre fue así, en un segundo intentaban ligar, luego se daban cuenta de que mejor era ser solo amigos.

―Y si eso esperas ¿Por qué hace rato sacaste la conversación "prohibida"? ―Aunque para Sora entender esa parte de Tai era un tanto ambiguo.

―No lo sé, la verdad que a veces pienso que tú y yo somos más pareja de lo que son muchas otras, es decir, Sora ¿Te has dado cuenta que muchas personas piensan que somos novios? Creo que me deje llevar por esas personas y sus comentarios, no quiero que nada cambie, quiero que estés conmigo hasta mi último exhale de aire.

―Eres el mejor amigo que una pelirroja puede tener. ―Sora lo abrazó y produjo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

―¿Pelirroja? ¿Tu? Al menos no natural. ― dijo con sarcasmo y comenzó a bromear como ya era costumbre entre él y ella.

* * *

―Pues sí, esa Sora es una traidora ― decía una castaña de hermosa cabellera. ― se fue con su estúpido Tai y me dejó sola con mis pesares.

―Mimí no seas dramática ― se expresó Hikari. ― sabes que Tai es muy espontáneo y Sora es su amiga fiel, que siempre le sigue los pasos.

―Pero es… ¡nNoche de chicas! ― grito Miyako.― Mimí tiene una crisis y su mejor amiga no está para apoyarla.

―¿Ves Hikari? Mi gran amiga Miyako tiene razón Sora es una traidora, me está dejando aquí con mi desgracia.

―A todas estas Mimí, ¿De que "desgracia"… ―hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos― estás hablando? ― preguntó Hikari.

―¿No lo has leído? ―Mimí, busco una revista y la mostró ―Mira este articulo ― señaló el pedazo de papel― allí dice que según estudios las mujeres con más de 20 parejas en su vida quedan solas y viejas y ¡SIN MARIDO! Y según cuentas he estado con más de…

Miyako y Hikari la observaban y miraban atentamente esperando a que Mimí pronunciara el número de amantes que había tenido.

―Necesito un trago ― dijo Mimí evitando dar respuesta alguna, se levantó y dirigió hacia la cocina por unas copas y un poco de licor.

―Mimí una vez más estas sobreactuando, antes de Takeru yo había estado con un par de chicos y…

―¡Lo ves! Un "paaarr de chicos",―Mimí la interrumpió― son solo dos o tres amiga, nada comparado a mi historial.

― ¿Con cuántos chicos te has acostado Mimí?

― ¡Miyako! ― la pelo corto reprochó a la pelimorada― eres muy indiscreta.

― ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ― dijo desentendida Mimí.

―El artículo habla de parejas sexuales, ¿Has tenido más de 20 hombres en tu cuerpo?

― ¡¿Quéee?! ―la castaña buscó entre líneas del artículo lo que decía Miyako― la verdad, no, pero ¿segunda base cuenta? Pensé que el artículo trataba de relaciones de pareja, no de hacer "cositas".

Hikari miraba a su amiga, lo sabía, Mimí siempre veía lo que quería ver, se ahogaba en un vaso de agua, la verdad no era de extrañarse que Mimí hubiera tenido muchos amores, pero sabía comportarse… bueno casi.

La noche pasaba y al cabo de media hora ya las chicas se encontraban más desenvueltas a causa del licor que consumían.

―¿Números de amantes Mimí? ―esta vez era Hikari -acompañada del licor- la que preguntaba.

―Si contamos a tu cuñadito… —Comenzó a contar con sus dedos y entre dientes— a ver… creo que solo uno.

―¿Solo uno? ―pregunto extrañada.

―Si Miyako, mi cuenta es uno, soy más bien de la que calientan el banquillo y luego sale corriendo. ― se pusieron a reír a causa de aquel comentario.

Y así La charla continuó, al final y para ser exactos a las 10 y media de la noche habían sacado cuentas…. Hikari había salido con 7 chicos allí se incluía Daisuke y Takeru, y se había acostado sexualmente con 3 -el tercer chico no lo quiso nombrar-. Mimí anduvo con un total de 35 hombres en toda su vida y su record en la cama con un hombre era de uno, si no incluían a los chicos que llegaron a la segunda base, y Miyako pues… a pesar de solo haber tenido un novio en toda su vida Miyako aún permanecía pura. Antes de continuar con la plática una moto se hizo escuchar al frente de la casa de la castaña, la joven salió a ver que sucedía, seguro eran unos vándalos y debía ponerlos en su lugar ya que el vecindario era de gente refinada y con clase, para su sorpresa era Tai y Sora.

"¿Tai y Sora? -pensaba Mimí- Eso no es raro, lo raro es… ¿Tai en una motocicleta? vaya luce genial y no está nada mal, de hecho se ve más rebelde y sexi.

La última vez que Mimí vio a su amigo fue en la fiesta de despedida que ella le hizo a su ex –Michel- de estados unidos, y eso fue en el último año.

Era raro pero desde que culminó su último año en la preparatoria de Odaiba la hermosa ex-porrista no frecuentaba a sus viejos amigos, a duras penas lograba ver a Sora y a las muchachas, eso se debía a que luego de romper con Matt se alejó de sus viejos amigos hombres, en realidad no le gustaba estar cerca del rubio, no luego de que este le pegara unos cuernos del tamaño de la torre Eiffel y por acción y reacción eso perjudicó que viera con regularidad a Tai ya que estas dos son uña y mugre. Verlo allí encima de su moto, apoyando un pie en el piso el otro sobre el vehículo, sosteniendo su casco entre su rodilla y sus dos manos que se encontraban cruzadas encima de este, con esa camiseta blanca que apenas era visible a causa de la chaqueta de cuero que portaba encima, sin duda aprendió a vestir bien y era tan sexi verlo así…

Un momento ¿Desde cuándo ver al inmaduro e ingenuo de Tai era sexi? ¡No! Tai es de Sora, seguro que el alcohol tiene que ver con esta situación para nada agradable-pensaba la joven para sus adentros- decidió dejar de pensar en cosas absurdas, salió de la casa debía saludar a su viejo amigo, después de todo Matt no estaba a su lado y ya hace varios años que no lo veía, además debía de armarle un lio por llevarse a su amiga.

―¡Tai Yagami! ―vocifero.

―Mimí Tachikawa, años sin verte. ― dijo Tai en un intento de saludo.

―Digo lo mismo. ― Dicho esto le echó una mirada a su amiga pelirroja― Veo que andabas de paseo con mi amiga ¿Acaso no te dijo que hoy era noche de chicas?

―Sigues siendo la misma Mimí. Te haces de rogar, ¡Vaya! ni saludas de la forma correcta ― Sora contemplaba las miradas que ambos se echaban, no decían nada relevante pero sospechó que para ambos haberse visto de nuevo fue muy grato.

―Yo no me hago de rogar ―Aún mantenía su mirada intratable y arrogante, aunque dejaba escapar cierta sonrisa que intentaba disimular. ―Pero no veo ¿Qué estas esperando? bájate de la moto y saluda tú como se debe, después de todo se supone que eres un caballero.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que me he convertido en un caballero? ―dijo con odiosidad el moreno.

―Tienes razón no perderé mi tiempo contigo, veo que has aprendido muy bien a imitar la arrogancia de tu amigo Matt ―Agregó la joven castaña. Tai se limitó a sonreírle con un toque de petulancia.

―¡Vamos Sora! No te juntes con este fantoche ―Esta vez lo dijo con un tanto de altivez y orgullo. Aun manteniendo ese pequeño juego que ambos habían comenzado sin darse cuenta.

―No seas boba Tachikawa ―Tai se bajó de la moto y abrió sus brazos para que la pequeña Mimí lo abrazase ―Ven a mí.

―Ni loca ¿Crees que abrazaría a un fanfarrón como tú? ―Se dio media vuelta y se cruzó de brazos.

―Tú te lo pierdes por odiosa ―el juego había terminado. Tai no insistiría más.

―Mimí no seas vanidosa, Tai solo jugaba contigo ― Sora decidió participar.

Al final, Tai se acercó a la castaña mal criada y la abrazó, esta se rehusaba era muy orgullosa como para salirse de aquel personaje que acababa de crear para con Tai, luego, se adentró a su casa, exactamente al frente de la puerta, esperando a Sora que hablaba con el castaño. El moreno le decía a su mejor amiga que Mimí estaba cambiada, que lucía muy bonita y sexi. La castaña tenía un suéter rosado que dejaba en descubierto cierta parte de los hombros y una bermuda un tanto holgada de color beige. Era obvio que la pequeña Mimí tenía lo suyo, era alta y muy esbelta aun con esa camiseta y pantalón suelto se dejaba ver y lucir muy llamativa ante los ojos de un chico.

Sora solo le dijo que si pensaba acercarse a Mimí de otra manera diferente a un amigo que lo pensara dos veces ya que si hacia sufrir a su amiga pagaría las consecuencias.

―Descuida Sora, y deja de adelantarte tanto a los hechos ¿Quién dice que Mimí sufrirá? ―Añadió el futbolero. ― Y solo era un comentario, sabes que mi corazón pertenece solo a ti ― el moreno dio su ultimo piropo de la noche para luego retirarse hacia su apartamento.

* * *

**Del diario de Sora, la mañana siguiente luego de la "noche de chicas" en casa de Mimí.**

La verdad no puedo decir que mi día ayer estuvo terrible, en realidad fue todo lo contrario, Salí con mi mejor amigo, una tarde en la playa ¡Excelente manera de terminar una semana! Pero, los fantasmas de nuestro pasado se hacen notar, no nos dejan en paz, por más que insista en que todo es como en un principio, no es verdad. Entre ambos sucedió algo que es tan difícil de explicar como de recordar, lo quiero, no, ¡lo adoro! Pero la verdad del asunto es que vinimos al mundo solo con un propósito: ser amigos.

Hablando de amigos, también me reuní con Mimí, Miyako y Hikari. Ya hace mucho que no me reunía con estas últimas dos. Hablamos un poco, bebimos y bailamos; incluso, jugamos un juego que ya hace mucho que no lo jugábamos "verdad o reto" ya somos maduras y ni el más fuerte de los licores pudieron hacer que digamos "reto" todo se trató de la "verdad".

A muchos le sorprendería saber los secretos que una mujer puede guardar, por cierto, luego de que pudiésemos quedar un instante a solas –Mimí y yo- ya que Hikari y Miyako salieron a fumarse un cigarrillo, Mimí me hizo un comentario muy parecido al de Tai "Tai ha cambiado"

Dijo ella y la cito:

"Se ve más maduro y ese aire de chico misterioso le sienta bien, ¿Te molesta si… - hizo una pausa, yo continué su pregunta— (…) "sales con él?" negué con la cabeza. La verdad no me molesta en absoluto, si ellos llegan a relacionarse y si resulta que todo sale bien, les deseare la mejor de las suertes, pero, ¿Si no es así? No quisiera quedar en el medio, no quiero que pase lo que pasó entre Mimí, Tai y Matt, ya que a causa de su ruptura, Tai tuvo que elegir entre Mimí o Matt, era obvio a quién elegiría, aunque aquella decisión no le gustase.

Pero mi caso no es el mismo amo a Tai como mi mejor amigo -diría como un hermano, pero si así fuese no hubiese ocurrido nada aquel final de primavera- y amo a Mimí como la hermana que nunca tuve, si tuviera que elegir... ¡Ya basta Sora! Como siempre te adelanta a los hechos, pero, si ese fuese el caso algún día mi alma no estaría de acuerdo en elegir un bando por ello tendría que alejarme de ambos y no quiero que eso suceda. Es eso lo que me preocupa o tal vez… ¿Estaré celosa? No, eso no es así, pero si lo fuese, seguro serian celos de mejor amiga –por ambos-. Ya no me adelantare al futuro, estoy segura que nada de ello se concretará, solo serán amigos.

No tengo nada más que agregar, salvo que espero algún día volver a la normalidad y poder ver a mi mejor amigo, tal cual, aquella primera vez que nos vimos "como un amigo y ya", espero borrar aquel día, si bien, fue el más hermoso de todos los días de mi vida, pero, también me traen dolores al corazón.

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado este primer capítulo, la verdad que a mí me gustó.**

**Se aproximaran varias sorpresas y nada en esta historia está definido, sé que no fue revelador y no deja mucho que decir, pero mi principal idea es darle más sabor a medida que pase la historia. no tengo más que decir, salvo que se sientan libre de criticar-de buena o mala manera- como deseen, si lo desean.**


	2. Asi comenzó

No creo que sea relevante decir que Digimon no me pertenece, porque todos saben que es así-no me pertenece- y ya habiéndolo dejado en claro en el primer capítulo y aquí lo diré una vez, para luego no hacerlo más:** Digimon no me pertenece pero la historia sí.**

**Notas de la autora: **bueno aquí les dejo lo que sucedió antes de que Sora y Tai llegasen a ser los amigos con derecho que son ahora, cosa que en el capítulo anterior plantee y que para entender mi historia debían saber xDD.

**Advertencia: Ligero lemon.**

**_"Aunque los seres humanos hayan heredado un sesgo biológico que les permite sentir ira, celos, egoísmo y envidia, ser duros, agresivos o violentos, también disponen de un legado biológico todavía más fuerte que les inclina hacia la bondad, la compasión, la cooperación, el amor y el cuidado, especialmente hacia los más necesitados." Harvard Jerome Kagan_**

**_Capitulo II_**

**"Yo te quiero" y la conversación prohibida de Sora y Tai.**

**Hace cinco años…**

Se despertó debido a incesantes gritos que provenían de la cocina de su apartamento, se levantó con pesadez debía salir de aquel lugar de inmediato, ya que, probablemente la discusión de sus padres no terminaría pronto, últimamente discutían mucho y siempre era ella la perjudicada, sus padre no entendían que ella no podía elegir quién de los dos tenía la razón. Se decía así misma que no era una juez ni mucho menos un árbitro de futbol, pero, si debía decir algo seria "ninguno tiene nada de razón" pero para que diría aquello si igual continuarían discutiendo y lo que es peor Sora se vería directamente involucrada y terminarían de pagar su frustración con, mejor era callar y huir de aquel lugar rápidamente. Siempre terminaba en casa de Mimí o en la de Tai, generalmente en casa del moreno, quien siempre decía que era extraño que ella no fuese un día a su casa que tanto sus padres como Kari y él la extrañaban cuando ella decidía no comer o cenar en su casa, ya que había quedado con Mimí "ya eres una Yagami" decían con orgullo y Takenouchi Sora comenzaba a creerlo. Luego de evitar el huracán que se movía dentro de su casa, salió rumbo a lo de su mejor amigo, tomo un taxi y cuando llegó este la esperaba al frente del edificio, movía su cabeza de lado –negando-

― dijiste que llegarías el cabo de cinco minutos Sora, pero llevo aquí ya diez minutos ― mostro su mano izquierda y señalo con su derecha el lugar en donde se colocaba el reloj ― ¡Diez minutos Sora!

― estaba en medio de una tranca, además ¿que son solo cinco minutos de diferencia?

―bueno nada, pero deberías sacar una copia de las llaves de mi hogar, ya fastidia tener que esperarte ― comento en broma.

Los dos jóvenes prosiguieron a entrar al apartamento Yagami. La mamá de Tai cocinaba para el almuerzo, Yuuko -padre de Taichi- estaba por llegar y Kari leía un libro. Los dos jóvenes se fueron a la habitación de Tai, para luego salir al balcón donde observaban la ciudad y sus habitantes que caminaban de prisa de un lugar a otro. Los amigos muchas veces reían al preguntarse ¿Por qué la gente estaba tan loca? Es decir, todas iban siempre de prisa, apuradas, con cara de pocos amigos, seriedad, tristeza y melancolía. Al ver aquello se juraban que su vida no giraría completamente en torno a un futuro distante, que vivirían el presente, a la vez que mirarían al frente en busca de aquello que querían lograr pero sin dejar de vivir el ahora con intensidad. Últimamente se veían mucho, charlaban de cosas que antes no charlaban, cosas más complejas y filosóficas, estaban madurando, o eso decía Sora Tai simplemente chasqueaba su lengua, él no quería madurar, quería ser el mismo de siempre. Decía que la palabra "madurar" era una forma estúpida de las personas adultas decir "perdí mi esencia" o de justificar el hecho de no seguir soñando, de aceptar lo que ellos llamaban "la realidad" era bobo tan siquiera decir aquella frase "ya maduré" debido a que cuando una persona decía eso era por el simple hecho de temerle al ridículo, a la aventura, a las consecuencias de querer hacer algo que muchas personas considerarían inapropiada para su edad y de allí venia esa frase. Sí, es cierto que no sería toda la vida un irresponsable, aprendería de sus aventuras y desventuras, adoptaría una aptitud más experimental y sabia, prefería decir que era un joven experimentado a uno maduro. Sora lo escuchaba y reía en su interior cada palabra que su amigo despedía por su boca eran claros signos de madurez aunque este solo lo diga en otras palabras. Luego de ello caían en el tema de los padres, de cómo los padres de Sora discutían con mayor frecuencia Tai la consolaba diciendo que era algo normal, que ellos debían de reencontrarse, ya hace mucho tiempo que no vivían juntos por los asuntos de trabajo de Haruhiko –padre de Sora- y que lo mejor era darle tiempo para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, además, que eso era esporádico sus padres también caían en la trampa del matrimonio de vez en cuando.

― ¿trampas del matrimonio? ― preguntó Sora.

― Sí, el matrimonio es una trampa, algo que el ser humano inventó para poseer a otra persona.

―¿no crees en el amor para toda la vida?

― sí, pero no en las cadenas que atan a dos almas, la verdad no creo que un hombre deba casarse con una mujer solo para demostrarle al mundo que se pertenecen ¡es ridículo! Además, el amor es una palabra gastada y cuya esencia es maltratada cotidianamente por las acciones humanas.

― eso solo lo dices porque nunca has saboreado el amor verdadero.

―¿eso crees? Pues es así, el amor existe pero es ¡tan dicho! Por personas que no saben lo que es el amor que comienza a sentirse la duda de su existencia.

La conversación fue interrumpida por los llamados de la madre de Tai, la Sra. Susumo, que ya había terminado de hacer la comida y solo necesitaba que su hijo mayor sirviera la mesa. Y como una tarde normal, Sora comía al lado de la familia Yagami, que siempre la hacían sentir cómoda y como en casa. Después de aquel almuerzo tan dinámico, en donde Tai había comido la cantidad de tres platillos preparados por su mama y lavar los trastes volvieron al mismo lugar y a la misma conversación de hace un rato.

― ¿entonces nunca has sentido que el amor tocó a tu puerta?

― Una vez. Si, si lo he sentido… ― hizo una pausa― pero no ha sido correspondido.

― ¡vaya! Y ¿quién fue la tonta que no se fijó en mi querido amigo? ― Tai rió, pero su risa fue algo irónica.

― yo siendo tu no le diría tonta.

―debe de serlo, la que no se fije en ti sin duda alguna es una tonta ¿pero la conozco?

― diría que muy bien.

― ¿Mimí?

― no Sora, no es Mimí. Mejor dejemos las cosas así.

― ¡Tai! Tú conoces todo sobre mi vida, no puedo creer que no quieras contarme quien te ha robado el corazón.

― fue hace mucho tiempo. Aunque aún siento cosas por ella dudo mucho que ella sepa que esos sentimientos existen. Además la razón por la cual nunca me atreví a decirle lo que sentía por ella fue a causa de que se enamoró de otro.

Sora soltó un suspiro. No podía creer que alguien no se fijara en Tai, tenía todo lo que una mujer busca: una gran personalidad, carisma, era sincero, protector, no era mujeriego y tampoco era feo, de hecho tenía unos hermosos ojos marrones que dejaban ver su alma pura y sincera y, un cuerpo envidiado por todo los dioses del olimpo. Ella le dijo a Tai que no podía creer que en la vida existieran mujeres incapaces de apreciar el corazón noble de un hombre y no hablaba de un hombre cualquiera hablaba de él… de Tai.

― y ¿cómo paso? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que ella no sentía lo mismo por ti? ― preguntó. Quería saber más de la vida amorosa de su amigo.

― nunca se lo dije, sentía miedo de alejarla de mí a causa de mis sentimientos, no tuve el valor para confesarle que la quería y por causa de ello, la perdí. Pero la experiencia la tomé como una señal, tal vez debía ser solo mi amiga y nada más, le desee suerte y la alenté para que le dijese al chico que le gustaba, que lo quería y fue así como pasó. Resultó que aquel chico sentía lo mismo por ella y se hicieron novios.

― Yo siendo tú, hubiese luchado por ella. No te costaba nada decirle "¡Hey! ¿Sabes algo? Yo te quiero". Luego de eso sería ella quien decidiría, no importaba la decisión que tomara tu no quedarías con la frase "si hubiera". ― Tai permaneció callado, con la vista hacia la calle, mirando la carretera y la larga cola de autos haciendo un escándalo con sus pitidos. Sora comprendió que sus palabras hicieron pensar a su amigo, quedó callada, luego cayó en cuenta que debía dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos. Dijo que era hora de irse se giró en sus talones en busca de la salida de aquel balcón cuando sintió que la tomaron por el brazo, Tai estaba detrás de ella y le dijo, justo detrás de su nuca al pie de su oreja:

―"¡Hey…! ― susurró ― ¿Sabes algo? Yo te quiero." ―

Sora permaneció inmóvil por un segundo luego se giró y miró el rostro de Tai, quien palideció y adoptó un pequeño temblor, el cual Sora sentía en el agarre que este había hecho.

― eras tú Sora, tú eras esa chica… aún eres esa chica. Yo te quiero Sora―

El silencio, luego el incesante sonido de los autos. Tai no vio indicios de que Sora reaccionara, ella lo veía desentendida, pero no hablaba. El moreno pensó que todo había acabado, acababa de meter la pata, mejor hubiese sido callar. Soltó el brazo de su amiga, bajó la mirada y en un intento de borrar todo lo que dijo cerró los ojos, tal vez al abrirlo ella ya se habría ido. Sintió una mano un poco fría en su mejilla, él levantó la mirada y la vio, aún tenía esa cara confundida pero poco a poco fue cambiando a un rostro relajado. Un encuentro con su alma, sus miradas veían las ventanas de sus corazones. El mundo se paralizó una vez más reinó el silencio, ya no se oía ni el ruido de los autos, aves, transeúntes… no se oía absolutamente nada y ahora era Tai quien tenía cara de no comprender que pasaba o que pasaría. Su alma se estremeció e hizo que su cuerpo comenzara a erizarse, su corazón comenzó a hacer explosión, era como si un volcán hubiese comenzado a echar lava ardiente dentro de sí, un fuego ardiente corrió todo su cuerpo que se emocionaba y a su vez se asustaba con lo que estaba por ocurrir. Comenzó a escuchar un pequeño retumbar en su interior parecía que un balón de futbol rebotaba de un lugar a otro en un pequeño pero gran espacio en donde estaba ella -su corazón- . El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir cada vez más lento, a medida que Sora se acercaba hacia él y minimizaba el espacio entre ambos, luego cuando el espacio se redujo sus labios se tocaron, el joven abrió a mas no poder sus orbes café, ¡cielo santo! Sora lo había besado, salió de su impresión y cerró sus ojos, continuó con el beso que rápidamente terminó. Tai intentó hablar pero Sora lo interrumpió.

― no digas nada, Yo también te quiero― sintió fuegos artificiales detrás de él, se sentía en navidad como cuando tenía 7 años y abría los obsequio de santa, a diferencia de que Santa Claus no existía y Sora si, y le acababa de decir "Te quiero". Fue tan simple, solo "yo te quiero" y su mundo se disparó al paraíso causando tantas emociones en el cuerpo, alma y corazón. Era el momento justo, no debía decir nada, solo tomó con uno de sus brazos la cintura de Sora y la llevo hasta su regazo, allí sin espacio que los separara se miraron, se admiraron, se besaron…

De un omento a otro Kari entró a la habitación y llamó a su hermano, los jóvenes que aún estaban en el balcón se separaron rápidamente creyendo que la hermana menor de Tai no los había visto romper aquel beso.

― te llaman al teléfono de la casa, es la abuela ― dijo echando una mirada cómplice, no era tonta y si había visto aquella escena entre su amiga y hermano.

A pesar de que el momento fue interrumpido y luego que Tai hablara con su abuela, decidieron sentarse a escuchar música, no hablaban, no se decían nada, aquella música hacia que soltaran pequeñas risas, era como si esa canción la hubiese compuesto uno de los dos. Y cada uno dedicaba esa balada con la mirada al otro, en aquellos sofás juntos y abrazados.

**"_Otra luna nueva y yo te quiero, mucho más que tres lunas atrás te quiero mucho más de lo que puedo ,te quiero aunque decirlo esté de más yo te quiero. El mundo está al revés y yo te quiero, quererte me hace ser alguien mejor, te quiero a veces más de lo que quiero, te quiero aunque a veces cause dolor yo te quiero .No voy a rebuscar en la academia, palabras para ver quién me las premia si este mundo cabe en dos palabras te quiero. Te quiero mientras dure que te quiera te quiero porque es la mejor manera de burlarme de tus enemigos te quiero porque así es como te quiero te quiero y sabes bien que me refiero a no quererte más porque no puedo. Pensé que era importante que supieras que te quiero y nada más. "_**

Ya era hora de irse y mientras bajaban la escalera Tai tomó la mano de Sora quien no se reusó, al llegar a la entrada del edificio se despido con un beso en la comisura de los labios de Sora. El día prefecto para la pelirroja, decía mientras iba a su hogar, diciéndose que ese día nada ni nadie lo podía estropear, pero, una enorme sorpresa la esperaba en el apartamento Takenouchi.

Abrió la puerta y miró un desorden en aquel apartamento, ropas de su padre dispersa por todo el lugar, un jarrón roto en el suelo, la comida del almuerzo aun en la mesa a medio comer. Se asustó al ver aquella escena " ¿mamá, Papá?" decía vacilando un poco, ¿Qué había ocurrido? Un llanto se escuchó, provenía de la habitación de sus padres, corrió hasta el lugar y allí vio a su madre en el suelo abrazando unas sábanas blancas a orillas de su cama, lloraba como si alguien hubiese muerto. Sora pregunto qué sucedió ¿qué hacia su madre allí tirada y llorado? ―¿mamá que sucede?― volvió a preguntar, pero solo se escuchaba el llanto incesante de su madre, Toshiko estaba en shock. Sora se acercó y al sentir tan cerca a su hija Toshiko se abalanzo y la abrazo.

―¿tu padre? ― dijo la mujer en medio de un hipido. El cuerpo de Sora se estremeció, su cuerpo se erizó, ¿Qué le había sucedido a su padre para que su mama estuviese así?

Luego lo comprendió, su madre ahogándose en medio de sus penas le dijo que Haruhiko le había confesado que tenía otra familia e hijos en la ciudad donde trabajaba antes, habiendo escuchado eso y sin pensarlo lo corrió de la casa. No escuchó ni una sola palabra más, le bastó con oír las palabras: "otra familia, otra esposa, otros hijos" para tomar sus ropas y lanzarlas en el suelo y luego correrlo de su hogar, pero, lo amaba y no sabía el porqué de su infidelidad ¿por qué le hizo aquella desfachatez? Luego no dijo nada más y siguió el llanto. La pelirroja solo abrazaba a su madre, allí, en el suelo de aquella habitación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las clases pronto comenzarían en la universidad, pero Sora debía primero encargarse de la tienda de su madre. Ya hace más de un mes que había recibido la noticia de que su padre se marchó de su hogar, de que su familia se había roto y que ya nada sería como antes, ahora era ella quien cuidaba a una destrozada madre que se había echado al olvido, no comía, no hablaba, no trabajaba en su tienda… no quería saber del mundo. Era un alma en pena, pero la vida continuaba y Sora no podía hacer lo que su madre, ella era consciente de lo que su padre había hecho y su corazón se llenaba de ira y de resentimiento ¿Por qué esperar tanto tiempo para decir que tenía otra familia? ¿Por qué esperar tanto tiempo para decir que ella tenía otro hermano? La campanilla de la floristería sonó-un cliente había llegado- se dispuso a despacharlo, al llegar al mostrador se dio cuenta de que era Tai. Desde aquel día en que se habían dicho que se querían y se besaron no habían hablado, él la llamaba pero ella no contestaba, él la iba a visitar pero ella no lo dejaba entrar, le enviaba mensajes al teléfono, a las redes sociales pero nunca le respondía, Tai incluso habló con Mimí para que le dijese que tenía que hablar con ella, decirle que estaba preocupado, que necesitaba verla y apoyarla, no quería dejarla sola en este momento de su vida. Si, a pesar de que ninguna de las dos -Sora y su mamá- hacían contacto con el mundo –salvo con Mimí, que la iba a ayudar con la tienda y a atender a Toshiko- el rumor de que su familia estaba deshecha corrió como pólvora.

El castaño la miró, sin saber que decir. Los ojos de Sora se empañaron, él se acercó y la abrazó, Sora comenzó a llorar, había suprimido esa emoción, ni con Mimí pudo soltar una sola lágrima, pero bastó solo ver a su mejor amigo para desahogar su pena junto a él. Luego se separaron, ella limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y dijo:

― ¿Qué haces aquí? Vete estoy trabajando. ― Él la miró sin entender.

― ¿Qué dices?

― ¡que te vayas! Estoy ocupada. ― dicho eso se giró y tomó varias flores y comenzó a hacer un arreglo. Tai la tomó de sus manos haciendo que esta tirara las flores al piso.

―no me iré a ningún sitio. ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ― dijo levantando la voz ― llevo varias semanas buscándote, llamándote, escribiéndote y tú me ignoras como si yo Tuviese la culpa de todo ¡¿no te das cuenta que quiero estar a tu lado y apoyarte?!

― no te necesito. Ahora vete que estoy ocupada.

― ¡No lo haré! no me iré hasta que me digas qué hice mal, sé que estás pasando por un mal momento pero la verdad no entiendo tu actitud conmigo Sora. ¡¿Por qué me tratas así?! ¡¿Por qué me ignoras?! ― bajó la voz y susurró ― no entiendo.

― NO QUIERO VERTE ― gritó ― ¡VETE! No quiero saber de ti, no quiero saber de él, ustedes solo causan dolor y sufrimiento.

Aún seguía sin entender que había hecho para que Sora dijese que él solo causaba dolor y sufrimiento ¿acaso lo culpaba a él por lo que hizo su padre? El moreno miró hacia el mostrador y vio unas llaves, las de la floristería, las tomó y fue hasta la entrada cerrando así el establecimiento.

― ¿Qué haces? ― chilló Sora.

― no saldrás de aquí hasta que te tranquilices y hables conmigo, si la razón de que estés molesta conmigo se debe a que tu padre te abandonó lo discutiremos y arreglaremos porque yo no soy como tu padre. ― dijo con voz firme y autoritaria.

-discúlpame- musitó. Su voz se volvió a quebrantar y soltó otro llanto.

Tai la rodeó con sus brazos luego beso su frente. La pelirroja se aferró a aquel apretón, levantó su rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Tai, esa mirada cálida y hermosa que a ella la estremecía, lo besó, él le correspondió. Sora no sabía si era por aquel sentimiento de abandono, por aquellas ganas de llorar o simplemente porque se sentía sola y quería sentirse querida; Tai no sabía si era por aquel miedo que le daba perder a Sora, por la tristeza de su corazón al verla así o simplemente porque la deseaba, pero, lo que fue un simple beso se transformó en besos apasionados y carisias con frenesí. Su lado varonil e instintivo salió y la tomó por sus muslos subiéndola a la mesa donde mostraban algunos arreglos, ella lo rodeo con sus piernas mientras abrazaba y acariciaba la espalda del moreno el cual tenía el rostro de la pelirroja entre sus manos, luego las fue bajando por sus hombros, siguiendo por los brazos para luego colocarlas en la cintura de Sora, lugar donde permanecieron poco tiempo ya que continuando con las caricias las manos del castaño subieron hasta el pecho de la chica topándose con los senos de esta. Las respiraciones se escuchaban, los jóvenes comenzaban a jadear producto de la lujuria del momento, Tai dejó de besar a Sora y descansó su frente sobre la de los orbes rubí manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y dejando escuchar sus ahogos, Sora lo envolvía sobre sus hombros y acariciaba su nuca, hubo una pausa y después quitó la camisa del moreno encontrando por primera vez el contacto entre sus ojos, ella colocó sus dos manos sobre el pecho de Tai para luego deslizarlas has su abdomen, el muchacho siguió con la mirada el recorrido de aquellas manos, luego alzó su rostro y una vez más se enlazaron sus miradas, la volvió a besar aumentando la pasión, tomó sus piernas y la levantó, para llevarla hasta el lugar donde conservaban las flores –un almacén especial, con temperatura especial.- rodeados de rosas y demás plantas hermosas la acostó sobre el suelo desnudo del lugar y allí hicieron por primera vez el amor.

Sintió que había subido hasta las nubes para después bajar en paracaídas, se encontraba agitado pero feliz nunca imaginó que hacerle el amor lo llevarían a extasiarse y llegar hasta la locura. Estaban semidesnudos aun en aquel piso, soro comenzó a colocarse sus prendas Tai la imitó y como aquel primer beso ninguno de los dos habló, Tai se encontraba aun en el limbo por otro lado Sora no pensaba, aun no se daba cuenta de lo ocurrido. Se levantaron y volvieron a la tienda –justo al frente del mostrador- Sora decidió que era momento de hablar.

― deberías irte ya― allí estaba Sora con su voz seca y su actitud distante hacia Tai.

― ¿Qué me vaya? No puedo creer que te comportes así, acabamos de hacer el amor y tú…

― Tai yo no te quiero perder, te quiero, pero ― decía entre sollozos ― en este momento necesito a mi amigo, no un amante con quien hacer el amor, solo a mi mejor amigo.

― Pero Sora…

― no quiero encerrarte y privarte de tu libertad ― Tai se acercó y la tomó por el antebrazo a la altura de los hombros.

― quiero ser tu prisionero, no quiero ser libre, quiero estar a tu lado.

― no lo hagas más difícil, no sé si pueda quererte como deseas, solo puedo brindarte mi amistad, no puedo ver que sufras a causa mía, porque eso harás sufrirás si…

― es no es verdad

― déjame terminar, estoy siendo sincera no quiero amar, no quiero una pareja, no diré que esto fue un error, pero… entiéndeme, mi madre llora todas las noches, no desea vivir a causa del amor, yo no quiero eso… ― Tai dio una media vuelta dándole la espalda y luego giro para verla se encontraba molesto y frustrado.

― ¡ENTIENDE QUE YO NO SOY TU PADRE! ¡¿Por qué me comparas con él?! Yo no haría nada para hacerte sufrir.

― Lo estás haciendo ahora.

― ¿Qué quieres Sora? ¡Dime!― imploró

― quiero a mi amigo, solo eso. ― musitó, aun lloraba. Tai cerró sus ojos mientras fruncía el cejo y mordía su labio superior e inferior, sus ojos se cristalizaron, sentía que una lágrima seria derramada. Sacó las llaves de la tienda de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta, luego entregó las llaves a Sora y dijo resignado.

― lo siento pero… ya no puedo ser tu amigo. ― salió del lugar y se fue.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_"Extraño su voz dulcísima en respuesta cuando llamo, su ojos tiernos y hasta el toque de sus manos..." Quien siempre está, quien siempre extraña, quien siempre espera, siempre ama._**

Estaba molesto, todo lo irritaba, sentía mucha frustración, todo le salía mal. Su padre entró en su recamara y se sentó en su cama, Tai permanecía acostado y con su vista al techo blanco del lugar.

― Tu mamá y yo estamos preocupados por ti―

― tengo dieciocho años, no deberían preocuparse por mí, se cuidarme solo.

― podrás tener 100 años, pero mientras estemos vivos nos preocuparemos por ti, Kari me dijo lo que sucedió con Sora hace un par de semanas y que ese es el motivo de tu actitud lastimosa.

― ¿Qué sabe Kari sobre lo que pasó? ― ironizó.

― No mucho, pero según lo que le contó Sora a tu hermana y sacando mis conclusiones, se lo suficiente. Sé lo que se siente que te rompan el corazón hijo, pero, todo saldrá bien. Sora te quiere y eso lo puedo asegurar. Habla con ella trata de arreglar las cosas, no puedes perder una relación de muchos años por cosas que…

― Lo he intentado― interrumpió a su padre ― pero sigue con la absurda idea de que no quiere querer. Me arriesgué le dije que la quería y la amé como solo un hombre puede amar a una mujer, luego me dijo que me fuera que no necesitaba a un amante, que quería un amigo… ¿amigo? ― rió irónicamente ― Luego de que la hiciera mía, luego de probar sus labios quiere ser solo mi amiga. No puedo, simplemente no puedo.

― bueno es tu decisión, solo puedo decir que echarte a morir no es la solución, según lo que sé, Sora pasa por un mal momento, acompáñala, apóyala. No seas otra causa de dolor, apostaría lo que fuera a que te necesita, la conozco sé que es así. Luego de que todo pase aléjate de ella si eso deseas pero no le des la espalda cuando más lo necesita. Es solo un consejo. Tú decides…

Su padre salió de aquella habitación dejando a Tai sumergirse en sus pensamientos… una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, la limpio y giró quedando de lado e intentando olvidar todo. Pasaron los días y Tai había comenzado a salir, era raro que parara un fin de semana en su casa, se dejó llevar por las fiestas, por los amoríos de una noche y por supuesto el licor del fin de semana. No quería sentir, no quería recordar, no podía pensar en ella. Su recuerdo dolía, quererla tanto le dolía, le apretaba el pecho y no lo dejaba respirar. Comenzó a salir con Matt, conoció nuevas mujeres, que según su amigo así podría olvidarla, quiso cuestionarlo decirle ¿Qué tu sabes? Pero Matt había sido otra víctima de Sora debía saber algo del asunto. Mimí la novia de Yamato en ese momento, hablaba con él, le decía que Sora no pensaba con claridad que lo extrañaba. Su corazón se emocionaba al escuchar eso, quería salir corriendo hasta sus brazos ¿pero para qué? Si solo serían amigos.

Y así pasó un año ya el castaño había adoptado la vida del soltero despreocupado, estaba en la universidad sus padres le habían regalado un apartamento en una zona segura de Tokio, hacia fiestas incontrolables, dormía con las mujeres más lindas del campus, era el chico más popular debido a eso; también ganaba fama como futbolista, aun jugaba al futbol de hecho era el delantero y goleador del equipo de su universidad y según rumores pronto jugaría en un club muy reconocido de Japón. Vivía la vida que todo joven de su edad deseaba.

**_Primer capítulo del diario de Sora, tres meses luego de su pelea con Tai._**

**_Es gracioso como la vida puede enseñarte a que nada en este ¡estúpido mundo es seguro! hasta hace unos meses idolatraba a mi padre, lo amaba era el hombre prefecto, Pero ahora no sé qué es lo que siento hacia él. Mi madre no come, no duerme, no hace nada salvo llorar, él era su vida lo amaba con cada parte de su cuerpo pero a él no le bastó, aun no me ha llamado no sé nada de su paradero solo sé que se marchó y que probablemente nunca regrese. La otra cosa, la otra lección que la vida me dio fue que no debía amar, que no nací para ello, me encontraba sola insignificante, no pensaba con claridad, no sabía lo que decía e hice que el amor escapara de mis manos, sin embargo hoy por hoy no me hecho toda la culpa, el nunca más me buscó, nunca más me llamó se esfumo luego de hacerme suya, luego de llevarme a otro mundo y regresar para encontrarme con sus ojos café. Sé que fallé nunca debí decirle que solo quería un amigo en él, pro tenía miedo, nunca había estado con un hombre y ese día el exploró mi cuerpo y me hizo el amor, no fue como en las películas y novelas, lo quiero con toda mi alma y sé que pudimos ser una pareja de esas que se aman con todo su ser, pero aquel primer momento no fue como lo imaginé, tenía miedo, me sentía insegura, no sabía que hacer o cómo actuar, el miedo se apodero de mi cuando en vez de amor sentí un dolor en mi parte baja, me relajé viendo que él se sentía preocupado y a su vez culpable por causar ese dolor, que poco a poco desapareció, aun así no sabía cómo sentirme, acaba de cruzar la línea de adolescente a mujer. Ya era una mujer él me había hecho su mujer el momento cambio y pude sentir como me amaba como quería, nos unimos y en ese instante, en ese encuentro de cuerpo a cuerpo todo cambió, ahora eran nuestras almas las que danzaban y se unían. Luego de que todo pasara el miedo volvió a mí ¿y si lo perdía? ¿y si luego de haberle entregado mi cuerpo no volvería o terminaríamos por cualquier cosa? no, no podía perder a Tai, ya había perdido a mi padre no necesitaba perderlo a él, e hice lo más sensato, pedirle que solo seamos amigos… ¡la cosa más estúpida que pude hacer! Aun así luego de marcharse no volvió, no lucho por mí, lo esperé y esperé… Creo que aún lo hago, pero debo dejar de hacerlo él no busca amor, no busca unirse a una persona, le da pavor el compromiso, alguien que diga que el matrimonio es una trampa no es lo suficientemente maduro como para tener una relación verdadera. No, Tai no me amaba lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que quería tenerlo conmigo que no lo quería perder. Ahora no está y si regresa solo será lo que siempre fue "mi amigo Tai" si eso acepta, si eso quiere._**

Sora prefería culpar a Tai de aquel error que ella cometió, pensó que este no fue maduro como para regresar y luchar por ella. Así mismo paso el tiempo un año y un mes luego de haber terminado con aquella amistad y con ese corto pero intenso momento de amor. Su madre había vuelto en sí, aún estaba triste y sumisa pero volvió a atender la tienda y a su hija, le daba esa sonrisa al mundo aunque por dentro llorara; por otro lado el padre de Sora solo mantenía el papel de cajero, intentaba acercarse a Sora pero esta solo se acercaba para que le enviara suficiente dinero para pagar la universidad y para que comprara sus cosas, aunque su hija aun no lo perdonaba por el daño que causó él intentaba reconstruir la relación. La pelirroja Decidió olvidar su vida personal y enfocarse en su vida como futura profesional, debía estudiar y tener buen promedio y disimuló que nada en su vida faltaba en los quehaceres de su carrera como arquitecto.

Un día luego de salir de una práctica con su equipo de fútbol caminando por los lados de la facultad de arquitectura la mirada de Tai se topó con una melena larga y lacia de color rojo, era Sora que cargaba con miles de cosas a la vez, tenía el porta planos, una maqueta, el bolso de donde salían instrumentos como una regla y otras cosas y cuadernos en sus manos ― es cierto, Sora siempre quiso ser diseñadora ― Al volver de sus pensamientos notó que necesitaba ayuda y anticipó a que pronto dejaría caer una de las tantas cosas que llevaba en brazos. Se acercó hasta ella y en efecto uno de los cuadernos de Sora se deslizó haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio de todo y por mucho no dejó caer aquella maqueta.

Le pelirroja sintió un susto cuando vio venir que su maqueta pronto caería al suelo y el largo trabajo, tiempo y esfuerzo que invirtió en ella se perdería. No tardó en darse cuenta que un joven había logrado maniobrar y tomarla antes de que cayera al suelo.

―gracias ― dijo, se inclinó pues sus cuadernos y libros no corrieron con la misma suerte de su maqueta. Aun sin ver quien había sido su socorredor. Al elevar la mirada se encontró con Tai, el cual reía de medio lado al ver que esta no se había dado cuenta que era él.

― ¡Tai! – dijo con asombro.

― ¿Qué te sucede Sora desde cuando te has vuelto tan despistada?

Y allí comenzó todo, otra vez. El joven la llevó hasta la entrada de su salón de clases y se despidió invitándola a tomar esa tarde un café. Esa tarde hablaron de todo lo que le había ocurrido en esos 13 meses de distancia, volvían a ser esos amigos inseparables los cuales reían y hablaban de todo, de todo salvo lo ocurrido en aquel balcón, en aquella floristería, en aquel pasado… esa seria "su conversación prohibida".

* * *

Bueno intenté que quedara bien. Espero que les haya gustado y si tengo suficientes RR (comentarios)subiré el tercer capítulo el próximo Domingo.

PD: intenté darle más importancia al beso que a la primera vez, pienso yo que el primer beso de una pareja debe ser perfecto o por mucho uno para recordar, aunque creo que la parte de la primera vez no me quedó tan mal xDD

Gracias por leerme Saludos y se despide de ustedes: Gene xD) nos leemos.


	3. Un nuevo amor

**ok, my bad... u.u subí el capitulo I en vez del III, pero aquí lo repongo y este si es el tercer capi. se los dejo y disculpen.**

En este capitulo Mimi deja ver lo que había sentido por Tai, ese amor reprimido por años y que ahora puede ser posible, aunque no olvida que en su vida Matt es muy importante y que siempre tendrá espacio en su corazón, por otro lado, Sora y Tai aun muestran señales de quererse e intentan rehuir al sentimiento que tal vez les cause inseguridades y miedos y Matt, bueno Matt está luchando con el fantasma del pasado y su mala suerte con el amor. sin mas que añadir lo dejo con el tercer capitulo.

declaro que Digimon no me pertenece y que la canción compuesta por Yamato es propiedad de BTR se llama Windows down(aunque mi versión la imagino menos movibles y mas triste y sentimental) W.D aqui es traducida por mi, ya que la de ellos es en ingles.

* * *

**Capitulo III.**

Siempre le gustó su manera de ser, su manera optimista y aventurera de ver y hacer las cosas, su carisma irradiaba los lugares que frecuentaba y el hecho de desconocer que él despertaba sentimientos hacia ella la volvía loca. Era desesperante ver a su mejor amiga echarle esas miradas y sonrisas que solo ellos dos podían entender, esa conexión Tai por Sora, era tan fascinante y a la vez tan humillante saber que aunque decidiera intentarlo no pasaría nada, pues, el idiota que se interpusiera entre ellos dos debía ser o muy idiota o un desesperado y Mimí Tachikawa no lo era. Luego de su aventura en aquel fascinante mundo decidió que de alguna manera u otra olvidaría al mejor amigo de su mejor amiga, pero fue allí cuando ocurrió, luego de dos años de su llegada Sora decidió que el elegido de su corazón seria Yamato Ishida y no Tai, cosa que le extrañó siempre pensó que el amor verdadero entre un hombre y una mujer era como sora y Tai lo vivían, aunque estos no se dieran cuenta de ello. Varios días luego de aquel 24 de diciembre encontró a Tai en el parque, jugaba a la pelota, estaba sudado y su camiseta se pegaba a su cuerpo producto de aquella transpiración, pudo percibir que parecía que andaba mal humorado ya que pateaba una y otra vez el balón arremetiendo sin piedad contra este, y eso en él era tan inusual… se acercó para saludarlo.

―_¡Mimí! ― dijo el moreno al ver a su amiga llegar, su semblante serio cambio a aquel que siempre portaba, esa cara de niño ingenuo y carismático._

― _Tai, es muy tarde ― dijo mientras veía su reloj y recalcaba lo que antes había mencionado ― ¿qué haces a estas horas de la noche por aquí?_

― _vamos Mimí, no es tan tarde y estoy drenando mis frustraciones existenciales en esta pelota mi única y verdadera amiga._

_Mimí se extrañó ante ese comentario, "su única y verdadera amiga" seguro había discutido con sora por cualquier estupidez._

―_¿estás enojado con Sora?_

― _Sinceramente, no. fue solo un decir._

― _bueno, será mejor que me vaya, debo ir a comprar unas cosas al supermercado._

―_¡vaya! Que mal, pensé que te quedarías un rato, necesitaba charlar con alguien._

_Necesitaba ir al supermercado, pero viéndolo así no pudo resistir a quedarse, se sentó en la grama fría de aquella tarde -casi noche- y platicaron de como era su adaptación a este mundo luego de haber conocido aquellos geniales personajes y que ahora eran separados por una delgada dimensión. Mimí le contó que extrañaba mucho a su compañera Palmon y que de a rato caía en una depresión, pero intentaba sobre ponerse y dejar de ser tan llorona, Tai le sonreía._

― _¿Por qué dejar de serlo Mimí? Eso es lo que hace que irradies tu pureza, son pocas las veces que lo he hecho y la verdad creo que lo he olvidado._

― _¿has olvidado cómo llorar?_

―_No, como sentir. Creo que a veces olvido que tengo sentimientos negativos, podre extrañar, odiar, sentir ira, frustración, miedos y celos. Pero no creo que pueda deshacerme de ello con las lágrimas. Por eso debo desquitarme con el balón de vez en cuando._

_Aquella conversación se tornaba interesante, era hermoso que, por primera vez Tai se abriera con ella y dejara mostrar sus preocupaciones… _

― _llorar es fácil, aunque el día que lo hagas no querrás hacerlo, pensaras que eres débil y que no resolverás nada con eso ― hizo una pausa al ver que lo que diría sonaría irónico ― por eso siempre te he admirado Tai, tu valor me hace querer no ser tan consentida y por eso quisiera arriesgarme más._

―_pues, todo debe ser equilibrado, enséñame a mostrar mis sentimientos a través del llanto y yo te enseñaré a ser valiente._

_Mimí movió su cabeza y negó aquella descabellada idea._

―_no Tai, yo te he visto llorar cuando has perdido personas que te han importado._

_Tai la miraba preguntándose ¿por qué Mimí dijo aquello? ¿Acaso era obvio que el motivo de estar allí era porque acababa de perder el amor de Sora, y sentía ira comprimida hacia su mejor amigo Matt por ser el que se la arrebató de las manos?_

― _Cuando lloraste por Sora esa vez que Datamon la secuestro, por Kari cuando enfermó y por Agumon cuando Piedmon casi lo destruyó. Te he visto llorar cuando sientes que no hay salida y aunque hoy creas que perder a Sora sea motivo de hacerlo no lo harás, porque sabes que es feliz al lado de Matt._

― _hablas como si fueras una experta en esto de perder el amor. ― dijo mientras se acostaba en la grama y llevaba sus manos detrás de su nuca. Mimí rio, era hora de irse, tal vez algún día pueda reunir un poco del coraje que su amigo tenia y decirle que lo quería, pero esa no era la ocasión. Antes de retirarse, ya de pies le dijo a Tai:_

― _hay que ser valiente y tener coraje para darle ánimos a la persona que uno ama, solo para que esta encuentre el amor. De verdad que eres muy valiente Tai._

Se llenaba de nostalgia al recordar aquella tarde junto a Tai. varios meses después sora termino con Matt y pasaba sus días enteros con Tai, Mimí creyó que había dejado pasar el momento de decirle a su moreno amigo que le gustaba, luego se hizo novia de Matt, él le gustaba pero fue un cerdo al ponerle los cuernos, de allí vino Michel y hasta cayó en manos de Joe y Daisuke, al recordar que había tenido algo con este último su estómago se revolvía del asco, era muy buen amigo pero era obvio que se había equivocado al dejar besarse por este niño inmaduro y que le recordaba a Tai, Tai… echó un suspiro al recordarlo. Tal vez ahora si pueda decirle que le gustaba, después de todo ya no estaba con Matt y él ya no estaba con Sora. podría decirse que verlo en aquella pijamada fue cosa del destino, una manera de juntarlos y ver que sucedía entre ellos dos.

Sora Takenouchi esperaba a su padre que la iría a buscar a su facultad, tenía un retraso motivo de las enormes colas de la hora "pico" del medio día, cuando por fin llego fueron a un restaurante a comer y a hablar de ciertas cosas, ya habían pasado cinco años desde que se enteró que su padre era un Bígamo y tenía dos hijos –ella y su hermano, a quien aún no conocía- lo había perdonado hace un par de años, pero no se creía capaz de ir a conocer a su otra esposa y a su otro hijo, era mucho para ella, tal vez más adelante... ahora tenía que reforzar la confianza con su papá. Su padre la amaba y eso ella lo sabía, era obvio que la adoraba y más porque ambos compartían los mismos ideales y el amor hacia el futbol. En ese momento hablaban de todo un poco, reían, tomaban café, volvían a reír por un comentario hecho por cualquiera, su relación padre e hija estaba en su mejor momento.

― ¿cuéntame hija como te va en la universidad? ― sora echo un resoplo su padre sonrió ― por lo visto no muy bien, tu semblante cambio solo con decir "universidad"

―estoy bien, solo que cansa un poco. Mejor no hablemos de eso, quiero descansar de los estudios un rato.

― ok, dime como te va con Mimí, aun vives con ella ¿no?

¡¿Qué!? Había olvidado por completo que su padre no sabía que su hija vivía con Tai. Cuando decidió vivir con su amigo su relación estaba rota, no era necesario pedirle permiso a su padre, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, él había vuelto, ella lo había perdonado y decirle que vivía con un hombre y que él sabía muy bien que habían tenido un pasado de amoríos no era exactamente una noticia que ningún padre quería oír o en su caso ninguna noticia que una hija quisiera dar, así que decidió decirle que vivía con Mimí, ahora su mentira podía tener patas cortas.

― Sí, claro que si ― decía con nerviosismo ― es muy consentida e infantil, pero la quiero mucho y me hace bien estar a su lado. ― reía con incomodidad y sin ningún sentido.

― Bueno, eso es genial. Me gustaría ir a ver el lugar donde viven, ya que pensándolo bien ― hizo un ademan de estar pensando ― llevas poco más de 2 años allí viviendo y nunca te he ido a visitar.

¡Moriría! debía evitar que su padre fuera a ver aquel lugar y peor aún viera en aquel apartamento a su amigo el desvergonzado que muchas veces andaba sólo en pantaloncillos muy cortos.

― no, mejor quedémonos aquí, el lugar es muy lindo. ― su padre la observó por un instante y con mirada dudosa preguntó:

― Me estas escondiendo algo hija.

―eh… no. espera un momento debo hacer una llamada. ― dicho esto se levantó y caminó con pasos acelerados hasta el baño de damas y marcó el número de Mimí.

―contesta, contesta ¡vamos Mimí contesta!

El alma se volvió a su cuerpo cuando oyó la voz de su amiga al otro lado del teléfono.

―_**¡ moshi, moshi! ―**_

―Mimí, habla sora, necesito que vayas, por favor, al apartamento y finjas que vives allá.

―_**¿Qué? Ay sora no me digas que por fin tu padre se dignó a irte a visitar porque si no me da mucha pereza amiga.**_

― Mimí por favor, evita que Tai este en aquel lugar y si está allá, dile lo que pasa, recoge las cosas sueltas de Tai y guárdalas en el cuarto de él. Por favor amiga te necesito, prometo no volver a mentir sobre el asunto.

―_**está bien,**_- dijo con pesadez-_** hay que temblar cuando la súper sora pide un favor. En quince minutos estoy allá, trata de demorar más…**_

―las llaves de emergencia están donde siempre, te amo amiga, ¡Ja – ne!

Salió del baño y fue hasta donde su padre y le dijo que antes de ir a su apartamento necesitaba comprar unas cosas, ya que no había hecho el abasto y la verdad le daba pena invitarlo y no ofrecerle ni siquiera una taza de té, su Chichi la miró con ojos de padre orgulloso, su hija siempre se preocupaba por todo y todos, le hubiese dicho que no importaba pero prefirió aprovechar el momento para abastecer su cocina con comida, no podía dejar que su hija se muriera de hambre.

Mimí tomo sus llaves y salió de su casa en rescate a su amiga que nunca le pedía un favor y cuando lo hacía era por motivos grandes, aunque esta vez lo pidió por una tontería ¿Cómo podía mentirle a su chichi? Pero bueno, cuando ella la necesitaba sora siempre iba en su ayuda no podía decir que no. sonrió al recordar que Tai vivía allá y que tenía el permiso de sora para entrar y ver su habitación, ¿y si lo encontraba? Su cara se llenó de una emoción y pronto comenzó a manejar. Cuando llego al edificio donde vivían Tai, Matt y Sora tuvo un pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago, ¿era por Tai? o ¿por miedo a encontrarse con Matt una vez más? Ya bastante tiempo había pasado cuando lo vio por última vez, de hecho el último contacto que tuvieron ambos fue una enorme cachetada que ella le plasmo en el rostro a Ishida. Suspiro ante aquel recuerdo…

_Se sentía muy enamorada de Yamato Ishida, era todo lo que ella quería, era alto, hermoso, con unos cabellos tan dorados como el sol resplandeciente de cada mañana, y no solo por eso, también era muy popular y tenía una gran banda… podía decirse que desde el punto de vista social era lo que buscaba pero sus sentimientos no fueron por eso… resulto que cuando Matt se abría a los sentimientos podía ser el hombre más lindo del mundo, sus ojos la llevaban a un lugar desconocido, lo amaba de eso estaba segura…_

_Esa tarde decidió darle una sorpresa a su camerino, pues, tocaría en un club muy importante de Tokio, llegaría a desearle muy buena suerte y llenarlo de besos, ya que el decía que sus besos hacían que los nervios pre-concierto desaparecieran, sus mejillas se ruborizaban, era perfecto para ella, su relación podía parecer un cliché, pero no importaba estaba con el lobo solitario que anhelaba su compañía y siempre le recordaba que su mundo era mejor junto a sus ojos color miel, que la amaba y que nadie, ni sora, lo habían hecho sentir así._

_Pero todo cambio cuando esa tarde, al entrar en el camerino vio que Jun la hermana mayor de Daisuke lo abrazaba y besaba, sintió que su amor se desinflaba, se llenó de ira, caminó hasta Jun y le trajo por los pelos hasta el piso, se encimo sobre ella y comenzó a cachetearla, también le dijo que con su Matt no se metiera. Una lágrima salió, pues, no sería capaz de hacer eso, en su lugar dio media vuelta y salió de aquella habitación, no se había alejado del camerino cuando sintió que la seguían con pasos apurados y gritaban su nombre._

― _¡Mimí! Regresa… ― Decía, ella apuraba el paso cada vez que sentía que él estaba cerca de ella, sabía que Matt la seguía, lo menos que quería era que la vieran en ese estado, aunque sus esfuerzos por huir eran fuertes no logró hacerlo Matt la había tomado de su brazo en un intento de detenerla, ella intentaba rehuirle, él la tomaba con más fuerzas queriendo explicarle lo que sucedía._

― _Mimí no es lo que crees… ― intento explicar pero la joven no quería escuchar y lo calló._

― _cállate Matt, te vi. No necesito que me expliques lo que mis ojos vieron._

_Se soltó del agarre, una vez más intentó tomarla por el brazo, pero lo que sintió fue su cara arder, la castaña permanecía viéndolo, con la mano virada aun producto de la cachetada que le había dado a su ya no querido Matt. Él tocó su cara, justo donde sintió el golpe, la miró… ella con lágrimas en los ojos dijo ― se acabó Matt ― dio media vuelta y se marchó, el joven la miró partir, no pudo y no quiso seguirla, se dio cuenta que cualquier cosa que hiciera no le serviría Mimí era igual o más obstinada que él. _

Ese recuerdo la perturbó, pero Matt estaba en el pasado, ahora quería que su presente fuera Tai y lo iba a lograr, esta vez no le huiría al amor. El portero la reconocía por otras veces que había ido así que la dejo entrar sin ningún problema, subió por el ascensor y un nuevo recuerdo de ella y Matt le vino a la mente, no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando en aquel mismo lugar, en ese mismo ascensor unos años atrás ella y él se daban los besos como si no hubiese un mañana y que generalmente llegaban a su apartamento y terminaban amándose. Mimí de algo estaba muy segura, en su corazón, Matt había dejado una huella imposible de borrar.

El elegido de la amistad veía un programa en donde su banda saldría, estaba tan aburrido que no le quedaba de otra que mirar la televisión, miraba el especial, pasaban partes de sus videos, fotos con fans, pequeñas escenas de documentales de la vida de cada integrante de la banda y en aquel video apareció la vida personal de cada uno, una foto del rubio junto a Sora, apareció, esta hacia un gesto con sus dedos "paz". Rió, no podía creer que él y sora hayan salido en un pasado, pero su risa nostálgica se disipó cuando vio a Mimí a su lado, en una nueva foto… estaba hermosa, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra que le llegaba a medio torso, una blusa rosada debajo de esta y unos pantalones negros, "toda una rock star" decía cuando una nueva mueca de risa aparecía… esa foto era su favorita. Él permanecía a su lado serio, mientras ella besaba su mejilla y lo tomaba por su hombro a la vez que levantaba ligeramente su pierna izquierda –recordó que según ella así besaban las princesa, levantando ligeramente una de sus piernas-. Hace tiempo que se había prohibido pensar en ella y ahora que lo volvía hacer sentía como ese hueco en su corazón se hacía notar, era tonto si su forma de ser no le permitía depender de otras personas, no debía de dejar que su felicidad dependiera de alguien que no le dio la oportunidad de explicar lo que era un simple mal entendido…

_Estaba meditando, intentando que sus nervios salieran de su cuerpo, siempre por alguna extraña razón sentía ese pequeño nerviosismo antes de tocar en cualquier lugar y más cuando estaba el sitio a mas no llenar, intentaba visualizar a Mimí, ella siempre lo llenaba de seguridad y le reprimía aquellos nervios, recordó aquel concierto cuando fue telonero de una banda muy reconocida en Japón –Kagrra-, sus manos despedían una transpiración helada y su cuerpo temblaba, el concierto estaba a reventar, se asomó por una de las cortinas que no de dejaban ver aun la escena "cinco minutos para que salga la banda telonera" dijo uno de los organizadores del concierto, iba a dar media vuelta cuando notó a una "princesa rosada" – Mimí- con un poster que decía: "__**no vengo por Kagrra, estoy apoyando a mi novio rock star, que la romperá esta noche, te amo Yamato Ishida" **__allí supo que teniéndola a su lado nada importaba, el mundo podía detenerse y aun así no tendría el mas mínimo miedo, pues, ella estaba apoyándolo. Se armó de valor al recordar aquello y se disponía a salir cuando Jun entró con el nuevo CD de Matt, quería que lo firmara, el no opuso ningún tipo de negación, era solo un autógrafo ¿que podía perder? Cuando termino de darle aquella firma ella se le lanzo encima y beso sus labios, no pudo reaccionar pues, justo en aquel momento pudo visualizar la silueta de su Mimí, quien se había dado media vuelta y salía de aquel lugar, corrió tras ella, al alcanzarla y tomarla de la mano ella se rehusó y no quería dejarlo explicar, sintió una cachetada seguida de un "se acabó Matt", un sofoco, el pecho comprimido y el dolor en su alma. Quiso salir corriendo a buscarla pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, si iba detrás de ella parecería un perro faldero, un estúpido enamorado, solo haría el ridículo, y entonces lo vio, acababa de perder a la única chica que lo comprendía y aceptaba aun con sus repelencias y su orgullo, no podía hacer nada y, lo que podía y debía hacer no lo hizo debido que así no era él, la había perdido y eso no cambiaría…_

Apagó el televisor y tomó su guitarra, una idea, una nueva canción arremetió contra él de golpe, debía escribir, era la única forma de desahogar su despecho que, aunque paso mucho tiempo aun permanecía latente.

Por otro lado Taichi Yagami iba en camino a su hogar quería descansar, había tenido un examen muy largo y tedioso era hora de hacer que sus neuronas reposaran un poco y si tenía suerte podría encontrar a Sora, posiblemente cocinando con esos pantalones diminutos cantando y moviendo sus caderas al son de la música del IPod, como en aquella ocación… y si bien recordaba aquel suceso ella cantaba "elevate" de BTR, seguro era una banda mediocre de USA la cual Mimí había hecho adicta a su sora, su buen gusto por grandes bandas como The beatle o AC/DC era infectado por eso que llaman "POP", pero debía admitir que la música era pegajosa y le encantaba ver a Sora moverse así, eran movimientos de caderas divertidos y sensuales. Sus audífonos no dejaban a la pelirroja escuchar que él había llegado y no se daba cuenta hasta que habían pasado varios minutos y notaba que él la veía maravillado por sus meneos, por supuesto ella dejó de bailar muy avergonzada, mientras él muy divertido le proponía hacer un dúo y cantar juntos, desafinarían, pero lo que contaba era pasarla bien, ella bufó un "estúpido Tai" y con coquetería comenzaba a cantar y a bailar causando la risa de su moreno amigo que pronto tiraba su bolso en la entrada de su hogar y se unía a las payasearías de Sora. ―Seria genial si eso volviera a pasar ― pensaba por lo alto.

La castaña había llegado a la entrada del lugar, vio hacia la puerta que decía a un lado "Yamato Ishida" suspiró, pensó que no volvería a ese edificio nunca más y que no volvería a leer en la entrada de una casa ese nombre, dio media vuelta y se encontró con la puerta de la entrada de "Los Yagami's" ― ¿Los Yagami's? ― leía en voz alta, "los" ¿lo decía por sora? tal vez… era posible que él la considerara una Yagami más o podía ser porque por un tiempo allí vivió Hikari. Buscó la llave de emergencia y entró, se dio cuenta que la casa estaba limpia y ordenada salvo por unos tenis de Tai cerca del sofá y por una que otra camisa del mismo. Las recogió y fue a guardarlas a la recamara del castaño, su olfato fue invadido por el olor del muchacho, era tan exquisita esa fragancia… ella había pensado que todo estaría desordenado y que olería apestoso, pero su sorpresa fue otra cuando lo vio todo en orden, "era de esperarse…" –pensó- "ya que Yagami siempre fue el hombrecito de la casa y debía de cuidar su hogar y a su hermana" notó que, como en el living había uno que otro libro o camisa dispersos por el lugar, "bueno, después de todo es hombre" se dijo a sí misma y rió. Colocó las cosas que había recogido en el cesto de ropa sucia y en la zapatera, luego, miró a la cama ordenada y de sabanas negras, No lo pudo evitarlo tenía que hacerlo o sino moriría, dudo, pero al fin lo hizo… se acostó en la cama tomó la almohada entre sus brazos y apoyó su rostro en ella inhalando profundamente el olor que emitía.

―podría olerla el resto de mi vida y no me importaría ― murmuró para sí misma.

Sintió pasos, seguido de voces, una era de su amiga… la otra debía de ser de su padre, se levantó y salió a saludarlos.

― Konnichiwa sr. Takenouchi―

― Konnichiwa Mimí, lindo tu apartamento ¿cómo has estado?

― Muy bien, gracias profesor, aunque ando un poco molesta con su hija, pues, debía de despertarme hoy muy temprano y no lo hizo ― se sorprendió por aquella mentira que había dicho con tanta fluidez, ¡qué buena actriz era! Se decía para sus adentros.

―pues, que mal de parte de sora, hija debías de ser más responsable ― miró su reloj y vio que era tarde ― debo irme, ya es tarde y si me quedo un poco más de seguro no llego a la clase que tengo que dar hoy.

― está bien Chichi, no te preocupes.

Justo cuando Sora y Mimí creyeron salirse con la suya la puerta del apartamento se abrió dejando ver a un moreno con una mochila el cual decía:

― Sora ya llegué…

Ambas chicas sintieron que el miedo por ser descubierta recorría todo su cuerpo, toda su espina dorsal, toda su espalda y le ponía los pelos de punta de seguro hoy su padre mataría a la pelirroja por mentirle, por vivir con un chico y a Mimí por ser su complice. Pero la castaña fue más astuta y antes que el sr. Takenouchi reaccionara y preguntara, esta se lanzó en brazos de Tai y le dio un beso… sora se sintió sorprendida, miró a su padre y rió, Mimí y sus locuras, no le había gustado que besara a su querido Tai pero era la única forma de explicarle a su padre que hacia el moreno con una copia del lugar y a su vez callaría a Tai y evitaría que no metiera la patota. Taichi estaba sorprendido y no supo cómo actuar ante aquel gesto, Mimí rodeaba su cuello lo besaba en los labios, nunca imagino que eso sucedería al llegar a su hogar y mucho menos que sora y el sr. Haruhiko serían los espectadores. La joven separó sus labios y miró al padre de sora.

― disculpe sr. Takenouchi, le presento a mi novio, debe conocerlo.

― Taichi Yagami – dijo recalcando que si conocía al joven, aunque estaba sorprendido y no dudo en preguntar ― ¿Qué hace con las llaves del apartamento de la Srta. Tachikawa y de mi hija? ¿Vive aquí acaso?

― ¿Ah…? Yo…― Tai balbuceaba, miraba a Mimí y a sora en busca de aquella respuesta, aún no entendía que sucedía. Antes de decir algo Mimí volvió a hablar.

―esta mañana le pedí que trajera algunos libros de cocina de la casa de mi madre, por eso tiene la copia de mis llaves. Pero no, como se le ocurre que Tai vive aquí. ― decía con voz firme pero por dentro moría de miedo por si el señor Takenouchi se diera cuenta de que su hija mentía y que ella le había ayudado.

― Bueno jovencito y ¿en donde están los libros de cocina de la joven? ― pregunto incrédulo.

― ah… es que s-su mamá no los… ¿encontró? ― Se encogió de hombros y su última palabra fue más bien una pregunta que una respuesta, siguió la corriente sin saber si lo que dijo coincidía con la mentira de Sora y Mimí.

― ¡le dije a mi madre en donde estaba! ― exclamó la castaña. Y prosiguió hablando fingiendo estar enojada con su madre por no haber encontrado sus libros, cosa que era mentira solo quería salir de allí y evitar que las descubrieran ― ven Tai, acompáñame a llamarla, que increíble que no los haya buscado bien… ― tomo de la mano al moreno y lo llevó a rastra lejos del lugar, aun no entendía y solo pudo pedirle permiso al sr. Haruhiko para acompañar a Mimí a su vez que se disculpaba por dejarlos así… después de todo los japoneses son muy buen educados y Tai no era la excepción.

― Qué raro ¿crees que Tai piense que yo aún estoy enojado con él?

― ¿enojado?

―sí, crees que no me enteré que ustedes dos anduvieron juntos, es obvio que un padre se moleste porque un tonto no supo valora a su hijita, y más cuando se trata de mi hija.

―no, chichi, no creo que fue por eso. Él es así siempre de raro.

El hombre encogió los hombros, rodo lo ojos y luego besó la frente de sora y se marchó.

― ¿y? ¿Ya se fue? ― pregunto Mimí al escuchar que la puerta se cerró. Sora asintió.

― pensé que nos descubrirían. ― dijo ya relajada Sora.

― Alguien me quiere decir ¿Qué DEMONIOS ocurre aquí?

Mimí soltó una risa por lo bajo, sora la siguió se divertían al ver a un Tai aún más confundido que de costumbre. Las dos jóvenes le explicaron lo que había ocurrido y el resto de la tarde la pasaron viendo películas y riendo de cosas sin sentido o con mucho sentido, era una tarde diferente, de vez en cuando Tai miraba a Mimí de reojo y se ruborizaba al recordar que se habían besado horas atrás. Una cosa era decirle a sora tonterías como "saldré con Mimí" y otra era hacerlo, bastante mal andaba con sentir cosas por su amiga como para ponerse "raro" con Mimí, se dio cuenta que aún era ese Tai ingenuo que aunque saliera con muchas chicas no había perdido ese toque que lo caracterizaba y aun las señoritas podían ruborizar su rostro.

Tai se encontraba en la puerta junto a Mimí, está ya se iría a su casa Sora se despidió y pasó a su cuarto, la situación estaba tensa y Tai no sabía –como de costumbre- como actuar. Al despedirse Mimí, esta le pidió el número de celular de Tai, quien entre balbuceo y timidez lo dio… Mimí se acercó y se puso en puntilla dándole así un beso en la mejilla a Tai, miró a Mimí que bajaba por las escaleras ¿acaso acababa de coquetearle? Negó con euforia su cabeza, eso no era lo que sucedía y de ser así, pues, no sabía cómo hacerle… quería a Sora eso era un hecho, además estaba su amistad con Matt el conocía los sentimientos de su amigo aunque no dijera nada, sabía que la amó con toda su alma y pues… esperaba con todo su ser que ese presentimiento no fuera cierto, aunque, con solo repasar aquel beso en su mente lo hacía sentir raro. Escuchó la voz de Sora quien lo llamaba avisándole que el partido de futbol empezaría en minutos, cerró la puerta y se adentró a su apartamento.

Los días pasaron y era raro no recibir un mensaje de Mimí, hablaban por horas y horas, por el chat de Facebook, por mns, mensajes de textos, Mimí le daba me gusta o RT a todo lo que Tai posteaba y viceversa, era un secreto que se escribieran, aun no lo decían a nadie pero le gustaba que Mimí estuviera al pendiente de él ¿quién sabe? Tal vez podía llegar a ser algo más que amigos. Era un domingo y el moreno se encontraba en compañía de Sora, jugaban al PS3 y Tai estaba siendo derrotado por esta…

― ¡Toma esto! ― decía la pelirroja mientras chutaba y metía un gol en el arco de los jugadores de Tai.

― ¡bah! ― chistó, puso el control a un lado mientras llevaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza ― mi control no sirve, solo es suerte que tienes Sora.

Una risa muy alta se escuchó seguida de muecas y burlas de parte de Sora. El moreno la veía de reojo ― ¡deja de reírte! Sabes que tengo razón ―

― eso dijiste hace quince minutos de este control ― dijo mostrando y meneando con su mano el control de la consola de juego con que jugaba ella. Continuó riendo y en eso Tai se lanzó sobre ella intentando quitárselo de las manos, la joven se echó hacia atrás y estiro su mano para que este no lo alcanzara, el muchacho se volvió hacia su lugar en el sofá y chisto con su lengua, seguido de su particular pose, colocarse en el cuello sus manos y se recalcó en la parte de atrás del mueble, luego, sintió que un mensaje de texto le entro al móvil, lo miró y una sonrisa ladeada salió de su boca,. la pelirroja lo observó, sea quien sea la chica que le escribió de seguro le gustaba mucho a su amigo. En un intento por seguir molestándolo y con el juego inmaduro que Tai había comenzado segundos atrás esta se acercó y trató de quitarle el celular de las manos, por instinto este se echó hacia atrás, aun sentados, sora se inclinó buscando el teléfono pero Tai llevó su mano lo más lejos posible de sora, ella quiso estirarse más y alargar su mano en ese intento por obtener el móvil se apoyó sobre el pecho de Tai, se quejaba por su mala suerte al no poder conseguir el aparato, aunque reía por ello, pero, Tai había dejado de reír al momento que esta se apoyó sobre su pecho, la posición en la que estaba era básicamente ella encima de él, cara a cara, él la veía imaginando tal vez… cualquier cosa, tenía sentimientos encontrados, pues, disfrutaba los labios de la pelirroja a solo centímetros de distancia de los suyos. La miraba con fijación, miraba sus labios, luego los ojos cobrizos de la muchacha, repetía esta acción una y otra vez hasta que sora se dio cuenta de ello y su risa desapareció concentrándose en la mirada de Tai. La distancia comenzó a acortarse y faltando escasos mili centímetros la puerta del apartamento sonó, Sora se sobresaltó y dispuso a volver a sentarse, Tai la rodeo por el torso impidiendo que se separaran, la apegó a su cuerpo aún más y no la dejó ir… se miraron una vez más

― Tai… ― murmuró sora

Tai elevó su mano y movió el flequillo de la peli naranja, bufó una sonrisa y luego la soltó, ella se levantó y dispuso a abrir la puerta. El castaño sintió que tenía todo el coraje del mundo y que podía besarla pero, el solo hecho de recordarla hace cinco años cuando le dijo que se fuera que no lo quería querer como a alguien más que un amigo, de solo pensarlo lo volvía loco y temeroso, no podía volver a caer en los brazos de sora quien solo lo hacía sufrir. Tomó su teléfono y respondió el mensaje. Si tenía dudas de intentarlo con Mimí pues, ya no estaban, no pondría su felicidad por debajo de Sora o Matt, además era una forma de escapar de sus verdaderos sentimientos, actuó bajo un impulso desesperado de no caer en la misma miseria de hace unos años atrás con sora.

* * *

El mensaje se envió y del otro lado había llegado. Decía:

"_**está bien Mimí, iré a tu casa a cenar… espero que tu comida sepa tan rica como tus besos ;)"**_

La castaña se puso muy feliz, tomó su oso de peluche por las patas y comenzó a girarlo dando vueltas por su habitación. Repitiendo una y otra vez " ¡Yeah, yeah!"

* * *

― era el vecino, preguntaba si aquí habíamos recibido el periódico en la mañana, resulta que a él no le entregaron. ― dijo sora intentando ignorar lo que hace rato había pasado.

― sí, seguro esta de moroso ― respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

― iré a terminar de hacer un trabajo, debo entregarlo mañana ¿te molesta si uso tu Mac de mesa?

― Tranquila, yo iré a mi cuarto, así no te molesto.

Palabras cortas, secas y cortantes… siempre era así entre ambos luego de esos encuentros. Sora comenzó a teclear, de verdad debía terminar el trabajo para mañana lo había olvidado y era bien extenso.

* * *

_**"Nos hicieron creer que cada uno de nosotros es la mitad de una naranja, y que la vida solo tiene sentido cuando encontramos la otra mitad. No nos contaron que ya nacemos enteros, que nadie en nuestra vida merece cargar en la espalda la responsabilidad de completar lo que nos falta..."**_

_**-John lennon-**_

Yamato estaba en su habitación, componía aun la canción no hallaba la melodía correcta pero la letra estaba lista, la leía una y otra vez intentando corregir cualquier error en ella, allí dejaba en claro que no sería él quién buscara el amor, debía de ser "esa chica" la que lo buscara, no podía caer en las redes de una mujer que luego de darle todo lo que él pudo dar y más de lo que pudo se fue sin siquiera querer intentarlo una vez más.

―¡MALDICIÓN! ― maldijo a la luna por su desgracia, recordar a Mimí aquella tarde lo habían vuelto a poner débil y estúpido, que pena debía dar en ese momento recordar a una mujer que de seguro ni lo recordaba viró nuevamente su vista al papel donde se encontraba la letra, nada fuera de lo común pero con la melodía correcta podía ser muy sonada y popular

"_**(…) puedes sentir en el aire que esta es la noche, no me importa realmente si es bueno o malo, pétalos o rosa, nena sujétame fuerte, todo lo que quieras puedo dártelo, si eso quieres. Todo el mundo sabe que te quiero, si me quieres nena demuéstralo…"**_

Era totalmente estúpida aquella letra, nadie demuestra lo que no se siente, ahora solo podía ser parte de las únicas curvas que llenaban su vida, las únicas curvas que había tocado desde aquella despedida, las curvas de su guitarra "Bianca" así la había apodado, la abrazó y comenzó a tocar sus cuerdas transportando el sonido de su vieja armónica a su Bianca, aquella melodía que en el mundo desconocido para muchos había tocado y había extasiado a su compañero Gabumon y al resto de los elegidos. Sintió el aire de esa noche, pronto seria verano.

El día de la cena con Mimí había llegado, Tai se colocó una camisa de botones negra manga larga, dejando desabrochados los tres primeros botones, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos casuales del mismo color que su camisa, se veía en el espejo cuando sintió que lo observaban, miro de reojo hacia la puerta y dibujo una sonrisa, luego le hizo caso omiso a la persona que se asomaba por su puerta que estaba entre abierta y cerrada. Un "TOC, TOC" seguido de un "¿puedo pasar?" se hizo escuchar con la mirada y la sonrisa le dio permiso. La joven portadora del emblema del amor llevaba sus manos detrás de su cintura, se inclinaba ligeramente y veía minuciosamente a su galante amigo, luego se puso al frente de él y abrochó uno de los botones de la camisa "asi te vez mejor" susurró, luego expresó:

― vaya Tai, luces imprecionante

―Créeme, cuando desperté hoy, no tenía planes de ser impresionante, pero cosas pasan.- echo una pequeña risa

-¡TONTO! ¿a donde iras?

- saldré por allí no me digas que te pondrás celosa ― Su amiga le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama del moreno.

― no, es que pensé que este fin de semana no saldrías ¿Qué sorpresa debo esperar? ¿Debo ahuyentarla cuando llegue a la casa?

―no, creo que esta vez iré más despacio ― sora intentó hablar pero fue silenciada por las palabras de Tai que se acercó inclinando el torso y vio a los ojos de su amiga riendo ― no, no te diré quién es… no seas chismocita ― la beso en la frente y salió del cuarto, luego su brazo se asomó y le mostró sus dos dedos –índice y medio- en señal de paz. Sora miró hacia en donde hace unos segundo había estado la mano de Tai y se acostó en la cama estirando sus brazos para caer relajada en el colchón.

* * *

"ok, esta todo en orden…" dijo una castaña llamada Mimí "el arroz, el salmón… ¿Dónde puse la bebida?" estaba nerviosa quería que todo saliera a la perfección, por fin tendría la oportunidad de ser la futura novia de Tai, no iba a dejarla escapar por un error en la cena, además, a un hombre se le conquista con la comida, debe de estar todo delicioso… el timbre anunciaba que su invitado estaba esperando a que lo dejaran entrar, se limpió las manos del delantal y luego lo guindó al lado de la nevera, la joven tenía una blusa manga tres cuarto, vinotinto de botones que se amarraba a las caderas y dejaba mostrar su vientre, un pantalón negro pegado al cuerpo-pegado desde la cadera hasta los tobillos- y sus cabellos largos y sueltos ondulados en las puntas… suspiró, vio que su ropa estuviera en orden y abrió con una amplia sonrisa.

― llegaste justo a tiempo ―

― de hecho, llevo aquí siete minutos…― llevo una mano a su cabeza y la movió despeinando su cabello atrás ― esperando a que fuesen las ocho en punto, después de todo dijiste "ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos"

La muchacha se rio ante aquel comentario y lo invitó a pasar. Le dijo que si quería tomar algo de vino, el mostro la botella que llevaba en su mano, ella busco unas copas mientras él quitaba el corcho.

― dicen que si se derrama la espuma es buena suerte… ― alegó Mimí.

―sí, eso dicen― el corcho salió disparado dejando caer un poco de aquella espuma del vino al suelo de la casa de la elegida de la pureza, Mimí aplaudió era el indicio perfecto, era lo que esperaba que pasara. Tai alzo la mano y pidió las copas, las lleno a media mitad y comenzaron a hablar en el mueble del living, el plato principal aún no estaba listo y debían esperar, hablaron de su vida pasada, de la escuela de cocina, de la facultad de estudios internacionales, de la vida de Mimí en USA en fin… eran dos amigos que se ponían al corriente en sus vidas. Un sonido proveniente de la cocina se escuchó era hora de comer, se sentaron en la mesa cuidosamente arreglada por la perfeccionista Mimí, un mantel rojo, los cubiertos y platos en orden, dos velas perfumadas en medio de la mesa de comedor y en el medio de estas un pequeño arreglo de flores. Sirvió a Tai y luego a ella, todo sin dejar de sonreír. Tai comenzó a degustar y enseguida un "uhmmmm" se escuchó de parte del invitado, Mimí cerró sus ojos y emitió una risilla inclinando un poco su cabeza a la derecha en señal d que le agradaba que a Tai le haya gustado su platillo que ella muy bien había hecho con amor y esmero y, eso era lo menos que esperaba de parte de Tai. Comían sin decirse nada, ya no había tema que tratar, salvo los ex amores y ese tema no sonaría en esa mesa… se miraban con timidez, se regalaban sonrisas miraban para un lado, luego para el otro, ya la situación se volvía un poco incomoda ¡¿Qué rayos hacia allí?! Se decía Tai… "¡debo hablar o se aburrirá! Pensaba Mimí. Se volvían a mirar y sonreían aunque ya un poco forzado.

― y ¿viste el partido de ayer?

Salió de la nada, Tai elevó una ceja y mantuvo la otra ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo, ¿no era el futbol un deporte de trogloditas? O ¿eso no era lo que pensaba Mimí?

―esa pregunta no se hace Mimí. Sabes que si ¿Qué? No me digas que… ¿Tú lo viste?

― sí, me pareció muy injusto que quedaran empatados fue obvio ¿quién debió ganar?

Había logrado captar una vez más la atención de Tai, la muy astuta de Mimí había ido con un amigo que era igual de fanático que Sora y Tai para que le diera la opinión del partido y le lanzara algunos tips para conversar con el moreno, ese era el mundo de Yagami y ella si quería permanecer en él debía de adaptarse. Lo incomodo había terminado y la comida también, era el turno del postre, Tai inclinó la silla hacia atrás y esbozo un exhale de aire, estaba realmente satisfecho, pero quería probar el postre.

― y… ¿Qué hay para el postre? ― preguntó un Tai goloso.

La muchacha lo miró y rió con coquetería. ― no hay postre.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ― preguntó sorprendido ― ¡no hay!

― Bueno… ― vacilaba con picardía― tal vez si… o tal vez no. depende como lo veas ― mientras decía eso se iba acercando hacia a Tai con timidez pero a su vez con movimientos sensuales y atrayentes, el moreno la veía tratando de adivinar que quería decir Mimí y pronto lo supo cuando esta se acercó cortando el espacio entre ambos y besando su boca. Abrió sus ojos incrédulos, pero rápidamente se consumió en el dejándose llevar por los beso de la castaña, dio un tras pie y la silla se inclinó más hacia atrás logrando que cayera de espalda al piso, el momento perfecto arruinado por su cerebro que le dio la extraña sensación de escuchar a Matt gritarle que "¿qué hacía con su Mimí?" la joven asustada preguntó si estaba bien, Tai se quejaba pero luego se calmó, la muchacha de la pureza al ver que no había pasado nada se agachó y volvió a besar a Tai quien no dudo y siguió el contacto. Mimí rompió el beso echó un poco su cabello hacia atrás de su oreja y aun cerca, inhalando el aire que Tai expulsaba dijo en susurro:

―te mentí cuando te dije que no había postre ¿quieres que te sirva un poco?

El joven Yagami negó con la cabeza y unió una vez más sus labios con los de Mimí, no sabía el porqué de aquello pero besarla lo hacía sentir vivo y emocionado.

* * *

**¡hi people! recién terminé el tercer capitulo a las 11:30. takari95 te prometí subirlo el domingo,pues, aun cuenta como domingo y aquí esta xDD de hecho no era el que tenia preparado, pero lo vi en un sueño asi que esta parte vino a mi.**

**takari95: g**racias por tus RR, no lo abandonaré(aunque confieso que luego de leer los anteriores capitulo me deprimí) quise plasmar lo que tengo en mente en este capitulo iba a ser mas largo pero prefiero dejar un poco de misterio xDD me gusta que te hayas reflejado con respecto a lo del beso en el segundo capi. jeje que bien que llegué a tu corazoncillo. eaaaa y gracias por seguir mis historias.

**saltaiora:** bienvenida al fanfiction, gracias por tu RR. Tú prometes seguirla yo prometo continuarla, a mi tambien me guta el Taiora, pero mas Tai asi que si sora lo hace sufrir, pues se las verá con mi imaginación xDD

**Shanness: **gracias por tu RR y aqui te dejo la tercera parte. que gusto que te quieras leer mi historia, no te olvides de ver los OS que tengo por ahi xDD(haciendo propaganda xD)

**FErd99: **gracias ferd, eso quise mostrar un mundo feminista donde las mujeres hacen sufrir a los hombres...(?) ok, no, pero hay algo de verdad en eso que dejaste en tu RR, sora es una hueca y mimi igual por dejar a esos bombazos gracias por leer mi fic.

**Aria05: **Gracias por tu RR, me gusto que te haya gustado el primer beso y esa primera vez y es una historia de amor, como Todas encierra un poco de tristeza xDD tambien digo: ¡VIVA TAIROA! (eso no dice que el final sean ellos dos, como podrás ver aquí nada esta escrito)

**Guest: **(quien quiera que seas) gracias por tu RR y por adular mi imaginación.

* * *

ok me voy a dormir gracias de corazón sus RR alegran mi vida :)

bye, se despide:

Gene~


	4. Volver a respirar

**digimon no me pertenece la trama si.**

En este capitulo sora decide decirle a tai lo que siente pero el destino la obliga a darse cuenta que cuando las oportunidades pasan es dificil volver a recuperarlas.

matt se entera de la relacion Tai x Mimi y decide buscarle bronca al moreno.

tai esta confundido y decide quedarse con mimi y mimi quiere terminar la relcion que solo lleva dos semanas.

nuevas relaciones estan por formarse o tal vez no...

este capitulo esta dedicado a 50 sombras de grey que es un libro super bueno, de hecho hay partes que le pertenecen al libro y el nuevo amigo de sora tiene ese nombre. Amo a Christian Grey.~

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

**quiero Volver a Respirar.**

**(sintiendo miedo)**

**El miedo no es malo, te hace saber tus debilidades... Si conoces tus debilidades, puedes volverte tan fuerte como quieras.**

**-Gildarts Clive**

* * *

Jueves por la mañana, un torrente potencial caía sobre la ciudad de Tokio, el tráfico era insoportable, los buses estaban a más no poder y los taxis eran escasos. El sonido del limpia parabrisas era el único ruido dentro de aquel vehículo azul, dentro de él se encontraban una joven de pelo cobrizo quien respondía con el nombre de Sora Takenouchi y al lado de ella el conductor, un Castaño de cabello rebelde llamado Tai Yagami. Ambos jóvenes estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Tai miraba al frente con su mano derecha en el volante y en la otra apoyaba su codo sobre la puerta del auto y en el otro extremo de su mano sostenía su cabeza, su mirada se mantenía en la calle y en los otros autos que apenas y se movían; por otro lado Sora mantenía ambas manos dobladas y encima de su piernas miraba hacia la ventana pensaba o… tal vez solo veía las gotas de la lluvia caer por el cristal.

―¡DEMONIOS! ―

Gruño Tai al ver como un ciclista pasaba enfrente de ellos y casi era arrollado.

― estúpidos ciclista ― musito al ver que se había marchado y que nada había ocurrido.

Sora rió por lo bajo al ver a Tai tan fastidiado y malhumorado, este la miró de reojo y expulsó un ligero soplido que pudo entenderse como una pequeña risa. Sora se volvió a verlo acomodándose en el asiento para tener mejor visibilidad y luego espeto.

―¿por qué el mal humor? Andas muy callado, así no eres tu Tai… ¿en qué piensas?

El joven volteó la cara y la miró con una tenue sonrisa ladeada, aún mantenía su posición.

―me molesta estar en una tranca, sabes que me exaspera esperar.

―ya verás que no llegaras a viejito Tai.

―¿por qué lo dices?

― Porque eres de los que no sabe esperar.

Tai se revolvió en su asiento quedando de frente a sora, su semblante había cambiado su cara tenía un leve fruncido en sus cejas y su sonrisa se volvió un poco irónica.

― mira quien lo dice ― espeto de golpe.

― ¿quieres decirme algo Taichi Yagami? No entiendo su comentario.

Hablas de que no sé esperar cuando todo lo que he hecho es esperar por ti. -Pensaba el para sus adentros- pero no podía decir eso, aunque sora no lo supiera él estaba saliendo con Mimí y no podía dar marcha atrás. Decidió permanecer callado y miró hacia el frente como estaba hace un rato, con la vista hacia la autopista trancada por la inmensa cola de autos. Cinco minutos habían pasado desde el último comentario de Sora, ya su cara reflejaba fastidio y molestia volvió a girar y a ver a su castaño amigo que pasaba su mano derecha por su desordenado cabello en un intento de llevarlos hacia atrás pero con la mirada inmersa hacia adelante.

― Un yen por tus pensamientos.

Espeto una vez más sora, quien se preguntaba que tanto pensaba Tai. El muchacho volteo con su típica sonrisa ladeada y esa mirada penetrante que solo él podía lanzar.

―¿tan poco vale lo que estoy pensando?

Por fin hablo el moreno. Sora soltó una risilla y siguió hablando.

―tienes razón, debería de darte más crédito ya que ¿desde cuándo tu estas en actitud Zen?

― soy un futuro diplomático, es obvio que tengo en que pensar.

Sora echo su cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que fingía que aquello le había hecho mucha gracia, reía como tonta solo para molestar a su amigo quien ya había arrugado sus labios y la miraba con una ceja levantada como queriéndole decir que no veía la gracia al asunto.

― ¡vamos sora! No le veo la gracia

―yo si se la veo ― hizo una pausa y relajo los labios, su mirada cambio y lo veía cariñosamente ― sabes que es broma Tai.

―lo sé.

El auto comenzó a avanzar y poco a poco habían rodado unos dos metros cuando se volvió a para la cola.

― ¡rayos! ¡Maldita tranca!

―pondré algo de música Tai, para que tu actitud zen regrese a ti. ¿Dónde está el pendrive?

― búscalo en la guantera, debajo de mi cuaderno de apuntes.

Sora buscó donde acaba de indicarle Tai, pero no encontró nada… Tai estiro su mano y lo encontró casi de inmediato luego esbozo una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza a sora en forma de negación reprochando que no haya encontrado el dispositivo, sora le respondió sacándole la lengua. Encendió el reproductor y enseguida una canción comenzó a escucharse "november rain" la favorita de Sora. La fila de autos avanzaba pero la lluvia se hacía más y más fuerte a tal punto que era casi imposible mirar a través del cristal del frente, era como conducir casi a ciegas. La pelo cobrizo apoyó su cabeza sobre el vidrio de la ventada y se perdió en la canción, mordía su labio inferior inconscientemente, una mala costumbre que había adoptado cuando estaba al lado de Tai, El castaño la miro de reojo y estiró su mano colocando el pulgar derecho sobre el labio de sora y jalándolo suavemente para que dejara de hacerlo.

― no hagas eso sora. ― dijo con voz seca y sin más, con la mirada hacia la autopista.

― ¿por qué no te gusta que lo haga? No le veo lo malo.

Es que sé que es muy delicioso y al verte hacerlo me provoca querer hacerlo yo, así que no me tientes o lo haré. Pensaba Tai. Otra música empezó a sonar.

― ¿Miley Cyrus? ― dijo asombrada y asqueada sora.

Tai la miro igual de sorprendido, cómo había parado eso allí, alargó su mano en un intento de pasar aquella música al mismo tiempo sora hizo lo mismo, sus manos chocaron y luego Takenouchi la retiró casi de inmediato, había sentido un pequeño escalofrió recorrerle todo su cuerpo, casi como una descarga eléctrica. Era una sensación grata que siempre sentía cuando el moreno la tocaba, tal vez era química o tal vez era algo más. Sora comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y con su mirada baja veía sus manos, su cara se volvió roja como un tomate, intentaba disimular su sonrojo. Tai colocó su mano en la palanca para pasar a segunda y mover el auto tanto como se lo permitan los de adelante, la verdad él no había reaccionado igual que su amiga, sin previo aviso sora coloco su mano sobre la de él -que aún mantenía en la palanca de cambio- logrando un leve sonrojo y sorpresa por parte de Tai, una magia se formó a partir de aquel gesto, se miraban frente a frente y Taichi sabía que a Sora le pasaba lo mismo que a él, esa corriente y ese cosquilleo en el cuerpo y en el estómago no eran normales y eran muy visibles ante la vista de cualquiera, ese rose de manos comenzó todo, Tai la miraba atento tratando de adivinar lo que sora hacía con aquello y pudo percatarse que los ojos de la muchacha pedían a gritos que rosara sus labios con los de él, el deseo de hacerlo lo invadió, pero luego recordó a Mimí y respirando profundo pidió calma para controlar aquel fuego que crecía en él. Le echo una sonrisa tenue y nerviosa a Sora como si nada pasaba y ella pidió disculpas queriendo disimular que nada había ocurrido. La tensión creció y sora se maldecía por dentro:

"RAYOS, no entiendo que quería lograr con aquello, que momento tan incómodo"

Por otro lado Tai por dentro pasaba sus manos repetidamente por sus cabellos marrones y se preguntaba el porqué de no haber actuado cuando sora toco su mano insinuando… insinuando lo que ella quiso insinuar "¿qué demonios quiso insinuar?"

Miraba hacia el frente y luego de reojo a sora, alternando la mirada de un lugar a otro, tragaba saliva, tenía los ojos aun desorbitados indagando aun… "¿es correcto? ¿Puedo hacerle eso a Mimí? No, no puedo, Pero… es sora, el amo… ¡DEMONIOS ES SORA!" La conciencia de Tai lo veía negándole la cabeza, con las manos cruzadas a la altura del pecho, le prohibía hacer cualquier cosa que Mimí pudiera hacerle lamentar luego; por otro lado el hombre instintivo que llevaba adentro pedía a gritos que se lanzara sobre su amiga y matara ese deseo… volteo a mirarla. Ella Mordía su labio y miraba hacia el frente. "¡CIELO SANTO! pero que tentación" gritó por dentro. Ignoró por completo a su conciencia y cuando la cola volvió a detenerse se lanzó sobre sora y le dio un beso en sus labios, ella reaccionó besándolo igual, era obvio que cuando estaban juntos los fuegos artifíciales salían disparados y no daban chance a la cordura. Las manos del moreno paseaban por la espalda de sora quien envolvía sus dedos y manos dentro del cabello del Tai que la atraía hacia su cuerpo sin poder evitarlo. Unos pitidos se escucharon detrás del auto del joven, era hora de avanzar se separaron y miraron por un segundo con los ojos muy abiertos e incrédulos, Tai puso en marcha el auto y, por el resto del viaje no hablaron, ni se miraron.

Estacionó el auto enfrente de la facultad de Arquitectura y Urbanismo, su semblante era pensativo y podía notarse el dolor, sabía que lo que haría marcaría el fin de una posible esperanza de estar ambos juntos pero debía de hacerlo, el tiempo de Tai y Sora había pasado hace casi cuatro años atrás, ¿Qué demonios esperaba? ¿Por qué sora venía ahora, JUSTO ahora a agobiarle su nueva relación?

Sora se iba a bajar del auto y él le tomó la mano.

― tenemos que hablar ― decía con tono seco y cortante. ― sora yo… debes olvidar lo que paso hace unos minutos atrás.

Un golpe justo en el corazón, la sangre salió disparada y el corazón empezó a bombear cada vez más de prisa dentro de la pelirroja que miraba a Tai con los ojos incrédulos y la cara pálida, sentía el frio correr por su cuerpo.

― Sora… Mimí y yo…

¿Mimí y él? ¿Qué tenía que ver su amiga en eso?

― acordamos no decirlo hasta que viéramos si todo funcionaba pero… por favor no le digas nada de esto a ella se enfurecerá y yo...

El valor de Tai se fue en picada, no sabía cómo decirle que salía ahora con Mimí, la mejor amiga de sora. El miedo de sora la hizo temer lo peor ¿Mimí y Tai? no, mejor era huir.

― Tai debo irme voy tarde, hablamos más tarde.

― Sora esp…

Antes de poder completar la frase ya sora se había bajado del vehículo cerrando con fuerza la puerta, Tai se echó hacia atrás y suspiro, luego se impulsó hacia adelante rascó la cabeza tan rápido y con furia, una y otra vez, estaba frustrado ¿Qué había hecho? Termino poniendo sus manos su frente en el volante del carro, por fin se repuso y se marchó.

* * *

― ¿eres la novia de mi hermano?

― ¡SHHH! Kari, es "top secret"

― Pero… ¿sora aun no lo sabe?

Mimí negó con la cabeza, Kari la miraba muy desmotivada por la noticia, no es que no quiera que su hermano sea feliz o que Mimí esté con él, sino que le pareció una puñalada hacia la mejor amiga de Mimí, ¿eso no infringe el código de BBF? Se decía Kari para sí misma.

―pero Mimí… ¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir?

― Mira Kari, sé que no aprobaras lo que está pasando, tu lazo de amistad con sora es muy fuerte y sé que también es algo… raro que yo ande con Tai, Pero él me gusta y él demostró que yo también le gusto, entonces por qué no ser feliz juntos los dos, Además Kari, ella no es dueña de tu hermano.

― saldrán lastimadas, si no eres tu será Sora… pero una de las dos lo hará, bueno, tal vez ambas porque pueda que su amistad se acabé. Y no es por crear un mal presagio Mimí, pero sabes que eso sucederá.

― ¡ayy! Kari, pero yo siento cosas por Tai, pero Sora es… es…

Sus ojos se aguaron y su mirada se tornó triste, acaba de darse cuenta ¿Qué había hecho? Eso de seguro era una traición que merecía la pena de muerte, Mimí no pudo soportar sentirse tan culpable y comenzó a llorar a mares, se lanzó sobre el regazo de Kari Yagami y gimoteó toda la mañana.

El elegido de la amistad, ojos azules y cabellos dorados iba caminando por la calle debajo de la lluvia, cubriéndose con un paraguas y rumbo a reunirse con una periodista que quería hacerle una pequeña entrevista, ya que él es el vocalista y bajista principal de la banda debía ir en representación. La noticia le cayó muy mal, él no se veía dando entrevista y rodeados de chicas y aunque no le gustara esas cosas era como ser perseguido por ello, una especie de karma, botó un ligero pesar en forma de bocanada de aire al llegar al frente de Fuji TV Network, lugar donde laboraba su padre y tendría aquella entrevista, abrió la puerta y pasó, al entrar fue recibido por una mujer rubia de melena larga, ojos verdes grandes y hermosos, alta, y tez pálida, aunque sus mejillas y labios eran de un rosado muy peculiar.

― Buon giorno. Soy Zoe Orimoto. Tú debes ser Yamato Ishida.

―¿usted es? ― respondió con tono aparentemente seco y distante aunque obtuvo un pequeño y ligero sonrojo.

― ¡ay pero que formal! tutéame yo soy tú entrevistadora. Sígueme y te diré donde tendremos nuestra charla.

El joven Matt siguió a la elegante y extrovertida rubia, llegaron a una habitación donde había un sillón negro de un lado y otro igual al negro pero un poco más pequeño que el primero, en medio una pequeña mesa con un florero chico y una jarra de agua con dos vasos, el resto del lugar era de un color crema y el piso era de madera, el ambiente no era para nada hostil o desagradable.

―puedes sentarte en el sillón negro señorito Yamato.

― p-puedes decirme Matt.

― Muy bien Matt siéntate y comencemos con la entrevista.

Matt tomó asiento y empezó a contestar las preguntas de Zoe, hizo las típicas preguntas en una entrevista, cómo se formó la banda, cómo se llevaban en el grupo, cómo lidiaban con las fans, y también preguntó de cómo le iba en el asunto del amor, Ishida solo evadió el tema diciendo "no estoy preparado para tener una relación, me enfoco en mi música y en mi carrera de la universidad" la entrevista terminó ambos jóvenes se estrecharon las manos y se despidieron de una forma muy profesional, la joven salió primero estaba muy apurada y necesitaba irse a toda marcha.

Cuando Matt sacó su auto e iba por la calle pasando en frente de la televisora pudo observar que Zoe no se había ido aun, la lluvia se hacía más y más fuerte y era imposible poder encontrar un taxi libre, rodó los ojos y no pudo creer lo que iba a hacer, se detuvo delante de la chica y le preguntó si quería un aventón, la muchacha ladeo los labios, dudó un poco pero no teniendo más opción acepto a ser transportada por Matt.

― lamento causarte problemas.

― no me causas problemas, de ser así no te hubiese dado el aventón.

― tienes razón, debo confesar que me asombró mucho tu propuesta.

― ¿tengo cara de ser alguien de malos sentimientos? ― preguntó con una sonrisa ladea, esa que da la impresión de que piensa en algo muy divertido y que solo él sabe. ― no soy de los que dejan mujeres a merced del destino.

― ahora que lo dices no. pero aun así se me hace extraño.

"Puedo parecer por fuera alguien duro, pero no soy un ogro, da las gracias que te auxilie y deja de chistar tanto". Bufaba Matt dentro de sus pensamientos, le parecía estúpido que la rubia dudara tanto de su gesto caballeroso.

― sabes que… no soy de las que le gusta deber favores

― ah ¿sí?

― sí ¿el sábado estarás ocupado? ― pregunto Zoe, el joven negó con la cabeza con una ceja ligeramente elevada ― bueno, nos vemos en "café Tokio" a eso de las diez, te invitaré una café y así pagaré mi deuda.

Matt ladeo la cabeza y se sonrojo un poco.

― y ¿si mejor me pagas la carrera? ― rió un poco logrando causar una cara con cejo y labios fruncidos de parte de la rubia.

― está bien, como quieras. ― abrió su bolso en busca de su dinero.

― solo era una broma no tienes que pagar nada, pero como veo que eres de las que no le pueden decir que no… aceptaré el café.

― ya nos estamos entendiendo. Gira a la derecha y puedes dejarme al frente de aquel edificio. ― dijo señalando el lugar.

Yamato la dejó donde le fue indicado y antes de bajarse la chica le entregó una tarjeta.

― ten, es mi número de móvil personal. Solo por si acaso. ― echó una risilla y se marchó corriendo hasta la entrada por culpade la lluvia atroz. Matt la miraba desde el auto mientras esta entraba al edificio, la chica tenía un ligero aire a alguien ¿pero a quién? Miro la hora en su reproductor, era tarde debía ir a verse con Takeru y luego ir a la universidad.

* * *

El día pasaba lento, de momento sentía que el corazón se le sobresaltaba, una ligera taquicardia y ese sustico en el estómago cada vez que recordaba que Tai quiso hablarle de su relación con Mimí. "era obvio" –pensaba- "la chica que lleva dos semanas viendo es Mimí, MI amiga Mimí ¿Por qué Mimí me hace esto? Ella sabe lo que siento por Tai. Primer fue con Matt ahora con Tai, por qué tiene que salir con cada chico que me ha gustado hasta morir de amor ¿sentirá envidia de mí? Pero no es nada factible, ella siempre lo ha tenido todo. Sé que lo de Tai es mi culpa, en gran parte, pero lo de Matt lo hice por ella, me alejé de él por ella"

_La tenia tomada de los brazos, temía soltarla._

―_¿estás seguro de esto sora? ― decía matt con la mirada implacable, hundida en la de sora, oscurecida y su cara era la de un jugador de póker, seria y calculadora._

― _Si Matt, no puedo seguir junto a ti._

― _¿por qué? ¿Es por Tai?_

_¿Tai? que diantres tiene que ver Tai en esto, no tonto, debo dejarte por Mimí, le duele vernos juntos, hace un tiempo atrás estábamos viendo películas y se le ocurrió tomar las cervezas de su padre y luego de tomarse casi media docena, y como era de esperarse se emborrachó a tal punto que me gritó y dejó aflorar sus sentimientos, me dijo que era una traidora que estaba con el chico que amaba y que nada de lo que hiciera iba a cambiar que mejor era alejarse de mí, que eso le dolía mucho._

_Sora negó con la cabeza._

― _no Matt, no es por Tai, es por… creo que ya no puedo dar más en esta relación._

― _podemos…_

― _Además matt Mimí siente cosas por ti._

― _¿Mimí? ¡¿Es por eso sora!?_

― _¿quieres hacerle daño a Mimí?_

― _no, no deseo eso, pero tampoco deseo hacernos daño._

― _sientes que me amas_

―_¿amarte?_

― _lo ves, estamos juntos como novios pero solo somos amigos que se tienen aprecio._

― _Sora yo…_

― _si me dices que me amas seguiremos juntos, pero si sientes que no me amas como un hombre a una mujer… seremos solo amigos._

_Matt enmudeció, no quería perderla pero tenía razón. ¿La amaba? No estaba seguro de ello y ahora que indagaba seguro ese amor no era amor de novio sino de un amigo, de hermanos... Sora se puso en puntillas y besó su mejilla en un beso suave y cariñoso, se dio media vuelta y se fue de aquel lugar._

― Sora ¿me estas escuchando?

Sora miró hacia un lado y se dio cuenta que la clase había terminado y que Tomoyo su amiga y compañera de clases había estado llamándola.

― ¡Tomoyo! ― dijo sorprendida.

― Sora ¿en qué piensas amiga?

― estaba pensando en cosas. Será mejor irnos ya.

Salieron del aula y caminaron por "tierras de nadie" un lugar en donde los universitarios iban a descansar, está conformado principalmente por un espacio abierto de muchos árboles y grama verde, ambas chicas se tumbaron en el suelo en una plaza cubierta cerca del lugar y empezaron a platicar.

― ya solo nos quedan dos semanas de semestre. ¿Qué piensas hacer en verano? ― dijo Tomoyo.

La amiga de sora es una chica de tamaño promedio, de tez blanca como la nieve, ojos grandes y de un azul oscuro, su cabello de un negro grisáceo largo y abundante, es una niña muy recatada pero de buenos y grandes sentimientos.

― No lo sé Tomy.

― Sora ¿has pensado en ir conmigo al "club de adventure"?

― ¿club de adventure?

― sí, es un club donde se hacen deportes al aire libre y sora quiero ser libre este verano ― decía la joven con voz dulce, entusiasta y sus ojos brillosos y esperanzados. Sora la miraba con una sonrisa chueca y algo rara por el entusiasmo de su amiga.

― no lo sé Tomoyito, tal vez me lo piense.

― No. ― dijo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado ― Sora Takenouchi vendrás conmigo, no sé porque estas tan depresiva este día, será por la lluvia infernal o qué sé yo… pero debes distraerte sora.

Sora la miró y esbozo una sonrisa.

― ok, ganaste Tomoyo, iré contigo a inscribirme.

Tomoyo se levantó y le extendió la mano.

― vamos.

― ¡¿Qué ya?! Ahora mismo.

― claro sora, solo quedan pocos cupos.

Caminaron como pudieron debajo de aquella lluvia que no tenía intención de acabar pronto, corrieron y entraron en la facultad de Ciencias audiovisuales, lugar donde se encontraba el "club de adventure" llegaron a recepción y pidieron la planilla de inscripción, una chica muy mal humorada se las entregó y luego se fue del lugar, adentrándose a una oficina y cerró la puerta. Tomoyo se fue a un lado de la oficina donde había un asiento vacío y dispuso a llenar su hoja y sora quedó sobre el mostrador de la recepción haciendo lo mismo. Su vista se elevaba momentáneamente en un joven la miraba, ella arrugaba la frente y volvía a su hoja, el chico aun la veía y parecía que no le importara que ella supiera que él la veía, Takenouchi se sintió incomoda y dio la vuelta para que el muchacho no la divisara más, sin embargo, el chico de ojos negros y de piel oscura se acercó hasta ella y le susurró al oído:

― Bonito trasero mi amor ― seguido, le metió senda nalgada.

Sora se puso como un tomate por la vergüenza y por la rabia, se giró y acto reflejo le tiró a meterle una cachetada, el ojos oscuro le tomó el brazo, olía a cerveza, la pelirroja miró a los lados y no había nadie, Tomoyo había caminado hasta el lado de una oficina de control de estudio que quedaba en un pasillo casi oculto así que ella no la podía ver, el resto del lugar estaba sin un alma presente. Intentó zafarse pero el tipo la acercó hasta su cuerpo e intentó besarla ella se resistía pero él era más fuerte y por alguna extraña razón sora no podía articular ni una palabra como para pegar un grito de ayuda. Sora mantenía los ojos como platos, muy abiertos y estaba desesperada. De un momento a otro sintió que alguien llevó hacia atrás al hombre de piel oscura, lo arrastraron con tal fuerza que este cayó al piso, luego como acto seguido era golpeado por un joven de cabellos marrones, ligeramente alborotados que llevaba una sudadera Gris y pantalones azules. Tomó al chico y lo arrastró hasta la salida y le pidió que no volviera a acercarse a la pelo cobrizo ya que de hacerlo unos cuantos golpes no sería su mayor problema, se volvió hasta sora en pasos ancados y rápidos.

― ¿estás bien? ― preguntó el joven.

Sora asintió con la cabeza, aún tenía un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo. El muchacho misterioso la tomo por los hombros y la dirigió hacia detrás del escritorio de la recepción y la sentó. Se agacho para quedar a la altura de la pelirroja, la miraba preocupado y repetía una y otra vez "¿estás bien?" se levantó y tomó una jarra con agua y un vaso donde le sirvió a sora, volviendo a su postura normal.

― estoy bien gracias… ― hizo una pausa pues aun no sabía su nombre.

― Grey, dime Grey.

―gracias Grey. Estoy muy bien, gracias a ti no pasó a más.

Grey se llevó una mano por la cabeza, llevándose sus revueltos cabellos hacia atrás y lanzo una sonrisa de alivio mientras ladeaba su cabeza y miraba a Sora. Sora lo miraba mientras tomaba un poco del agua que le había ofrecido el joven Grey, los ojos del muchacho eran de un Gris muy hermoso y su mirada penetraba a cualquiera, sus cejas eran largas y arqueadas y todo lo demás en él era fino, de rasgos finos y elegantes, sora bajó su mirada ya que la de su salvador la intimidaba.

― No deberías andar sola por aquí― la reprendió ― esta facultad está muy alejada de las demás y generalmente a esta altura del año se encuentra sola.

―no estoy sola, una amiga está llenando la solicitud del club por aquel pasillo ― dijo señalando el lugar que quedaba a su derecha.

Grey frunció el cejo y la miró un rato como si intentara descifrar algo en los ojos de sora. Resopló, se levantó y caminó hasta el lugar donde sora había señalado minutos atrás, sora lo observó caminar hasta que este se perdió por el pasillo, era tan elegante y alto y de buen porte, miraba al pasillo y vio salir a Tomoyo quien parecía preocupada detrás de ella iba Grey.

― ¿sora te encuentras bien? ― dijo en tono de preocupación.

― tranquila Tomoyo, estoy bien. No pasó nada, ven voy a terminar de llenar la planilla.

― ¿te gustan los deportes extremos? ― preguntó el joven.

Sora aun intimidada alzó los hombros intentando responder su pregunta.

― ya veo, yo soy el fotógrafo de este club y será un placer fotografiarlas ― aunque habló en plural sus ojos se estamparon en sora que parecía un gatito tímido.

* * *

― ¿estás seguro de lo que te dijo Kari?

―por supuesto que si hermano. Ella no quiso contármelo, de hecho fue algo que le escapó sin más… pero si, Mimí y Tai se dieron los besos y ahora salen juntos.

― Ese maldito, Tai me las va a pagar.

― Pero hermano… tú no andas con Mimí desde hace mucho tiempo.

― y eso ¿qué?

Matt estaba rojo de ira debía encontrar a Tai y hacerle explicar de lo que acababa de enterars. Mimí no era su chica y la había perdido, tal vez jamás la recupere pero nadie, ni siquiera Tai, NADIE podría salir con Mimí, ya que ella era solo de él. Salió de aquella habitación como alma que lleva el diablo y se dispuso a ir al apartamento del Yagami traidor de su amigo.

Tai estaba viendo televisión eran más o menos las cuatro de la tarde pero se veía más tarde de lo normal, parecían las ocho o nueve de la noche, producto al chaparrón de agua que caía desde la madrugada, sintió sueño y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Por otro lado sora se había despedido de Tomoyo, miró el cielo y aun llovía, arrugó sus expresiones, que lata esperar el bus y aun más lata daba tener que mojarse, suspiraba y esperaba a que Tai se le ocurriera ir en su ayuda, pensó en lo ocurrido temprano, eso la deprimió… "no digas tontería sora, Tai seguro quiso decir otra cosa. "Pero de ser verdadero ¿por qué tanto miedo? Porque lo que siento es miedo, miedo de perderlo, de que logre algo estable con Mimí y se olvide de mí. Que contradictorio, sé que yo lo alejé pero, nunca perdí la esperanza de volver junto a él, de besarlo y abrazarlo, lo Amo." Suspiro una vez más, pero más pesadamente "hasta hace poco Takenouchi dijiste que lo querías como un hermano y ahora ve, das pena y lastima" camino unos centímetros y sin darse cuenta salió del techo que la cubría de la lluvia, se echó hacia atrás y escuchó por lo lejos…

"**Tú dices que amas la lluvia, sin embargo usas un paraguas cuando llueve.****Tú dices que amas el sol, pero siempre buscas una sombra cuando el sol brilla.****  
****Tú dices que amas el viento, pero cierras las ventanas cuando el viento sopla.****  
****Por eso es que tengo miedo cuando dices que me amas..."****  
**

― Bob Marley, eres un crack. ― musito y luego esbozando una gran sonrisa salió bajo el torrente de lluvia, su cara se iluminó sabía lo que debía hacer, esas palabras, esa canción, tenía tanto de verdad, "lo amo, amo a Taichi Yagami, si digo que lo amo entonces porque rehúyo de él" pensaba mientras caminada con la vista al cielo embravecido y gris, se detuvo y expandió sus manos, dejó que la lluvia la empapara debía arriesgarse por su amor, podría aun estar a tiempo, bajo su mirada y la fijó en aquel apartamento, camino bajo el diluvio a pasos rápidos y decididos.

― prepárate Taichi Yagami, hoy seré tu novia. ― dijo dispuesta y a toda marcha.

A medida que daba un paso se iba poniendo más y más nerviosa, se hundió en sus pensamientos viendo como le diría a Tai que lo amaba con todo su amor, con todo su ser. Disminuyo la marcha y sin darse cuenta llegó a un cruce sin mirar a los lados producto de su distracción se dispuso a cruzar, giró su cara de inmediato cuando escuchó

―¡SORA CUIDADO!

Un rechinido se escuchó justo ese que hace el caucho cuando el piso esta mojado, el auto intentó frenar pero le fue imposible. Grey se encontraba sosteniendo a Sora entre sus brazos, estaban en el piso, sora tenia ambas manos sobre el pecho del castaño y este la rodeaba con mucha fuerza, se encontraba agitado, solo por escasos segundos y centímetros no fue atropellada, se encontraba en shock aun no sabía que había ocurrido elevó la vista y él la miraba buscando rastro de que todo en ella estuviese bien y que no hubiese sufrido ni un rasguño.

― ¿te encuentras bien? ― dijo jadeando.

―s-si ― fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir.

El joven expulso un gran suspiro pesado y ladeo la cabeza observando a la chica.

― Entonces… ¿cada vez que te vea tendré que salvarte la vida? ― dijo en tono chistoso.

― muchas gracias ― dijo sora aun entre los fuertes brazos de Grey.

El orbe gris la miraba con una sonrisa divertida, como si supiera algo que ella no.

― déjame llevarte a tu casa ― musitó, casi que lo dijo rogando.

― estoy bien, no te preocupes.

― estas caminando bajo esta lluvia fuerte sin que nada te cubra, distraída y casi te lleva un auto por el medio, que de hecho ni se detuvo a ver como estabas y, ¿aun así deseas irte sola a tu casa? No lo permitiré, te llevaré a tu casa.

Sora sonrió y agradeció el gesto aceptando el viaje a casa.

Hikari tenía razón, no puedo hacerle esto a sora, debo de ir a su apartamento y decirle todo espero que me perdone, pero antes debo decirle a Tai que lo nuestro se acabó, sí, eso haré si Sora me dice que puedo estar junto a él lo estaré si no, pues me iré sin chistar. ¡Primero la amistad antes que los amores!

Se decía Mimí para sus adentros esperanzada que todo salga bien y poder quedarse con Tai y su amiga a la vez… tomó sus llaves y salió dispuesta a arreglar las cosas.

* * *

Tai abrió la puerta, Mimí lo abrazó como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y entre sollozos.

―¿Qué sucede Mimí? ― preguntó reocupado.

― no puedo Tai, de verdad no puedo con esto.

― ¿que te pasa estas bien? ― volvió a preguntar esta vez mirándola fijo a los ojos y tomando la cabeza de Mimí entre sus manos.

― Tai es hora de ver la realidad.

― ¿de qué realidad hablas? Mimí ya me estoy preocupando.

― ¿Tai tu amas a sora?

¡Mierda!

Tai abrió los ojos a más no poder, se preguntaba nervioso si sora había hablado con Mimí sobre lo del beso de esa mañana.

―Mimí ¿de que hablas?

― Tai, me siento mal Tai hemos traicionado a Sora.

― ¿es por eso? ¿te sientes culpable?

Mimí asintió con la cabeza.

― si te sientes así, creo que debemos discutirlo con Sora y Matt.

― ¿Por qué con Matt?

― Mimí, Matt es mi mejor amigo se merece una explicación.

― por supuesto que la merezco. ― dijo un Yamato muy molesto y rabiado

― ¿matt? ― preguntó con asombro Mimí quien al escuchar aquella voz sintió su cuerpo estremecerse.

― eres un canalla traidor.

Gruñó Ishida quien se lanzó encima de Tai golpeando su rostro.

― espera Matt déjame explicarte.

Suplicaba Tai, pero Matt volvió a envestir contra el moreno, una y otra y otra vez.

―¡MATT déjalo por favor, no peleen, MATT! ― gritaba Mimí mientras lo sostenía por la camisa intentando bajarlo de encima de Tai.

― ¡Eres un traidor! ― decía mientras se tensaba la mandíbula y pegaba los dientes producto de la rabia.

El moreno se molestó por la actitud tan estúpida de su amigo y lo echo hacia atrás para ponerse ahora encima de Matt y golpearlo, lo golpeo una, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces, levanto su rostro y la vio, en toda la entrada estaba ella, Sora quien lo veía con los ojos empañados y llenos de lágrimas.

― sora ― susurró levantándose casi que inconscientemente y con movimientos robóticos. Su rostro expresó preocupación y ya golpear a Matt no era lo primordial.

―¿Qué te sucede?¿por qué lloras? ― decía cariñosamente y preocupado mientras limpiaba una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

La verdad que sora al entrar había visto la pelea de Matt y Tai y se había dado cuenta que la pelea era por Mimí, Yamato y Taichi peleando por Mimí, ambos fueron sus novios y a ambos los quiso ahora peleaban por su amiga que no paraba de llorar e intentaba separarlos. Un dolor recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo haciendo que las lágrimas fueran inevitables, lo había perdido, había perdido a su Tai y ahora el luchaba por otra chica su corazón ahora era un agujero negro sin nada, roto y destruido.

Negó con la cabeza y sin soportarlo se echó a llorar, Tai la rodeo entre sus brazos y beso su pelo mientras preguntaba una y otra vez que le sucedía.

― casi me arrolla un auto ― fue lo único que logró decir.

― Pero ¿estás bien? ― dijo alarmado Tai.

― sí, solo quiero dormir. ― se apartó de Tai y camino hasta su habitación no sin antes pasar frente a Mimí quien pudo sentir la mirada fría y rabiosa de su amiga sora, se sorprendió y sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo era obvio que sora no la perdonaría y que no la quería cerca de Tai.

Por su parte Matt se levantó e igual que sora le echo una mirada feo y fría a Mimí y a Tai. Camino hasta la puerta y dijo:

― están muerto para mí, LOS DOS. ― luego se fue y se adentró a su apartamento.

Mimí y Tai quedaron viendo la desolación que el lugar expedía y cuando sus miradas se encontraron intentaron buscar consuelo pero, se dieron cuenta de que nada volvería a ser igual y que debían tomar una decisión.

* * *

**del diario de sora.**

_siento como el corazón se me despelleja, la vida me ha enseñado a que nada es eterno, ni el amor que crees que tendrás allí para siempre, soy tan tonta pude ser yo quien besara y abrazara a Tai, pero lo perdí y junto a el mi vida e ilusiones... siento que un tractor ha pisado mi corazón, ya no quiero sentir dejaré que la lluvia repentina y anormal de julio me arrope, tal vez mañana sea un mejor dia._

* * *

**luego lueguito pongo las respuestas a sus RR, es que falta una hora para que el inter se me vaya y queria subir el capitulo hoy :) pa'q vean como los quiero. saludos y si hay errores los arreglaré cuando tenga inter again :* bye.**


	5. Yo juego a ganar

**Jelouuuuu people:) aquí va el quinto capitulo.**

**digimon no es mio... eso lo saben.**

**capitulo V: es la continuación de lo que pasó aquella noche luego de la pelea de Matt y Tai, habrá lemon, ahmmm peleas y reconciliaciones :)**

**advertencias: Lemon un poco erótico... aunque lo puse más suave no quería ser tan sádica xDD**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**¡Yo juego a Ganar!**

"**Bienaventurados sean los que olvidan, aunque vuelvan a tropezar con la misma piedra"**

**-Friedrick Nietzsche-**

―¡Mimí Tachikawa! ― refunfuñaba Sora mientras lanzaba cuanto objeto se le encontrara cerca ― ¡oportunista! Mal… ¡AMIGA! ― se detuvo y pegó un grito histérico al aire ― ¡AHHHH! Debí dejarla aquella vez en el castillo Geko para que ShogunGekomon la tuviese de "princesa" y así Jamás se hubiese interferido entre Tai y YO.

Sora había perdido los estribos, justo cuando por fin iba a dejar todo sus miedos, justo cuando iba a confesarle a Tai que lo amaba desde hace mucho, justo cuando pensó que encajaría la última pieza en el mal armado rompecabezas que era su vida llegaba y ella y lo echaba a perder y peor aún la traicionaba. Se paró al frente del espejo que daba hacia su baño, tenía las ropas mojadas, el cabello empapado que hacía que este se pegara en su rostro, estaba pálida y de vez en cuando echaba un pequeño tiritar producto del frio de su cuerpo, aunque bien ella sentía que estaba hirviendo, estaba que echaba humos por sus orejas, maldecía una y mil veces el haber sido tan tonta y el haber confiado en aquella casta de Mier… en esa chica que fingía ser dulce y amable mientras se comía con los ojos a Tai y no solo eso sino que ahora SI se lo estaba comiendo a besos… miró la expresión de sus ojos escarlata, tenía el cejo muy fruncido, los labios arrugados y la mandíbula tensada, estaba segura que una vena en su frente se hacía notar.

― ¡SI! ― dijo retando aquel reflejo suyo en el espejo ― ¡Soy EGOISTA! ¿Y qué? Acaso ¿yo no puedo serlo alguna vez? No TO-DO el Maldito tiempo puedo ser la que escucha y ayuda a los demás. Tengo vida ¿sabes? Tengo sentimientos, soy humana, la sangre me corre por las venas ¿te la muestro?

Puso su mano enfrente del cristal y palmeo varias veces su muñeca haciendo que esta se pusiera colorada y así continuó su monólogo.

― ¿ves? Idiota ― dijo afincando su frustración en el insulto, se detuvo un momento esperando que el reflejo del frente le dijese algo, poco a poco se dio cuenta que daba lastima, su semblante molesto cambió y se comenzó a reflejar una Sora lamentable y deplorable. Se miró atentamente su cara se suavizó y su voz se tornó penosa y baja ― si idiota, das lastima… eres una cochina penosa y triste pelirroja que corrió bajo la lluvia, tras un sueño ESTUPIDO, ¿pensaste que Tai te esperaría toda la vida? Traté de advertírtelo tu no naciste para amar… elegida de amor ¡JU! ― comenzó a ironizar ― de amor no tienes ni tu estúpido nombre, eres una blasfemia, no eres digna de nada, no eres digna de portar el emblema del amor…

Bajó su rostro y comenzó a sollozar, se dio cuenta que en el suelo yacía su edredón, se inclinó y lo tomó, llevó una de sus esquinas hasta su cuello el cual sesgó atrapándolo así entre su cuello y ambas manos que se aferraban a la tela azul de su cobija. Las lágrimas comenzaron un recorrido el cual era seguido por más lágrimas, en ese momento lágrimas de dolor, miedo e inseguridades.

― Tan solo si hubieras… ― musitó entre hipidos.

Tai y Mimí aún se encontraban en la sala, en el pasillo que llevaba hasta la puerta de entrada al espacio, se miraban intentando justificar todo aquel drama de hace un rato. La culpa los invadió y con aquel gesto visual ambos entendieron que debían saldar cuentas con Yamato y Sora. Mimí fue hasta la habitación de Sora, Tai prosiguió a seguir a Matt.

La puerta resonada una y otra vez, "TOC, TOC" tras "TOC, TOC" Sora no abría. Mimí comenzó a llamarla:

― Sora por favor amiga déjame hablarte…

Nada.

― amiga necesito explicarte-

Silencio.

―¡SORA! ― chilló ya molesta.

Aun no obtenía respuestas.

― ¡Por Dios Sora, abre la puerta de SHIT!

Se escucharon pasos lentos que se acercaban hasta ella.

― vete ― se oyó tras la puerta ― no quiero hablarte ― Sora había negado la entrada.

― ¡PUES! ― infló los cachetes enojada, soltó el aire en ellos y prosiguió ― si no abres yo… yo te… yo…

¿Qué le haría? No se le ocurría nada.

La puerta abrió de golpe, mostrando unos ojos rubí endemoniadamente rojos.

¡CARAJO! Desde cuando Sora tenía ese color en sus orbes.

― ¡¿qué quieres?! ― gritó enojada.

― hablar contigo ― dijo en seco y con un indicio en su rostro de enojo.

― ¿de qué quieres hablar? No hay nada de que…

― no seas malcriada Sora. Escucha.

La elegida del amor abrió los ojos sorprendida, que irónica aquella frase, la única malcriada era ella quien repetía todos los novios de la pelirroja. O eso pensaba Sora.

― ¿malcriada yo? ¡Por favor Mimí! ― dijo con sarcasmo y echó su cabeza hacia un lado, -gesto que dejaba bien claro su sarcasmo- el resto de su cuerpo la siguió dando así una media vuelta que le daba la espalda a Mimí, caminó varios pasos hasta quedar al frente de la entrada del baño de la habitación. Mimí la siguió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

― Lo sé, ― dijo con calma ― yo no soy quien para hablar de malcriadez, pero una malcriada reconoce cuando otra lo está haciendo y tu mi querida Sora estás haciendo una malcriadez de este asunto.

― ¿yo? ¡Que cinismo de tu parte! ― giró a verla.

― Hasta ayer no querías a Tai, pero basta con verlo a mi lado y ya mueres por él. ― su tono de voz se hizo mas molesto.

― sabes lo que siento por él. ― musitó Sora ― y aun así actuaste sin medir lo que hacías.

― tú misma dijiste que eso estaba en el pasado, además ¡yo te lo pregunté!

― Pero tú eres mi amiga, ¡me conoces…! ¡Sabes que yo siento cosas por él!

― ¡cinco años Sora! ¡CINCO AÑOS! Por el amor de Dios, llevas siendo amiga de Tai por más de cinco años desde que paso lo de ustedes, lo has visto salir con un sinfín de mujeres, has sido TU quien las has sacado de este departamento.

Sora se le acercó y quedó de frente a la castaña.

― Tai es mío Mimí…

― ¿tienes los papeles que lo certifique? ― dijo con petulancia.

― saldrás perdiendo ― dijo acortando más el espacio y en tono frívolo y jactancioso.

― ¿quieres apostar? ― retó la ojimiel

― ¿eso quieres? Yo juego a ganar, tú lo sabes. ― bufó con un aire de victoria en su voz.

― es una apuesta, veamos quien gana entonces ―

Se comían con la mirada, querían desmoñarse y partirse el rostro tal cual Matt y Tai hacían siempre que discutían, pero ellas eran damas… la sutileza y el glamur ante todo.

― Yo también… ¿me has visto perder alguna vez? ― agregó Mimí con firmeza.

― Ok, juguemos un rato a que esto es una apuesta difícil, ahora si ya lo has dicho todo puedes marcharte. ― dijo pero antes de concluir provocó ―Debes hacerlo para que Tai y yo podamos hablar del asunto a SO-LAS.

Mimí quiso decirle que era una cualquiera al jactarse de que vivía con un hombre que ni su novio era, pero decidió comportarse ya era bastante patética esa charla como para agregar más leña al fuego, solo pudo chistar:

― ¿piensas que eso es ventaja? Yo soy quien lo besa y acaricia amiga.

― ¿segura que eres la única? ¿Cómo sabes que cuando no estas con Tai no me besa a mí? Lo has visto robarme besos ¿no?

Ok. Pensó Mimí. No deberías llamarte Sora, sino ZORRA, ahora si le doy…

Justo en ese momento tocaron con fuerza la puerta y luego se abrió. Era Tai.

Ninguna volteó a mirar. La tensión se podía cortar con una tijera, veía que ambas chicas se veían y que de su rostro salían pequeñas descargas de electricidad, el moreno palideció y miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pestañeo varias veces y tragó saliva, sintió miedo y, capaz si hablaba lo matarían al instante ambas, "pelea de chicas, los chicos sobran…" caviló. Como un niño miedoso encogió sus hombros y encorvó su espalda, muy cuidadosamente salió y cerró la puerta, sin hacer ruido alguno.

― no caeré en tus provocaciones, Mimí se va. ― dijo moviendo sus hombros y dejándole una extensa mirada a su amiga, salió del cuarto y Sora se acercó a la puerta y la cerró.

¡Que mierda! ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Se dio vuelta, se recargo en la puerta y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada, se abrazó a la puerta y volvió a llorar como si alguien o algo hubiese muerto.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.-.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tai salió del apartamento, fue en busca del rubio toco insistentemente la puerta, Matt la abrió luego de un par de minutos.

― ¿qué sucede? ― dijo calmado, como si nada hubiese pasado.

― debemos hablar ― habló Tai.

Matt movió sus hombros en señal que no le importaba, se echó hacia atrás y lo dejó pasar.

― debes hablar rápido estoy en medio de una canción.

― Yama, no quiero pelear contigo. Eres mi mejor amigo y te lo iba a decir…

― lo mío con Mimí terminó hace mucho.

¿eh? ¿Pero qué rayos decía? Hace un rato lo molió a golpes y ahora viene y actua como el ser más comprensible del mundo. Matt lo miró y ladeo su labio que estaba un poco hinchado.

― lo sé, hace rato te golpee, pero necesitaba drenar la noticia de que anduvieran juntos. Lo siento dramaticé un poco.

― ¿Yama… to?

Miró perplejo, pestañeaba. De verdad solo fue eso o era una forma de demostrar al mundo que no tenía sentimientos, de aparentar que no le dolía en absoluto.

― mira Tai, actué mal y te ofrecí una disculpa... no la volveré a repetir. ― luego habló con más soltura, como lo hacía habitualmente ― Viejo tranquilo debo aguantar mi chaparrón de agua, tú lo hiciste una vez cuando yo salí con Sora.

― ¿de verdad estamos bien? ¿No me lanzaras tu coche cuando vaya caminado distraído por ahí para arrollarme?

Yamato rió.

― Ganas no me faltarían ― ladeó sus labios, estiro su mano y dijo ― ¿amigos?

Tai sonrió aliviado, estiró su mano y la estrechó.

― Por supuesto… -

A los pocos minutos regresó a su apartamento, caminó y miró el lugar… ¿Sora, Mimí? Ninguna se escuchaba, decidió entrar cuando abrió la puerta encontró una escena que no le gusto para nada, su valor decayó y decidió huir del lugar antes de ser visto.

Buscó el trapeador y limpio las gotas del agua desparramada por Sora que había llegado toda mojada se detuvo con el instrumento en la mano y apoyo las palmas en la cima del palo del trapeador, encima de sus manos colocó la barbilla y su mirada se perdió en la nada… comenzó a pensar.

_Ha sido un día de locos. Yamato-san se ha disculpado conmigo, cosa rara, él nunca lo hace, ni conmigo ni con nadie, de seguro quiere ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos… Sora y yo nos besamos en la mañana, no es extraño, de hecho le robo besos muy seguido pero… pero, hoy sentí que encontré la gloria en sus labios, también, está la consentida y hermosa Mimí sus besos son tiernos y debo decir que deliciosos, con Sora siento locura, desenfreno, no puedo estar junto a ella sin querer besarla, por otra parte Mimí es atenta, amable siempre está ahí para mí y es muy divertida y desenvuelta. Estoy hecho un mar de confusiones ¿amo a dos mujeres a la vez? ¿Es que estoy acostumbrado a Sora? o ¿o me encariñé con Mimí y estoy confundiendo ese sentimiento con el amor? Siento que mi corazón esta compartido _― no pudo evitar soltar un soplido ―

―¡Tai! ― gritó la castaña que ya llevaba un buen rato llamándolo. Se cruzó de manos, frunció el cejo e infló los cachetes como señal de estar haciendo un puchero enojado. ― llévame a mi casa ― ordenó en cuando vio a Tai voltear y prestarle atención.

El joven solo asintió, dejó el trapeador de un lado y tomo sus cosas -abrigo, teléfono y llaves- luego salieron.

*,*,*,**,*,*,*,*,*,

Sora cavilaba en su habitación, se encontraba acostada en su cama, con vista al techo, una mano en su vientre y otra encima de su frente luchaba con su subconsciente que la reprendía y hacía sentir en el piso:

_De seguro esto va a salir de mal en peor, _― hablaba la conciencia de Sora ― _lo sabes Tai no va a hacerle daño a Mimí, solo serás tú quien salga lastimada en esta estúpida guerra de amor. Si, sora, no me mires así esta es una guerra en donde está en juego tu verdadero amor, tus miedos y disoluciones, porque de perder, en este mar de sentimientos te hundirás en: "miedo, desilusión y desamor" _

_¡DEMONIOS TAKENOUCHI! Tu madre tiene razón los hombres solo vinieron a este mundo a causarnos dolor, de no ser por ellos Nada sería complicado y ahora ve, estas delirando en tus pensamientos, hablándote y reprochándote… ¿Por qué no das vuelta a la página en donde el nombre Taichi Yagami está escrito con lágrimas? ¿Por qué no olvidas esa escena de tu vida que jamás será repetida? ¿Qué haces viviendo con él en primer lugar? Tonta, ridícula y sin vergüenza… ¡has tus maletas de una buena vez y sal huyendo! Seguro esos dos están en el auto besándose, en el lugar donde tú, horas antes lo habías hecho… ¿no te das cuenta de que eres un mientras tanto? Eso eres, eres como el pedazo de pan, que dejan en las mesas de los restaurantes mientras el plato principal se sirve. ¡MARCHATE! ¡HUYE! Aléjate de tu de tus tristezas… él solo es causante de tus lagrimas ¿valen la pena dos segundos de besos y caricias? Y ¿el resto de la hora Qué? ¿El resto del día, de la semana, del mes, del año… el resto de tu vida Qué? ¡Cobarde! tienes miedo de alejarte de él. Eso es ser una perdedora. ¿Quieres luchar? ¿Luchar por quién? Él ya desistió y se marchó, no le duele hacerte daño, esta con otra ¡CON OTRA!_

― ¡CALLATE! ― gritó tapándose los oídos, volviéndose de lado hasta quedar en posición fetal y callando a esa estúpida voz en su mente que era cruel y despiadada, que solo quería hacerla sufrir, pero que tenía toda la razón. Casi vio sonreír a aquella mujer que hace rato en sus meditación había visto, esa Sora que tenía tiempo sin visitarla, pero que le había dejado un mensaje el cual siempre ignoró "aléjate de él" era ella, esa estúpida voz que hace cinco años le dijo que junto a él no sería feliz, que huyera mientras podía antes de quedar como su progenitora.

Se levantó y buscó un pequeño bolso, debía irse antes de que él llegara.

En algún lugar de Japón, en un _cyber_… bajo las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a volver a caer, fuertes y grandes gotas que anunciaban el principio de un verano para nada normal, la joven Hikari Yagami, enviaba mensajes por la red, reía, se tapaba la boca para acallar sus fuertes carcajadas, miraba a los lados percatándose de que nadie la mirara con ojos de extrañes y que pensaran que estaba algo loca y delirante…

Tecleaba y tan pronto recibía un mensaje reía, no era Takeru y ya desde hace mucho el rubio no le robaba un suspiro siquiera, miró la hora por su teléfono, era tarde y debía marcharse antes de que sus padres se enojaran, además, ya hace mucho había terminado de hacer el trabajo con sus amiga, en su casa tenía una computadora y podía fácilmente escribirle a aquella persona desde allá… pero, llovía y estaba todo muy oscuro afuera, llamaría a Taichi, no, Tai debe estar en su apartamento y de seguro que con lo flojo que es ni contestaría si Iphone, suspiro y llamó a su casa su padre tal vez…

_Teléfono ocupado._

_N_o le quedo de otra que marcar el número de Takeru, odiaba tener que molestarlo y además, estaba enojada con él por haberle dicho a Matt todo lo que Mimí le contó, pues bien, luego de chismosearle a su hermano Yamato, el rubio menor llamó a su novia para contarle lo ocurrido se crispo de la rabia, eso era un secreto de novios no debió haberlo contado.

Marcó el número y lo llamó… el de inmediato atendió y quedó de pasar por ella.

En el auto:

― ¿estas molesta Kari? ― dijo con mirada de culpabilidad

― ¿debo contestarte? Deberías saber que sí. ― respondió insondable

― Lo siento. ― dijo sumiso ante la culpabilidad.

― ¿y con eso evitaras que mi onichan me mate? ― palabras frías y cortantes.

― Kari, mi hermano debía saberlo. ― replicó

― Si Takeru pero…

― ¿Takeru? ¿Estás muy enojada cierto?

― sí, pero no es por el hecho de que hayas hablado, Matt tarde o temprano se enteraría, pero me dejaste en mal, además me demostraste que no puedo confiar en ti. ― hablo ya más pasible.

Detuvo el auto y se estaciono enfrente de una residencial de casas.

― perdóname ¿sí? ― dijo con mirada de cachorro regañado.

La morena lo vio, volteo la mirada al frente y no pudo evitar sonreírle.

― no puedo enojarme con mi Kokoro ― se giró y quedó frente a él, lo besó.

― ¿vienes a mi casa? ― preguntó casi sin romper el beso, el cual era un beso de jugueteo.

― ¿tu madre estará?

― no y no regresara hasta el domingo, tenemos tiempo de hacer y deshacer…

La elegida de la luz rió con coquetería, ya había aceptado al hacer aquello.

― no puedo Kokoro, mis padres me esperan y saben que ya he terminado con mis deberes, así que no le puedo dar un excusa.

Takeru sonrió y puso a andar el auto. Llegaron hasta su casa y se despidieron en un largo y prometedor beso…

― Por poco lo olvido Kari, vamos mañana a Tokio Café.

― a Tokio Café, ¿no es no sitio muy caro?

― sí, pero Yamato irá a verse con una reportera…

― ¿y entonces?

― me pareció que sería un buen lugar para pasar el rato, además que hace mucho que no te llevo en una cita romántica y no quiero perder la costumbre.

― está bien Takeru, nos vemos mañana ¿vienes por mí?

― como de costumbre. ― se dieron un corto beso y luego Hikari bajo el carro y entró en el edificio.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tai la acompañó hasta le entrada de su casa, le cubría su cabeza y parte del torso con su remera azul, el cielo estaba escurriendo poco, pero no quería que Mimí tomara un resfriado. Se miraron, ella le sonrió y por primera vez desde que salían juntos se despidió de Tai con un beso en la mejilla. El joven se dio media vuelta intentado cubrirse con la remera que hace un rato cubría a Mimí. La ojimiel lo veía partir desde la ventana de al lado de la puerta, no pudo evitar suspirar.

Se acordó de la mirada de Yamato esa noche, de sus palabras de odio y de aquella pelea y, como si se lo hubieran ordenado miró su teléfono, tenía una extraña sensación. Un mensaje de un numero extraño…

_*lo siento Mimí, me cuesta mucho dejar de ser tan bestia, es que no podía hacerme la idea de verlos juntos, pero si lo amas ¿Quién soy yo para evitarlo? Espero me perdones por lo de hoy y por lo de hace dos años y medio. Matt* _

Dejó su teléfono en el bolso otra vez y se giró hasta su habitación, llegó al armario, sacó la un pequeño banquito y subió en el, de la parte alta del closet sacó una cajita medianamente grande que tenía cerrojo, bajo del banco y lo guardó, se dirigió hasta su joyero y de una cadena sacó una pequeña llave, la introdujo en la cerradura de la caja y la abrió.

Una caja de recuerdos, de un recuerdo de amor frustrado. En el habían: fotos de Mimí y Matt, la armónica que tocaba el joven en aquel viaje al Digimundo, cartas de cuando Matt viajaba a otras ciudades cuando estaba de gira, entradas viejas de cine, entradas viejas de conciertos; más fotos de ellos dos juntos en la playa, conciertos, cine, centro comercial, en la nieve esquiando, en los Go Kart, en el paintball, fotos de innumerables citas… tiempos felices, una época de romance y amor. Revisó una carta en especial, más que una carta era un pedazo de papel, Mimí comenzó a sonreír pero con un semblante nostálgico.

"_Tuve que irme no quería despertarte, parecías una bella durmiente, una bella y preciosa Mimí durmiente… te veré hoy en la tarde, sé que no lo digo a menudo pero TE AMO"_

Llevo el papel hasta su pecho y comenzó a sonreír recordando lo que condujo a Matt a escribir aquella nota.

**Hace un tiempo atrás… (Recuerdo de Mimí). **

_Era una tarde de limpieza en la nueva casa de Mimí, desempacaba cosas y las ordenaba, era una maniática del orden, aunque no le gustase ordenar, aun así lo hacía no quería que alguien viera su casa en desorden, sentía vergüenza de imaginarlo…_

_Matt estaba de gira, ya hace una semana que no lo veía pero era algo de esperarse ya que su banda era muy exitosa y popular, arrugo su rostro cuando imagino a Matt rodeado de mujeres que se le insinuaban, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan celosa? Pero había algo que le disipaba esa expresión de enfado, el solo saber que Matt la amaba, aunque jamás se lo haya dicho siempre lo demostraba… eso era lo malo de salir con un lobo solitario, pero también era sexy y encantador… una idea se le vino a la mente al percatarse que Matt no le había escrito ni un E-mail en todo el día, tomó su portátil y comenzó a teclear, soltaba pequeñas risas de imaginar la expresión de Matt al leer aquel correo. Era una broma, luego se lo diría por momentos debía de hacerlo "sufrir" por haberla ignorado por más de veinticuatro horas. Terminó de teclear y envió el mensaje._

_**Para: Yama-Precioso *-***_

_**De: Mimí Tachikawa.**_

_**Asunto: que lo pases de maravilla.**_

_Querido señor Ishida, ya hace mucho que no se de usted… ¿las mujeres de Kioto lo tienen ocupado? Espero que sí, pues la verdad estoy cansada de tener que esperar un mensaje suyo y que dicho mensaje no llegue. Estoy muy, MUY molesta señor._

_**De: Yamato Ishida.**_

_**Para: mi princesa *-***_

_**Asunto: (Re): que lo pases de maravilla**__._

_Señorita Mimí, lo lamento. He estado atosigado por las fans y la prensa, no he podido dormir bien en este día. ¿Pasarla de maravilla? Con la única fan con la cual la paso de maravilla es con usted._

_**Yamato Ishida. Bajista y vocalista de lobos adolescentes.**_

_Mimí frunció el cejo, quería hacerlo enojar y no lo logró, dio click en responder y prosiguió a escribir._

_**De: Mimí Tachikawa.**_

_**Para: Yama-Precioso *-***_

_**Asunto: Yo soy quien lo lamenta**__._

_Señor Yamato, lamento informarle que yo no soy la segunda opción en su vida, primero yo y luego las fans cabezas huecas que tienes. No, no soy una fan de su persona, soy o era su novia. No puedo continuar con una relación que se basa en enviar correos electrónicos y en llamadas internacionales. Yo soy una joven muy deseada y buscada y si mal no recuerdo usted prometió satisfacer mis necesidades de novia, eso implica: besos, caricias, mimos y por lo menos verlo tres veces a la semana sin contar los weekend, esos días son sagrados para nuestro noviazgo, sin embargo, lleva más de una semana y hoy ni un mensaje de texto, lamento informarle que esta despedido de su cargo de novio. Adiós buenas tarde._

_**Mimí Tachikawa. Deseada y buscada por más un chico.**_

_La castaña espero el mensaje, generalmente Matt responde casi de inmediato pero esta vez no lo hizo, pasaron los minutos y nada… ¿se lo habrá tomado en serio? Dejo su laptop y siguió ordenando las cosas de la sala. Veía cada dos minutos su portátil, nada, no respondió. Sintió culpa y tomó el aparato para decirle que todo fue en broma en ese momento tocaron en la entrada. Fue a abrir y cuando lo hizo vio a un Yamato con la sonrisa ladeada y recargado sobre el marco de la perta, inclinado y de brazos cruzados. Mimí se estrepito, _

_Dios… Yama ¿estaba enojado? Tenía la mirada fruncida pero sonreía, era una expresión insondable. Además ¿Qué hace aquí? Él estaba en Kioto._

― _Matt ― dijo con sorpresa. Sintió un hueco en su estómago ― ¿no estabas en Kioto? _

_El rubio la veía con la misma mirada acosadora y penetrante, Mimí moría cuando él la veía de esa manera tan seductora. El joven se dio permiso el mismo y sin decir una palabra se adentró hasta el living. Mimí cerró la puerta y se giró a verlo por alguna extraña razón temblaba de miedo._

― _¿lo has dicho en serio? ― preguntó el rubio._

_Mimí se estremeció, el joven se acercó hasta la mesa de comedor y comenzó a centrar su atención en una manzana del frutero, la tomó y la veía, a su vez le daba la espalda a Mimí quien sabía a lo que iba la pregunta, pero, no sabía cómo responderle ¿y si se enojaba? Ella envió el mensaje pensando que él estaría lejos de Tokio. Tragó saliva el joven giró y la vio con rostro sereno e indagador, el cejo lo mantenía fruncido y el cual aligeró levantando una ceja esperando una respuesta pronta y convincente de Mimí._

― _Mimí, te he hecho una pregunta ¿aquellas palabras fueron ciertas? ¿De verdad te sientes cansada de estar lejos de mí?_

_Mimí sin ser consiente asintió._

― _¿quieres terminar? _

_Negó rápido con la cabeza._

― _Entonces ¿por qué lo escribiste?_

― _Matt, era una… una broma. ― dijo en voz baja y sumisa, pero desde su interior tomó fuerzas y habló ― ¡además se suponía que deberías estar en Kioto! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Yamato se sorprendió y parpadeo varias veces, luego rió y se acercó._

― _Mimí ― dijo colocando una mano en su mejilla y la otra en el hombro de la muchacha ― cuando recibí tu primer mensaje estaba bajando del avión, luego me dirigía a mi apartamento, estaba agotado y allí vi tu segundo mensaje… le di ordenes al conductor de que cambiara de ruta y viniera hasta aca. Tienes razón mi deber como tu novio es cumplir y velar por tus necesidades, mi trabajo no debe interferir ― acercó su nariz hasta la de Mimí y junto la suya con la de ella, la movió de arriba hacia abajo frotándola y dando suaves caricias. Tenía los ojos cerrados ― ¿me perdonas? Prometo que no sucederá otra vez._

_La joven se mordió los labios, Matt era el ser más cursi del mundo siempre que se lo proponía, claro está "cursi a lo Matt"_

― _Lo siento Matt, no debí gastarte esa broma, es que me sentía mal de no tenerte junto a mí por tanto tiempo ― agregó. Mientras con sus manos jugaba con la comisura de la chaqueta negra de portaba su novio._

― _ya hace un mes que te mudaste Mimí ― cambió el tema ― pero este lugar está hecho un desastre ¿necesitas de mi ayuda? Utilizaré mis deberes como novio para mover y bajar cosas que necesites._

― _no, tengo mejores planes para tu deber de novio. ― rió_

_El joven rió y se alejó de la chica por pocos pasos y se echó a reír, ella lo tomó de la mano y lo halo hasta su recamara. Al entrar Yamato casi vomita de lo rosado de la habitación, aparte de los numerosos postes de Justin Bieber, n'sync y otras bandas, su boca cayó al piso anonadado de tanta basura pegada en la pared, aunque su sorpresa se diluyó cuando notó que de tantos postes no había ni uno solo de él. Mimí rió, sabía lo que su novio pensaba y le dijo: _

― _Koibito, ven ― se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó mientras le hacía señas de acercarse a su Yamato― ven siéntate junto a mí._

_Yamato obedeció y por más raro que parezca, sabía que las intenciones de Mimí no eran las mismas que las suyas, así que controló sus hormonas y se acercó, se sentó al lado de su novia y esta se echó hacia atrás y se acostó e invitó a Matt a hacer lo mismo, la castaña estiró su brazo hacia el techo de la recamara guiando la mirada del rubio. Matt se llenó de regocijo cuando notó lo que estaba en aquel sitio, era una fotografía en primera plana de él en un concierto, detrás se veían las luces de color, el mantenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta mientras estaba de semiperfil sostenía con una mano su bajo y con la otra el micrófono, tomaron la foto justo cuando estaba emitiendo una nota alta en aquel concierto. Giró hacia Mimí y dijo:_

― _Lo sabía ―Mimí se extrañó y lo miró confundida, el aclaró ― ¿ves? Si ere mi mayor fan._

_Rieron por lo bajo._

― _koibito, desde que llegaste no me has regalado ni un besito ― estiró su labio inferior en un puchero y dijo tal cual una consentida. ― quiero un "beshito"_

_Yamato giró un poco su torso, colocó una su palma en la mejilla de Mimí. La miró a los ojos y se acercó hasta sus labios, aun permaneciendo acostados (semi acostados porque sus pies estaban fuera de la cama) la besó…_

**Presente:**

Yamato tenía en mano su Bajo, estaba acostado en el mueble con un pie apoyado en el suelo y el otro flexionado sobre el sofá, su instrumento yacía sobre su pecho y estómago, había dejado de tocar hace mucho y estaba hundido en sus recuerdos… en uno en particular:

**Hace un tiempo atrás… (Recuerdo de Matt). **

_En un minuto estaba a su lado besándola y contemplando su belleza y al otro estaba encima de ella habiendo lo mismo pero más… más lujuriosamente, en su mente sabía que no pasaría nada que debía marcharse antes de entusiasmarse más o antes de que Mimí lo abofeteara por manos largas. Se alejó no queriendo hacerlo, miró su reloj ya hace mucho que estaban con los juegos de las caricias y besos… era tarde y debía irse._

― _debo marcharme Mimí ya es muy tarde._

_El joven se sentó en la orilla de la cama e hizo el ademan de marcharse, Mimí que estaba acostada lo tomó por la mano._

― _¡quédate koibito! Quiero que te quedes esta noche junto a mí._

_Matt se acostó de nuevo y la abrazo_._ él estaba de lado, ella viendo al frente._

― _Si eso quieres princesa, así será._

_Yamato hundió la cara entre el cuello y los cabellos de la joven, amaba el olor que expedía su novia, era tan gratificante estar a su lado._

― _Koi… estoy lista._

_Yamato levantó la cara y la observó sin entender, o mejor dicho entendiendo pero algo confundido, ¿debía hablar'? ¿Metería la pata al hacerlo y no ser lo que él pensaba que era…?_

― _Koi, ya es hora… ― dijo ella dejando escapar un sonrosar en su rostro._

― _¿quieres que me vaya? ― preguntó él. Pregunta estúpida._

_Mimí soltó una risilla_

― _no Yama… ― se le acercó y le susurró al oído ― quiero hacer "cositas" contigo._

_La joven se acostó y lo observó, por un segundo Yamato miro y pensó en NADA, al darse cuenta su cerebro de lo que ocurrió giró su cuerpo y se lanzó encima de Mimí dándole besitos por el cuerpo, besos cortos que se esparcían por todo el cuello de la muchacha y parte de su pecho. Ella reía como si todo fuese un juego luego de unos segundos él la miró a los ojos, se acercó y sus labios atraparon el labio superior de la joven, lentamente se soltaron, volvió a hacer lo mismo hasta que el beso se intensificó. Mimí colocó sus manos en el pecho de Matt y abrió camino debajo de su chaqueta la cual comenzó a deslizar sin dejar de tocar el pecho del rubio, llegó a los hombros y comenzó a bajarla por los brazos, él la ayudó._

_La noche estaba oscura, no había luna solo unas cuantas estrellas que brillaban muy por lo bajo, el ambiente dentro de la habitación era sepulcral. Ellos se miraron todo el tiempo…_

_La ojimiel comenzó a desabotonar la camisa manga larga de color negro de Matt, lentamente, no tenía prisa debía saborear cada paso que daba. Al igual que la chaqueta la deslizó con calma y acariciando la piel blanca del rubio, él la miraba fascinado, ella tenía un rubor en su rostro que no se podía quitar con facilidad, era hermosa… la acarició con la el dorso de su mano por toda su silueta aun cubierta por la ropa de la chica, esta se levantó y quedó sentada, él aún estaba encima de ella, en un movimiento dudoso y lento se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a levantar su camisa hasta quitarla, había quedado en brasier…_

_**Presente:**_

Matt al recordar aquello sonreía, subió el volumen del amplificador y comenzó a tocar, esa era su forma de cerrar el ciclo de Mimí, recordarla para poder olvidarla… comenzó a tocar su Bajo y siguió con el recuerdo de aquella noche.

**Hace un tiempo atrás… (Recuerdo de Matt). **

_(…) su sostén era color crema, suave como ella, el encaje se le veía como magnifico ella no era hermosa, no, no lo era ella era una Diosa de la belleza. Él se acercó y beso su cuello, deslizaba sus labios por el cuello, por sus hombros, se detenía dejaba un pequeño beso y luego seguía bajando… ignoró los senos y bajó hasta su vientre, pudo sentir como Mimí arqueaba con mucha pena su espalda, la chica aguantaba el aire y ya sin poder evitarlo dejó salir un pequeño ruido que calló de inmediato, ella no quería parecer una desesperada y el solo hecho de imaginarlo desnudo o ella desnuda la sonrojaba al máximo. Aun así se dejó llevar por el momento, Matt llegó hasta el borde de sus pantalones y los deslizo hasta lanzarlos al suelo, alcanzó las bragas de la joven y comenzó a besar esa zona, pasaba sus labios y los arrastraba por toda la piel de perla blanca de la joven, con el dedo índice y medio de ambas manos tomó el calzón de la chica y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente y mientras bajaba dejaba un rastro de besos pequeños y cariñosos. _

_Ya había tenido sexo muchas veces, ya había complacido en el coito a muchas mujeres pero con Mimí, con Mimí quería hacer el amor, ni más ni menos, quería amarla y hacerla suya y de nadie más, quería olerla, sentirla, saborear cada parte de su piel._

_Bajó despacio la ropa interior de Mimí, hasta llevarla a la punta de sus pies y al fin las echo a un lado, él se levantó Mimí mantenía las piernas cerradas ocultando lo que ya no se podía ocultar, lo miró el joven estaba de pie, le calzaba tan bien ese pantalón que le caía a la cadera y dejaba ver su cuerpo, que si bien no era el de un atleta, era muy parecido al chico sexy de la campaña de perfumes de la "212 by Carolina Herrera". _

_El joven que se deleitaba viendo como Mimí lo veía con una mirada combinada de ternura, amor, deseo y vergüenza, era una joven consentida no estaba muy relacionada con ese tipo de cosas, sabía que si lo dejaba hacer aquello era porque ella lo quería mucho, lo amaba y era momento de él poder compensarla._

_Se desabotonó el pantalón y lo dejó caer al suelo se subió a la cama y abrió un espacio entre las piernas de la joven._

_**Presente:**_

Mimí sonreía, miraba por la ventana las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por el cristal, aquella noche era LA NOCHE de su vida, jamás la olvidaría, no importa lo que Matt hizo, no importa los cuernos que le montó con quien sabe cuántas fans… fans como la aprovechada de Jun, ni importaba como terminó la historia. lo que le importaba era saber que ella lo había dejado amarla y que pese a muchas cosas haber estado con él no fue un error. Negó con la cabeza mientras echaba una risa por lo que ocurrió luego esa noche…

_**Hace un tiempo atrás… (Recuerdo de Mimí).**_

_Por muy caballeroso que fue Matt, él era hombre… Matt había entrado en el medio de sus piernas, la besaba por todas partes, rosaba sus labios, cuello, su pecho, besó cada una de ellos, su vientre, sus manos, sus brazos hasta la besó por las piernas y llegó al final de ellas, tomó cada uno de los dedos de los pies de ella y los beso, uno por uno subió y volvió a besar las delgadas y largas piernas, se detuvo en la zona de Mimí e iba a hacer lo mismo pero ella se puso tan roja como un tomate y lo tomó por los hombros y le indicó que subiera, no estaba cómoda, él echó una risa "iba muy rápido" subió por su vientre hasta llegar a sus labios que besó con pasión y desenfreno. Mimí deslizó sus dedos con delicadeza hasta el calzoncillo de Yamato y los bajó. Él rió, le fue imposible no hacerlo, a medida que lo iba bajando Mimí arrugaba su frente y cerraba los ojos, no quería verlo desnudo, eso era obvio…_

_Ya no daba más tiempo, ya no había ropa que desechar la última prenda el sostén crema tocó el piso, Matt bajó su mano y tocó la zona de Mimí a la vez la desvió hacia su erección y cuando estaba a punto de hacer lo que había esperado desde que Mimí le dio el permiso una voz gritó._

― _¡Matt espera! ― era Mimí._

_¡VIEJO NO! ¿Era una broma? _

_Él la miró con los ojos como platos…_

_¿Mimí lo iba a dejar hasta ahí? ¿Se arrepintió cuando ya no había vuelta atrás…?_

_No, no, no, no, no, no… NO Mimí no me puede dejar así._

― _¿Qué sucede? ― dijo él._

_Ella cerró los ojos y dejó caer una lágrima. Él lo comprendió aunque Mimí lo deseara no estaba lista se salió de entre sus piernas y comenzó a buscar su calzón._

― _¿Qué haces Matt? ― _

― _es tarde Mimí, no puedo pasar la noche aquí, mi amor… no te obligaré a hacer lo que no quieres._

― _Matt si quiero, pero… pero, tengo mucho miedo―_

― _Yo no te haré daño Mimí ― dijo reponiéndose sobre la cama y abrazándola._

― _Lo sé Koi, pero es que soy la elegida de la pureza, si la pierdo manteniendo relaciones no seré ya pura… tengo miedo de no ser nadie._

― _tu eres mi princesa, jamás serás nadie… además no tendremos relaciones Mimí, haremos el amor que es muy diferente, yo también tengo miedo ― la abrazo con fuerza desde atrás ― Mimí, es la primera vez que haré el amor y antes que digas algo sí, si he estado con mujeres pero nunca me he entregado en el amor. Tú serás la primera… pero si no lo deseas yo…_

― _lo siento ¡hagámoslo Matt! ― dijo divertida y entusiasta._

― _¿Mimí estás segura? Siempre te he escuchado decir que esperarías hasta después del matrimonio, yo… _

_No puedo creer lo que voy a decir. Se dijo Matt._

― _Mimí yo… yo te esperaré hasta que sientas que… ― fue interrumpido._

― _Matt, estoy lista para ti desde hace mucho, fue solo un poco de miedo, perderé mi inocencia pero seré tuya y no me importa ya nada._

_Él se volvió a acomodar dentro de las piernas de Mimí._

― _Koi, ¿dolerá? ― Mimí temblaba del miedo, la duda el temor a una nueva experiencia no la dejaba controlarse._

― _No lo sé, pero haré lo imposible para que no._

― _Koi… ― lo abrazó con fuerza y escondió su rostro entre el hueco del hombro y el cuello de Matt. ― tengo miedo… pero quiero hacerlo._

_El joven se introdujo dentro de ella y cuando el paso le fue negado, hizo presión hasta que paso por completo. La joven sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre y se abrazó con fuerza a él._

― _¡MATT! ― una vez más chillo Mimí, esta vez se escuchó una molestia en su tono de voz y un pequeño sollozo, se aferró a él mientras hundía su cara en el pecho desnudo del rubio, comenzó a gimotear por lo bajo ― Matt.. Duele mucho amor._

_Él le acarició el pelo y como si estuviese tratando de tranquilizar a un bebé comenzó a chitarla._

― _¡SHU, SHU, SHU! Tranquila mi amor, ― besó su frente ― iré despacio hasta que ya no sientas dolor ¿sí? _

_Ella asintió y el comenzó el vaivén de caderas, ella se quejaba pero en cada movimiento iba perdiendo el dolor y ganando placer hasta que sin darse cuenta comenzó a jadear, él al notarlo aumento el paso, cada vez más y más rápido, ella agitó sus jadeos, él resoplaba…_

_Un rayo de la luz del sol que se asomaba por la ventana la hizo abrir los ojos, los estrujó y soltó un fuerte respirar, miró hacia debajo de su pecho, una mano la rodeaba se giró de espacio y él dormía profundamente, su semblante mientras dormía era tan sumiso, no era para nada lobuno y serio, con su dorso de la mano acarició la mejilla de Matt, besó su frente y se acurrucó entre su pecho donde volvió a dormirse._

_**Presente:**_

Mimí aún tenía el pedazo de papel de Matt, el cual dejó esa mañana de Febrero, suspiró y se acostó entre el recuerdo, esa noche Tai no visitó aquella mente femenina y caprichosa, el invitado especial fue Yamato Ishida...

Por otro lado Yamato recordó lo que esa mañana ocurrió, cuando despertó ella estaba profunda, parecía un pequeño ángel, quiso despertarla pero sintió que no debía, no podía irse así tampoco, tomó un lápiz y un papel y escribió una nota, si no fuera porque debía tocar un pequeño concierto esa mañana ni siquiera se hubiese levantado, pero debía ir. Se acercó a ella y beso su pelo, luego musitó:

_Te amo mi pequeña consentida._

Era hora de dejarla ir… Matt cerró sus ojos y comenzó a tocar, rápido y con mucha energía debía olvidar… debía olvidarla.

*.*.*.*.*..*

Estaba ya todo en orden, había tomado lo necesario y era hora de irse, aunque sea por unos días… debía despejar su mente.

El cielo oculto entre las nubes grises que goteaba en lo que sería el final de la lluvia se embraveció, ahora no solo eran gotas que caían del cielo sino que venían acompañada de: rayos, truenos y centallas.

Salía de su cuarto cuando escuchó la primera centella.

― ¡cielos! ― dijo cubriéndose el rostro por el sonido de aquello, desde pequeña los truenos y centellas la hacían temblar de miedo, era muy, muy miedosa por alguna extraña razón le daba pavor las tormentas eléctricas. Dudo en irse, pero luego la Sora de hace un momento, la que reprendía y no le importaba lastimar, hacia presencia… no quería escucharla más, debía de irse.

Al voltear la mirada vio a Tai inmóvil, la veía extrañado, tenía una mano sobre el hombro la cual sujetaba la chaqueta que sería despojada y la otra a nivel de las costillas igual sosteniendo la chaqueta que tiraría pronto al suelo, pronto… aunque no se movía. alternaba su mirada entre la maleta que Sora tenía en sus manos y la mirada de esta.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― al fin se animó a preguntar mientras dejaba el saco en el piso.

― no puedo quedarme aquí Tai ― respondió.

― está lloviendo como si el fin del mundo fuese hoy.

― no importa debo irme.

― ¿Por qué te vas? ― permanecían distantes, ninguno quería dar un paso adelante o atrás.

― me iré a donde mi mama por esta noche luego veré.

― ¡no seas tonta! ― elevó la voz, la bajó luego y dijo con sumisa calma― quédate.

― no, no puedo verte al lado de Mimí Tai… me hace hacer y decir cosas que no quiero.

― ¿no puedes verme junto a Mimí? ― se giró dándole la espalda y llevó su mano hacia su frente que movía el flequillo del cabello del moreno hacia atrás, su pelo estaba mojado igual que su ropa.

Era increíble, Sora era muy egoísta…

― ¡RAYOS SORA! ¿Qué dices? Si hasta hace poco ni me mirabas y… ¿ahora tienes celos? ― se giró para mirarla.

Ella apretó sus puños que sostenían el bolso.

― Lo sé ― comenzó a gimotear… ― no sé qué decir por eso me voy.

― Sora… ― la miró con dolor en sus ojos. ― no te vayas. No tienes que…

Suplicó.

― ¿sabes que iba a hacer hoy…? iba a decirte lo que siento por ti, pero ya no tiene caso― llevó una mano hasta sus ojos y con el dorso limpio sus lágrimas.

― ¿por qué lloras?

― Porque me he equivocado muchas veces.

― Y sigues haciéndolo, no te vayas… quédate conmigo ― caminó a pasos dudosos hasta ella aunque mantuvo la distancia. ― sabes que tú y yo debemos estar siempre juntos… ¡somos Sora y Tai! por siempre Sora, no te vayas.

― debo irme Tai… ― avanzo unos cuantos pasos en dirección hacia la puerta, Tai la detuvo con su cuerpo y tomó la valija arrebatándosela de las manos a Sora.

― ¡debo irme Tai, no podré soportar como te mueles a golpes con otros por Mimí! ― gritó frustrada, aun cerca del cuerpo del joven que le impedía el paso, no se veían el rostros solo estaban juntos, su voz se quebrantó. ― no entiendes que no quiero hacerme más daño… ella me lo dijo.

Tai se alejó de ella y la miró.

― ¿Qué te dijo ella? ¿Quién es ella?

― Mi subconsciente, esa voz que no escuché cundo te besé, cuando hicimos el amor en la floristería, cuando me dijo que no me volviera a enamorar de ti.

― ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

― ¿decirte que? ― bajó su mirada al suelo

Lanzó el bolso al piso y tenso las manos señalando al piso…

― decirme que ibas a decirme que me quieres, decir que esta celosa de tu mejor amiga, decirme que tu maldita conciencia te alejó de mí hace mucho y que ahora hace lo mismo.

― ¡lo sé! No debería hacerlo… ― ya no aguantaba más el llanto se acercaba ― lo siento.

Se dio media vuelta, se sentía frustrado daba vaivén de pasos en el piso, recorría el mismo lugar una y otra vez, adelante, atrás…

― ¿quieres que deje a Mimí? ¿Eso quieres? Quieres que la deje para que te puedas quedar… porque lo haré si eso deseas.

― no Tai, no deseo eso me alejo de ti porque quiero que seas feliz, quiero que ella también lo sea.

― no lo hagas por favor… no te vayas Sora, no sabes como sufrí cuando te perdí aquel año entero, me aleje de quien soy, no quiero que te vayas Sora, quédate.

― eres un egoísta Tai, yo debo irme.

Tai se volvió a dar media vuelta mientras frotaba sus manos en sus cabellos, bufó como toro embravecido y volvió a mirarla.

― ¡MALDITA SEA Sora! ¡¿Qué MIERDA te pasa?! ― gritó ya no podía soportarlo más.

Sora se estremeció, se había asustado ante aquel grito.

Los gritos comenzaron a hacer presencia en el apartamento Yagami.

― llevo dos jodidos años Sora, DOS años robándote besos, robándote caricias, rogándote, humillando mi ego masculino solo para recuperarte, para amarte y sentirte y ahora que Mimí está a mi lado dices que soy egoísta. ― batió sus brazos contra su cuerpo en señal de que estaba muy molesto y frustrado.

― y yo llevo Dos años Tai, dos estúpidos y malnacidos años intentando huir de ti, intentando no amarte porque se quién soy, se cómo soy y no quería arruinarlo todo.

― Lo has hecho ya, y no es la primera vez.

― Lo sé y por eso me voy Tai.

― No, no lo harás.

La tomó del brazo y la arrastro hasta la habitación donde dormía la joven. Ella gritaba que la soltara pero él era más fuerte. Entraron en la recamara y él cerró la puerta.

― déjame salir Tai.

Un enorme destello se vio relucir en el cielo…

― Tú te quedaras, porque yo no sé qué hacer sin ti, no dejaré que me hagas esto de nuevo.

Un rayo cayó pintando el cielo de un fuerte brillo.

― déjame ir… no puedo verte junto a ella.

― Entonces no lo hagas.

Sora reunió valor y coraje y se enfrentó a Tai, saldría de allí si o si, se fue a abrir la puerta pero él se lo impidió, ella se molestó hasta rabiar y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho. Gritaba una y otra vez que no quería estar allí, que quería irse, él la abrazó a la altura de los hombros impidiendo que continuara agrediéndolo. Ella se tranquilizó y comenzó a llorar. Él apoyó su cabeza contra la de la pelirroja que había comenzado a sollozar, hipaba.

― Te amo ― soltó sin más Tai.

― Y yo a ti ―

El trueno que se había estado acercando retumbó el lugar, Sora se estremeció y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Tai, él la abrazó más fuerte. Sin más Sora se alejó tan rápido de él que casi logra huir, pero Taichi fue más rápido la tomó de las muñecas y la pegó contra la puerta, estaba agitado Takenouchi sintió miedo, la mirada de su moreno amigo estaba seria y enfurecida, aunque llena de deseo.

― no lo hagas, Mimí… ―

El castaño sentía el desenfrenado corazón de Sora que latía tanto o igual que el suyo, la respiración estaba contenida, se miraban y en ella reflejaban que querían hacerlo, que querían besarse y despojar cada prenda de su cuerpo.

― a la mierda Mimí ― dijo sin más y se acercó a ella, atrapó su labio y la besó totalmente desenfrenado y desesperado por más, ella se dejó llevar y continuo con el beso, él la soltó de los brazos y ella lo rodeo con ellos, era un momento de frenesí y locura, la razón no estaba y la conciencia se fugó con él, cada beso cada caricia los llevó al éxtasi de la locura, aun la tenía en contra de la puerta y con la respiración agitada se separaron, Taichi tenía su frente pegada a la de ella y jadeaba, la cordura había vuelto.

― Tai no quiero hacerle daño a Mimí. ― dijo con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo la respiración de Tai.

― yo tampoco quiero pero yo Te a… -

― SHHHU ― lo chitó y con voz suave dijo ― lo nuestro nunca fue y nunca será, comprende que debo irme.

Luego al parecer él cayó en conciencia y la soltó lentamente y con resignación comentó.

― he estado toda mi vida detrás de ti, pidiendo perdón y disculpándome de cosas que en parte han sido mi culpa, pero en su mayoría son complicaciones tuyas, te quiero pero me vuelves loco… ― su rabia había vuelto y gritó ―¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?! No te comprendo Sora.

― no lo hagas ― dijo entre sollozos

― entonces, no lo haré, no te buscaré más… puedes irte ― ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos, él la miró y gritó ― ¡Con un demonio, termina de marcharte!

La pelirroja se dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Tai mantenía la cabeza gacha, los hombros caídos y se acercó hasta la puerta la cual le dio la espalda y se recargó en ella, lentamente comenzó a deslizarse hasta caer al piso y quedar sentado, con las piernas dobladas y escondiendo entre ellas y sus manos su rostro. Por su parte ella estaba con la frente pegada del otro lado de la puerta, lloriqueaba y se encontraba arrepentida quería entrar y decirle que lo sentía que lucharía por él pero… ya él no la recibiría. Tomó su bolso y salió, la puerta se escuchó en el cuarto donde se lamentaba Tai, al escucharla cerrarse alzó la cabeza reaccionando, sentía miedo por acto reflejo se levantó tan rápido que casi se resbala y cae, agarro el equilibrio y salió de la habitación, abrió la puerta de la entrada y buscó desesperado a Sora, no podía dejarla ir, no quería hacerlo no la perdería como aquella vez cuando no supo de ella por más de un año. Miró sus pies estaba en medias, no daba chance de ir por los zapatos, corrió por el pasillo vio el elevador ocupado, seguramente por ella, miró hasta las escaleras y corrió hacia ellas, bajó los escalones de dos en dos, al llegar al recibidor la busco de un lado a otro, vio hacia el ascensor estaba abierto y sin nadie, corrió una vez más hacia la salida del edificio llegó a la callé el cielo seguía arrojando grandes gotas de agua, la ventisca era fuerte, pero eso no importó, miró para ambos lados de la calzada vio que algo se movió por la esquina de la izquierda, era ella, corrió como si el mundo fuera a acabarse llegó a la esquina y ella veía hacia donde estaba él, no dio tiempo de sentir alivio se acercó con pasos rápidos y fuertes hasta ella quien dejó caer el bolso al piso, Tai la sujetó por la cabeza y beso con ahínco, ella colocó sus manos sobre las de él y correspondió.

La lluvia se intensificó como aquel beso que decía todo. La lluvia anormal de julio era testigo de otro romance de otra historia de amor que comenzaba o se intensificaba bajos sus gotas, la magia del beso bajo las gotas de agua derramadas por un cielo que rugía como nunca, pero sin duda alguna era la escena perfecta para un amor caótico como la de ellos dos.

Tenían las caras pálidas del frio, aunque ligeramente sonrojadas por el mismo, tiritaban y estaban empapados de pies a cabeza.

― por lo menos hoy no tendré que bañarme ― lanzó Tai. Se miraron y soltaron una risa tonta, él se acercó y unió sus labios a los de ella y luego ordenó ― anda a cambiarte te enfermaras.

Al cabo de un rato Sora había salido, el moreno estaba de piernas cruzadas en el sofá, con un suéter y una manta sobre sus pies, la joven estaba cubierta por un suéter gris que le quedaba suelto y un poco grande se acercó hasta él y se acurrucó debajo de sus brazos, él la cubrió con la manta y le besó el pelo.

― ¿Qué pasará con Mimí? ― musitó sin mirarlo con la vista hacia la pantalla de televisión mientras lo abrazaba.

― dame un poco de tiempo por favor… ― murmuró. El silencio reinó y miraron la televisión hasta quedar dormidos en aquel mueble, abrazados y unidos por aquella manta, por aquel amor y por aquella culpa.

* * *

9,373 palabras ¿esta largo? y asi queda :D espero que les haya gustado. a mi me dio mucho miedito xDD justo escribia la tempestad de japon y ZAZ aqui cayó un enorme chaparron de agua con truenos (los odio) por eso sora tambn ¿sera que lo que escribo se hara realidad? ok, no...:D ufff tengo sueñito :) vamos a los RR y aqui sus respuestas :)

**lo siento Takari95, prometí takari pero es que la idea vino a mi y borré el otro capitulo, recuerdas el que te envié por MP. igual este no me gustó mucho ya que lo pensé muy en la mañana y lo escribí fue hoy en la tarde :S y olvidé muchas cosas xDD aunque malo no esta :D espero que te haya gustado, igual no deseperes que el capitulo viejo va a ser subido pero modificado y en el estará el takari que te prometi.**

**MAZINGER-TAIORA: gracias por tu RR y pues aqui esta espero te haya gustado :)**

** AsheeAmirah: espero el mimato te haya gustado, me inspiré por ti... ehmmm dije es cierto no he hecho un mimato ¿que pasa conmigo-' y aqui lo hice ¿te gusto?**

**Ferd99: gracias por tu RR enorme xDD es un gusto que te guste mi historia ¿que te pareció esta? espero me lo hagas saber :)**

**Taichifanamor: Gracias por tu RR me hace muy feliz leerlos, :D **

**Neko-Sandie.: eres del RR del capitulo 3 pero te debia la respuesta del RR, gracias por haber comentado :)**

**Saltaiora: gracias por seguri mi historia, te animo a inscribirte asi puedo darte las gracias por MP muy destensa :)**

**anonimo: deberia de hacerte una cuenta xDDD de verdad gracias por tu RR...**

**Gracis mis niños bellos por leer mi fic los quiero mucho y que haya sido de agrado :) sino jodanse porque me duele la espalda y el cu... cuerpo por estar todo el dia pegada para actualizarles :)**

**el capi no quedó como yo queria pero ahi salio :* por cierto pasen a leer "Tú y yo" busquenlo enmiperfil los amo dejen RR o no subo el sexto capi xDD**

**saludos :D**

**Genee~**


	6. November Rain

**Hola personas que leen mi absurda historia, la cual debo arreglar y corregirle errores ortográficos, de redacción y etcétera… me da mucho fastidio pero algún día lo haré, i promess.**

lamento la tardanza es que he tenido como mil parciales y la verdad me daba fastidio escribir, también lamento que el capitulo sea corto, me dio super flojera alargarlo y le dije a takari05 que lo subiría hoy o ayer, lo subí hoy 06/12/12.

Digimon no me pertenece.

el titulo del capitulo tampoco.

la canción de G N'R menos ( es la misma del titulo) la traducción al espanish es hecha por mi x.x quedó horrible xD no, mentira pero amo lo original :)

los dejo leer:)

* * *

**"Hay sólo un derecho humano básico: el derecho de hacer lo que te plazca. Pero con ese derecho viene también el único deber humano: el deber de aceptar las consecuencias" (P. J. O'Rourke).**

**Capítulo VI**

**Como en "November Rain"**

Viernes de Julio, el cielo estaba calmado, sereno pero aun con nubes grises que amenazaban con seguir empapando toda la ciudad de Tokio. El día se podía percibir monótono y absurdo, la desgana de hacer las cosas diarias era evidente en el ambiente. Taichi Yagami, no fue ese viernes a clases, el día era de vagancia y flojeras, no debía de arruinarlo durmiendo en clases, por mucho que lo haya hecho antes y por mucho que le gustara hacerlo, en ese día post lluvia no sería lo mismo, así que luego de despertarse tarde ver que Sora si había ido a clases, pese a que la madrugada de ese día solo durmió unas tres horas. El joven fue a casa de Koushiro.

Él lo veía, estaba sentado en frente a su computadora, dándole la espalda a dicho aparato, esperaba que su amigo le hablara. El moreno permanecía acostado en la cama, con medio cuerpo sobre esta, sus pies tocaban el piso, estaba boca arriba y con una almohada cubriendo su rostro, sus brazos se encontraban extendidos a un lado de su cabeza.

Koushiro habló, debía romper el silencio incomodo que había invadido el lugar luego de que Tai le confesara sus sentimientos por aquellas chicas.

― Entonces… - hizo una pausa, Tai permanecía en la misma posición ― no sabes que hacer.

Un sonido proveniente de Tai afirmó lo que Koushiro había comentado.

―- desde que recuerdas quieres a Sora, pero, ahora te gusta Mimí.

Tai echó un alargado y cansado "si" seguido de sonidos que expresaban angustia y que la situación estaba fuera de sí.

El moreno llevo sus manos hasta la almohada que le cubría su faz y luego la bajó hasta su pecho aprisionando a esta entre sus brazos, miraba hacia el techo, pensaba y luego habló.

― Sora es muy complicada, pero creo que podría vivir sin aire antes que sin ella.

― entonces quédate junto a ella. ― aconsejó Kou.

― Pero, Mimí es muy tierna, me comprende, siempre está allí, me hace sentir querido, cosa que con Sora, desde el incidente en la floristería solo siento en pocas ocasiones, a veces creo que juega conmigo, en cambio Mimí me da esa sensación de amor y calidez.

― si es así, entones quédate con Mimí.

Tai se impulsó quedando sentado en la cama, miró a Koushiro con el ceño fruncido y luego espeto en voz alta.

― ¡¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES?! ¡A-mo a So-ra!

― si la amas no veo porque tanto drama ― habló un ya frustrado pelirrojo.

Tai lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados, el cejo arrugado y la boca fruncida. Con voz seca dijo:

― ¿me estas escuchando Koushiro…? No escuchaste que te dije que con Mimí me siento querido y que la quiero, no la dejaré.

― entonces ¿dejaras a Sora?

― primero dejo de respirar antes de ello ¿Qué diablos? ¿Eres sordo Kou?

La paciencia de Izumi se evaporó, la indecisión de Tai lo estaba abrumando. Ya una vena en su frente estaba titilando. Con un poco de mal humor y los ojos cerrados por la misma molestia dijo:

― ¿entonces qué harás?

― no lo sé, por eso estoy aquí pidiendo tu consejo. ―respondió Tai. Con los ojos entre cerrados y mirando hacia un lado, y entre dientes e inaudible musitó ― hubiese ido mejor con Joe, él sabría que decir en este momento.

Para mala suerte de Tai el pelirrojo si escuchó y ya molesto se enfrentó a Tai y comenzó a gritarle cosas, el moreno casi pudo jurar que Koushiro se había engrandecido, y echaba fuego por los ojos, que sus dientes eran afilados como los de un tiburón, y que la vena de su frente era del tamaño de un balón de futbol.

Agitando sus manos de un lado a otro, con una pequeña sonrisa de culpa Tai comenzó a decirle que se tranquilizara.

― tranquilo Izzy, solo era una broma.

Su amigo se tranquilizó, pero, el moreno se volvió a hundir entre la seriedad y el dilema de qué hacer con sus dos chicas. Se echó hacia atrás y cayó con pesadez una vez más sobre la cama, se cubrió el rostro y apretó con la almohada fuerte, para luego ahogar un grito frustrado en ella.

― la pregunta es fácil Tai, la repuesta aún más ― dijo Izzy. ―- si amas a Sora, vete junto a ella, no le hagas daño a Mimí, ella es una muy buena chica y te quiere no merece sufrir por ti; y en el caso de que ames a Mimí deja a Sora ir, al igual que Tachikawa ella es una chica de buenos sentimientos, te quiere y mientras más tardes en decidir más daño le harás. No soy Joe, tal vez mi consejo te valga un bledo, pero, hay un dicho muy latino, especifico de Venezuela "si azas dos pollos a la vez, se te terminaran quemando"

― Sora y Mimí son ¿mis pollos? ¿Qué es eso IZZY? Ahora estoy confundido y con hambre.

― no seas ignorante Tai, es una metáfora, hablo de que si andas con las dos al mismo tiempo te quedaras solo.

― Kou, yo no deseo hacerle daño a ninguna y me estoy debatiendo entre lo correcto y mis sentimientos, temo que al elegir lo correcto cometa un error, uno que me lamentaré el resto de mi vida, pero, si hago lo que realmente siento lastimaré a alguien, ese sería otro error grave.

― quieres estar con Sora, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando este momento?

― Desde que Yamato la arrebató de entre mis brazos, ¡NO! desde hace mucho, incluso desde antes de darme cuenta que la quería más que una amiga.

― Pero…

― Mimí me hace experimentar sentimientos que con Sora, creo que jamás pasará. A veces creo Koushiro que mi mejor amiga solo es un capricho, un deseo voluble y frustrado que jamás se dio como me hubiese gustado.

― No sé qué decirte, quien podría ayudarte es Yamato, pero…

― por favor, sabes que si le cuento que Mimí y Sora me traen por los pelos me matará, ambas fueron "sus chicas" antes y sería un descaro pedir su consejo.

― sabes que no quiere a Sora como algo más que amigos.

― Pero por Mimí me quebró la cara hace una noche atrás. Hazme un favor Izzy, yo cerraré los ojos y tú me pegaras con aquel bate ― dijo señalando un bate de beisbol en un rincón de la habitación ― cuando sientas que no respiro dejaras de pegar. ¿Lo harías?

― Taichi Yagami ― sonrió ― que cobarde eres.

― es mi única salida ¡EY! Gracias por ese comentario Kou, por cierto, debo ir a la universidad, perdí las clases de la mañana, no puedo hacer lo mismo con las clases de la tarde.

― yo debo hacer también unas cosas, te acompaño hasta la entrada.

*,*,*,*,*,**,*,*

La muy perfecta Mimí aun, a pesar de ser las once de la mañana no había despertado, cosa rara, ella era muy enérgica y vivaz, ni la lluvia más feroz la detenía… pero ese día se dejó consumir por la flojera que el día prestaba. Sintió su estómago rugir y a regañadientes al fin se levantó de su muy cómoda cama que le gritaba a gritos _"quédate conmigo"_ y se dispuso a cocinar.

Preparó un rico platillo americano, el cual la hacía salir de su dieta, pero ¡qué más da! Que consuma ese tipo de comida insana un día al año no la iba a ser perder su figura… el plato estaba lleno de dos huevos y trozos de tocino fritos, dos rebanadas de tostadas y un buen vaso de jugo recién exprimido de naranja.

Se sentó a comer mientras leía una revista de moda, estaba de pies cruzados, encima de ellos la revista que la sostenía con una mano y en la otra mano una tostada ya mordisqueada por ella. El articulo era muy interesante, "Supera la prueba de la segunda cita" y en medio de ello se dio cuenta que con Tai solo habían salido en una cita una sola vez, se sintió muy mal al ver que luego de dos semanas ellos dos solo se habían ido a una cita UNA VEZ, debía hacer algo y muy pronto, planear una segunda cita quizás… esperar a que la invitara a salir el, aún muy distraído Tai, no era parte del plan A…

― ideas para una segunda cita ― pensó en voz alta

Coloco una mano en su barbilla y prosiguió a pensar. Luego de hacerlo un rato largo, ya supo que hacer, se levantó, limpio los trastes y se fue a duchar… el frio de las gotas de agua expedidas por la regadera la hacían querer estar al lado de su moreno, abrazaditos y tiernos como par de osos invernales…

― ¡QUE TIERNO! ― gritó aun en la ducha.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Aun el cielo estaba oscurecido a causa de las nubes grises que ocultaban los rayos del sol, Hikari Yagami había despertado con mucha alegría, como ya era costumbre en ella, luego de hacer las cosas pertinentes a la higiene de su cuerpo salió a desayunar con sus padres.

― sabes que no es permitido estar enviando mensajes de texto en la mesa cuando se está comiendo. ― dijo Susumo con un semblante muy serio y molesto.

― técnicamente no estoy enviando mensajes de texto mamá, estoy en un chat ― la madre de Hikari la miró con una expresión fría la cual dejaba bien en claro que no estaba para bromas. La pelo castaño se encogió de hombros y colocó el teléfono sobre sus muslos.

― déjala Susumo ― habló Yuuko ― seguro está hablando con el joven Takeru ¿te vendrá a buscar hoy verdad? ― echó la mirada a Kari al hacer la pregunta.

― sí, de hecho debe estar furioso esperándome en la entrada.

― ¿Qué no le escribías a él? ― dijo Susumo más relajada.

Kari parpadeó un par de veces y luego negó con la cabeza, para después salir a toda prisa.

Llegó hasta donde estaba el joven rubio esperándola, se encontraba de brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, tenía un buen humor esa mañana y la esperaba con una gran sonrisa, ella lo saludó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, él abrió su puerta para que ella pasara al auto.

En el camino el chico la miraba con cierta intriga, pues, la castaña soltaba pequeñas risas cada vez que veía su móvil. Le llegaba un mensaje cada cierto tiempo, muy seguidos para el gusto de T.K ¿con quién hablaba Kari? Se preguntaba.

― ¿te paso buscando hoy a la salida?

― No, mi hermano me llevará a almorzar.

― Que mal, yo deseaba comer contigo tendré que espera hasta mañana , no lo has olvidado ¿cierto? ¿Iremos?

― Por supuesto que si T.K, además sabes que me gusta la música de Yama y tengo tiempo sin escucharlo― dijo regalándole una sonrisa muy grande.

― Sobra decir que Miyako y las demás no estarán invitadas. Iremos por Matt, pero, en si es una cita romántica, de esas que ya hace mucho no tenemos.

― Lo sé Takeru no es necesario que me lo digas. ― respondió con algo de pesadez.

― has estado actuando extraña Kari, ya ni me miras a la cara para hablar conmigo, no apartas la vista del bendito aparato ese… ― dijo señalando con la vista el teléfono celular y a su vez Kari volteó a mirarlo un poco extrañada por aquello. T.K continuó hablando ― y encima me respondes de mala gana ¿sucede algo?

― no, Takeru, es que la universidad consume mi tiempo y me irrita un poco, pero sabes que te quiero, lo lamento, prometo no ser tan pesada y prestarte la atención que necesitas.

― ¿de verdad no te sucede nada?

- ya te lo dije T.K. nos vemos más tarde, iré a tu casa y pasaremos la noche como en los viejos tiempos ¿te parece?

― es una idea sensacional ― dijo entre risas, ella lo acompañó y también sonrió.

Llegaron a la facultad donde estudiaba la castaña Yagami y se despidieron con un suave y largo beso el cual hizo sonrojar a la pequeña Hikari.

― no vemos esta noche Kokoro.

Y dicho esto, la chica salió del vehículo y se perdió en medio de un mar de estudiantes.

*,*,*,*,*,*,*,

Viernes, 2:02 P.M…

Suspiró, camino y abrió su closet, buscó entre un sinfín de ropas. Pero nada parecía gustarle ¿Cómo sentirse bien, bonita y animada cuando tu mejor amiga te fulmina con la mirada? Además, se habían declarado la guerra por un chico.

Miró la hora de su reloj, no llegaría a tiempo a su clase de alimentos en la escuela de nutrición, mejor no ir, no tenía ánimos, ni ganas. El teléfono se escuchó a lo lejos, se levantó desganada y con pasos pesados caminó hasta el living.

―¿Acaso las personas no saben que los teléfonos celulares existen? ― Mascullaba.

Al levantar la bocina del aparato escuchó que su amiga y compañera de clases Kaoru gritaba emocionada, al parecer, el dueño del sitio de moda Tokio Café, la había escuchado cantar en la feria de su universidad hace un mes atrás y quería por todos los medios que fuera a cantar en su Café ¿el motivo? Pues, ese día irían grandes cantautores y bandas y, requería la voz de una chica hermosa y la única que calificaba era ella.

― Kaoru por favor, ¿de verdad le creíste?

― Si Mimí, te quieren oír cantar y pensaron solo en ti.

― ¡ay Kaoru! Eres muy ilusa amiga, seguro que alguien le canceló a última hora o que ninguna de sus primeras opciones aceptó ir.

― como sea Mimí, tienes que ir recuerda que eso es currículo para buscar trabajos y aún más si quieres tener tu propio programa de cocina, así es la farándula amiga.

― es que estoy muy oxidada amiga, pero déjame ver. ― se detuvo colocó su mano en la barbilla y movió de arriba hacia abajo su dedo índice, pensaba. ― está bien, iré la música siempre es buena para este tipo de cosas.

― ¿tipo de cosas?

― no me hagas caso amiga, te llamo mañana para ir juntas.

― yo iré con mi chico, pero te paso buscando con él. Nos vemos. ― cortó.

Ir con su chico eh… bueno Taichi Yagami ya se lo que haremos mañana.

Tomó su teléfono celular y comenzó a escribir.

**De: Mimí Tachikawa.**

**Para: Taichi Yagami (mi amor)**

**Asunto: planes para mañana.**

**Muy buenos días Sr. Yagami, sé que los ánimos no dan para mucho… debido a lo que sucedió anoche, pero tengo planes para mañana. Eso ayudara a pasar el momento amargo de nuestra vida. ;). Iremos a Tokio Café, te daré una sorpresa.**

Le dio en enviar y se sentó en el living. Unos minutos muy cortos después…

**De: Taichi Yagami (mi amor)**

**Para: Mimí Tachikawa.**

**Asunto: RE: planes para mañana.**

**Lo lamento tanto Mimí no podré hacer planes para mañana, tengo un juego con el equipo de la universidad y es muy importante, de no serlo sabes que no me importaría faltar para verte ¿No podría ser para el domingo? :S**

No, ese no era el mensaje que esperaba.

― ¿por qué vida? ¿Será el karma? ― hablo para sí misma.

**Con el cejo fruncido volvió a enviar un mensaje.**

**De: Mimí Tachikawa.**

**Para:Taichi Yagami (mi amor)**

**Asunto: ¿será el karma?**

**Honny es que no puedo darte la sorpresa otro día. De seguro esto es el karma por hacer sufrir a nuestros amigos x.x**

**De: Taichi Yagami (mi amor)**

**Para: Mimí Tachikawa.**

**Asunto: No seas tonta.**

**No digas eso Mimí, ellos pronto aceptaran lo nuestro y en tal caso de ser "el karma" dudo mucho que actúe de esa forma ¿solo por un almuerzo? PD: Estoy en clases… ¿tú no?**

― ¡me importa un tomate si estas en clases! Las princesas tenemos prioridad. ― hizo un puchero. ― Y ¿me llamó tonta?

**De: Mimí Tachikawa.**

**Para: Taichi Yagami (mi amor)**

**Asunto: ¿qué no sea tonta?**

**Mi querido Taichi Yagami, ¡que sea la ÚLTIMA VEZ que me dices TONTA! Para ti seré: princesa, amor, vida, osita o Mimí si prefieres, los insultos con denotación de "cariño" no son lo mío. No, no estoy en clases se me hizo tarde: **

***.*.*.*.*.*.**

Taichi Yagami, antes de enviarle el último mensaje a Mimí. Universidad de Tokio.

― ¡Taichi Yagami! ¿Está aburrido joven? ¿Mi clase no le divierte? ― dijo un señor de saco marrón y muy anciano.

¡RAYOS Mimí!

― No señor. ― mostró nerviosismo, lo habían descubierto infraganti.

― yo veo que si lo está, ya que busca consuelo en su teléfono.

― No Profesor, de verdad s-solo veía la hora. ― decía mientras sentía gotas de sudor frías y la cara arder, sus ojos buscaban por todo el lugar se movían rápidamente de un sitio a otro, mientras sus hombros se escondían tratando de ocultarse en la silla donde estaba.

― Guarde y apague el teléfono. Que sea la última vez joven ― habló y en un tono pedante añadió ― y le recomiendo que se corte ese cabello, no es digno de un futuro profesional.

Mimí Tachikawa ¡me las pagaras! Como pudo terminó de escribir el mensaje y lo envió.

**De: Taichi Yagami (mi amor)**

**Para: Mimí Tachikawa.**

**Asunto: ¿Mi osita?**

**No seas tan… osita (?) u.u no, no suena igual, prefiero el: "no seas tontica" pero bueno si esos son sus deseos mi PRINCESA, así será. Deberías de avergonzarte, no ir a clases por quedarse en cama ¡que feo Mimí! U.u aprende de mí que soy un hombre muy responsable. Escribiendo en serio y de verdad mi princesa me distraes un poco, hablamos más tarde… apagaré el móvil ya me han pillado -.- es tu culpa, me las pagarás luego.**

Dejó el celular a un lado y sonrió como niña consentida, siempre escuchó que Sora decía que Tai hacia que el peor momento se convirtiera en algo más alegre y divertido, era muy optimista y que siempre te sacaba una sonrisa. ¡Por todos sus ositos Teddys No se equivocó, Tai es asombroso! se levantó y prosiguió a vestirse, ya hace un buen rato que andaba con la bata de baño y ni en la más horrible pesadilla ella hubiese imaginada estar así en esas fachas tanto tiempo.

―uhmmm, este no… este tampoco, ¡que feo! Este es de la temporada pasada, ― decía deslizando los ganchos en donde se encontraban: camisas, pantalones, faldas y un montón de ropas de todo tipo y de todos los colores. Prosiguió ―este tampoco… esta falda y esta camisa está de moda y lucen ¡fan-tas-ti-co en mí! Serán estas…

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Se encontraba en su clase de música clásica muy pensativo.

¡Viejo! ¿En qué demonios pensaba cuando decidí estudiar música? Hubiese sido un Doctor o astronauta uhmm aunque pensándolo bien… ¿en qué rayos piensas Yamato? Esas carreras son muy difíciles y no te gustan, pero, la música clásica es muy tediosa, ¡estúpida materia! Hace que llegue a odiar lo que más amo en la vida… bueno ya no sería lo único, ya he odiado a alguien que amaba con todo mi ser… lo demás no debe de ser tan difícil de odiar ¿o sí? Deja de pensar en eso Yamato cabeza hueca, ella no te ama y ahora quiere a tu ex mejor amigo ¿por qué Tai? ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tu quien me traicionara?

La profesora lo sacó de su monologo interno y dio las últimas palabras en clases.

― En resumen para la próxima clase quiero que me traigan una canción compuesta en piano, compuesta por ustedes claro, letra y melodía. Debe de hablar acerca de sus sentimientos o puede estar basado en la experiencia de un amigo… si no hay preguntas es todo por hoy.

¡AL FIN! Sintió alivio. En eso un texto le entró al celular, era de Sora.

*estoy cerca de tu universidad, ¿estas desocupado? Yo no tengo nada que hacer:S*

Mostró una risa chueca, seguro ella se encontraba en las mismas que él. Le dijo que subiera al aula 03 en donde se guardan los instrumentos. Al poco rato Sora estaba sentada hablando con Matt. Reían, hace mucho que no lo hacían…

― hay algo que no puedo evitar preguntar y no me mal entiendas pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

― no puedo venir a visitarte en tu escuela de música.

― ¿mi escuela? ― rieron ― claro que puedes, pero ya hace mucho que no lo hacías.

― pasé a buscar unas cosas de Tomoyo y terminé muy temprano, no sabía qué hacer y me acordé de ti.

― soy tu plan B, me estas usando y yo que pensé que me extrañabas. ― dijo jugando.

― Siempre lo hago Matt, tu eres una pieza importante en mi vida.

― es bueno saberlo.

De repente comenzó a llover, por el ventanal se veían las gotas caer y el frio de la tarde era como…

― November Rain en Julio ― expulsó de la nada Sora, quien contemplaba las gotas de lluvia caer.

― sí, parece un día lluvioso de noviembre.

Yamato sacó su guitarra de su estuche y comenzó a tocar, dejando una sonrisa infantil salir de sus labios. Comenzó a hacer acordes, dejaba salir una melodía de su guitarra esa melodía que a Sora y a Yamato le encantaba escuchar en sus ratos libres, compartían los mismos gustos musicales, era algo que los conectaba siempre, ambos amaban la música…

Comenzó a cantar imitando el tono de voz de aquel maravilloso intérprete, ella comenzó a imitar al rubio, haciendo un dueto:

"_**All mine so if you want to love me then darling' don't refrain Or I'll just end up walking' in the cold November rain **_

_**Do you need some time... on your own Do you need some time... all alone Everybody needs some time... on their own**_

_**Don't you know you need some time... all alone I know it's hard to keep an open heart when even friends seem out to harm you but if you could heal a broken heart wouldn't time be out to charm you"**_

Luego solo dejó escuchar el sólo de su guitarra, el sólo que no dejaba nada que envidiarle a Slash ni a ninguno, cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba envolver por cada nota que despedía su instrumento, un estado de trance solo él y la música, ese momento sensacional en que el mundo es olvidado, en el que el mundo no existe, solo él y esa guitarra, ese sólo... Sora reía, las expresiones apasionadas de Yamato eran sublimes, le encantaba verlo inspirado.

Matt había dejado de cantar y de tocar la miraba divertido hace tiempo que no lo hacían, cantar e intentar interpretar una música solo por ocio, por diversión. Luego Sora comenzó a recitar la letra de aquella canción casi en tono poético. Pues eso era lo que despedían aquella palabras en aquella música, poesía…

(…) _pues, si quieres amarme,__entonces cariño no te contengas__o simplemente terminaré caminando__en la fría lluvia de noviembre.__Tú necesitas tiempo... para ti misma,__tú necesitas tiempo... para estar sola,__todos necesitan algo de tiempo__para sí mismos,__no sabes que necesitas algo de tiempo... tú sola._

― Esa si es una canción. ― dijo entre risas, parecía muy feliz, risueño, vivo, era él, un Yamato que salía solo cuando la veía, cuando la tenía cerca, ¿Mimí? No, Sora. Ambas completamente diferentes y lo hacía reaccionar de diferentes formas, ambos sentimientos agradables, en ambos se regocijaba. ¿Era eso posible?

La veía impactado, era como estar viéndola en cámara lenta, detallaba su sonrisa, su rostro iluminado por dicha sonrisa, su pelo rojizo que se izaba con cada movimiento, Sora…

― ¡mierda! ― dijo inconscientemente, sorprendido por aquellos pensamientos.

― ¿qué sucede Yamato?

El rubio pestañeó varias veces y sintiendo que Sora podría leer sus pensamientos, se volvió colorado y actuaba mecánicamente.

―te llevó a tu casa ― evadió la pregunta.

― está bien ― contestó bajo su ignorancia, no imaginaba siquiera lo que Matt acababa de pensar, comparar los sentimientos que Sora y Mimí le hacían sentir y llegar a la misma conclusión con ambas.

*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,

T.K caminaba por el centro comercial, buscaba una tienda de libros, tenía tiempo ya sin leer uno que le llamara la atención, definitivamente esperar a que Hikari comprara un par de zapatos para su salida programada para el día siguiente era aburrido, ¿Cuánto tiempo se puede demorar una chica en comprar unos simples zapatos? Mujeres, ni el más sensible de los hombres podrá entenderlas.

― ¡listo Kokoro! ― dijo Hikari, Takeru giró su mirada y la vio. ― disculpa la demora, estaba haciendo algo extra.

― Listo, ¿ya hiciste todo? ¿Algo extra?

― Si T.K, ¿compraste tu libro?

― no, no he visto ninguno que me llame la atención, pero si deseas podemos irnos.

― Qué bueno ― y extendiendo sus manos la joven mostró un libro envuelto en un lazo ― ten Kokoro, un pequeño presente. Espero te guste.

El menor de los rubios miró a su novia, no reaccionó, poco a poco una sonrisa fue haciéndose evidente y en ella mostraba una calidez y alegría. su novia… así que por eso había tardado tanto.

― Muchas gracias Kari ― se acercó hasta ella y unió sus labios junto a los de la castaña.

En la casa de Takeru.

A pesar de salvar el mundo en varias ocasiones, a pesar de ser el joven de la esperanza, de sentir la satisfacción de que muchas personas lo admiraran y desearan ser como él, nada y lo repetía mil veces NADA lo haría sentir mejor que pasar una tarde junto a su elegida de la luz, la amaba y nada ni nadie lo haría desistir de ello.

Estaba agitado por los besos y caricias que su chica le regalaba, hacer el amor con ella nunca era monótono, aburrido o sin sentido, era eso, HACER EL AMOR. Simplemente eso… en la cama ambos desnudos y con sus rostros rosados por la sangre que bajaba lentamente de sus caras que hace poco eran inundada por ese leve calor producto el momento, del amor la castaña se levantó y se dirigió al baño no sin antes dejarle un beso a su novio rubio.

― regreso enseguida.

― te esperaré todo el tiempo que desees ― musitó.

El joven se sentó y de pronto escuchó el móvil e Hikari vibrar, no le dio importancia, pero, en menos de cinco minutos volvió a sonar, una vez tras otra, en menos de poco tiempo habían llegado alrededor de diez mensajes y se quedaba corto. Él ojos azules sintió la intriga y tomó el aparato.

Cinco pin, tres mensajes de texto, tres whatsapp y varias notificaciones de Facebook, entre ellas un toque y dos mensajes de inbox el resto un sinfín de menciones y varios "me gusta". Conversaciones largas y se notaba que se habían mantenido así por días enteros TODOS de la misma persona…

― Lucas ¿quién es Lucas?

― Takeru ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― dijo Kari parada debajo del umbral del baño.

― ¿Quién es Lucas? ― dijo con mirada insondable.

― ¿Qué haces leyendo mis mensajes?

― soy tu novio, tengo derechos ¿quién es ese Lucas que te invade todas las redes sociales?

La chica se acercó envuelta en una toalla y dispuso a quitarle el teléfono a Takeru, este lo escondió debajo de su cuerpo que yacía sentado sobre la cama.

― ¿Quién es Hikari? No me hagas molestar.

La joven molesta, pero sumisa alego que solo era un amigo que Willis le había recomendado en Facebook, que luego de unos días de haberlo aceptado comenzaron a hablar, se hicieron amigos aunque nunca se hubiesen visto en persona.

Takeru enloqueció.

― no lo conoces pero te la pasas escribiéndole ¿acaso estás loca?

― es amigo de Willis

― ¿y eso que? ¿Estás segura de eso? ¿Willis acaso te ha hablado de él?

― No, no lo ha hecho Takeru pero…

― Kari, no estoy celoso, estoy preocupado, sabes cuantas personas malas transitan en la red y tú le das tu número a un desconocido además que lo tienes en todas las redes sociales.

― no soy tonta Takeru, no le daría mi número de no estar segura de quien es.

― ¿Quién es?

― Un amigo de Willis, ya te lo dije.

― Kari, mi amor deja de escribirle, leí parte de sus conversaciones, ese tipo me da mala espina. De verdad mi amor, deja de escribirle.

La joven se le quedó mirando y soltó un suspiro.

― No te preocupes mi amor, lo haré por ti. Es un poco tarde debo ir a mi casa, mis padres me esperan para cenar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

6:20 p.m. apartamento de los padres de Taichi Yagami.

Mensaje de Facebook de parte Kari Yagami para Lucas Mcguire:

_Hola Lucas, mi novio ha leído nuestras conversaciones, él dice que siente miedo de que seas una mala persona, la verdad… yo no lo creo, así que mientras este junto a él será mejor que no me escribas. Yo te avisaré cuando él esté cerca, hablamos pronto debo ir a cenar ;)_

* * *

**Lamento que sea tan corto, es que ando ocupada con exámenes… ojala sea de su agrado… el próximo capítulo será más largo y con más drama se los aseguro **

**Gracias por sus RR's de verdad que los agradezco de corazon y para el chico/a que me dejó el RR ofensivo y lleno de maldiciones mira como me afecto (ajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj ajajaaja) ¿en que parte de mi summary dice cuál será la pareja final? Mi vida, yo acepto todo tipo de comentarios, pero aquellos ofensivos me los paso por el… los deshechos a la papelera xD por cierto aquí está tu respuesta .!. Que risa contigo xD. Ni siquiera tuviste el valor de entrar en tu propia cuenta y usaste el guest… lamentable u.u**

**A todos los demás, gracias por sus críticas constructivas, por sus halagos a mi proyecto y espero no decepcionarlos. no responderé RRs aqui en esta oportunidad ando con una flojera de P.M :)**

* * *

Genee~


	7. Un último error contigo

**No veo Telenovelas, pero este fic esta inspirado en un capitulo de:"La hija del mariachi"**

**Digimon no me pertenece la trama si. No soy de escuchar musica mexicana pero en la barbería donde le cortaron el cabello a mi hermano y vi un video y pues, ¡BOOM! lo narré aqui xD**

* * *

**Un último error contigo.**

**"Andábamos sin buscarnos pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos."**

**-Julio Cortázar-**

* * *

**Sábado 9:30 A.m.**

* * *

**De: Lucas Mcguire.**

**Para: Hikari Yagami **

**Asunto: Y ya siento que no te conozco.**

Ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde que nos conocimos. Hikari eres hermosa, ya siento que te conozco solo faltaría vernos para cerrar el tratado de nuestra amistad.

Lucas.

* * *

_Oh Lucas eres un tierno._

Pensaba La joven castaña mientras revisaba su teléfono celular en busca de un nuevo correo de su amigo cibernético Lucas. Desde hace varias semanas la joven Yagami ha estado enviando y recibiendo mensajes de este sujeto. Jamás se han visto, salvo por el Skype, pero nunca en persona. Según le contó el joven indagando entre los amigos de Willis vio su nombre y su foto de perfil, sin pensarlo decidió enviarle una solicitud de amistad. Los días pasaron y nada, un día revisó en la notificaciones de su perfil de usuario que la joven había aceptado la gran y ansiosa solicitud, su cuerpo se llenó de emoción y él no sabía por qué, luego de un "hola" que este le envió sus conversaciones se alargaron y se hicieron duraderas por días y días. Si, esas conversaciones que duran horas, de esas que cuando despiertas hay un mensaje de la noche anterior y te obliga a responder, de esas pues.

* * *

**DE: Hikari Yagami.**

**Para: Lucas Mcguire**

**Asunto: ¡Eres un dulce! **

¡OH! Muero por conocerte. Es una pena que no estés aquí en Japón, seriamos grandes amigos. Pero hay un mar que nos separa. : C

* * *

Espera un momento y luego recibe la alarma de un nuevo E-mail.

**De: Lucas Mcguire.**

**Para: Hikari Yagami **

**Asunto: ¡Sorpresa!**

Bueno a pesar de la distancia te tengo una gran sorpresa linda, pero es eso, una sorpresa no puedo decírtela. Por cierto ¿Cómo andas con tu novio? Aún estamos en esa amistad "prohibida" ¿no?

* * *

La joven frunce el cejo cuando lee el mensaje. Chasquea la lengua y vuelve a escribir.

* * *

**DE: Hikari Yagami.**

**Para: Lucas Mcguire**

**Asunto: de mal en peor.**

No me gusta mentirle, pero es un mal necesario, anda con esas estúpidas dudas de que eres peligroso para mí. Tan solo si te conociera. Si las cosas siguen así… no sé cómo terminar esta frase. Pero da por seguro que haré algo al respecto.

* * *

Guarda su teléfono en su bolso y sale caminando con Yuiko, su amiga y compañera de clases.

—¿Esta noche iremos a el bar "kissme"? estamos esperando a que nos des seguridad que vas.

—Por supuesto Yuiko. —Hace una pausa, arruga el cejo y pone semblante de "lo lamento"— quedé con Takeru en salir a Tokio Café.

—¡Vaya! —Exclama la chica de ojos negros, tez morena, cabello largo, lacio y castaño cobrizo, una joven de estatura alta y de anteojos.

—¿Qué sucede Yu?

—es que ese es el sitio de moda y uno de los más caros de Tokio, quisiera un novio como Takeru.

Hikari ladea su boca hacia abajo. No sabe si fue un cumplido o una ofensa, pues bien, no es una chica celosa y da gracias a ello. Mira a su amiga y sonríe levemente. La joven de castaño cobrizo detiene el paso y se arriesga a preguntar.

—¿Sucede algo con Takeru?

La castaña se detiene y voltea a ver a su amiga, que posee un semblante indagador y un poco preocupante y triste.

—No —responde sin más, aunque por dentro se muere por decirle que ya con Takeru no es lo mismo y está pensando si seguir a su lado vale la pena— ¡vamos a ver la siguiente tienda!

Logra su objetivo y su amiga sale dando pasos una vez más. Pero el dilema sigue en ella, desde que este Lucas está ya no siente que falte nadie, y parecerá tonto pero ya no cree amar a su rubio novio, por más cruel que suene ya él no la satisface en cuanto a ese "amigo" que debe ser su enamorado al momento de estar juntos.

_Esta cenando con su padre y su madre, FELICES. La pelirroja no puede dejar de sonreír, es todo perfecto, su vida no puede ser mejor. Degusta un maravilloso plato que su madre Toshiko ha preparado. Su padre la mira y le pregunta "¿Cómo te fue hoy hija mía?" Sora sonríe y le responde que su día ha transcurrido de forma normal, salvo por un sobre que le ha llegado en la mañana, su padre abre los ojos y feliz responde "UNIVERSIDAD DE TOKIO, ¿Qué te han dicho?" la chica le responde "aún no he abierto el sobre, estoy esperando para hacerlo juntos" Su madre se integra colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo, este voltea a verla y le hecha una sonrisa de enamorado, luego ambas miradas se ponen sobre la ojos escarlata. Ella comienza a abrir el papel, cierra ambos ojos y al sacar el contenido abre solo uno y con temor, lee el encabezado, luego se relaja y abre ambos orbes, continúa leyendo y una sonrisa se aparece. "¡ESTOY DENTRO!" grita de emoción. Sus padres la abrazan y luego siente una mano rodear su cadera, la giran y al voltear queda frente a un castaño de ojos café, se muerde el labio inferior y susurra "ingresé a la universidad" él le sonríe mientras posa su mirada sobre la joven que no tarda en ruborizarse. "no tenía duda de ello Sora" dice en un tono bajo y de enamorado. Luego besa la comisura de sus labios. _

_Un lindo recuerdo mientras va caminando a punto de entrar a su primer día de clases como universitaria, tiene la mejor vida: un padre y una madre juntos y a él, a su Taichi Yagami. Sonríe al darse cuenta de que el joven la espera al frente de la entrada de grandes rejas, él menea su mano y sonríe mostrando su increíble dentadura. Al lado está su padre que tiene la mirada oscura y seria ¿Qué hace él aquí? Se pregunta y al dirigir su mirada se da cuenta de que su madre yace en el piso, llora desconsoladamente detrás de ella un joven pelirrojo ríe y echa la mirada hacia el papá de Sora. Parpadea y sale corriendo a cruzar la calle para ver por qué llora su madre. Un auto casi la arrolla, se detiene y espera, luego corre pero al llegar a la entrada las puertas se cierran en su rostro alejando a Tai, que a su lado está una Mimí riendo con jactancia y esta besa en los labios al moreno que le corresponde, después está el señor Takenouchi junto al joven pelirrojo riendo junto a una señora esa imagen de ellos se aleja al igual que la de su madre, Toshiko, sollozando y dejada en el suelo, y a la propia Universidad de Tokio se desintegra frente sus ojos. Siente que cae muy a lo profundo. Abre los ojos al sentir tierra firme y al ver a su alrededor esta oscuro mira hacia arriba y observa una luz _

_"¿un pozo?"…_

Abre los ojos, sudada, el aliento rápido y constante, siente un frio recorrer su cara, es sudor. Un sueño recurrente que le resume la vida de mierda que le ha tocado vivir. Primero: una familia feliz, su mejor amigo junto a ella, una oportunidad de estudio. Luego una familia rota y dispersa, una madre desolada, un Tai alejado durante un año y su oportunidad de estudio paralizada por culpa de su padre… pues bien si él no le hubiese roto el corazón a su madre ella no hubiese tenido que paralizar su primer año, no hubiese tenido que atender la tienda ni a su madre que estaba hecha "nada" y luego estaba Tai que se había alejado de ella por un tortuoso año y luego la trataba como una amiga con derecho burlándose de lo que ella sentía mientras andaba con diferentes chicas, y el ahora: turnarse en navidad y fechas especiales para ver a sus padres, una madre que aún no termina de volver de su crisis y un Tai que la alejó de Mimí y que… ¿Qué demonios es Tai ahora? Es decir… ¿somos novios, amigos…? ¿Habrá dejado anoche a Mimí? Pues, llegó tarde de verla. Porque si, si se vieron anoche él no lo puede negar. –suspira- luego vuelve a sus pensamientos originales y cae en cuenta de que Matt, Tai y ella… el trio de mejores amigos se ha disipado y en gran parte es su culpa, por alejar a Tai cuando sucedió lo de sus padres y al perder ese año que la atrasaba, está a punto de graduarse, pero ya Matt y Tai iban por otro título y su moreno amigo trabajaba en una embajada como asistente del asistente de un asistente (o eso lo escuchó cuando él ojos café alardeaba hace no mucho) no obstante este nuevo título lo figuraba a ser el asistente de un jefe de alta calaña, y su amigo Yamato pues este con su banda y sus giras ya estaba más que asegurado para tener una vida de ensueño.

Vuelve a suspirar pesadamente. Mira la hora en su reloj que se encuentra en la mesa de noche "10:03 am"

¡Diablos debo levantarme!

Se decía ya que no era usual que durmiera más de las ocho de la mañana. Fue a su baño que está dentro de su habitación (única habitación con baño ganada a Tai por una apuesta)

**10:45 A.M**

Llega cansado de su juego de futbol, lanza el bolso en la puerta de entrada, se quita los zapatos deportivos y anuncia que ya ha llegado. No obtiene respuesta, Sora no está en casa.

Da unos cuantos pasos hacia el living que queda al lado de la cocina, mira por inercia al lugar, tal vez buscando el olor a comida recién hecha. Su sonrisa se estrecha de oreja a oreja.

¿Cuántas veces va a tener que ver esta escena?

Sora con un diminuto pantalón de jean de esos que parecen desgastados, una camisa de tiros blanca, su ahora cabello un poco más largo amarrado en una coleta pequeña y su IPod en el bolsillo de su pantalón que dejaba mostrar el cable de los audífonos que llegaban hasta sus orejas. En medio de todo ella le daba la espalda al living y a la entrada de la cocina, está al frente del horno de microondas y en ese momento movía las caderas de lado a lado…

Sin duda es el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Se escucha de repente: _"te amo con toda mi fe sin medidas, te amo aunque estés compartida… mis labios pierden el control" _de parte de Sora que aun ni cuenta de la presencia de Tai se da.

El joven que anda aun con el uniforme de futbol en representación a su universidad, el de blanco que indica que estaban de visitantes. Anda sudado y lleno de lodo. Mira embobado a la pelirroja, siempre la encontraba de esta manera que a él lo enloquece, nunca pudo hacer lo que se le venía en mente cuando la sorprendía así, bailando inspirada y tan… tan sexi, solo eran amigos en aquel entonces y aunque su situación hoy no estaba definida (aun), sentía que tenía el derecho de acercarse darle un gran beso y bailar cualquier canción junto a ella. Sonrió con malicia, se acercó sigiloso, con movimientos suaves colocó sus manos sobre las caderas de la joven y esperaba voltearla y plantarle un beso pero…

Sora se volteó rápidamente al sentir las manos de Tai y su mano giró más rápido que su cuerpo con gran fuerza, en eso su codo golpeó la cabeza del futbolista dándole en la mejilla. El chico se echó hacia atrás dando pasos torpes y tapándose rápidamente sus rostro con ambas manos, y solo pudo espetar.

—¡Maldita sea, Sora! —Se quejaba— ¡RAYOS MUJER!

La ojos escarlata al mirar que era Tai se cubrió la boca y se alarmó. Abrió sus orbes que miraban desconcertada la situación

—¡OH! Tai eras tú lo lamento, en serio lo lamento ¿estás bien? —hizo el ademán de acercarse pero Tai echó más pasos hacia atrás.

—¡No! No me toques, ¡DEMONIOS! —Movía una mano mientras con la otra sostenía su mejilla.

—no seas tonto Tai, ven déjame verte.

El moreno lo miraba con cierto recelo y los ojos achicados, bueno, un solo ojo porque el otro permanecía cerrado por culpa del dolor. Al final cedió y se dejó examinar por Sora.

—Solo es un pequeño enrojecimiento, ya pasara y no quedará rastro de ningún tipo.

—pero Sora —hizo una pausa y colocó una mirada tierna, infantil y de mimado a lo que soltó a su vez una voz suave, quejosa y malcriada— ¡me duele!

—A Ver —dijo Sora acercándose y con su mano acariciar el cachete de Tai, el joven que no paraba de quejarse se relajó y hasta cerró sus ojos por un segundo sintiendo la respiración más cortante y pesada mientras Sora acariciaba el lugar afectado –la mejilla del castaño-. Ese roce de la mano de Sora enviaba pequeñas descargas en todo su cuerpo, tan solo un poco de tacto y ya todos sus poros se erizaban poniéndole la "piel de gallina"

—¿Aun duele? —preguntó ella. Que también había sido atrapada por el momento.

—Sí, un poco, pero sigue haciendo lo que haces se siente bien.

La joven frunció el cejo, y arrugó su boca que retenía una sonrisa divertida. Tai era un consentido y aprovechador.

—¡Ya está! —soltó ella, quien quiso dar media vuelta para terminar de hacer su desayudo, pero unas manos fuertes la retuvieron y no la dejaron marcharse. Los ojos de Tai estaban firmes y plantados en el rostro de Sora, estaba serio y su mirada emitía deseo, deseo por aquellos labios carmesí que moría por probar. Al ver sus fogosos ojos la chica supo cuáles eran sus intenciones y dijo en un susurro, un susurro cortante y grueso producto de la mirada de su acompañante.

—¿no que estas adolorido?

—sí. Por eso debes de curar mis heridas. —hizo una pausa, ladeo de manera seductora sus labios en una sonrisa que apenas se dejó ver. Su mirada permanecía igual o más fuerte y fogosa que antes— me debes una Sora, ese golpe trajo consecuencias y si no quieres una demanda debemos arreglar por cuenta propia como quedará la situación.

Era horrible ver que Tai usaba sus métodos seductores en ella, por años vio como las implementaba en sus chicas de una noche, pero era diferente cuando lo aplicaba en ella. ¡Diablos, es irresistible! Pensaba. Y que comenzaba a creer que si Tai la soltaba de su agarre caería al suelo, pues sus piernas se tambaleaban y no la mantenían en pie. Deseaba besarlo.

Él se acercó poco a poco y al estar frente a su boca soltó en un siseo:

—se me ocurren varias ideas, por el momento quiero calmar el dolor con un beso tuyo.

Ella cerró los ojos envolviéndose en la sensación que este castaño le causaba, sus labios se tocaron en un beso: él tomó entre los suyos el labio inferior de la chica, para luego soltarlo y volver a hacer lo mismo -tomarlo lenta y pausadamente mientras sentía el sabor de la boca de Sora-, después tomó el labio superior y lo retuvo ligera y momentáneamente luego lo dejó ir.

—Dios —dijo musitando aun cerca de los labios de la pelirroja— como extrañaba tus besos.

Dicho esto volvió a besarla, esta vez de una manera más profunda.

Por otro lado lejos de sentirse en una nube, Sora sentía que estaba mal, TODO estaba mal, no podía hacerle esto a Mimí. Sí, es su "enemiga" ahora, pero no se merece eso… aún mantenía la fe de volver a estar junto a ella. Culpa, traición, dolor se mesclaban con el gozo, la excitación y el grandioso momento que le propinaba Tai al besarla. Se sentía bien y a la vez mal hacer algo que para ella moralmente estaba prohibido, pero le gustaba. Concluyó en corresponder el beso e intensificarlo dándole paso y más espacio para saborear a Tai.

A lo lejos un teléfono sonaba, pero a ciencia cierta se sabía que no sería respondido por el momento.

Miraba la pantalla se su computadora de mesa. Había pasado toda la mañana viendo los perfiles de usuario de sus amigos, fotos de personas de su universidad, de la escuela de cocina, de su trabajo corto en aquel restaurante, de sus compañeras de "banda" y de sus antiguos grandes amigos como lo era Koushiro, Joe, Yoley, Iori, Ken, Daisuke, Kari, Takeru y las de su Tai… incluso vio las fotos del perfil de Sora –que en su mayoría eran en un estadio de Futbol junto a Tai- ¿aun estará enfadada conmigo? Se preguntaba la castaña de cabellos largos. Miró las fotos en el perfil de Tai era cómo ver el perfil de Sora, en casi todas aparecía junto a ella y justo en una se detuvo y observó con detenimiento. Era una foto de ellos dos juntos a la edad de once años, ella llevaba una camiseta amarilla, pantalones azules ajustados, unos guantes rojos _"que pésimos gusto por la moda" _Pensó la castaña. También traía consigo un sombreo azul y se veía relajada con una gran sonrisa. Él vestía esos bermudas marrones, esa camiseta azul con detalles amarillos, sus Adidas con detalles azules igualmente, guantes blancos y esos Goggles de aviador.

—pero que feo chico. —Rió—

No pudo evitar sentir celos, él la rodeaba con su mano sobre los hombros de la pelirroja, emitía una sonrisa verdadera y feliz, una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes y hacían brillar sus ojos cafés.

—¡que ridícula! Esa fea y horrible niña vestida y actuando como niño.

Se detuvo ¿desde cuándo ella se refería tan despectivamente hacia Sora? ¿Acaso tenia celos de ella?

—para nada, yo no tengo celos.

Suspiró. Hablar con ella sola no era grato, la verdad es que extrañaba hablar con su amiga, extrañaba verla y se moría por contarle que junto a Tai la pasaba genial. Bueno eso si no existiera el pequeño detalle de que ella poseía sentimientos por el moreno. ¿Acaso es un capricho mío? Se preguntaba. Es que nunca vi a Tai de otra manera, me parecía inmaduro, terco, payaso, algunas veces ofensivo, peleón, mandón y ni hablar la manera horrible de vestir.

—siempre de azul.

Echó una risilla, es que Tai ya no era así… bueno si un poco, pero ahora era más enigmático, más maduro y podía controlar sus emociones a eso súmale que viste genial y muy bien y está como el hombre de sus sueños. Pero debía de dar merito, Sora lo entendía y era notorio que lo amaba desde antes de producir ese cambio, pues, creo que si ella no lo hubiese acompañado en el trayecto para convertirse en hombre no sería este chico de ensueños por el que hoy peleaban.

_Me estoy entrometiendo._

Pero comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior junto al moreno tenaz y atrevidamente sexi, sexi pero tacaño y sin glamour.

_Recuerda que iba caminando hacia el supermercado de la cuadra, iba a hacer las compras de la semana en eso un mensaje le entra al teléfono:_

_*Hola, como no puedo verte mañana en el almuerzo pensé que sería bueno vernos en la noche para comer algo*_

_Y allí iba la invitación tan romántica que la joven esperaba desde hace mucho, si sobre todo "romántica" pensaba ella. No importaba, sonrió y decidió responderle un poco más tarde, así no se daría cuenta él de que había esperado su llamado el día entero._

_Cinco minutos luego otro mensaje entra al teléfono. Este decía:_

_*¡Vaya! Andas molesta. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho? ¿No deseas verme? RESPONDE.*_

_Y así es como se trata a un hombre, pensaba Mimí mientras tomaba un litro de yogurt líquido del mostrador y lo colocaba en su carro de compras. El abasto estaba hecho, era hora de pagar._

_Un nuevo mensaje aparece, ella lo lee. Echa una risa por lo bajo, muy divertida y va al mostrador a pagar. La tortura acabará cuando termine de cancelar el pequeño abasto y allí le responderá._

_Estaba afuera de la tienda, entrando en el auto cuando un nuevo tono, distinto al anterior resuena en el interior del bolsillo de su chaqueta rosa. _

_Colocó las bolsas en el auto y comenzó a buscar el teléfono que no paraba de sonar, lo contestó sin ver el remitente._

_—Diga._

_—¡eh Mimí es Tai! ¿Has leído mis mensajes? _

_—sí, es que andaba haciendo mercado._

_—¡oh! Que feo Mimí ignorar a tu chico. Te recojo a las seis en tu casa te llevaré a cenar. Chao._

_Tan directo, tan seco y distante. La ojimiel confiesa que sintió decepción ni un "hola mi amor" o un "chao te quiero" suspiró y se adentró al carro._

_Y esta era su idea de salir a "cenar" estar a las siete de la noche en un callejón en donde ella pudo haberla apodado "la calle del hambre" ya que desde el comienzo hasta el final de la pequeña calle habían carritos y puestos de Hot Dog, hamburguesa, Shaw arma, pizza y de todo lo que pudiera representar la comida chatarra. Y allí estaba ella observando al moreno degustar de su tercer Hot Dog, mientras ella veía el suyo que apenas y había mordido._

_Si supieras la cantidad de grasa y carbohidratos que posee tan solo una mordida y ya no puedo darme ese gusto, esta mañana comí un desayuno grasoso. Pensaba mientras veía a Tai tan animado pidiendo su cuarto "perro caliente"._

_—¿no piensas comer? Mimí._

_La sacó de sus pensamientos. Suspiró y emitió una sonrisa mientras daba su segundo bocado a la comida._

_Estaban sentados al frente de una avenida muy poca transitada, el cielo despejado, nada que ver con los días anteriores o esa mañana lluviosa. Las estrellas y la luna brillaban como nunca y en ese banco de madera (típico de plazas y lugares abiertos en Japón) estaba ella comiendo al lado de un chico que jamás pensó que le gustaría. Y no solo eso sino que admiraba el restaurant del frente, muy elegante y cálido. Suspiro por dentro. Allí era donde quería ser llevada no a una calle llena de comida chatarra e insana. Seguro a Sora si le hubiese gustado este lugar y aún más seguro era que él deseara estar con ella en ese momento. Si, sentía celos de Sora y Tai juntos._

_—Esta tarde —Tai hizo una pausa y miró a Mimí que volteó y atendía a lo que este decía— estaba muy preocupado por ti Mimí. Usualmente respondes al instante los mensajes y cuando no lo hiciste yo… yo me preocupo. Es que no sé si hice algo malo o te pasó algo malo a ti y eso me exaspera, cualquier de las dos ideas me mortifica y debes de saberlo. Eres muy importante para mí y me he dado cuenta que no estas a gusto con el lugar apenas y has probado tu cena. No es que sea tacaño es que me gusta disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida._

_Ella lo miraba intentando ocultar su felicidad, valía la pena comer esa "comida chatarra" escuchar esas palabras le resultaba sensacional. Lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa luego tomó un gran bocado de su comida y sonrió. Y antes de poder decir que lo estaba pasando Tai habló._

_—no lo vuelvas a hacer. Intenta siempre responder ¿De acuerdo?_

_Asintió con la cabeza._

_—esta ha sido una grandiosa cena Tai._

_—¿de verdad? yo pensé que..._

_—grandiosa Tai._

_Se miraron por un instante y el moreno subió su mano hasta la barbilla de Mimí quien miraba con curiosidad. Con el dedo pulgar rosó el labio inferior de esta._

_—¡oh disculpa! —Dijo avergonzada— ¿tenía kétchup?_

_Tai la miró y sonrió con picardía, la castaña se ruborizó. Negó con la cabeza y, con voz profunda y seductora respondió en un susurro._

_—ahora sí._

_Mimí frunció el ceño y miró con desconcierto. Tai se acercó y con su boca limpió el rastro de salsa de los labios de la chica que él mismo había dejado. No pudo evitar reír y ella lo acompañó pero no duró mucho pues, Mimí lo tomó con ambas manos por el rostro y unió sus labios con los de él quien correspondió dejándose llevar por la pureza y calidez de la joven._

_—Estás loco —susurró ella rompiendo el beso._

_—lo sé. —Respondió él— eres grandiosa Mimí, me robas la respiración._

_Se alejó un poco de ella y dijo:_

_—este es un momento a recordar, Kari dice que hay que plasmar cada momento en un recuerdo físico._

_Se movió y de un bolso que tenía el joven sacó una cámara digital. La colocó a distancia y capturó el momento: él mirando a la cámara con su sonrisa jovial y fresca y ella dando un beso en la mejilla del moreno mientras guiñaba el ojo y veía hacia la filmadora. Ella lo volvió a besar y entre un sin fin de comida y de diferentes olores su velada fue maravillosa pues estar al lado de Tai era estar en el cielo._

Encogió sus pies, los colocó en la silla de escritorio y comenzó a girar en ella, levantó sus manos y gritaba con alegría.

—¡Te adoro Tai Yagami!

Pero su alegría se esfumó al ver la hora en el reloj de pared… otro grito al aire:

—¡ES TARDE!

Y dicho esto cayó al piso en su desespero por salir corriendo a prepararse.

Yamato iba hablando con Takeru su hermano menor que estaba ansioso por mencionarle a Matt que llevaría a Hikari a cenar esa noche al Tokio café. El rubio mayor le comentó que él iría por un café esa tarde.

—creo que te lo mencioné.

—¡sí! Por eso es que se me ocurrió llevar a Kari.

—ya veo. Creo que tengo tiempo sin salir a una cena. Seria grandioso ir juntos.

—¡NO! —dijo alarmado.

—viejo no era necesario gritar. —se quejó el rubio mayor mirándolo de reojo.

—no es eso puedes ir, siempre y cuando actúes como si no me conoces.

—Sientes vergüenza de mí, — lo tomó por el cuello y le hizo un pequeño gancho, luego alborotó el cabello dorado de su hermano— pequeño bastardo.

—no, es todo lo contrario — se soltó del agarre y reía— te admiro Matt, pero deseo ver a Kari hoy y pasar un momento romántico.

—Ya veo, creo que cambiaré la cita de un café a una cena —hizo una pausa y espetó— mira quien viene allí, tu morena Yagami.

—¡ey! Eso sonó a una burla.

—los Yagami son una familia peculiar ¿o no lo crees? Si no me crees mira y estudia bien a Tai.

—ella es diferente y calla que está cerca.

La chica sonrió y saludó a Matt que con un movimiento de cabeza seguido de uno con su mano saludó y se despidió dejando a los chicos solos.

En el camino a su departamento sacó una pequeña tarjeta en donde había un número en letras plateadas y el nombre de Zoe Orimoto.

—¿Por qué no? —pensó en voz alta. Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número— halo, con Zoe Orimoto. Habla Matt.

—Ishida que placer escucharte, iba a hablar con tu manager a ver si la cita por el café iba en marcha.

—por eso llamaba me temo que cancelaré la cita.

—oh ¿y eso? —se notaba decepción en su voz.

—quería cancelarla y posponer tu pago hacia mí, a cambio te llevaré hoy por una cena. ¿Qué dices?

La chica del otro lado de la línea estaba inmutada y silenciosa.

—¿hola? Zoe ¿estas allí? —preguntaba al no escuchar a nadie hablar.

—si Matt y si, será un placer salir a cenar contigo.

—genial, paso por ti en la noche. Dijeron que hoy habrá un especial mexicano. Nos vemos, adiós.

Finalizó la llamada y se dirigió a su casa ahora por su nuevo plan debía de buscar un traje que encajara con el estilo del lugar. Miró su teléfono ni un mensaje de Tai.

_No contesta ni envía mensajes ¿estará con Mimí?_

Ella se alejó y lo miró por un instante con admiración. Él hacía lo mismo, no era necesario decir "me vuelves loco" pues, ya sólo con esa mirada y esa sonrisa que ocultaban sus labios era suficiente, decirlo era caer en la redundancia. Sin embargo el joven Yagami dejó salir las palabras de su boca:

—deberías de ir a cambiarte de ropa, te llevaré a un lugar especial.

—¿a un lugar especial?

—sí, es una sorpresa y como sabrás las sorpresas no se dicen antes de darlas.

—Tai…

Se detuvo, su tono de voz indicaba que algo malo sucedía pero, debía de callar, debía de dejar que el momento la llevara sin más, detener este tiempo casi perfecto no le seria perdonado… luego preguntaría ¿Qué había pasado con Mimí? Pero sería luego, hoy, ahora no, eso no importaba.

—ok, ve a ducharte. Termino de comer y voy a cambiarme. —dijo la pelirroja.

Él se acercó y le dio un beso casto en la boca y luego de una palmada en el trasero a la chica –que miraba asombrada por la acción- luego le guiño un ojo y se perdió por el pasillo.

¡¿Desde cuándo Tai actuaba tan… tan así con ella?!

Un momento más tarde. El moreno había salido con una camisa negra de botones, encima una chaqueta azul de algodón y unos pantalones de mezclilla, con detalles rasgados; sus zapatos eran de cuero, casuales y negros. Él miraba a Takenouchi que lo esperaba en el comedor sentada, al verlo ella quedó un tanto sorprendida, a pesar de la distancia podía oler el perfume de Tai, era asombrosamente divino, su aroma la embobaba a tal punto de perder el juicio. Ella se levantó y se dejó ver. Llevaba un pantalón negro pegado por todo su cuerpo (desde las caderas hasta los tobillos) una camisa de vestir azul rey, botines negros, pulseras y aretes del mismo color, un poco de delineador negro para sus ojos y un rosa claro en sus labios. Su cabello suelto que llegaba unos centímetros debajo de sus hombros. Tai la miró sorprendido.

—No sé a dónde vamos —dijo con timidez Sora— ¿espero así este bien?

Hablaba de su ropa. Que estaba más que bien para Tai, dejaba ver una sensual y traviesa Sora. Una que no veía desde la preparatoria.

—No está lloviendo. ¿Quieres ir en motocicleta?

—No sé a dónde voy Tai. Podría decirte que iré en camello y no sabría la diferencia.

—Pero que directa estas hoy Sora. Te hace falta un par de besos para que te tranquilices.

No era una mala idea. Se decía para sí misma. Él moreno rió con descaro y mordió de manera sensual su labio inferior manteniendo la risa. Paso a la mesa donde estaba Sora tomó sus llaves y su teléfono y sin decir más llevó de la mano a su amiga hasta afuera del apartamento, para luego ir a aquel lugar en donde había planeado ir.

Era muy evidente que el chico sentado en el público era Yamato Ishida, el muy reconocido Yamato junto a una rubia de ojos verdes. Muy linda y despampanante en aquel vestido negro que resaltaba su silueta. El dueño del lugar lo observó y no quería ser un aguafiestas, pero varias personas del lugar habían ido a preguntar si el rubio cantaría esa noche. No le quedaba de otra que molestarlo.

—Disculpe joven Ishida. Lamento molestar, pero varias personas que vinieron al restaurant hoy quieren saber si usted…

—Estoy en una cita ahora. Lo lamento no…

—Sí, si desea que cante él lo hará.

Matt giró a ver a Zoe, suspiró y miró al señor mayor.

—¿está de acuerdo? —preguntó el dueño del luga.

El joven rodo los ojos y con el cejo fruncido aceptó. El señor dio las gracias y luego se fue.

—¿Por qué el mal humor? —preguntó divertida Zoe.

—no debiste comprometerme. —dijo secamente.

—Lo sé, pero eso quise hacer. Comprometerte, veo que no te gusta hacerlo.

El joven soltó un suspiro. Cambio de conversación.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—muy bien, aunque debo decir que estuve a punto de cancelar la cita.

Matt se sorprendió.

—¿en serio?

—¿te sorprende? Nadie cancela a Yamato Ishida ¿no?

—de hecho te sorprendería saber cuántas lo hacen.

Esta vez la sorprendida era la rubia.

—¿y eso? ¡AH! Déjame adivinar: eres seco, arrogante, lobuno y para nada sociable. —hizo una pausa y luego ironizó— ¡NO! No veo porque te dejarían plantado.

Yamato la veía con mirada insondable. Risueño… con esa sonrisa ladeada y galán.

—nunca dije que me hacen desplantes. Solo dije que te sorprendería saber cuántas chicas se hacen las desinteresadas y me cancelan… solo para que yo las busque, al final ellas vuelven arrepentidas.

¡que arrogante!

La joven antes de responder fue interrumpida por el camarero que le servía una botella de vino y dos copas señalando al señor panzón, enano y de calva a un lado. El dueño del lugar que hace un momento había ido a hablar con los jóvenes.

—Su cena va por la casa. —Apuntó el joven que luego se fue.

—¿siempre es así? —dijo Zoe.

Yamato la miró con la ceja arqueada.

—Siempre tus cenas ¿son gratis?

—prestaré un servicios hoy, así que no es gratis.

—pero te habías reusado, si no es por mi…

—hubiese tenido que pagar. No es mal de morir.

De nuevo la jactancia del rubio salió a relucir. Zoe lo miraba era algo enigmático, su porte de chico rudo y malo. Sonreía fascinada.

—Un hombre jactancioso. —dijo con petulancia mientras bebía un sorbo de su vino.

—¿soy un hombre jactancioso por decir la verdad?

—No, es por como dices la verdad.

El joven tomó un sorbo de su copa. Se levantó y espetó.

—Me han estado haciendo señas, debo ir a trabajar — se inclinó y justo encima del hombro de la joven susurró— gracias a ti.

Se repuso y siguió su camino hacia tras vestidores. No sin antes detenerse y darle la mano a un joven de traje negro y de alta costura, elegante y de buen porte. La joven giró su vista y notó que una pareja de chicos entraban por la puerta y reconoció al caballero que acompañaba a la chica, era Takeru, el hermano menor de Matt, sacaría información sobre Ishida. Debía conocer al menor de los rubios.

Ella llevaba un vestido rojo, ceñido al torso y suelto en su falda, botas marrones hasta sus rodillas de tacón algo alto y una chaqueta de cuero hasta mitad del torso. Su cabello castaño con reflejos rubios y ligeramente ondulados en sus puntas. Mimí Tachikawa era sin duda una hermosa mujer, y aunque pareciera imposible lograba verse más hermosa cuando humedecía sus labios en gloss y realzaba sus pestañas y ojos con rímel y delineador sobre la fina capa del polvo compacto y en sus mejillas colocaba un poco rubor durazno lograba deslumbrar aún más.

Un hombre se acercó a ella y le dijo:

—hubo un cambio de planes, tocaras ahora ya que más tarde lo hará el vocalista de lobos adolescente.

¡Maldito hijo de…!

—¡¿Yamato Ishida cantará hoy?! —dijo con asombro y elevando aún más la voz— ¡ESTTA AQUÍ!

El chico que no era más que un camarero indicó con su vista la dirección en donde estaba el rubio. Mimí dio pasos rápidos y pesados hacia Matt que al verla ir hacia él se disculpó con el hombre con quien hablaba y entró hacia una especie de bodega o camerinos. Mimí lo siguió.

—¿me estas siguiendo ahora? —Dijo con enfado— me acosas.

—Mimí por favor, no es más que una coincidencia. —respondió relajado.

—pues no lo creo.

—Mimí, ando en una cita. Ni sabía que estabas aquí. ¿Cantaras?

—¡NO! —ese no era asunto de él. Andaba furiosa aún más porque posiblemente él esté con otra chica.

El rubio rió y miraba el pecho de la joven.

—¿Qué miras pervertido?

Matt pasó su mano por su nariz con rapidez, soltó una risa graciosa y luego metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón elegante que portaba. Lucia muy distinguido en un traje de camisa blanca, saco y pantalón de una tela fina y de color negro, corbata plateada y zapatos de vestir negro.

—¿se puede saber que te causa tanta gracia?

Y con sus ojos volvió a señalar el pecho de la joven, luego sacó una mano de su bolsillo y señaló con ella, esta vez.

—es curioso que no cantes hoy y lleves contigo ese pase de cantante.

Mimí se puso colorada y frunció el cejo, arrugó su nariz y labios e infló sus mejillas.

—¿pucheros Mimí? ¿No estamos muy grandecitos para ello?

—Eres de lo peor Yamato. — caminó hacia Matt y le pasó por el lado rumbo hacia la puerta— hazme el favor y no te entrometas en mi vida.

—te dije que no estoy aquí por ti.

—Sí, seguro —dijo en sarcasmo— sólo… sólo no te metas más en mi vida, sufriente daño has hecho en ella.

—lo sé. Por eso hace mucho que me fui de ella. — Dijo con su cara relajada y con culpa.— pero debes saber que estoy con una hermosa rubia aquí. No vine por ti Mimí, en serio, sólo fue casualidad.

—no creo en casualidades. Pensé que tú tampoco.

—Casualidad, destino, coincidencias. Llámalo como quieras pero no estoy aquí para acosarte, sé que lo tuyo y lo de Tai va en serio.

—muy en serio. —recalcó la castaña.

—no tienes que restregármelo.

—y tu si podías restregarme a tus mujeres por el rostro.

Y allí dejó salir su rabia contenida por años.

—¡Cuantas veces te diré que lo mío y Jun no fue nada!

—las que quieras. Igual no te creeré.

—lo sé. Por eso no fui tras de ti.

La joven sintió una punzada. Era tan poco para Matt que ni la pena valía para él.

—¡Idiota jactancioso! —Decía mientras se acercaba a él y con el dedo índice pulsaba fuerte en el pecho del joven— eres poco hombre, idiota, arrogante… no vales la pena, no vales lagrimas ni noches de dolor eres un…

Se sentía atacado pero divertido. Mimí se había vuelto loca ¡MAS AUN! Solo hay una cosa para hacerla callar. Pensaba el rubio. Ella seguía insultando.

—…un altanero y…

Fue silenciada por el agarre repentino y el beso casto del rubio. Abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras este la besaba, no reaccionaba y sentía que… sentía que… sus pensamientos se borraron y sin darse cuenta ya estaba besando al rubio. Su mano estaba sobre la de Yamato, la otra se movía en dirección al cuello del joven que la atraía más hacia él y apretaba la pequeña cintura de la castaña con fuerza. Sus labios bailaban en el compás de una música inigualable, la música expedida desde los corazones acelerados y emocionados que retumbaban en el lugar. Sus cuerpos se relajaron olvidando todo y dejándose consumir en aquella unión de labios que se profundizaba y estaba llegando al frenesí.

Una morena de pelo corto y de falda negra hasta la cintura con un cinturón y encima de una camisa de botones blanca de manga cortas, con zapatos negros altos y de suela roja. Una joven de ojos rubíes y muy bien conocida por los dos chicos entró a la bodega en busca de Mimí para desearle buena suerte, pues, había recordado que ella le mencionó que tocaría allí esta noche.

—oh disculpen —dijo con vergüenza aun sin darse cuenta de quienes eran y con intención de retirarse.

Los jóvenes se sobresaltaron y miraron a ver a la joven que no tardó en reconocer a Mimí y a Matt.

—¡KARI! —dijeron al unísono. Aun abrazados y con las manos en la masa.

La castaña Yagami miraba con los ojos abiertos y sorprendida. Los miró a ambos y se giró saliendo con rapidez del lugar cerrando la puerta. Mimí se alejó de Matt quien se notaba preocupado, independientemente de todo Tai era su amigo y él no debía de entrometerse entre ellos.

—¡¿ves lo que has hecho?! — su momento de debilidad acabó y su rabia había vuelto.

—¡¿yo solo?!

—sí, tu empezaste todo.

—oh pero mírenla, te lavas las manos. Si no recuerdo mal tú continuaste el beso, te pudiste haber negado.

—¡te odio! ¡Siempre estas arruinando mi vida!

La joven salió con rabia del lugar y Matt resoplaba mientras la veía alejarse. Caminó hacia Kari pero antes de llegar a la mesa de la chica fue detenida por un hombre que le indicaba que debía salir a escenario. Miró a la castaña que no apartaba la vista de ella, luego notó que veía hacia otra dirección. Mimí volteó y miró a Yamato que parecía calmado y charlaba con una rubia alta.

¡_Infeliz! Aún sigue jugando conmigo. Me besa y pone en una situación delicada con Kari y Tai y luego va con su rubia teñida. ¡Canalla! Me las vas a pagar_. Cavilaba Mimí. _Es un idiota infeliz, sólo me hace daño no sé cómo pude tan solo pensar en un momento que él… que él era el amor de mi vida._

Mimí estaba molesta, aunque no sabía si era por el beso que debía ser secreto y fue descubierto o por el hecho de ver a Matt sonreír como si nada hubiese pasado con una rubia que para ella era horrible y sin glamour.

—¿señorita? —dijo el joven sacando a Mimí de sus pensamientos.

—¡ya iré a cantar! ¿Están listos los mariachis?

—si señorita.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la tarima del lugar.

El lugar era hermoso, el acabado post moderno, los colores cremas y los cuadros de artistas reconocidos hacían que Tokio café se viera elegante y sofisticado. Pero era su música la que fascinaba y aunque Mimí era una cantante de música contemporánea del siglo XXI, esa noche cantaría canciones rancheras debido a que ella sabía muchas y a que el dueño del lugar le había pedido que cantara ese tipo de música. Algo diferente para el lugar y atraer nuevas clientelas. La chica se acercó a uno de los mariachis y dio el nombre de una nueva canción.

El mariachi dijo:

—muchachos "me equivoqué contigo" y uno, dos, tres…

Comenzó la música y la mirada de la castaña estaba fija en Matt, lo veía enrabiada y con dolor. Los violines y las guitarras empezaron a hablar dejando un deleite en el ambiente. Mientras que a Matt le puso los sentidos a valer, sorprendido y algo molesto al darse cuenta de que toda esa música era con él.

La letra emitida y cantada por Mimí comenzó:

**_"me equivoque contigo, me equivoque a lo macho… como muy pocas gentes se habrán equivocado. Te conocí en la iglesia y te miré en silencio por no turbar tu rezo que para mí es sagrado. Por tu carita buena y tu mirada clara, por tantas otras cosas hubiera yo jurado."_**

En medio de la canción Matt miraba el espectáculo, su sangre estaba que hervía y debía de callar a Mimí. Dejó a Zoe en la mesa y se levantó hacia el escenario donde aguardó su turno. Esta lo miraba subir y comenzó a cantarle girando y dándole un lado al público que aplaudía la llegada de Matt.

"**_pero que triste realidad me has ofrecido, que decepción tan grande haberte conocido, quién sabe Dios ¿por qué te puso en mi camino?"_**

Yamato se acercó hasta el mariachi que había hablado hace rato y le susurró algo. Luego espero que terminara la canción y le quitó el micrófono a Mimí.

El "un, dos, tres" del mariachi indicaba una nueva canción y la cara de Mimí al escuchar la nueva melodía se sorprendía.

**_"se me acabo la fuerza de mi mano izquierda. Voy a dejarte el mundo para ti solita como al caballo blanco le solté la rienda más a ti también te suelto y te me vas ahorita. Y cuando al fin comprendas que el amor bonito lo tenías conmigo vas a extrañar mis besos en los propios brazos del que este contigo. Vas a sentir que lloras sin poder siquiera derramar tu llanto y has de querer mirarte en mis ojos claros que quisiste tanto, que quisiste tanto que quisiste tanto_**

Por cada palabra salida de la boca de Yamato, por cada acto de dramatización y mímico que daba Matt, Mimí fruncía el cejo y lo miraba como para matarlo, en cambio de caerle a golpes prefirió ir hasta el mariachi una vez más e indicarle una nueva melodía, tomó otro micrófono y al acabar la canción de Matt un nuevo "un, dos, tres" seguido de un aplauso se hacía escuchar.

**_"no me amenaces, no me amenaces. Cuando estés decidido a buscar otra vida, pues, agarra tu rumbo y vete. Pero no me amenaces, no me amenaces, no me amenaces. Ya está grandecito, ya entiendes la vida, ya sabes lo que haces. porque estas que te vas y te vas, que te vas te vas y te vas, que te vas y te vas, que te vas y te vas y no te has ido y yo estoy esperando tu amor, esperando tu amor, esperando tu amor o esperando tu olvido._**

Matt miraba con incredulidad. E hizo lo de hace rato: se acercó a pedir una nueva canción. El mariachi dijo una vez más.

**_—_**"das media vuelta" un dos tres…

**_"te vas porque yo quiero que te vayas a la hora que yo quiero te detengo, yo sé que mi cariño te hace falta porque quieras o no yo soy tu dueño. Yo quiero que te vayas por el mundo y quiero que conozcas mucha gente, yo quiero que te besen otros labios para que me compares como hoy como siempre…_**

_La última canción_ del duelo se hizo presencia. "tomate esta botella conmigo" pedida por Mimí. Ella comenzó a cantar.

**_Tómate ésta botella conmigo y en el último trago nos vamos quiero ver a que sabe tu olvido sin poner en mis ojos tus manos. _**

**_Matt_**

**_Ésta noche no voy a rogarte, ésta noche te vas de deveras* que difícil tener que dejarte sin que sienta que ya no me quieras. _**

**_Mimí y Matt._**

**_Nada me han enseñado los años… siempre caigo en los mismos errores, otra vez a brindar con extraños y a llorar por los mismos dolores. _**

**_Tomate esta botella conmigo y en el último trago me besas, esperamos que no haya testigos por si acaso te diera vergüenza, si algún día sin querer tropezamos no te agaches ni me hables de frente, simplemente la mano nos damos y después que murmure la gente._**

**_Tómate esta botella conmigo y ¡en el último trago nos vamos!._**

El aplauso del público fue colosal, la función repentina había tenido éxito. Mimí y Matt se miraban con esa mirada de odio, dolor, resentimientos y amor, un amor frustrado. Mimí miró al público Kari la miraba con una mirada póker. Abrió sus enormes ojos, miró a Matt y le dio una revirada de orbes seguida de la espalda y se marchó del lugar. Matt hizo lo mismo y bajó del escenario molesto sin duda molesto por caer en el juego de Mimí, molesto por no dejar que le explicara lo de Jun, molesto por estar ella en los brazos de Tai. Miró a Zoe, quién lo miraba estupefacta, indignada y algo celosa, era notorio que se querían aun. Ella lo sabía después de todo era reportera y acababa de indagar en la vida de Matt.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el joven— fue un impulso es que…

—tranquilo. ¿Seguimos con la cena?

—sí, pero antes debo arreglar unas cosas antes. ¿Me esperaras?

—seguro.

Se dio media vuelta y buscó a Mimí que lloraba en el lugar en donde hace un rato había sido besada. Él la miraba sollozar y no sabía qué hacer. Quiso dar media vuelta pero…

—no importa lo mucho que repita que no te extraño. Siempre sabré que es una mentira.

Mimí habló y echó una confesión que sorprendió a Matt.

—no creo que sea mentira, estas con otro ahora, otro que es mi mejor amigo.

—pero te amo a ti.

—Mimí, ¿Qué deseas de mí? —estaba confundido por las señales confusas que Mimí dada.

—sabes… yo siempre esperé a que fueras por mí, a que llamaras, enviaras un mensaje ¡algo! Pero en cambio recibí tu olvido. —hizo una pausa y siguió. Matt guardaba silencio, observaba sin decir o moverse— tenías razón con aquella canción, he deseado ver tus hermosos ojos en los de Tai.

—querías que te olvidara Mimí.

—¡no! —Gritó— Quería que lucharas por mí. Esperé y esperé. Pero tú nunca fuiste por mí.

—¡tú dijiste que no querías escuchar nada! —respondió con otro grito.

Ella que le daba la espalda bajó la voz. Aun lloraba.

—estaba dolida.

—¡¿pero quién te entiende Mimí?! —Se podía sentir la frustración en su voz— No deseabas escucharme y por ello no intenté hablar ahora vienes y dices que debía de haberlo hecho cuando tú misma me pediste que no lo hiciera. ¿Si lo hubiese intentado me habrías perdonado?

Callaron. Mimí lloraba y le daba aun la espalda a Yamato, quién la miraba desde una distancia prudencial.

—¿habrías vuelto conmigo? Sinceramente no lo creo. Sólo eres capaz de ver lo que quieres y no lo que debes, te pedí disculpa y te dije que lo de Jun fue un mal entendido que fue ella quién me tomó por sorpresa y me besó. Pero preferiste correr. No fue Jun, tenías miedo.

—¿miedo? —dijo volteándose.

—sí, miedo a sentir lo que yo te hacía sentir. Cosas que ni con Tai lo has logrado hacer. De nuevo sincerándome sé que no es lo mismo y que ni un 10% de lo que te producía yo lo lograras con él.

—tú eras un capricho. A él lo amo.

—por eso te dejaste besar hoy.

—¡tú comenzaste, La culpa fue tuya!

—así como fue culpa de Jun que te alejaras de mí.

—eso no es igual.

Volvieron a los gritos.

—¿a no? Entonces ¿Qué es igual para ti? Sabes que tengo razón. Tú me amas aun y no sientes nada por él. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? Lo acabas de decir me extrañas, me amas. Acéptalo.

—¡no quiero que me vuelvas a herir! —su voz se quebró y dejo aflorar sus sentimientos— ¿Bien? Me daba miedo volver a sentir lo que sentí al verte con Jun, el pecho lo sentía presionado y pesado. El alma se fue de mi cuerpo no latía mi corazón, me sentía a morir.

Él se acercó a ella con pasos dudosos, mirada apacigua y triste, podía sentir el dolor de ella, la miseria y el sufrimiento lo podía sentir porque eso sintió el al enterarse de su relación con Tai.

—lo siento. Mimí yo…

—No —interrumpió con un susurro— déjame cometer el ultimo error contigo.

La joven avanzó con mucha agilidad y rápidamente. Colocó los brazos sobre los hombros de Yamato y besó su boca. No fue necesario siquiera decir algo. El cerrojo de la puerta fue pasado y la desnudez de aquellos dos cuerpos se hizo evidente, sus manos rosaban el cuerpo del otro, y sus labios se unían con pasión y libídine. En aquella bodega que no estaba muy lejos de Kari (la hermana menor de Tai) o de Zoe (la cita de Matt), no muy lejos de ellos y sin ningún remordimiento hicieron el amor. El amor que fue cohibido por más de dos años y ahora era imposible de evitar, imposible de callar aquellos cuerpos que gritaban estar unidos.

"un último error contigo"

* * *

(*) de deveras: según sé, es una palabra que está en el léxico mexicano y se refiera a "de verdad" "en serio". Puede que sea dicho por personas de origen humilde.

lamento lo tarde o la tardanza.

**gracias por sus RR's.**

PD: Matt aprendió rancheras cuando salia con Mimí y esta las aprendió de su tío en USA Texas. xDDD


	8. La segunda vez

**Digimon no es mío, Tai si, muéranse de envidia chicas xDD ok, no, no es cierto. Capitulo recién salido del horno, y por cierto el penúltimo antes del final de la primera parte de este Fic. La canción es de maná y no sé qué más decirles así que lean y nos vemos más abajo :D**

**Advertencias: Escenas fuertes, intento de lemon y sexo un tanto explicito :3**

**Me estoy volviendo una sádica, borraba y volvía a escribir las palabras, me siento tan impura xDDD ¿que opinan del lemon? dejen sus RRs al respecto.**

* * *

**Nuestro juego de amor.**

**La segunda vez.**

Abrió sus ojos luego de finalizar el mejor beso de su vida. Había imaginado a través de ese ósculo que había hecho el amor con él, que se había entregado a él como en un tiempo atrás lo había hecho, sin embargo, no pasó de un roce de labios en donde pudo robarle el aliento al rubio y en él parte de su dolor, dolor contenido desde que ella se fue… ella se fue alejando poco a poco, mientras él permanecía con los ojos cerrados tratando de alargar y retener ese beso por más tiempo en su mente, saboreando el dulce néctar de sus labios. Respiraba rápido, el movimiento de su pecho se podía observar, el sube y baja producto de cada exhale, de cada inhalación. Su boca estaba semi-abierta, aun manteniendo la respiración rápida cerró su boca y la humedeció, luego tragó pesadamente. Abrió sus ojos y ella estaba allí, Mimí Tachikawa estaba allí observándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Matt intentó acercársele, ella echó un paso hacia atrás y se alejó con un débil pero notorio movimiento de cabeza de lado, negando todo. Caminó hacia la puerta y murmuró con dolor.

—Lo siento Matt, no puedo. Este ha sido mi último error contigo.

La puerta se abrió y luego sonó cuando fue cerrada, Matt cerró sus ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios, abrió sus orbes y lanzó un manotazo hacia un objeto delante de él que cayó al piso luego. Estrujó su rostro: sus ojos y frente. Alzó la cabeza y colocó una cara seria, una cara lobuna que solo él podía dar. Como si nada hubiese pasado salió dando pasos elegantes y firmes. Así era él, así era Yamato Ishida. Sin embargo…

En ese mismo restaurant se encontraban Kari y T.K conversando, la morena parecía ida, después de todo era de esperarse había visto a Mimí serle infiel a Tai con Matt el mejor amigo de su hermano y hermano de Takeru lo cual lo convertía en su cuñado, Además Mimí era su amiga y debía debatirse entre ser solidaria con ella... Con su amiga, Takeru y Matt o ser solidaria con Tai y Sora, si hablaba seguro estos dos últimos tendrían un nuevo comienzo, pero ¿Qué opinaría Takeru?

—No deberías de decir nada.

—¿esperas que traicione a mi hermano por apoyar al tuyo?

—no deberías interferir en este tipo de cosas.

Kari frunció el cejo, ¡que descarado era Takeru!

—Ah pero que cinismo de tu parte ¡eh! No debo interferir cuando por tu culpa Matt y Tai se molieron a golpes, solo por no cerrar tu bocota.

—Debía decírselo Kari es mi…

—¡Tú hermano! Y Tai el mío. Debo decirle, lo lamento Takeru.

El rubio menor la observó. Luego un camarero llegó con sus platillos de comida. Ambos le sonrieron al chico y luego este se retiró.

—comamos, hablaremos de esto luego.

—¡no!

Kari había enfurecido, solo quería pagar la cuenta e irse.

—no seas infantil ¡come!

La voz de Takeru era firme y dominante. —¡Desde cuando te has vuelto así Kari? Ya ni te reconozco. Pareces otra, solo peleas conmigo y ya ni… —echó un bufido cansado— ¿me amas?

¿A qué iba todo eso? De un momento hablaban de Tai, Matt y Mimí y ahora él le preguntaba que si lo amaba.

—¿De qué hablas? Esto no viene al tema.

—tu comportamiento para conmigo es distante, creo y sintiendo que te obligo a estar junto a mí. No deseo eso Kari.

¡NO! No estoy contigo por obligación…

¿Qué le sucedía? Hasta esta mañana deseaba librarse de Takeru, sentía la relación muerta, caída, sin futuro, era monótona y aburrida. Deseaba deshacerse de él sin lastimarlo y ahora que Takeru hablaba tan… tan cortante. Sentía que no quería dejarlo ir no, no quería.

—Kari yo… Yo estoy dispuesto a intentar salvar la relación, solo si tú me dices que te pasa.

Era momento de sincerarse.

—T.K, yo… yo siento que todo anda mal, que la chispa se apagó. Tú con tus clases y obligaciones y yo con las mías. Ya ni nos vemos como antes y cuando lo hacemos caemos en lo cotidiano y no hay nada nuevo, sorpresas ni esas cosas, además, que si no es eso son las discusiones tontas como la de Lucas y yo…

Takeru interrumpió lo que decía Hikari y su semblante cambió —Kari, hablé con Willy y él dice que no conoce al tal Lucas. Dice también que puede ser alguien peligroso y que no le des tus datos y esas cosas, varias de sus amigas lo han reportado, no con el mismo nombre pero se ha reportado un sinfín de cuentas falsas en USA en donde "chicos" se hacen pasar por alguien que tiene los mismos gustos y cosas en común con las chicas y luego… suceden cosas feas.

—Es lindo que me cuides T.K pero Lucas no es…

—¡Kari! ¡¿Lo seguirás defendiendo?! —alzó la voz y las personas del lugar voltearon a verlos.

Mimí se acercó hasta la mesa de la pareja.

—Kari ¿podemos hablar?

La castaña Yagami se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia fuera del restaurant con Mimí. Poco minutos después estaba de vuelta se sentó en la mesa y colocó el teléfono a un lado del plato de comida.

—hablaremos de esto luego Takeru. Por lo pronto solo comamos.

Dijo al ver la cara de su novio, comenzaron a comer en eso las luces se apagaron y Matt era iluminado por una luz en el escenario, los aplausos emprendieron y luego el lugar quedó en silencio. El sonido de la música comenzó y la melodía deleitaba al público… era una música lenta y que dejaba mucho que decir y pensar.

Matt estaba serio, con mirada lobuna aunque un destello en sus ojos azules daba a notar su tristeza, pero nadie se daba, ni daría cuenta de ello, pues, el resto de su rostro era tranquilo e inexpresivo. Luego comenzó a cantar:

**_"Ojala y te me borraras de mis sueños y poder desdibujarte, ojala y pudiera ahogarte en un charco lleno rosas y amor, ojala y se me borrara hasta tu nombre ahogarlo dentro del mar, ojala y que tu sonrisa de verano se pudiera ya borrar._**

**_Vuelve corazón uh uh uuuh vuelve a mi lado. Vuelve corazón, no vuelve, no vuelve, no vuelve noh. _**

**_Ojala y te me borraras para siempre de vida para no volverte a ver y ojala te me borraras por las noches, en el día para no volverte a ver y ojala y te me esfumaras de mis sueños, vida mía, para no volverte a ver… No, ni en sueños"_**

La melodía de la canción continuó y la mirada de Matt se dirigía hacia Mimí que estaba al lado de la barra de bebidas, cruzada de manos y mirándolo con los ojos aguados y de vez en cuando volteando la mirada para que las lágrimas no cedieran.

**_"Cómo puedo yo borrar tus besos vida, están tatuados en mi piel, quiero de una vez por toda ya largarte y borrarte de mí ser. Ojala y la lluvia me ahogue entre sus brazos, para no pensar en ti… O que pase un milagro o pase algo que me lleve hasta a ti. Vuelve corazón, vuelve a mi lado…"_**

La mirada de Yamato esta fija, sin disimulos, por primera vez dejaba salir sus emociones, si bien, eran a través de una canción peo a fin de cuentas eso hacía. El corazón a Mimí se le quebrantaba, estar allí era demasiado, no podía seguir oyendo las palabras que sabía muy bien eran para ella, de hecho todos se daban cuenta debido a la mirada fija y penetrante de Matt hacia la castaña. Kari estaba ya molesta por el asunto, no importaba T.K o Mimí ni mucho menos Matt, solo quería salir corriendo de allí y decirle a su hermano el numerito que su novia y mejor amigo hacían. Pero… ¿En dónde estaba él?

**Tarde de Sora y Tai:**

Habían salido a las doce del mediodía del apartamento. Estaban en la calle a un lado de la motocicleta del moreno, este tomó uno de los dos cascos y lo colocó en la cabeza de Sora.

—Hermosos cabellos rojizos —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada— Es una lástima que deban ser ocultados por el casco, pero ya sabes… —abrochó el seguro del objeto de protección y luego se encogió de hombros— primero está tu seguridad. —Bajó la voz y susurró con una sonrisa coqueta— Moriría si algo le pasara a mí más preciado tesoro.

Se dio media vuelta dejando a Sora con una sonrisa enorme en su cara, y las mejillas ardiendo de lo sonrojada que estaba.

—Súbete ya, y sujétate fuerte mi dulcinea, este caballero de armadura oxidada pondrá a andar su caballo de metal.

Parecía divertido y emocionado el moreno, Sora se subió y se aguantó con fuerza, la maquina comenzó a rugir y luego emprendió por el camino a una velocidad bastante precavida.

Llevaban bastante tiempo en carretera, iban por una autopista cerca de un cerro gigante a su lado izquierdo y la vista al mar al otro lado de la carretera. Los cabellos de Sora se movían con el viento costero, pero desde que se había subido no había borrado esa sonrisa de boba enamorada. La amplia autopista de asfalto gris dirigía hacia un pequeño muelle, el lugar estaba repleto de barcos y yates lujosos, más allá habían varios restaurantes de marisquería y demás comidas típicas de una zona turística playera.

De nuevo la sonrisa de Sora se dibujó e hizo más grande, recordaba aquella vez que había sido raptada por Tai y también recordó aquellos sus juegos en la orilla de aquella playa desierta, juegos demasiados sexis para su gusto, esa espalda marcada por sus músculos, su abdomen tallados y perfectos, las gotas del mar abrazando su cuerpo fantástico y el viento moviendo sus cabellos mojados. Tan solo recordarlo le quitaba el aliento ¿acaso irían de nuevo a juguetear en ropa interior al mar?

—¡¿IREMOS AL MAR?! —gritaba, pues el viento y el sonido de la moto no dejaban para más.

—¡NO! ¡NO DESESPERES, ES UNA SORPRESA!—Respondió el moreno.

Un aire de desilusión rondo en la mente de Sora, Tai quien la miraba por el retrovisor echaba una risa burlona, coqueta y de esas que un hombre echa al notar que ha acabado con la ilusión perversa de una joven, ilusión que implicaba verla en ropa interior y por muy tentadora que fuera la idea el plan no era ese.

Por fin se detuvo cerca del muelle, estacionó la moto y entraron a un pequeño restaurant del lugar.

—Primero almorzaremos ¿mariscos? —pregunto Tai.

—¿Me trajiste hasta acá para comer mariscos?

—No seas desesperada, aún no hemos llegado a la parte en donde te muestro la sorpresa. —La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta una mesa, el lugar era muy al estilo marinero de los años 80, muy psicodélico y algo extraño.— veras que te encantara la comida de aquí.

—¿desde cuando eres tan buen conocedor del arte culinario? —se burló Sora mientras tomaba asiento.

Tai la miró con una ceja arqueada —¡ey! —Exclamó— es un insulto, sabes que soy un muy buen cocinero, además llevo comiendo desde el primer día de vida, es normal que sepa de esto. —Rió por su broma tonta— sabes que es broma, además si te dijera como conozco este lugar morirías de celos. —lanzó, luego guiñó el ojo y se giró levantando la mano para llamar la atención de una rubia alta, con unos pechos exageradamente grandes, piernas de modelo largas y fuertes, cintura diminuta y unos ojos celestes grandes y llamativos, a eso súmale el largo y frondoso cabello ondulado y demás rasgos finos que incluso Barbie se quedaría tonta y fea delante de ella.

Sora lo miró con el cejo fruncido.

—Tai, que sorpresa —decía la rubia, Tai se levantó y saludo con un beso en la mejilla, sin embargo esta lo rodeo con sus brazos y abrazó de tal forma que parecía que le colocaba los pechos en la cara al sexi castaño— ¿cómo has estado? —dijo soltando el abrazo y viendo a la joven, enfada y pelirroja Sora.— ¿tu novia?

—Aun no lo es, estamos en eso —dijo ignorando a Sora y viendo a los ojos a la chica— y tu Michiyo ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo estas con Steve?

—He estado bien, pero no me hables de ese ser, ya no estamos juntos. ¿Qué ordenaran?

Tai tomó asiento y vio a su acompañante —¿Quieres que ordene por ti?

—Soy lo suficientemente capaz de pedir por mí misma, ¿podrías darme la carta? —pregunto la ojos escarlata a Michiyo.

La joven vio a Tai quien veía divertido a la Sora evidentemente enfadada y celosa, mordía su labio para no soltar la risa, la chica hacia lo mismo, se alternaban las miradas.

—Si deseas ordenar… en la pizarra de allá —dijo señalando al mostrador— están escritos los platos del día. Te debo la carta.

Sora se ruborizó y vio a Tai, este la veía con atención aun risueño con los brazos cruzados y apoyados sobre la mesa.

—Iré a atender a la otra mesa, vuelvo dentro de un rato por su orden, Keito les dará un par de bebidas, van por la casa. —dicho esto la rubia se fue no sin antes gritarle al chico del bar sobre las bebidas.

Con el cejo fruncido, y sin mirar al moreno Sora cruzó los brazos y observaba la pizarra de los especiales del día.

—Y el mal humor repentino ¿A qué se debe?

Sora giró mecánicamente su mirada y le echo una vista mortal y amenazadora.

—¡OH vamos! —Decía Tai viendo hacia atrás en dirección a la rubia y luego a Sora, sabía que esta estaba celosa y le encantaba verla así— ¿no creerás que...? Sora, Michiyo y yo somos solo amigos. No te pongas celosa. Aunque confieso que te ves hermosa así. —dibujó una gran sonrisa.

Las bebidas llegaron.

—Me dirás que no es una de las tantas chicas que has llevado al apartamento, creo que su cara me es familiar— intentaba parecer relajada, pero lo cierto era que no lo estaba y que en los ojos se le notaba la rabia y los celos, malditos celos.

—Pues está guapa, no dudo que creas que ella ha estado en mi larga lista de chicas. Debería de estarlo ¿no?… —hizo una pausa e hizo ademan de pensar y luego habló como si solo estuviera él en la mesa.— uhmmm ¿Por qué no he invitado a Michiyo a salir? Extraño, si está bien buena y…

—¡Tai! —se escuchó el grito de Sora.

—Es solo broma mujer, solo es una buena amiga y ella no es la razón por la que te pondrías celosa si te dijera porque conozco el lugar.

—Eres un cruel, juegas conmigo. —Tomó un sorbo de la bebida y luego rió maliciosamente— me las pagaras Yagami.

—No sé, no deberías de amenazar. Tus amenazas me emocionan y no sabes a que nivel —soltó una risa burlonamente sexi.

Sora le reviró los ojos y enseguida la mujer rubia regresaba.

—¿Ya saben lo que pedirán?

Tai respondió —Ya sabes lo mismo de siempre.

La joven anotó en la libreta y luego viró su mirada hacia Sora. Tai tomó un sorbo de la bebida.

—Hay un platillo que dice que es Venezolano… uhmmm "rompe colchón"

De pronto el moreno expulsó todo el líquido que había bebido momento atrás, comenzó a darse golpes en el pecho mientras ahogaba pequeños sonidos de tos, la rubia reía y Tai parecía sorprendido, cuando logró reponerse miró a Sora con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Sabes lo que estas pidiendo no?

—¿Es algo malo? —preguntó con inocencia la pelirroja.

La rubia respondió— no es nada malo, es un preparado de mariscos y es muy buena pero trae efectos secundarios… —mordió su labio ocultando una sonrisa cómplice, luego guiñó el ojo.

—Es algo así como un afrodisiaco Sora. —ahora más calmado respondía el moreno y volviendo con las sonrisas secretas y morbosas.— ¿aún lo querrás? Y antes que respondas, te diré, soy un chico Sora y si decides decir que sí, no me hago responsable de nada —levanto un par de veces ambas cejas.

Sora se puso colorada ante el comentario de Tai delante de la chica. Esta al notarlo le mostró una cálida sonrisa a Sora y dijo.

—Te traeré lo mismo que Tai pidió ¿de acuerdo?

Sora asintió con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza. La joven se fue y al rato regreso con las sopas de mariscos que contenía: pulpo, cangrejo, langostinos, entre otros.

—¿Qué tal? Esta deliciosa cierto.

—Bien, está muy buena… —respondió Sora a la pregunta de Tai.

Terminada la parada en el restaurant, se despidió de la chica rubia y del encargado del lugar, Sora lo observaba parecía que conocía muy bien a los encargados del lugar, además de que se llevaban muy bien. Tai tomó a su acompañante de la mano y salieron del lugar.

—Caminemos un rato, hay que descansar la comida—decía Tai sin soltar la mano de Sora— Además la vista al mar es fantástica.

Sora sintió y se abrazó del brazo de Tai, luego se apoyó en él.

Caminaron por la costa a orillas del mar, ella se había quitado los zapatos al igual que él y se habían doblado los ruedos del pantalón. Caminaban mientras las olas rompían en sus pies. Por momentos se salpicaban de agua salada, ella corría riendo mientras él la correteaba, luego al alcanzarla la abrazaba con efusión y a continuación sus labios se tocaban, ellos dos con el inmenso mar como testigo al frente de ellos, las gaviotas y su graznar, el rugido de las olas de la playa, el sonido de los barcos que llegaban al muelle y el viento silbando entre sus cabellos que se izaban con cada soplido. Todo se mezclaba dando la escena perfecta para una historia de amor que podía salir triunfante.

Ahora se encontraban abrazados sentados sobre la arena seca de la playa. Guardaban silencio mientras veían la majestuosidad del lugar, la hermosa vista de la playa. Sin previo aviso Tai habló.

—Mañana, mañana hablaré con Mimí. —Sora se movió quedando al frente de Tai, él miraba a los ojos, y continuó— Le diré la verdad, le diré que deseo estar contigo y acabaré con esto del triángulo amoroso. Si eso quieres, es decir, si me respondes ahora mismo si deseas estar conmigo, sin complicaciones, sin enredos ni dudas. ¿Eso quieres? ¿Estar junto a mí?

La ojos rubíes se acercó a él y lo abrazó colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de moreno, aun sentada con las piernas dobladas y colocada sobre ellas. —Lo deseo más que nada en este mundo. —musitó, Tai le correspondió el abrazo y apoyo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de esta.

Momento más tarde Sora estaba siendo arrastrada por Tai hacia un lugar cerca pero a la vez lejano a la costa.

—¿Adónde me llevas Tai? En serio, tendré que hablar seriamente con tus padres acerca de tus instintos de secuestrador.

—Pero que impaciente eres mi amor. Descuida… ya llegamos.

Acababan de entrar a un lugar un poco polvoriento, con sillones viejos, una mesa de pool en el centro… Al parecer una especie de salón de juegos, pero solo había una mesa de pool y un espacio que pudo definirse como el bar de licores, las mesas y ventanales eran parecidos a los de una especie de "fuente de soda"

—¿Esto es…?

—¿No es genial? Claro, tendríamos que echar un poco de pintura, limpiar, remodelar un poco pero sería un excelente lugar.

—Un excelente lugar ¿para…?

—¿No captas la idea? —La tomó de la mano y la guio al centro del lugar, parecía extasiado y orgulloso, sus ojos brillaban era como que si el lugar todo viejo y abandonado fuera un centro de diversiones.— Seria un gran lugar para pasar el rato, comida, juegos, una mesa de futbolito por allá, —dijo señalando un rincón— la de pool en el centro, camareras sexis atendiendo, chicos y chicas locos harían del lugar un sitio de moda ¿Qué dices?

—Hablas de un restaurant para jóvenes, ¿con juegos y alcohol? —La mirada de Sora era incrédula y algo pesada, luego sonrió y camino hacia Tai a quien rodeo por el cuello con sus delgados brazos.— juegos, alcohol, comida y sexis chicas…sin duda el nuevo lugar de moda de la ciudad.

Tai sonrió y luego besó a su chica, era increíble. Hace unas semanas atrás trajo a Ken y a Miyako y esta le dio enseguida el visto malo al lugar, dijo que la idea era demasiado absurda y que quebraría más rápido que pestañear. Sin embargo Sora era comprensible y miraba todo distinto, de cierta forma veía desde el punto de vista de los chicos, pues Miyako no dio esperanza pero Ken desde ataras hacia señas de que sí tendría éxito, bueno solo cuando Miyako no lo veía. Matt su amigo y socio dijo que si colocaban buena música todo estaría perfecto y funcionaria, Izzy y Joe también alegaron un buen augurio al lugar, Kari estaba un poco indecisa pues era arriesgar mucho dinero y Mimí… Mimí estaba tan emocionada que se ofreció como chef del lugar, aunque solo se le había comentado la idea. A todas estas nadie había visto el lugar, salvo Miyako, ken Matt y ahora Sora.

Rompieron el beso y Sora echo pasos hacia atrás señalando lugares en el sitio.

—Allá podría haber una tarima para tener un espacio de micrófono abierto, en este lugar podríamos colocar una enorme pantalla para los juegos del Real Madrid Vs Barcelona que por supuesto siempre ganará…

—Real Madrid.

—Ni en un millón de años, sabes que siempre será campeón el Barcelona.

—¿Aun sigues con eso? Sabes que ese equipo solo es una moda, los verdaderos crack son los del Real.

—Una moda que se ha convertido en la piedrita molesta en los zapatos del equipo "Real perdedor" —se burló.

—Cuando el Barcelona sea capaz de hacer que el Real Madrid les haga más de un "pasillo de campeón"* al azul grana, ese día diré que son unos crack y eso no pasará, del resto solo son unos suertudos.

—¿Y aquel pasillo de campeón hecho por los madridistas en el 90/91?

—Ah Sora, eso no cuenta éramos unos bebés como para disfrutarlo o en mi caso no hacerlo. Sé más actual.

—¡Jah! Mal perdedor.

—Y tú muy mala al momento de elegir una hinchada —se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura— saliendo del tema del futbol europeo. Tu idea es sensacional, dudo que a Matt le agrade que se vean partidos de futbol aquí, pero de seguro eso atraería más clientela. Solo hay que dar unos toques y acomodarlo bien, presiento que será un gran proyecto.

—Y te apoyaré. —Le dio un beso fugaz en los labios a Tai y se alejó—Por cierto puede notar que hay una mesa de villar, están las bolas y todo lo que se necesita para jugar qué dices… ¿Un partido amistoso?

La mirada de Tai se encendió entre lo que pudo percibir era una insinuación que podía terminar en un buen momento de pasión sobre aquella mesa de juegos. Sonrió dejando en claro lo que pensaba.—Acepto tu juego, pero nada de amistoso, deseo que sea un juego, con apuestas y un premio…

—Ok, yo acepto, dime si ganas… (y lo dudo mucho porque ganaré yo), pero si ganas ¿Qué deseas como premio?

—Deseo a alguien que empieza con "S" y termina en "ora" y no, no hablo de sesiones de besos y caricias, hablo de acciones más allá de ellas…

—Tai no seas niña, di que deseas sexo y ya,—EL moreno la miró sorprendido pero maravillado— pues bien como no ganaras está bien, pero si yo gano iré conduciendo en la moto hasta Odaiba ¿aceptas?

—Estás loca, no lo harás si ganas no aceptaré que vayas de conductora en la moto. Piensa en otra cosa.

—¡Agua fiestas! Pues bien. Cuando gane —se detuvo a pensar— ya se… deberás de echarte un baño en el mar.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Desnudo.

—¡Oh Sora! —Rió con coquetería mientras tomaba el taco— ¿no puedes simplemente decir que te encantaría verme correr como Dios me trajo al mundo? Sabes que si me lo pides ahorita mismo puedo quitarme la ropa, es más hagamos algo, para que no digas que me aproveché de ti, juegos de prendas.

—¿Por cada bola en el hoyo una prenda al suelo?

—Qué bueno que captes rápido mi amor.

Los ojos de Tai se encontraban vivos y llenos de deseo, era notorio que la situación le encantaba y que se divertía afrontándola. Le encantaba ser seductor y hacer suspirar a Sora, como lo hacía ahora silenciosamente, él sabía que cada palabra que decía desde ese momento la hacía temblar y estremecerse, era divertido, MUY divertido hacerse el tonto y jugar de buena manera con sus encantos para volver loca de deseo a Sora.

—¿Bola ocho? —preguntó el joven.

—¿Acaso hay más? —dijo Sora tomando su taco y luego colocando las bolas en orden sobre la mesa.

—De hecho Sora hay…

—¡Juega ya tonto! —Apuró la ojos granates.— Me parece algo raro…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Todo el lugar está lleno de polvo, sucio y dejado… pero la mesa de villar no, los tacos están y las bolas hasta parecen nuevas.

Tai rió y echó su mano derecha detrás de su nuca, cerró sus ojos y esbozó una enorme sonrisa—pensé que no te darías cuenta.

—¿Así que lo tenía todo planeado no?

La joven que estaba del otro lado de la mesa la rodeó y se colocó al lado de Tai, se puso de puntillas y besó los labios del moreno. Luego se alejó y con el taco envió un azote al trasero del joven.

—¡Auch!

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el sorprendido joven, que cada vez sentía el corazón latir y enviar su sangre directo a…

—Primero las damas —dijo borrando sus pensamientos o intentando no ser tan obvio, parecía que ahora la que se divertía causando sensaciones era su querida acompañante pelirroja.

—Ley de ventaja ¡eh! Me gusta. Escojo las de rayas.

Se puso en posición: se inclinó, colocó el taco entre sus dedos y con la mano derecha impulso el taco para darle a la bola blanca y posteriormente arremeter contra una bola de rayas.

Tai observaba la posición provocadora, una muy excitante que la chica había puesto, una vista perfecta para su bien formado trasero.

—Empezaste mal Sorita, en este caso las de color solido son mías.

EL joven hizo lo mismo y se colocó en posición, preparó su puntería y concentrado envió la bola blanca contra una de color que trono y entró en el hoyo. Tai con una sonrisa ladeada miró a Sora que ponía los ojos en blancos. La joven se sacó la camisa quedando en brasier. Tai rió mostrando su dentadura blanca, luego volvió al juego, otra bola entronerada. La segunda prenda de Sora cayó al suelo, pero esta vez fueron solo los botines. Tai se sentía triunfador y pensó que todo acabaría pronto pero en el siguiente tiro falló. Turno de Sora.

La pelirroja hizo su jugada, estaba del lado contrario al moreno, al frente de él. Se inclinó para sacar el tiro dejando a la vista su pecho semi-desnudo y Tai sin poder evitarlo era el espectador único y en primera fila. Estaba babeado y ya entendía el por qué la primera prenda de la cual se deshizo Sora había sido la camisa y no los zapatos en un principio.

¡Rayos! Sora era una zorra vieja, demasiado astuta sabía que su pecho cubierto solo con el brasier lo harían desconcentrarse.

—Excelente jugada —musitó el joven.

—Aun no la he hecho —respondió Sora concentrada y aun en posición pero viendo a su castaño.

Tai con la mirada y un movimiento de cabeza señalo hacia los pechos de Sora quién solo rió en silencio y prosiguió la jugada. Había entrado en el hoyo, y la siguiente, y la siguiente.

La camisa, guardacamisa, y zapatos del joven estaban fuera de su cuerpo. Otro tiro venia de parte Sora, esta que ya perdía los estribos debido a que bien le caían los pantalones a Tai, sus pectorales, abdomen y brazos fuertes y definidos…

¡Maldito Tai! Esta tan jodidamente sexi. Pensaba Sora.

—Estúpido Tai. —Murmuró. Tai escuchó y se miró el cuerpo con interrogación, luego rió.

El siguiente tiro de Sora se hizo presente, su cara de casi victoria se reflejaba.

—Solo te quedan los pantalones y ese bóxer, ¿deseas bañarte pronto no? Oí que el agua de esta playa es muy fría. —se burlaba Sora en señal de victoria.

El castaño se despojó del pantalón —La verdad, me siento cómodo así y el baño no estaría demás. Juega aún no ha acabado.

La pelirroja volvió a ponerse en posición, estaba concentrada y dispuesta a echar la bola en el hoyo para quedar ganadora, era la última bola la bola negra número 8, pero esta vez a diferencia de las otras lanzadas sintió los brazos del moreno sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos y sostuvo el aliento, su corazón se disparó al igual que las miles de terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo, su organismo se erizó con el roce de sus manos y cuerpos casi desnudos. Su ser se removió aún más al sentir la respiración agitada de Tai en el cuello y de ella una voz que se encargó de volver loca a las terminaciones nerviosas en general de la chica.

—Te ayudaré a no fallar el tiro. —decía con la voz seria y ronca el moreno.

Sora cerró los ojos y mordió el labio inferior. Las manos de Tai dirigían el movimiento, el cuerpo de este se encontraba pegado al de ella, podía sentirlo. Tragó pesado y el disparo salió… las bolas tronaron y a su vez Sora fue volteada quedando frente a Tai que poseía una mirada inescrutable, seria y fija, oscura y llena de deseos. No se dieron cuenta si la esfera había entrado o no. Un intento de sonrisa ladeada quiso salir de Yagami pero fue suprimida por la inercia producto del momento. Estaban cerca, con las respiraciones que podían ser escuchadas por ambos, corazones al límite y extasiados pidiendo más emoción y más adrenalinas.

Tai tenia de la cintura a Sora, esta tenía sus brazos y manos sobre el pecho del muchacho.

—Simplemente —habló como pudo el joven, que había cerrado los ojos y pegado su frente a la de ella— di que no… —tragó pesado— y me alejaré.

A pesar de sus juegos e insinuaciones, Tai respetaba mucho a Sora y no haría nada que ella no quisiera. Esperando un "no" como respuesta botó una gran cantidad de aire desde su boca, sin embargo solo obtuvo como refutación el toque de los labios de Sora que abrazaban los suyos, se unían liberando un torbellino de emociones y placeres, podían sentir la adrenalina "revoletear" en sus estómagos, ese no sé qué que invadía el cuerpo recorriendo su vientre, estómago espina dorsal y el cuerpo entero.

El beso pasó de un simple roce de labios a un beso más profundo, sus lenguas emprendían una nueva travesía, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la que una vez había sido amada por él. Un recuerdo agridulce e inoportuno, recordar que amó a esta mujer y que esta lo abandonó a los pocos minutos de haberla hecho suya, pero esos pensamientos se disiparon por la locura del ahora.

La tomó por las caderas y la subió a la mesa de villar, ella lo atrapó entre sus piernas. Sus manos acariciaron el pecho del moreno, hombros anchos y espalda definida. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás demostrándole a Tai más opciones para besar, el chico bajó tocando la piel de Sora con sus labios suaves que producían millones de sensación un ligero gemido salió de parte de la pelirroja, El chico siguió hasta toparse con los senos de la chica, bajó el brasier sin desabrocharlo pero dejando a la vista lo que antes no, atrapó entre sus labios un pezón de la chica, que poco a poco fue succionado con delicadeza y deleite, con su otra mano acariciaba el otro seno. Sora arqueaba su espalda de tal manera que no tocaba la tabla y murmullos se escuchaban queriendo salir pero eran atrapados.

Tai estaba encima de ella ya hace mucho había dejado de tocar el piso, una pierna y un brazo se mantenían apoyados de la mesa. Pasó de un seno al otro haciendo movimientos con su lengua alrededor, otro sonido más sonoro se escuchó en el lugar por parte de Sora, clamaba sin ocultar su deleite. Luego comenzó a besar el resto del seno bajando poco a poco hasta el vientre de la chica, logrando que la espalda de esta se arqueara más, los besos en esta zona erizaban aún más la piel de la chica le causaban goce, llegó un poco más debajo de su vientre y con sus manos empezó a bajar el pantalón de esta y sus bragas a la vez. Ahora la observaba desnuda y esplendida, se acercó y quitó el brasier –la última prenda- se colocó entre sus piernas con cada una sobre sus hombros y comenzó a besar y pasar su lengua en el sexo de la joven que gemía ya sin poder ocultar su fruición.

Volvió a subir besando el vientre, estomago, pechos y cuello de la joven acabando sobre sus labios secos y fríos, el frenesí envolvió la nueva unión de labios, las caricias y miradas fortuitas.

—¡Tai! —dejó escapar la chica.

Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, escucharla decir su nombre era la gloria misma. Dirigió su mano hacia su sexo para luego introducirlo dentro de Sora.

Por otra parte Kari se quejaba del paradero de su hermano, tomó el teléfono dispuesto a marcarle y contarle lo que Mimí hace un rato había hecho, sin embargo, fue interrumpida por una llamada de Lucas, su mirada se heló cuando vio el remitente y frente a ella estaba Takeru observándola.

—¿Es él cierto?

Estaba molesto, harto, indignado y herido. No era celoso pero eso era el colmo se levantó y echó unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa luego salió del lugar. Kari se levantó y fue tras él llamándolo.

—¡T.K! ¡T.K no te vayas ven! ¡T.K!

Sin embargo el rubio le hacía caso omiso.

Ya fuera del restaurant el chico se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de la castaña pelo corto tocarle el hombro, lleno de cólera se dio media vuelta cortando el agarre.

—¿¡Qué quieres?! —alzó la voz, ya no le importaba hacer el ridículo, ella comenzó a dejar escapara una lágrimas de culpa y miedo a ser abandonada. —NO llores, no llores, no sabes lo cansado que estoy de hacer el ridículo, no llores Kari. Tú ya has elegido tu camino.

—¡No por favor! No Takeru no, no lo hagas… —sollozaba. En un intento desesperado lo tomó del brazo. —Te amo…

—¡YA BASTA! —Gritó una vez más y alejo la mano de la chica— ¿hasta cuándo me tendrás como un imbécil? Piensas que no sé qué te gusta el chico, piensas que no noto como te brillan los ojos cuando lo nombran o lo molesta que te pones cuando hablan mal de él. ¿Quieres que esté aquí como un idiota observando cómo te me resbalas de las manos? Como te alejas de mí y te pierdo. No digas que no lo intenté Kari, por que di lo mejor de mi incluso me hice el tonto cuando sabía que las risillas de tu parte al leer un mensaje eran por otro chico. —Bajó la voz y casi en un susurro habló— No valen las lágrimas, no valen porque no son sinceras.

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse, sin embargo giró una vez más y espetó —Eres libre de irte con él, lo nuestro se acabó. —se volvió a dar vueltas y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

La castaña quedó sola, bajo el umbral de la luna, tapó su rostro y comenzó a llorar, detrás de ella Matt y Mimí la observaban. La castaña ojimiel la abrazó y Matt luego de decir "hablaré con él" se perdió del lugar.

—Kari, ven —habló Mimí— te llevaré a tu casa. Iré por el saco y ya regreso.

Mimí se había ido y una llamada entró al celular —Lucas, Lucas no, no estoy bien T.K me ha dejado… —hipaba— ¿estás en Japón? Si, sé dónde queda. Voy para allá, si, espérame allí. No, estoy sola no te preocupes.

Cortó la llamada y estiró la mano deteniendo así un taxi. Le dio la dirección del lugar y se marchó en el auto.

Cuando Mimí llegó Kari no estaba, miró de lejos y Matt venia caminado solo.

—¿Hablaste con tu hermano?

—Sí, pero no tiene caso dialogar con él ahora. ¿En dónde está Kari?

—Fui por mi saco y al regresar ya no estaba. ¿Crees que esté bien?

—Seguro sintió vergüenza por la situación y se fue a su casa sola. No te preocupes, ahora si me disculpas Zoe me espera.

Eran palabras secas y cortantes, no hablaría demás y no se quedaría a esperar una tacita de té. La castaña asintió y se dirigió hasta su auto, se adentró a él y tomó su teléfono marcando el número de Tai. Ocupado. Suspiró encendió el vehículo y se fue rumbo a su casa.

Sus cuerpos estaban sudados, se encontraban jadeando, abrazados y en medio de un vaivén de caderas. Estaban haciendo el amor, sus respiraciones entre cortadas, gemidos y gruñidos que resonaban en el lugar, el momento del clímax se venía sobre ella y sin más lo dejó salir en un gemido seguido del nombre de él: "Tai" continuando, el clímax propio del moreno se vio venir y acabo dentro de ella. Cayó cansado sobre esta, emitiendo grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento, sin darse cuenta una sonrisa infantil se dibujaba en su rostro, se echó a un lado de ella y la atrajo hasta su regazo, arropándola con sus fuertes brazos que brindaban seguridad y confort. Besó su frente y esta acariciaba el pecho del joven.

—¿Prometes que esta vez no huiras? —soltó el joven.

Ella se aferró a él y le respondió.

—No podría aunque quisiera.

—Gran manera de inaugurar el sitio, —bufó una risa— presiento que será un éxito total. —se echó a reír y ella lo acompañó en las risas.

—¿Cómo se llamará? ¿Ya tienes un nombre?

—Sí, pensé en ponerle: Red Sky o Cielo rojo.

La chica permaneció en silencio, sabía que el nombre era por ella, Sora significaba cielo y lo rojo ¿Por qué más seria? Por su cabellera que siempre había intrigado al muchacho.

AL cabo de unos minutos estaban vestidos y en dirección a la ciudad, se detuvieron en el camino por algo para comer en el apartamento, aprovechando la brecha de tiempo mientras Sora compraba sacó su teléfono y revisó los mensajes de voz y de textos, todos eran de Mimí menos uno, uno de voz. Al abrirlo para escucharlo sintió el mundo venirse ante sus pies. Al otro lado Kari susurraba con temor y entre llantos

_"Hermano por favor ayúdame… por favor, estoy en el hotel… y hay un chico que… No, por favor no, ¡NO LUCAS!"_

La voz estaba cargada de miedo, lloraba y se sentía escalofriante. La llamada se escuchaba entre cortada pero lo que escuchó fue suficiente para él.

Tai permaneció con el teléfono en la mano y la vista perdida hacia el frente, aun no asimilaba nada.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Tai? Tai háblame por favor.

Decía Sora que había vuelto con unas bolsas llena de comida para llevar.

Se giró a verla y musitó —Kari…

* * *

**Terminé a las 3:10 am y lo subí ahora mismo, así que si no les gusta vayan a #$& a su "#$%%$, pues a mi si me gustó :D ya no se ve tan enredado ¿o sí?**

**Y así termina este capítulo, corregiré los errores mañana por la tarde, debía subirlo hoy, no sé por qué pero debía hacerlo :D recién salido del horno espero RRs con sus opiniones, saludos :***

**Genee~ ^^ **


	9. Juntos

**Ustedes no saben lo que tardo en escribir e intentar actualizar y que al final del día no pueda sentir que mi tiempo invertido valió la pena, porque me desanimo al ver tan pocos comentarios, me dan ganas de no escribir más y dejar . De verdad si le gustan mis historias demuéstrenlo dejando su opinión, nada les cuestas no duraran ni la cuarta parte de lo que yo duro escribiendo.**

* * *

**Este capítulo es el más largo de todos, porque bueno, no por las cantidades de palabras, sino por el tiempo que tardé haciéndolo, casi doce horas, es que me daba me distraía como nunca, pero al final lo conseguí y creo que es bueno.**

* * *

**Digimon me lo prestaron por un segundo para hacer esta historia que no se parece a la original, pues no hay monmon, sin embargo, como ya saben es de Akoyoshi y Toei.**

* * *

**Dame alas para volar y motivos para quedarme.**

**-Acción poética-**

* * *

Y allí estaba, parada en frente de la entrada de aquel edificio, de aquel hotel lujoso y alejado del centro de la ciudad. Sus manos se frotaban, sudaban y tiritaban. Echó un suspiro y luego sintió un susto recorrerle el cuerpo. Negó con la cabeza y se dijo así misma.

_"Tranquila Kari, todo está bien. Es Lucas, tu amigo desde hace meses, lo conoces, nunca lo has visto pero si sabes quién es."_

Se armó de valor y prosiguió a entrar al hotel. Llegó a recepción en donde preguntó por Lucas Mcguire. El joven que estaba a cargo tecleó en el computador el nombre del sujeto, luego tomó el teléfono que se encontraba en la pared y marcó un número. Se dio media vuelta hasta Kari y luego le sonrió y le dio el número de la habitación seguido de indicaciones para llegar a su destino.

Caminó hasta el lugar indicado y luego tocó el timbre. Pensando:

_"Si es muy diferente al de las fotos gritaré y saldré corriendo. Sí, eso haré."_

Al abrirse la puerta sintió el alivio de ver que si era quien decía ser, el chico del otro lado del umbral la miraba con el rostro lleno de vergüenza y timidez.

—Pensé que no vendrías —dijo indicando que podía pasar.

Ella entró y le contestó —Te dije que vendría.

—Creí que te habías arrepentido ¿estás bien? —La castaña negó— Escucha, lamento lo de tu novio y tú, siento que en gran parte es mi culpa y…

—Lucas —hizo una pausa y sonriendo negó con la cabeza una vez más.— no es tu culpa.

El joven esbozó una enorme sonrisa y caminó más hasta adentrarse a la habitación, Kari lo siguió.

—Esta era la sorpresa Kari, mira viajé hasta aquí solo para conocer a mi mejor amiga.

La castaña se sorprendió luego echó una risilla. —No era necesario Lucas.

—Sí, sí lo era. Escucha, si yo no hubiese venido tal vez no tendrías con quien desahogarte con lo de tu ex, somos mejores amigos, nos conocemos y ¿quién mejor que yo para ayudarte a sobreponerte?

La chica bajo la mirada y comenzó a sentirse triste al recordar a T.K.

—¡EY! —dijo el joven acercándose hasta Kari, con el dedo índice el cual colocó debajo de la barbilla levantó la cara de la chica lentamente y cuando esta lo vio él sonreía— Eres muy linda para verte triste ¿Has comido? ¿Quieres beber algo?

—Tengo un poco de sed. —dijo mostrando más optimismo.

Llevaban ya horas hablando, reían de todo. Sin duda Lucas era quien había dicho ser: Dulce, locuaz, chistoso, divertido y sobre todo lindo, muy lindo. El tiempo se iba a toda prisa con sus anécdotas de la vida. Ya TK no la hacía llorar, ya no, pues ni lo recordaba por ese instante.

Estaban sentados en la cama, el cuarto era enorme, típico de un hotel lujoso cinco estrellas. Parecía un apartamento ostentoso en vez de una habitación común. Tenía un pequeño living, la zona bar de bebidas y una habitación totalmente privada. En medio de la conversación el tema de Takeru volvió a relucir, Kari no lo soportó más y comenzó a derramar lágrimas de tristeza, el joven se acercó a ella que permanecía sentada a la orilla de la cama y la abrazó cubriéndola con sus brazos largos, le daba ánimos y le decía que todo estaría bien, que cuando una puerta se cierra otra se abre. Ella levantó la mirada para verlo, sintió enorme deseo de olvidar a Takeru en los labios de otro. Sus miradas se conectaron y él se acercó a ella acortando la distancia y dándose así un beso que rápidamente se llenó de pasión y así se alargó, él joven fue llevando poco a poco a Kari hasta la cama para recostarla sobre esta, ella no se opuso, los besos aumentaron y con ello las caricias, pero fue cortado cuando en una de ellas Lucas posó su mano en el muslo de la joven y comenzó a subir la falda. Ella reaccionó recobrando su postura y estando sentada una vez más, lo miró a los ojos con tanta vergüenza, no debía de haber hecho aquello.

—No Lucas no, para. —decía entre la culpa— esto está mal.

—Kari no, no lo está si me besaste fue por algo, sientes algo.

—¡NO! —al notar lo elevado de su tono de voz se detuvo y volvió a modular, esta vez más calmada— no Lucas, yo amo a T.K, además, solo te he visto una vez como podría…

—Como yo, podrías quererme como yo a ti. Volé desde tan lejos porque me enamoré de ti en cada mensaje, hay quienes creen en el amor a primera vista, yo creo en el amor sin necesidad de ver.

—Lo lamento Lucas, ya-ya debo irme.

Se levantó, le dio la espalda a su amigo de pelo negro, ojos verdes grandes y profundos, manos y piernas largas y proporciones muy masculinas, e hizo el ademan de tomar el bolso cerca de la mesa de noche pero Lucas la tomó del brazo, justo a la altura de sus muñecas y la giró logrando que quedara al frente de él.

—¿Por qué huyes a lo que sientes por mí?

Dijo el chico el cual su mirada se veía un poco turbada y perdida, diferente, muy diferente a la de hace un rato.

—Lucas es tarde y tú… Tú estás confundiendo todo, debo regresar a casa e intentar pensar cómo arreglar las cosas con mi novio.

Una vez más dio la vuelta con Kari intercambiando lugares y dejándola a ella del lado de la cama para luego lanzarla abruptamente sobre esta. Kari palideció, Luca había perdido el control.

—¡NO! —Gritó desquiciado— él no es tu novio, terminó contigo, yo soy tu destino lo supe desde el momento que te vi.

—Lucas —Habló con miedo y una tranquilidad falsa, debía calmarlo si deseaba salir de allí— Cálmate, por favor, y-yo… Lucas iré a mi casa y no hablaré con Takeru, solo que es tarde y necesito descansar.

Más sereno y con la voz más suave habló —No tengo problemas en que te quedes a dormir hoy aquí.

—Pero…

—No te dejaré ir, debemos estar juntos.

En los ojos del chico se notaba la determinación y la locura, no la dejaría ir, debía de pensar con cabeza fría e idear una forma de escapar, ya que, por las buenas no lo lograría.

—Ahora si tengo hambre —Dijo sin más, aun tirada sobre el colchón y apoyada sobre sus codos.

—¿Te quedaras? —Preguntó con un brillo y entusiasmo en sus ojos verdes.

—¿Eso no es lo que queremos? –dijo ella, mintiendo por supuesto.

Él asintió —Voy por tu comida.

Apenas el chico dio media vuelta fuera de la habitación, Kari tomó su bolso y salió corriendo. Llegó a la puerta de entrada y al intentar abrirla notó que la manilla permanecía dura, estable, estaba con el seguro. Se llenó de pánico y corrió esta vez a una ventana y la abrió. Claramente se podía observar los autos en la avenida, todos muy pequeños desde el décimo primer piso. Perdiendo ya la cordura y fundida en el miedo miraba a todas partes del gran salón, no tenía más opción que salir por la ventana, ¿Pero que sería más peligroso? Sabiendo que no quería ser secuestrada y quién sabe qué cosas le haría, la idea de resbalar y caer al fondo del mar de concreto era bastante atractiva, se quitó sus enormes zapatillas negras de gran altura, y se giró para salir del lugar cuando…

—Allí estas — La voz de su no amigo la sorprendió, el pecho casi reventaba por los latidos de su corazón, sudaba y estaba pálida, fría, temerosa. —¿Qué haces allí?

—Yo, Yo… Y-Yo —El miedo no sucumbía, más bien crecía y si le decía que intentaba huir seguro la mataría, ¿Qué decir?— Yo, yo estaba tomando aire fresco.

El rió —Es muy tarde, te resfriaras, ten come —Mostró la bandeja de comida y frutas— te traje frutas y algo ligero para que no te caiga mal.

Lo único que me ha caído mal es que me has retenido aquí. Pensó la castaña de cabellos cortos.

Se acercó sigilosa y tomó una pera verde.

—Vamos al cuarto —Propuso el loco Mcguire.

No le quedó de otra que hacerle caso, mirando hacia atrás y viendo su oportunidad de escapar.

Diez minutos pasaron, diez minutos que parecieron diez horas. Tenía que salir de allí, pero ¿Cómo?

—¿Tendrás algo para el dolor de cabeza? —Se dirigió al hombre que la miraba con ojos de idolatría y vehemencia— Llorar por el estúpido de TK me ha dado jaqueca.

Una gran sonrisa mostró el chico estadounidense, se levantó y salió de la sala.

Está bien, no podría escapar pero si pedir ayuda, sacó el móvil de su bolso y con tirites en sus manos marcó el número de su hermano. El teléfono repicaba, repicaba, y repicaba. Marcó el de Takeru y estaba apagado. Volvió a intentar marcar a su hermano, una vez más sonaba hasta caer la contestadora.

No pudo más y por el temor y la incertidumbre de que hacer comenzó a llorar. Empezó a hablarle a la contestadora.

—Hermano por favor ayúdame, estoy con un loco que me ha retenido, por favor, estoy en el hotel Star Loops y hay un chico que no me deja salir.

—¿Qué haces? —Decía el hombre acercándose a Kari en pasos largos y gritando— ¡¿llamabas a la policía?! ¡¿Te quieres ir?! —Comenzó a forcejar para arrancarle el teléfono.

—No, por favor no, ¡NO LUCAS! —Gritaba llorando.

El chico apagó el teléfono y comenzó a dar pasos en el lugar, pasos desesperados y que se repetían, iba y venía como un loco desesperado, sus manos frotaban su cabeza y comenzó a desvariar.

—No, no, no, noooo ¡ARGG! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! —Gritó a Kari que estaba escondida entre un rincón y la meza de noche, lloraba y las lágrimas fluían y no paraban, lanzaba pequeños gimoteos y se abrazaba a sus piernas. —Ahora, ahora tendremos que irnos de aquí.

¿Qué sería peor que morir? ¿Esto? ¿Por qué le temía?

La chica se armó de valor y se levantó gritando —¡NO! —De manera muy rotunda y decidida— No me iré, no me obligaras.

El joven la miró extrañado y dio pasos rápidos hasta su cama y debajo de la almohada sacó un arma de fuego. Kari sintió un frio recorrerle el cuerpo entero y quedó inmóvil ante aquella pistola que ahora apuntaba hacia ella.

—No quería llegar hasta este punto —Dijo desquiciado el chico— P-Pero tú me obligaste Kari —Un tic nervioso de apoderó de él, uno en que doblaba su cabeza por segundo a la derecha.

—Por favor no… —Su voz se quebrantó del desasosiego— Lucas.

—¿A quién llamaste? ¿A Takeru?

—No, no era nadie.

—¿Quién era? —Exigió sin bajar el arma.

—Mi hermano, pero no le dije nada, lo prometo.

—¿No sabe que estas aquí?

—No, solo le dije que me quedaría a dormir contigo. —Se arriesgó, no sabía si había escuchado todo.

—¿Segura?

Si, lo logró.

—Baja el arma, yo solo quiero estar contigo.

El chico hizo lo que le pidió y se acercó a la ojos carmesí para darle así un beso.

Por otro lado. Tai intentaba marcarle a Kari, pero era inútil su teléfono estaba apagado.

—Maldita sea, Sora ¿Dónde estará metida Kari? —daba pasos de un lugar a otro al frente del pequeño negocio de comidas.

—Tranquilízate Tai. Tal vez no…

—¡NO! Está en peligro lo sé, lo sé.

Sora no sabía que decir, había escuchado el mensaje de voz y era obvio que algo sucedía, pero debían de mantener la calma o podrían ser tres quienes estuvieran en peligro, ya que Tai al volante era una amenaza cuando estaba enojado, no media le peligro.

—Creo que me ha comentado algo de Lucas en una ocasión.

El moreno giró y se acercó a Sora tomándola de ambos extremos de sus hombros.

—¿Qué te dijo? ¿Sabes dónde vive ese canalla?

—No, bueno… creo que en Estados Unidos.

—No puede ser, Kari no está en América, seguro ese canalla ha venido a Japón. ¿No sabrás si tiene familiares aquí?

—¡No pero Willis es amigo de él! Si, Kari me comentó que por medio de Willis se conocieron.

Una luz de esperanza abrigó los ojos chocolates de Tai, Marcó el número de aquel chico, solo para que este le dijera que no lo conocía, que debía de tener cuidado ya que este chico podría ser un peligro.

—¡Maldición! —Gritó desesperado Tai.

—¡Izzy! —dijo Sora como si era una gran idea.

—¿Izzy? Si, Kou puede ayudarnos. Pero… ¿Cómo?

—Que se meta en la cuenta de Kari, que vea los mensajes y esas cosas, tal vez esté el número del chico y podamos rastrearlo.

—¡OH Sora! Eres genial.

Volvió a marcar esta vez al pelirrojo, pidió que guardara discreción, que irrumpiera en el correo y cuentas sociales de la chica, que buscara cualquier cosa que le sirviera, número de teléfono, direcciones en las que pueda estar el chico, todo lo que le diera una pista de donde pudiera estar su pequeña hermana. Trancó el teléfono y se volvió hacia Sora.

—Vamos Sora, te dejaré en tu casa, yo iré luego a lo de Kou.

—¿Qué? ¡Quiero ir contigo!

—NO. Creo que no deberías de ponerte caprichosa en este momento, es muy peligroso y ya tengo con mi hermana en apuros, no quiero que sean dos. Sé cómo eres y no me arriesgaré a arriesgarte. Ponte el casco y sube al vehículo sin hacer barullos ¿Ok? —extendió el casco a Sora.

Se miraron de manera desafiante durante unos segundos, ambos con el cejo fruncido. De las manos de Tai fue arrebatado un casco y pronto ambos estaban sobre la motocicleta.

Estaba bajando de la moto, al frente de la casa de la señora Toshiko, Tai no quería que Sora quedara sola en el departamento. Una llamada entró al teléfono del moreno, era Koushiro con noticias, Tai se dio media vuelta y caminó varios pasos lejos de Sora, no quería que escuchara los detalles, pues bien, él sabía que la chica era terca y si sabía algo de la ubicación hasta pudiera ir al lugar e interferiría con cualquier cosa que el chico fuese a hacer.

Sin embargo, el teléfono de la pelirroja comenzó a sonar. Era la voz de Kari.

—Alo, Kari ¿en dónde estás?

—_Estoy bien, solo llamaba para decirte que los Froot LOOPS_ —Dijo acentuando la última palabra— _Están afuera de la despensa, esta noche no llegaré a la casa y no podré hacerle la cena a mi hermano, así que coma del cereal._

—¿Del cereal?

—_Sí, ya te dije no podré ir y él como es muy comelón y flojo deberá comer froot LOOPS,_ —Volvió a hacer ahínco en la palabra— _AH, Saluda mucho a mi perrita, Star, adiós, debo irme._

—Kari espera… —la llamada culminó— no-te vayas.

_ ¿Cereal y una perra? pero si Kari no vive con Tai y no tiene perros, solo a Miko y es un gato. _Pensó la pelirroja., ¿Qué le habrá querido decir con ello?

Tai se acercó a Sora y le dijo que Izzy había logrado obtener un número telefónico que debía irse. Le dio un beso de despedida en la frente y la obligó a pasar. Luego se apuró en llegar a lo de su amigo. Sora no dijo nada de la extraña llamada de la hermana de su novio, caminó a la entrada y ya adentro del edificio llamó a Mimí. Si, a Mimí Tachikawa.

Por otro lado la ojos miel, veía el remitente de la llamada, le había extrañad, aun así atendió.

No lo podía creer, pero, si ella acababa de ver a Kari, Sora le contó todo lo que sabía y la llamada extraña de Kari.

—No, no lo sé ami… Sora, no sé qué habrá querido decir con eso. Posiblemente sea un juego de palabras, algo significa. Yo lo hacía mucho con mis amigas porristas en preparatoria, cuando no queríamos que nadie se enterara de lo que hablábamos. —La chica castaña pensó un momento y algo le vino a la cabeza.- Resalta lo más extraño de la conversación, el animal y la preocupación de que Tai coma algo.

—_Dijo de su perra Star, eso es extraño, también prácticamente ordenó que Tai comiera cereal, porque ella no iría esa noche a dormir a casa, es tonto ya que Tai no vive con ella._

—Su perra Star, el cereal, ¿Froot Loops? Star, Froot Loops, star froot… Star Loops ¡El hotel Star Loops! —Gritó sin más— Debe estar en el hotel.

—_OH, eso tiene más sentido, gracias. Debo irme._

_—_Espera —Gritó una vez más— ¿Iras tu sola?

—_Sí, Tai está muy fuera de sí, no creo que actué tranquilamente._

Estaban molestas, sí. Quería matarla, quería restregarle que Tai estaba con ella, pero Sora era su mejor amiga, y pese a eso no dejaría que fuese sola.

—Iré contigo, no te muevas de donde estas, pasaré a buscarte.

*.*.*

—Qué extraña conversación, Me habías dicho que vivías con tus padres. —Habló Lucas.

—Sí, eso es cierto, pero todos los sábados mi hermano y yo cenamos juntos en su departamento.

Parecía calmada, aunque por dentro era la viva imagen de la obra de Arte "el grito de Munch"

—No lo sabía, aun así es extraño, pues ya son las once de la noche.

—Te sorprendería saber lo paciente que es mi hermano, él esperaría por mí hasta que llegue a cocinar, no importa la hora.

—¿No lo habías llamado antes? —preguntaba ingenuamente.

—Sí, pero no me dio tiempo de decirle todo, tú me quitaste el teléfono ¿lo recuerdas?

—Fue un mal momento, lo lamento, creí que te querías ir.

*.*.*

Izzy le explicaba a Tai que había _jackeado_ la cuenta de Kari, posteriormente la de Lucas y a continuación había logrado forzar la cuenta del banco del chico. Allí, pudo ver sus últimos giros y pagos con la tarjeta de crédito y lo último que pagó fue el hotel "Star Loops"

—Perfecto, llamaremos a la policía.

—No lo creo Izzy, yo iré y le romperé la cara a ese imbécil.

—Tai, puede estar armado, pondrías en peligro la vida de tu hermana. Llamaré al 911.

*.*.*

Las chicas habían parqueado el auto al frente del hotel, llegaron a recepción en donde vieron a una joven alta de cabellos celeste y con ropa de cabaret.

—He venido a encontrarme con Lucas Mcguire,

La atención de las chicas se posó en la joven que hablaba, justo después de que esta dijo el nombre del secuestrador de Kari. Con mucha discreción ambas se acercaron para poder escuchar mejor.

—Soy Almendra —Dijo la joven identificándose.

—¿Almendra?- la recepcionista preguntó con una ceja arqueada ante tal nombre.

—Sí, estoy haciendo una visita de trabajo y en mi trabajo me llamo Almendra. Identifíqueme así, él entenderá.

Y ellas también entendieron, ambas chicas, pelirroja y Castaña se miraron, Sora haló a Mimí y la llevó lejos de recepción. En plan conspirador y en medio de susurros le dijo.

—Tengo una idea, conozco este edificio como la palma de mi mano.

Mimí la miró extrañada y con la ceja arqueada, su expresión era sugerente.

—¡OH! —Hizo una expresión de asco al ver lo que Mimí insinuaba— No, no lo conozco por haber venido aquí con chicos, en la universidad me ha tocado hacer un plano del lugar y lo he estudiado muy bien.

¡OHHH! Pensó Mimí. Eso tenía un poco más de lógica. —¿Y eso qué?

—Pues, utilizaremos a almendra —Una sonrisa ladeada e insinuante salió de parte de Sora.

Habían trazado el plan, aunque Mimí no le convencía del todo y eso que era Sora la de "el buen juicio".

Se acercaron hasta la chica del mostrador, alegaron que iban con la mujer y que trabajaban juntas, así que la muchacha las dejó pasar. Corrieron a prisa tras Almendra hasta lograr detenerla y acorralarla.

—Eh, disculpa — se adelantó Mimí.

—Creo que no deberías de ir hacia allá. —Ahora era Sora quien hablaba.

—Sí, estas en peligro, el chico de allá es un loco y tiene secuestrada a nuestra amiga.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Preguntó la mujer.

—Eso no importa— Volvió a hablar Mimí— mira ¿Cuánto cuesta tu noche?

—Ah, ya sé por dónde viene la cosa —Dijo con altanería la mujer— Quieren robarse a mi cliente. ¿En dónde trabajan?

¿Acaso tenían cara de pu…? ¿Prostitutas? Pensaba la castaña —¿Quéee? Nooo, no somos p… no trabajamos en eso, mira te pagaré el doble, necesitamos sacar a nuestra amiga de esa habitación.

La mujer veía con altivez a las dos chicas, pero algo le dijo que aceptara el trato.

—El chico me pagará en dólares, ¿Me pagaran el doble y en dinero de USA?

—Mimí… — la pelirroja volteó a ver a su amiga.

—Está bien, pero no tengo los dólares conmigo, ten —sacó algunos yen y luego una tarjeta— Este es mi número y este dinero ayudará como adelanto.

Almendra le sostuvo la mirada por un momento, luego cedió y tomó los yen. —Habitación 310 piso 11. Por el tercer pasillo a la derecha.

Sora y Mimí se miraron echando una sonrisa de victoria.

*.*.*

Tai estaba nervioso, Willis le había enviado un artículo en donde hablaban del posible secuestrador de Kari, las cosas que les hacía a sus víctimas eran atroces el solo hecho de pensar que a su hermana.

—Maldición —Expulsó dando un golpe en la pared del cuarto de Izzy. Una lágrima salía de su ojo derecho, era raro verlo así, Koushiro no sabía qué hacer.

—T-Tranquilízate un poco, la policía está estudiando el caso.

—No puede tranquilizarme Izzy, debo ir a aquel lugar, si le pasa algo a Kari yo… debo irme.

Dio media vuelta y salió hacia la puerta, su amigo el pelirrojo intentó detenerlo, pero era inútil, nada de lo que dijera él lo haría entrar en razón. Plan b, debía llamar a Matt, él siempre lograba hacerlo entrar en razón.

—_¿Qué a Kari que? —_Gritaba el rubio a través del teléfono— _ok, le avisaré a Takeru, saldré hacia el hotel y detendré a Tai._

*.*.*

Estaban ya en el piso once. Pero Mimí moría de miedo, el plan de Sora la asustaba, necesitaban un reemplazo ¿Pero qué?

—¿Lista?

—Sora, hay que llamar a Tai.

—¿Por qué? Sabes lo precipitado que es…

—Y en este momento también nosotras, no podemos entrar sin un plan de respaldo, si no sale como lo planeamos, entonces seremos tres las que estemos en peligro.

—Ok, lo llamaré.

La chica de ojos escarlata hizo lo que dijo y luego de un par de tonos, la voz de Tai resonó.

—_Ahora no es buen momento Sora._

—Sé dónde está Kari.

—_Yo también y voy saliendo para allá._

—Tai, estoy en el hotel Star Loops, ando con Mimí.

La voz de Tai se volvió más preocupada que antes, quiso retar a Sora y decirle que salieran ambas de allí, que era peligroso, se trataba de un violador en serie, un chico con problemas mentales que estaba siendo perseguido por el FBI, pero cuando habló para decir algo fue interrumpido.

—Vamos a entrar, tenemos un plan, así que adiós.

¡Maldita sea con Sora y su plan de estúpida! ¿En qué rayos pensaba? ¡Rayos! Solo complicaba las cosas.

Subió a su moto de prisa, se puso el casco y salió a toda marcha, debía impedir que cometiera una estupidez

*.*.*.*

El plan consistía en que mientras Sora se adentraba por los conductos de ventilación, Mimí los distraería simulando que era la prostituta, seguro y si era el enfermo que creían que era le diría que harían una especie de trio en donde por un momento se llevaría a Kari al baño y allí Sora iría en su ayuda guiándolas por los conductos de ventilación.

La ojimiel tocó la puerta del apartamento 310, piso once. A los pocos minutos un hombre bastante simpático abrió la entrada. Era muy lindo, pero un maniático al fin y al cabo. Se valió de sus clases de actuación en los Ángeles, cuando vivía en USA, echó una mirada coqueta e insinuante y antes del que chico dijera algo se abrió paso hacia el apartamento.

—Hola —Dijo con mucha seguridad, aparentemente— Soy Almendra y tú debes ser Lucas.

Echó la mirada por el cuarto entero y luego volteó de nuevo hacia atrás para mirar como el chico que aún estaba parado en el umbral la veía.

—¿Y? —Volvió a hablar la chica —¿Te quedaras allí o pondremos manos a la acción? no tengo toda la noche.

El joven echó una mirada oscura y una sonrisa morbosa, cerró la puerta y dio pasos hacia Mimí logrando atraparla en sus brazos y queriendo besarla.

—¡EY! ¡Ey! —Exclamó Tachikawa alejándose del agarre— No tan rápido tigre, dinero primero y me darás cinco minutos en el baño, debo prepararme —El miedo estaba en ella, pero no debía demostrarlo, ¿por qué se había metido en este lio en vez de llamar a la policía?

—Lo que digas primor, pensé que serias una de esas chicas de apariencia exuberante, con grandes senos y trasero, con apariencia de chica prostituta, creo que me han enviado a una novata —La miró y sacudiendo sus cejas de arriba abajo, prosiguió— Me gusta.

—Pues, no obtendrás nada a cambio a menos que pagues. —Colocó su mano extendida, Lucas sacaba su billetera y le entregó los dólares —¡Genio! —Reprochó Mimí— Sabes que aquí falta dinero y no se vale la mitad ahora y luego la otra, completo o me voy.

Volvió a ver su billetera y extendió otro par de billetes —Chica nueva, pero bien entrenada, veamos si logro desaparecer esa mirada pura e inocente, tienes cinco minutos para arreglarte, estoy con una visita, apuremos esto.

—¡ohhh! —Maravilló la joven —¿jugaremos tres?

El chico le echó una mirada risueña y se dio la vuelta, no sin antes señalar el baño.

Ella dio pasos hasta allá y cerró la puerta con seguro y envió un mensaje

*_Primera fase hecha ¿En dónde estás?*_

Un nuevo mensaje entró en su bandeja.

*_En posición, prepara la zona*_

La portadora del emblema de la pureza busco con la mirada, y luego vio su objetivo. Se acercó al conducto de aire y con un destornillador que habían conseguido con el conserje abrió las rejillas de este. Un golpeteo en la puerta la hizo saltar un poco y estremecerse, con manos temblorosas envió el mensaje a Sora.

*_Ya todo está listo*_

_—_Ya estoy listo, sal. —dijo el ojos verdes. Mimí echo un suspiro y abrió la puerta. Fue guiada hasta una habitación en donde encontró a Kari amordazada y atada a la cama.

Abrió sus ojos a más no poder, ¿Le había hecho algo?

Kari también hizo lo mismo, un gesto de Mimí la hizo disimular. La ojimiel miró al ojos verdes.

—No te preocupes —habló el al ver la expresión de Mimí— linda almendra, es solo un juego, no es que la tenga secuestrada.

Mimí entre cerró los ojos y le dio una falsa sonrisa. Ahora temía aún más por su vida y la de Kari. —No juego así. Debes soltarla para que yo la prepare.

—¿Preparar?

—Son las reglas de los tríos, de los juegos de sadomasoquismo ¿es tu primera vez?

—No, pero si la primera vez que me dicen algo así.

—Suéltala.

—No, mi dinero mis reglas.

—Mi cuerpo mis reglas, ¿deseas disfrutar no? Si eso deseas juega con mis reglas —Estaba en la peor situación para ser altanera, pero debía demostrar seguridad o todo se iría a la mierda.

Suspiró — ¿Qué necesitas?

—Que la sueltes ya, si quieres luego la volvemos a poner igual.

El joven la soltó.

*.*.*

—Es mi culpa Matt, es mi culpa. No debí discutir con ella.

—No te culpes viejo, no sabías de nada.

Iban en el auto, TK se echaba la culpa, tan solo si hubiese escuchado lo que Kari tenía para decir, tan solo si hubiese regresado a escucharla, ahora tal vez, posiblemente era tarde. Kari era su mundo, su vida. Si algo malo le sucedía, no se lo perdonaría, no podría.

—Matt si le pasa algo yo…

—No me digas que tendré que darte una paliza como hago con Tai para que reaccione, mira que detengo el auto y lo hago.

Miró al frente, estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento, el pecho le apretaba, algo andaba mal. Pero no preocuparía más a su hermano menor, alguien debía de guardar la calma. Un mensaje de Izzy llegó a su teléfono.

_*Tai me acaba de llamar, Sora y Mimí están dentro del hotel y posiblemente vayan a rescatar a Kari solas. Dense prisa, la policía también va en camino*_

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su mirada gélida se volvió perdida, su semblante calmado se borró y su cara perdió toda la sangre, todo el color hasta quedar blanca, pálida. Mimí… Mimí estaba en peligro, estaba con un posible violador en serie, Mimí SU Mimí, por eso sentía el pecho apretado, por eso sentía esa sensación. Sin decir ni una palabra arrancó aun en más velocidad su auto. No solo estaba Kari en peligro ahora Sora y su princesa también.

La velocidad de su moto, sobre pasaba el límite permitido, sentía el desasosiego y el temor de perder a dos mujeres, a las chicas más importantes en su vida, a tres si contaba a Mimí que se había vuelto parte de su vida y aunque no lo quisiera como ella quería, sentía un fuerte sentimiento para con ella, sin embargo no era más fuerte que lo que sentía por su pelirroja. Aquella niña que conocía desde hace… ya ni se acordaba, para él, se conocieron desde otra vida, era una pieza importante en su loca vida, tan solo se había separado de ella un año y cambió, se perdió en su camino y le dolió no saber de ella por ese tiempo, no poder consolarla en esa etapa de abandono que le dio su padre. Ahora estaba a punto de perderla otra vez. No, no podía, ni a ella ni a Kari, ni a Mimí. No podía. ¿Qué haría sin ellas? Sin su hermana tierna y a veces molesta, sin su mejor amiga y amor, sin aquella chica que lo comprende y consiente. Tres mujeres que amaba de diferentes formas, pero las amaba. Aceleró aún más.

*.*.

Al llegar Matt notó que Tai recién bajaba de su moto e iba dispuesto a hacer una estupidez. Corrió impidiendo que pasara al recinto, lo tomó por el brazo girándolo.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —le gritó el rubio.

—Voy a rescatar a Sora, Kari y Mimí. Eso hago.

—No seas ridículo Tai, si entras tal vez vuelvas las cosas más peligrosa.

Se soltó el agarre arrebatando su mano con fuerza, de mala gana. —No intentes detenerme.

El rubio una vez más atrapó a Tai, esta vez por sus ropas, arrugó su camisa y lo atrajo muy cerca de él con la mandíbula tensa y las cejas fruncidas.

—No solo pones en peligro tu vida, egoísta de mierda, sino la de las chicas. —Reclamó a gritos.

—Muchachos… —Intentaba tranquilizar TK. Sin éxito.

Una vez más Tai azotó las manos de Matt alejándola de su cuerpo —¡¿Pretendes que me quede de manos cruzadas?!

—No puedes entrar así como así —Seguían gritando.

—¡Chicos! —Takeru interrumpió, pero ninguno prestaba atención.

Las miradas de ambos permanecían fijas, llenas de miedo, Zozobra, resentimientos y sentimientos encontrados, pero que sin embargo, eran ocultados por uno en peculiar la ira. El juego de toda su vida, cualquiera de los dos que diera un paso, pestañara si quiera seria reprendido por el otro.

—No me quedaré aquí.

Dijo Tai dando media vuelta, Matt lo tomó por el hombro logrando girarlo y ¡PAM! Dio un gran golpe en la quijada del moreno que se levantó casi de inmediato respondiendo el golpe, un golpe dado justo en la mejilla.

—¡MUCHACHOS! —Gritó Takeru, esta vez lo voltearon a ver. No solo porque el grito fue más sonoro sino por el sonido de las sirenas acercándose.

En pocos minutos, la policía rodeó el lugar e impidió la entrada y salida de los inquilinos y huéspedes del lugar, un grupo de personas se reunieron, la ambulancia y bomberos también estaban allí. Las Luces de las sirenas alumbraban por todas partes. Un auto llegó al sitio, era el de Ken, de él bajaron los demás chicos, Yoley, Iori y Daisuke. Otro auto se avecinó y estacionó era el de Joe y de allí bajó Izzy.

Se acercaron hasta los demás chicos. Y aguardaron con ellos.

*.*.*

Las dos chicas habían entrado al baño, donde Sora las esperaba dentro del conducto. Engañaron al secuestrador al decirle que armarían un juego, algo entretenido y morboso que le garantizaría el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Las chicas estaban en el baño, Kari entró por el conducto luego Mimí.

—No olviden seguir derecho, luego a izquierda, siguen otra vez derecho y a la tercera ventada de aire doblan a la izquierda allí bajaran y saldrán al otro lado del pasillo, por el cuarto de servicios.

Agregó Sora.

El desquiciado chico escuchó el constante sonido de la sirena, al asomarse por la ventana dedujo que la multitud y la policía eran por él, ¿una trampa? La olió en el aire, corrió al baño que estaba cerrado con seguro, sacó sus llaves y abrió con prisa la puerta, no había nadie, salvo unas piernas que intentaban huir por el viaducto. Las tomó y haló de inmediato, Las piernas que terminaban mostrando unas botas pateaban y luchaban por zafarse, pero le fue inútil, pues logró arrastrarla.

"Sora, Sora" gritaban las castañas.

"Huyan, salgan de aquí" fueron las palabras de la pelirroja.

La chica salió y comenzó a forcejear con el hombre de ojos verdes, este la atrapó con ambas manos, logrando impedir sus movimientos de manos.

Las chicas dentro del pequeño "túnel de ventilación" reñían si volver o no por Sora, si volvían serian tres en vez de una, si se iban seria la misma situación de hace un instante, una de ellas secuestradas. Optaron por irse. Servirían mejor afuera que adentro.

—¿Así que la heroína fue capturada? —un tono malicioso y sarcástico— ¿Quién te salvará ahora?

La arrastró hasta el cuarto y la tiró a la cama, Sora se levantó e intentó correr pero fue enviada al colchón una vez y luego escuchó que cargaban un arma, al levantar la cabeza vio como la apuntaba, se paralizó.

—Así me gusta, quería a Kari, pero peor es nada y tú eres muy sexi. Creo que me gustaran las pelirrojas.

Los ojos de la chica estaban del color de su pelo, su mirada estaba llena de odio, su cejo muy pronunciado rabiaba, sentía miedo, pero... Algo dentro de ella guardaba la esperanza de que Tai la fuese a salvar, que la historia se repitiera y que su moreno la salvase como aquella vez con Datamon.

—Mirada desafiante, me gusta.

Este tipo era un enfermo mental.

—Posiblemente esta sea mi última noche en libertad, por culpa de tu amiga, que no dudó en dejarte a solas conmigo. Pero antes de volver al hospital psiquiátrico, te follaré como si no hubiese mañana.

¡_oh Dios Tai, ven por mí! Pensaba._

_*.*.*.*_

Como Sora había dicho, salieron por el cuarto de servicios, corrieron a la entrada donde un grupo de policías tramaba una forma de entrar y salvar a las chicas sin que hubiesen bajas, al verlas venir a ellos todas asustadas, gritando al mismo tiempo y de manera que no se entendía nada, las detuvieron, ellas explicaron la situación y sin más las sacaron del hotel.

Iban casi a gachas, corriendo de prisa para protegerlas.

Tai se llenó de felicidad al ver a su hermana. Corrió a abrazarla, unos policías lo quisieron detener, el alegó que era su hermano. La portadora de la luz, se abrazó con fuerza por el cuello del moreno, el reía mientras la alejaba y la tomaba con fuerzas por la cabeza con ambas manos.

—No me vuelvas a dar ese susto Kari, no lo vuelvas a hacer —Decía entre su felicidad y con entusiasmo. La comenzó a besar por la frente, mejillas y el resto del rostro de Kari. Era un milagro.

Mimí estaba tras Kari guiada aun por el policía, Tai levanto su cara y la observó, ella lo miraba de manera casta y pura, él le sonrió tímidamente sin saber qué hacer. Kari fue arrebatada de sus brazos por los demás niños elegidos, pero las miradas de Tai y Mimí no se despegaban. Ella corrió hasta encontrarse con sus brazos y abrazarlo.

Matt miraba desde lejos. Eso era lo que podía hacer.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si Tai, no me sucedió nada.

El rubio miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, le dolía verla con su mejor amigo, pero ella estaba bien, estaba a salvo y feliz.

Aun abrazada a Tai, vio por sobre el hombro del chico a Matt y no pudo evitar dejar escapar su nombre en un susurro: —Matt…

Tai la alejó lentamente, tomándola por los hombros. La miró y le sonrió —Ve con él.

—Tai yo…

—Anda, descuida, ve con él ha estado muy preocupado.

Ella sonrió y se puso en puntillas para luego rosar sus labios con la mejilla del castaño. —Eres un gran chico.

La vio ir tras Matt, podía quedar como egoísta, pero dejarla partir le dolía, aunque no más que estar sin… Giró rápidamente, asustado, nervioso y sin control buscándola. ¿En dónde...? ¿Dónde estaba? Giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro, ¿En dónde está Sora?

—¡Kari…! —Gritó, la chica lo volteó a mirar — ¿En dónde está?

Su rostro se volvió oscuro, triste y culpable. No le quedó más que agachar la cabeza y no mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡NO! —Su voz se quebró, se llenó una vez más de angustia —¡Maldita sea Kari! ¡¿En dónde está?! ¡Sora! ¿En dónde está ella? —Su respiración se volvió pesada producto de las múltiples sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo. Giró repentinamente hacia el inmenso edificio y lo observó con pánico.

*.*.*.*

La miraba con ganas de quitarle toda su ropa y devorarla, su mente había volado desde hace mucho y hecho con ese cuerpo mil y una cosas asquerosas. Tal era su problema, que no le importaba saber que habían docenas de policías dentro y fuera del edificio, solo quería terminar esa noche de hacer lo que debía hacer. Por eso contrató una prostituta, para pasarlo bien, pero Kari le pareció mejor opción cuando la llamó y supo lo de su novio, la situación perfecta, pues, el despecho la haría hacer cosas sucias y ricas para él, sin embargo, su naturaleza de mojigata la hizo reaccionar y no hacer nada, luego llegó la prostituta de pelo castaña, dos platillos para uno solo. Sus planes se acabaron más rápido que nada. Se conformaría con esta pelirroja, que estaba bastante buena. Un polvo bueno seguramente, las pelirrojas son candentes.

—¿Qué esperas? Puedo ser yo quien te quite la ropa ¿Si quieres?

—No lo haré, ni tu tampoco —Envió un escupitajo al chico con el arma.

—Salvaje — Dicho esto le dio con mucha fuerza una cachetada que le giró del tiro el cuerpo. Se acercó apoyando una rodilla sobre la cama, extendiendo la otra hacia el suelo, la tomó por el pelo llevando la cabeza hacia atrás y con la otra mano colocó el cañón del arma en su garganta. —Así yo domo a las salvajes como tú, puedes vivir y hacerme feliz o morir, igual me harás feliz, mientras estés calientita aun eres "follable".

El miedo de la pelirroja se hacía sentir, todo su cuerpo gritaba por dentro y no era para poco, estaba en la peor situación de su vida. No dejaba de pensar que Tai tenía razón, debía dejar las cosas en mano de los policías, pero ella prefirió ser una egoísta e ir a hacerse la superhéroe, que error, posiblemente Kari a estas alturas le hubiese pasado algo o lo hubiese controlado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y se rompía poco a poco, el miedo era peor que el fuego consumidor.

—Auuu — Se burló —Estas llorando, ¿Qué pasó con la "fierecilla indomable"? — Pegaba aún más su pistola y halaba su cabello de igual manera. Comenzó a pasar su lengua por el cuello de Sora, quién cerraba sus ojos con fuerzas, gemía del miedo y jadeaba con fuerza esperando a que un milagro sucediese, pero, no pasaba nada. —Mantente sumisa y todo pasará pronto. —Susurró al oído.

*.*.*

No le importaba la policía, no le importaba nada ni nadie, Sora estaba sola, sola con ese pervertido, corrió a la entrada donde el paso le fue negado, desesperado miraba a los lados en busca de una solución, el guardián de la puerta fue llamado, aprovechó el momento y corrió a pasos súper rápidos, la policía gritaba que se detuviera, pero él no hacía caso. Corrió saltando los escalones de dos en dos, cayó, luego se puso de pie, no importándole el fuerte dolor en su espinilla, cuando al fin llegó al piso Diez vio policías en la puerta, agachados, sigilosos, estaban contemplando la situación para actuar, su hombro fue tocado por el hombre que lo perseguía, pero no dio tiempo de ser sacado del lugar un fuerte sonido proveniente de la habitación los hizo echarse al piso. Un disparo, un sonido seco, vacío y cortante. Se le detuvo el alma y corazón.

—Sora…— Escapó del policía que lo había cubierto y corrió como alma en pena, tiró la puerta y al entrar vio el cuerpo tendido en el piso. Levantó la mirada y allí estaba ella, de pie, con el arma en las manos, respirando a profundidad, llorando, envuelta en pánico, no se movía solo lo veía con miedo en sus ojos. Aparte del miedo que era notorio, estaba sin camisa, sin pantalón, en puras bragas y Brasier...

Detrás del joven entraron los policías.

—¡Manos arriba! —Le exigieron a la joven —Tira el arma y pon las manos arriba.

¿Qué diablos hacían? ¿Sora era la victima?

—Sora… Sora, baja el arma —Tai se iba acercando con pasos cuidadosamente lentos —Haz caso a la policía, tira el arma.

Ella negaba con la cabeza mientras hipaba —Y-Yo, n-no no, no quería.- Su mirada se volvió desequilibrada, su mandíbula inferior se movía de arriba abajo, queriendo dejar escapar una palabra, pero sin éxitos —Esta muerto.

Seguía acercándose hasta que llegó a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, con cautela bajó sus manos por las de ella, hasta tocar el arma, que lentamente fue despojada de sus manos y posteriormente entregada a un agente policial. Él la abrazó esta vez con fervor, no la quería soltar, no lo haría nunca, ella hizo caso omiso y luego pasó sus manos por la espalda de su amigo donde se quebró y comenzó a llorar. Por lo lejos se escuchó.

—Está vivo, llamen a la ambulancia.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien. —susurraba él mientras acariciaba su pelo.

* * *

Matt abrazaba a Mimí, hace unos minutos esta había corrido a sus brazos, llorando, diciendo que estando dentro lo único en que pensaba era que no volvería a verlo, que no volvería a besarlo, que no miraría esos hermosos y profundos ojos azules. Pidió perdón y le dijo que lo amaba, que siempre lo amó, solo que…

—Tenía miedo, —seguían hablando— miedo a perderte y a que todo doliera, miedo a que me olvidaras.

—Pero me dejaste.

—Lo sé, es mejor afrontar que todo terminó, que ver como poco a poco te alejas de mí y te ibas con Jun. Pero quiero que sepas, que si me lo permites, quisiera volver a ser tu chica, tu novia.

—¿Ya olvidaste a Tai?

—Lo quiero, no lo negaré, lo quiero mucho, pero no como a ti, a ti te amo. Él no es tú.

Se miraron de frente, él permanecía inescrutable, pero luego sonrió.

—Pero esta vez, promete que me escucharas antes de actuar así.

—Y tu prometes no dejarte besar por más Jun's

Rieron, pero la risa duró poco, se fueron acercando hasta besarse. De nuevo volvieron a sentirse, se envolvieron en miles de emociones, se sentían el uno al otro a través de aquel ósculo, un beso dulce y delicioso, ya no estaba envuelto en agonía, era un beso que prometía un nuevo comienzo.

Por otro lado, al fin, cuando la dejaron sola. Kari se acercó a TK.

—Hola. —dijo con timidez

—Hola Kari. —No sabía que sentía, solo le alegraba verla a salvo.

—Cuando estuve allí adentro me di cuenta de mi error, TK, debí escucharte.

—Sí, debiste hacerlo.

—Cuando salí de allí, que te vi, que sentí tu abrazo, que me besaste y que me dijiste que no podrías vivir sabiendo que al me paso, yo…

—Kari, te amo, te lo dije, no podría vivir con la idea de caminar por este mundo mientras sé que tu no. Es horrible pensar en un universo sin ti.

Se miraban con ternura. Ella rió.

—Lo bueno es que pronto volveremos a empezar y…

—No —La voz de TK era seca.- no volveremos a empezar, no como novios.

—Pero si acabas…

—No Kari, me mentiste, me ocultaste cosas y no es el hecho de que hayas hecho eso, sino que arriesgaste la vida de dos de nuestras amigas, y la tuya solo por ser terca. No confiaste en mí, pese a mis esfuerzos porque lo hicieras.

Los ojos de Kari se llenaron de lágrimas. Él que estaba sentado en el parachoques del carro de Matt, se levantó y puso al frente de ella, limpió una lagrima y luego beso su mejilla.

—Te amo, solo que ahora, no puedo. No puedo estar de novio contigo. Me hiciste mucho daño. Saber que podrías haber sido asesinada yo… —hizo una pausa— Creo que nos veremos en el colegio.

Ella asintió mientras lo vio partir, comenzó a llorar. Había sido una tonta y ahora lo pagaba.

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano habían llegado, los chicos se dividieron y cada uno tomó su camino. Un ciclo se cerró, pero otro estaba por venir, sus historias aun no terminaban de escribirse.

Una pelirroja estaba con una enorme camiseta gris de algodón y mangas largas, sentada en el mueble al frente de la televisión con un tazón de palomitas de maíz sobre sus piernas, debajo de ella un castaño sonriente la abrazaba por la cintura y de vez en cuando robaba alguna que otra palomita.

—¿Imaginas un verano más interesante que este semestre? —Habló Sora. Claramente recordando los sucesos de semanas atrás.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que ahora eres mi novia y estas a mi lado, sí, pero será interesante del buen modo.

—¡Ohhhh! ¿Y cómo lo lograras?-Preguntó con picardía

—Jugando bien mis cartas— su tono de voz era sugerente y atractivo. Su mano acariciaba el brazo de la chica.

—-¿Esto es un juego para ti?-Preguntó manteniendo el ambiente coqueto.

—De amor Sora, un juego de amor… Nuestro juego de amor.

La sonrisa de la joven resonó. Fue removida por el castaño y acostada en el mueble quedando debajo de Tai. Las palomitas cayeron al piso y los juegos de parejas comenzaban.

ÉL se acercó a ella y la besó castamente, luego se alejó la miró a los ojos, echó una sonrisa ladeada y la volvió a besar.

Y así comenzaban las vacaciones de verano. Para algunas parejas era momento de la redención, para otras un final incierto. Pero como dije, sus historias aún continúan, pues, nada aún está escrito para el grupo de Niños elegidos. Nuevas aventuras aguardan y fuertes pruebas de amor se avecinan.

Como dicen por ahí… Ahora es cuando esta aventura "Digievoluciona"

* * *

***.*.***

**Taránnn, this is the end. Ok, esto no es el final. Bueno si, solo de la primera parte. **

**Es como una especie de final de temporada. Y a medida que escribía este capítulo me acordaba de The O.C y de Gossipgirl. Por eso el final tan "xoxox Gossipgirl" xDDD el que vio la serie entenderá.**

**Mis queridos, gracias por su RR's,FAV y Follow. No sé cómo decirles a los que me siguieron en cada capítulo que agradezco su apoyo, me caí muchas veces, me llené de ansiedad al ver que otros fics de diferentes autores a la altura de diez capítulos tiene 200 RRs y el mío solo cuarenta y algo… Pero luego pensé, no debo desanimarme tengo fieles seguidores que aprecian mis fisc y lo demuestran con sus Comentarios. Gracias de verdad ;)**

**No olviden leer mis otrs historias y opinar que tal :D nos leemos pronto.**

**Genee^^**


	10. Volviendo a empezar

Dedicado a Takari95, Mazinger Taiora y a todos ustedes que dejan RR's y me alegran la vida. (lo siento, es muy tarde, me duele la cabeza y no recuerdo muchos Nick). Nos vemos abajo.

**(*)**

**Nuestro juego de Amor II: Sobreviviendo al juego que no escogimos.**

**Capítulo I**

**Volviendo a empezar.**

"Siempre anduve paseando mi amor por todas partes, hasta que te encontré a ti y te lo di eternamente".

-Juan Rulfo-

**~~~.*.~~~**

—¡ADORO VENEZUELA!

Y esa era la voz de Mimí Tachikawa elevada en forma de un grito entusiasta, acompañado de sus brazos empuñados al aire, mientras modelaba un traje de baño de dos piezas más el pareo.

Lucia radiante en él, no solo por su cuerpo talladamente perfecto, sino por esa luz que su rostro reflejaba, una luz que no la iluminaba desde hace mucho y ahora no la abandonaba ni por un segundo. No era para poco, Yamato su ahora de nuevo novio, era el causante de ese resplandor, de esa felicidad, de esos nuevos momentos en los que su vida volvía al carril del tren y no se desviaba ni salía de los rieles. Todo era paz y amor, todo era dicha y felicidad.

Luego del incidente de Lucas, Kari y Sora. Ahora disfrutaba de unas merecidas vacaciones al otro lado del mundo, en el paraíso escondido que era Venezuela: un país rico en turismo, paisajes atractivos y desiguales que prometen quitarle el aliento a más de un turista, diversidades en cuanto a la gastronomía, diferentes culturas y demás. Bueno, eso era lo que la novia de Izzy había prometido, por eso estaban allí, para alejarse de Japón un poco, des estresarse y conocer el lugar de origen de la chica de Izumi. El viaje era compuesto por Mimí, Matt, Izzy y Verónica, esta última novia del pelirrojo. Una chica alta, con curvas pronunciadas, cabellera rizada y larga de un color negro como el petróleo, ojos marrones claros y muy inteligente.

—Sabía que te gustaría, es tan exótica como tu Mimí. —aludió la pelinegro mostrando una sonrisa gentil.

—Adoro las playas, adoro la brisa costera, esta comida ¿qué es? Esta deliciosa, ¿hay más, que contiene? —Articulaba la castaña casi sin tomar aire, hablaba tan rápido que casi no se le entendía lo que decía, todo producto de la emoción— ¡MESERA! —Gritó agitando por sobre su cabeza la mano, llamando así la atención del a chica. Cuando la señorita ya se encontraba cerca, la avalancha de preguntas comenzó a sentirse. —¿Me puede decir que es esto que estoy comiendo? —Mostró una fritura amarilla, que era crocante y de un sabor peculiar— ¿Es difícil de preparar? Soy chef ¿Qué lleva? ¿Es bajo en grasa?

La chica sonrió —Eso se llama: "tostón" y lo acompañas con pescado frito, recién traído esta mañana por nuestros pescadores, así que están frescos.

—¿Tostones? ¿De que esta hecho?

—Mimí, no deberías de molestar a la señorita, por qué no le preguntas directamente a Verónica—Habló Izzy.

Frunzo el cejo y miró al pelirrojo —¡Porque ella no los cocinó! —Girando su vista una vez más hacia la mechera sonrió y volvió a preguntar—¿ Me podría decir como los preparas?

—Está hecho de plátano verde. Qué tal si vienes a la cocina y miras directamente como lo hacemos, es muy fácil y no tiene ciencia alguna—Dijo atentamente.

Rápido giró a donde Matt, que estaba en su pose de chico rebelde y sexi, hasta sentado resaltaba. La castaña puso ojos de gato implorando su aprobación, pues, hace unos minutos habían quedado en salir a caminar las playas de la isla de Margarita.

Matt rodó sus ojos azules y los puso en blanco —No es necesario que me pongas esa carita, ni que me pidas permiso. Anda, ve.

Saltó de la silla y abrió sus brazos para rodear su cuello y besar la mejilla de su novio. Este rodó los ojos todo divertido. Koushiro y Vero se miraron y echaron a reír. La muchacha que les atendía sonreía, era un placer ver a este tipo de turistas tan peculiares.

—Mimí, la chica espera por ti. —Avisó Verónica.

—¡SI! —Se levantó e inclinó hacia la mesera. Gesto en el cual pedía disculpas por hacerla perder un poco de su tiempo y también en señal de gratitud por enseñarle la cocina. Antes de irse se acercó a la novia de Kou, y le murmuró —Es cierto, ustedes son muy gentiles… —seguido de un guiño y un pequeño grito de emoción. Al estilo "¡yehi!".

Ya habiendo partido Mimí, los tres chicos que quedaban en la mesa siguieron comiendo.

—¿Qué les ha parecido la isla muchachos?

Tanto Matt como Izzy se miraron y rieron cómplices para luego soltar —¡Muy chévere!

—Si son tontos… —espeto sonriendo.

—Es fantástico conocer tus orígenes Vero, así puedo conocer un poco más a mi linda chica.

Verónica rió con un ligero sonrosar y besó en un beso corto a su novio pelirrojo —¡Tú eres más lindo! —Agregó.

—No tú…

—¡Oh diablos! —Se quejó Matt, pero en broma —ya comenzarán con el "No, tú eres lindo. No, tú eres la linda. No-oh, lo eres tú…"

—Tú lo reconoces fácilmente, te ha tocado con Mimí —Siguió la broma Kou.

—Mejor me voy a dar una vuelta. No seré mal tercio.

—Vamos Matt, no eres mal tercio. Hasta nos sirve de luz.

—¿Luz?

—Sí, luz… En Venezuela decimos, cuando un chico está "demás" —Hizo un mohín de comillas con sus dedos mientras blanqueaba sus orbes —al lado de una pareja, le dicen: "_lamparear"_, lamparita o bombilla de 250 watts. Es decir, está alumbrando, sirves solo para eso.

El rubio la miró confundido, no entendiendo a lo que se refería Verónica. Pero Koushiro rápido meneó la cabeza y en ese gesto le dijo que lo olvidara —Descuida, luego lo entenderás.

Verónica vio a su novio y haciendo ojitos expresó —A veces olvido que las personas de occidente son muy inocentes.

—No mi amor, ustedes son muy… ahmm… ¿Cómo decirlo?

—"avispa'os" *—Aclaró La chica pelo rizado.

—¿Eh?

—Descuida, sigue comiendo… Yo me entiendo—Tomó un tenedor y le metió un bocado de pescado a su boca— ¿verdad que está rico?

…

Por otro lado Matt se había ido a caminar, la brisa del mar lo bañaba en ese fresco relajante. Observó que la playa estaba llena de muchos tipos de personas: negras, blancas, morenas, rubios, castañas; chinos, gringos, europeos… Mucha diversidad cultural.

Se sentó en un puesto en donde vendían cocadas. Uno muy propio, cuyo techo estaba hecho de palmas de coco, tenía una especie de mesón de madera y el resto era al aire libre.

—Buenas tardes —Su español era fluido. Esto era debido a que a la preparatoria en donde asistió esa lengua, era una materia más y a él se le daba eso de aprender fácil el idioma, como el inglés también—. Una cocada por favor.

La joven que atendía lo miraba y sonreía sugerente. A la región llegaban muchas personas extranjeras, unos cuantos Japoneses o Coreanos. En su mayoría, físicamente muy parecidos, o así lo veían los latinos y no muy agraciados. Sin embargo, Matt resaltaba, parecía un muñeco japonés de porcelana. Su belleza era universal, por lo visto.

La bebida le fue entregada y el caminaba por la arena de la playa, en sandalias y una camisa guayabera, Shorts y unas gafas sobre su cabeza. Se sentó en la arena, debajo de una sombrilla de playa. A los pocos minutos escuchó susurros detrás de él.

"_Es él" —Era la voz de una chica._

"_no, no lo es" —Respondía su amiga cuchicheando._

"_claro que si es, es el cantante de "Teenage wolves""_

"_¿tú crees? Se parece pero…"_

La chica que tenía el cabello negro con las puntas de color verde y traje de baño a juego del mismo color, no pudo terminar la frase porque había sido empujada y lanzada sobre Matt, por obra de su amiga, una rubia, cabellos cortos. La bebida de Matt cayó al suelo.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ…?! —largó Matt sorprendido.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Fue ella! —Culpó a su amiga.

—¡¿yo, tu resbalaste sola?! —respondió la otra, comenzando así a discutir.

—Claro que no, tú…

—¡Ey! —Para limar asperezas prefirió callarlas con un gesto amable— Ya, descuiden. Fue un accidente ¿no?

Ambas chicas felices asintieron lanzando un "ummmju". El rubio las miró con una ceja enarcada. ¿Por qué no se iban? ¿Por qué se quedaban allí, viéndolo?

—¿Se les ofrece algo? —Dijo manteniendo su cara de pocos amigos y su ceja arqueada.

—Soy Raquel —Dijo la muchacha con detalles verdes en su cabello.

—Y yo Ana. Nos preguntábamos… ¿Tu eres el chico de Teenage wolves? La banda Japonesa.

—¡Somos tus más grandes fans! —Coincidieron en decir.

Matt sonrió con suficiencia.

.*.*.

Estaba sobre el sofá. Aburrida, quería salir corriendo a cualquier lado. Distraerse, disfrutar su verano. Pero solo estaba allí, cambiando de canales una y otra vez, sin nada que le llamara la atención. También estaba con su laptop sobre sus muslos, viendo todas sus cuentas sociales: Instagram, Facebook, Twitter… Nada nuevo, solo fotos y comentarios de personas felices y disfrutando de las playas y campamentos o de la fresca noche de verano.

Veía comentarios de sus amigos y hermano:

_**(Arroba) Princesa_Mimi escribió**__: El sol quema en Venezuela, pero todo "chévere", cocinando tostones ¡Yumi, que rico desayuno!_

_(__**Arroba) Sora_fut escribió**__: Con (arroba) Taichi_futbol, disfrutando de la brisa de verano en un agradable paseo en bicicletas por la noche._

_**Respuesta de (arroba) Taichi_futbol al comentario de (arroba) Sora_fut: (**__arroba) Sora_fut Si tu novio te dice que lo esperes ¡Debes esperarlo! O esto pasa:_

_***Foto de Tai en el suelo sangrando por la rodilla, al lado la bici toda desparramada de este* **__(vista también desde Facebook)_

_**(Arroba) ChicoIntelectual05 (Kou): **__Con mi bella novia y su familia ¿En dónde está Yamato? ¡Mimí incendió el restaurant!_

_**Facebook: Miyako Inoue: **__Pronto tres años juntos Ken. Cocinando en donde los suegro. Cena tipo exprés ¡Te amo Ken!_

_**Facebook: Joe Kido**__: ¿En dónde están todos? Al fin dejo pasar un verano sin cursos y nadie está conectado en Facebook ¡Deseo salir! Por cierto __Taichi Yagami__ que fea esa rodilla. Haz algo antes de que se te infecte._

Así pasaba su noche Kari, viendo como todo el mundo se divertía y encima lo gritaban al mundo. Haciéndola sentir más desanimada. Desde que terminó TK con ella se sentía así, sola, abandonada. Se echaba la culpa de todo, pues su ex novio siempre tuvo la razón y ella solo le hizo daño, no fue hasta ese instante, ese en donde lo perdió que supo que él solo la quería cuidarla y ella de tonta, creyendo en todo el mundo, creyendo en Lucas, lo defraudó y lo alejó de ella, se sentía a morir sin su rubio.

Una lágrima caía de su ojo. La limpio. Ya había llorado mucho. Siguió pasando canales y revisando la computadora y en una de esas actualizaciones lo vio, a TK, lo vio… ¡Tomado de mano con otra chica! Con un vaso en su mano y la otra sujetando a la chica con el mini vestido negro, él tenía ropa casual y reía ampliamente. El fondo de la foto era como el de un club, ¡TK había ido a un club! Pero si no tenían ni dos semanas de haber terminado, ¿cómo…? Por qué… Las lágrimas salieron seguidas de los gemidos.

—hija, ¿te encuentras bien? —Era la madre de Kari que había salido por un vaso de agua—¡Ay mi amor! —Caminó hasta el mueble. Su tono era bajo, de esos que solo te puede dar tu madre cuando sabes que todo está mal pero que puede mejorar. Un tono maternal y consolador— ¿Es por TK otra vez?

—¡Mamá! —Se quejó entre sollozos. Dejó la computadora al lado y se echó entre los brazos de la Sra. Yuuko, gimoteando aun más.

Definitivamente, estaba mal. Kari no exponía sus tristezas así. Ella siempre pretendía que todo estaba bien. Pero cuando estallaba el llanto, significaba que ya no aguantaba más. Yuuko, acarició el cabello corto de su hija y lo besaba—Ya mi amor, todo estará bien…— Pero Kari no dejaba de hipar y se hundía entre el pecho de su madre.

(*)

La música estaba a todo volumen. Las luces del club se disparaban entre rojo, verde y azul. El ambiente era tenue y las luces de neón hacían resaltar la ropa de color. De vez en cuando en la pista de baile echaban una especie de humo blanco. El DJ, colocaba música tecno. Y la multitud lo aclamaba en sus aciertos y bailaba al son de las mezclas.

Takaishi TK, estaba de pies junto a una chica de pelo rosado, largo. Esta respondía al nombre de Yuno Gasai. Se le veía muy animada mientras movía su cuerpo. La chica era compañera de Takeru en la universidad, al verlo triste le insistió en salir a bailar. Eso era bueno para despejar los males del amor.

—¡Vamos TK, bailemos! —Alentaba la joven, pero el rubio solo estaba allí con un vaso de ron cola en su mano— Masaru, tómanos una foto— ordenó Yuno mientras le pasaba su teléfono inteligente al chico.

TK resopló —No estoy de humor Yuno. Es más, deseo irme. Este sitio no me agrada.

—No seas agua fiesta TK, ven una foto, bailamos y luego nos vamos ¿sí?

—Deberías hacerle caso y aceptar —aconsejó el joven musculoso, Masaru— Yuno es muy persuasiva, si le dices que no, ella no se dará por vencida ¡Ánimos TK! No todos los días una chica hermosa te pide una foto o te saca a bailar.

—Lo ves… vamos.

TK sonrió sin ánimos y asintió cansado. Tenía las de perder, mejor seguirles el juego. Posaron ante la cámara y el flash avisó que la foto fue tomada.

—¡Hermosos! La subiré al Facebook y te etiquetaré ¿Bien?

*.*.*

—¿Qué tal la cena Sra. Ichijouji? —Yoley hablaba lento, tranquilo y un poco sumisa. Es que estar al lado de Ken y sus padres la volvían un poco tímida. Eso nunca le pasaba, pero al estar con la familia de su novio le invadía ese sentimiento.

—Está muy rica mi amor. Eres buena cocinera.

—La amiga de Yoley tiene un pequeño puesto de comida —Ayudo Ken— Es atendido por los padres de ella, pero la que cocina es su hija, Mimí. Yoley ha aprendido un poco de ella. Pero creo que la ha superado.

El padre de Ken muy gentil se unió a la conversación —¡Vaya, vaya! Veo que serás una gran esposa para Ken.

El chico de cabellos azules escupió por la sorpresa todo el arroz que tenía en su boca. Yoley también abrió los ojos a más no poder —¡¿Qué?! —Dijeron juntos. Ken prosiguió solo, algo rojo por el comentario de su papá— ¿Qué dices papá?

—Ya tienen tres años, es normal que piensen en un futuro juntos —Hizo una pausa y la voz grave del hombre se volvió a escuchar— ¿No han pensado en tener bebés?

—¡papá no, ¿pero qué dices?!

Se escuchaba la voz de Ken desde lejos, pues Yoley se había puesto a pensar en aquello.

¿Casarse? ¿Hijos? ¿Futuro? Ella no se había puesto a pensar en ello antes, ¿cómo hacerlo ahora? Si al parecer la relación con Ken no iba a ningún lado. Todas sus amigas habían estado con chicos, hasta Kari. Ella siempre fue dulce y tranquila e incluso ella, la niña de la luz, ella había dado el primer paso ¿Por qué entonces con Ken no pasaba nada? ¿No se supone que cuando se aman y tienen ese tiempo de novios juntos hay que dar el siguiente paso?

—¿Yoley? —La chica miró a su novio— ¿Estas bien? —preguntaba este.

Ella asintió. Luego él pidió disculpa por la imprudencia de su padre. La cena continuó normal. Pero ahora Yoley tenía un montón de cosas en su cabeza.

*.*.*

—Sí, yo soy Yamato Ishida.

—¡Te lo dije! —se vieron y gritaron las chicas.

Ana se adelantó —Somos ¡Fanáticas! De la onda K-pop. Amamos tu música.

—Sí, y tu novia es linda— repicó Raquel.

—Gracias chicas. No sabía que mi música sonaba por estos lugares.

Las chicas continuaban hablando y actuando entusiasmada ante su ídolo musical, lanzaban preguntas y soltaban gritos silenciosos. No podían disimular su agitación.

Ana siguió preguntando —¿Es cierto que te casas? Sora es muy linda —Hizo un gesto insinuante.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sora?! ¡¿Casarse?! Pero… ¿Era en serio? Si Mimí escuchaba eso era capaz de matarlas, no quería tener una novia presa en el extranjero. Menos mal que decidió caminar solo porque si no, se armaba la gorda.

—No, no estamos juntos.

—¡¿NO?! Pero si se notaba que había mucho amor…

Matt ya se sentía incómodo, así que era hora de irse.

—Chicas fue un placer hablar con ustedes. Debo irme.

Comenzó a caminar rápido para ir a ver a Mimí. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía raro que le recordaran a Sora y más por aquella tarde, cuando esta lo fue a visitar a la escuela de música y se pusieron a cantar y a hablar de todo un poco. En el estómago se le hizo un nudo. No caería de nuevo en ese juego. Con Mimí estaba estable, la amaba, nadie le haría cambiar de opinión. Pero con Sora fue algo especial, no un amor pasajero, le costó mucho poder superar la separación. Comenzó a sudar frio por cada paso que daba ¿Por qué se ponía así?

Entonces se detuvo y comenzó a recordar las risas, los paseos, las ida al cine, al museo de arte a los conciertos, las tardes te televisión y las conversaciones por horas y horas a través de las llamadas por teléfono. Un año lleno de amor o por lo menos de su parte.

—Maldición —dijo entre dientes y con una sonrisa forzada— si Mimí supiera lo que estoy pensando me mata y echa mis restos al mar —Suspiró — No, nada de pasado. Yo amo a mi chica consentida. Yo amo a Mimí.

—Eso es bueno escucharlo amor —Matt se giró cuando vio a Mimí detrás suyo, echo una sonrisa torcida y la joven se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo y tocando sus labios con los de ella— vamos a meternos al mar ¿sí?

Por suerte no lo escuchó del todo.

*.*.*

**Tokio. Al día siguiente.**

Apartamento de Taichi Yagami.

—Amor ¿has visto mi camisa azul? La que me pongo para salir a correr.

—No, no la he visto Tai —Respondía desde el baño— búscala en las gavetas. Si no, en el cesto de ropa sucia.

—Ya la revisé. Olvídalo, me pondré otra.

La pelirroja salió del baño de su cuarto en toallas menores. Acaba de ducharse, pues tenía reunión con su club y Tomoyo no le perdonaría que volviera a faltar. Tai la miró y de ipso facto comenzó a tener pensamientos muy agradables con esa toalla, con Sora sin nada debajo de esta y la cama recién hecha detrás de él.

—¡Oye! —Entonaba Tai sugerente— mejor no salgo a correr y...

—Ya, sé por dónde viene la cosa… Mejor date media vuelta y sal antes que te saque a patadas —contestó medio en broma, medio en serio.

—¡oh vamos Sora! Te has vuelto aburrida. —Se acercó y la abrazó mientras canturriaba imitando la voz femenina y citando a Ricky Martin— "vive la vida loca"

Su novia no pudo evitar soltar una enorme y eufórica carcajada. Todas las mañanas al estilo Tai, bien divertidas y para nada iguales, siempre con una ocurrencia. Siempre haciéndola feliz.

—Estás loco castaño— estaban cerca, Él la rodeaba con sus brazos ella lo abrazaba por la cintura. Se veían con la mirada profunda, coqueteando.

—Sí, lo estoy, pero por ti— se acercó lento cerró sus ojos y posó sus labios en los de Sora, luego se separó abriendo sus orbes chocolates despacio, mientras aspiraba poco a poco el aliento de su chica en ese último beso. Manteniendo el tono bajo y tipo seductor bordeó con su mano la toalla de Sora, a nivel del pecho —Como estoy loco…— dijo sin perder el contacto visual y una sombra de sonrisa aparecía— puedo hacer… —comenzó a soltar la toalla mientras Sora lo veía y tragaba con dificultad—…esto y no habrá conse… —Se iba acercando disminuyendo el espacio— cuen…

Lo próximo fue aproximarse más y lento para rozar sus labios con los de Sora, la cual había dejado de morderlos para estirarlos y poder sentir el beso que esperaba de su novio. Pero este solo los tocaba por fracciones de segundos, en un pequeño roce y se alejaba antes de que esta pudiera hacer algo más. Pegó su frente a la de ella, y sonrió mientras soltaba un poco de aire, sonreía mordiendo la parte inferior de su boca, su labio. La miraba fijo con un toque oscuro en su mirada, sus deseos eran obvios y ella no diría que no.

La toalla cayó al piso y el dedo de Tai subía lánguidamente por la pierna de Sora, luego tomó con fuerza y dominio el trasero de la chica, con ambas manos, apretó un poco y la atrajo hacia él, reduciendo todo tipo de separación entre ambos. Sora soltó un leve jadeo y, hace mucho que había cerrado los ojos dejándose llevar. Tai siguió y besó el cuello de la pelirroja, sus manos subían por la espalda de esta, ella inclinaba el cuello abriendo más el camino y soltando grandes bocanadas de aire. Volvió el juego de roces de labios, pero esta vez y al fin, unieron sus bocas y profundizaron un largo y excitante beso. Se acariciaban fogosamente. Tai tenía una mano en el firme trasero de su novia y la otra subía y baja por la espalda de esta, luego la posaba por momentos sobre la cabeza de Sora y acariciaba su pelo, revolviéndolo y halándolo de vez en cuando, no muy fuerte, con sutileza y solo en los momentos en que su boca recorría el cuello de la aludida. Los besos aumentaron y el calor con ello.

Se separaron para recuperar el aire y seguir, aun jadeando Tai susurró—¡wao!—las manos de Sora jugueteaban en la nuca contraria y despeinaban aún más el cabello castaño de Yagami, se fue a acercar para volver a besarlo cuando…Tai fue despegando sus manos y alejándose, el contacto de su mano contra la piel de Sora se perdió de golpe y luego Tai soltó un: —Bueno me iré a correr. —besó la frente de la chica y se giró sonriendo con malicia.

La cara de ¡Qué co%*! De Sora vislumbraba en el cuarto, su faz ardía de vergüenza y su boca se encontraba abierta ¿Era en serio? ¿La dejaría así? Bromeaba ¿no? Maldito Tai y sus juegos calentones.

—Ey…—gritó Sora.

Tai giró de nuevo sonriendo a su vez mordía su labio inferior con malicia, abrazó a Sora de tal modo que esta no podía mover sus manos y sin más se impulsó con ella hacia la cama en donde fue quitándose la ropa una por una, hasta que sus pieles se tocaron sin que nada lo impidiera y bueno... pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

*.*.*.

**Notas del autor:**

Lamento de ante mano el poco Taiora que puse, solo quería que los amantes de las otras parejas sean recompensadas por haberlas hecho tan secundarias.

Y aquí la continuación. Es algo corta, pero solo quería mencionar como iba la vida de las parejas que manejaré en esta segunda parte. Como verán, al título del fic se le anexó: "**Sobreviviendo al juego que no escogimos." **Porque muchas cosas que pasaran aquí van desligadas a las decisiones que los chicos tomaron, es decir, mucho de los problemas ya no son porque toman malos caminos, sino, por azares de la vida y decisiones erróneas de sus padres y allegados. Aun así, no serán perfectos y muchas veces las cosas (aunque las tienen claro) se les saldrán de las manos.

En esta parte II: Sora y Tai no serán tan protagonista como la otra. Incluí al Kenyako y a un Kouvero. No, no es un Mary sue, pero me pareció bonito hablar de mi país y colocar a una avispa'a* (eso significa pila, alerto, mosca, vivaz), es decir, una venezolana que le de calor (?) Además que en la primera parte la mencioné indirectamente. Quiero incluir a Davis, pero aun no sé si hacerlo.

Ideas:

Aparecerá el hermano de Sora.

Tai se pondrá celoso.

Sora revivirá parte de su pasado.

Kari tendrá un nuevo amor.

TK intentará recuperar a Kari.

Matt tomará una decisión.

Mimí volverá a ver a Michel.

Koushiro y Vero serán la pareja que ayudará a resolver problemas (por ahora será la pareja "perfecta")

Ken quiere esperar hasta matrimonio. (hablo de sexo)

Miyako cree que este no la quiere. (porque no quiere hacerlo)

Y al final… bueno al final sucederá algo grande y fuerte que lo cambiará todo. Posiblemente, se separen muchas parejas o las una o traiga nuevas(¿) XDDD

**Saludos: Genee~ **


	11. Celos

_**Nota:**_contenido un poco fuerte y explicito O:

* * *

**Nuestro juego de Amor II:**

**Sobreviviendo al juego que no escogimos.**

**Capitulo II:**

**~Celos~**

* * *

**"El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta". **

**-Jacinto Benavente-.**

**~~~.*.~~~**

Caminaba junto a Tomoyo. Subían por una inclinada pendiente. Estaban cansadas. Sora llevaba consigo una vara, que le servía de bastón. Estaban de últimas en el grupo de "aventureros".

Sora se repudió un millón de veces cuando, esa mañana, dejó el calor de su cama y del cuerpo de su novio por ir a esta excursión. Le gusta hacer ejercicio y las actividades a la intemperie. Pero, algo le molestaba. Era el hecho de que el fotógrafo que le salvó la vida, hace unas semanas, era _Él _fotógrafo encargado de sacar las fotos para aquel club. Y era _ÉL el _que no le despegaba los ojos, o la cámara de encima.

Claramente, el chico tenía una ligera obsesión con ella y en las últimas dos semanas lo demostró. La invitó a salir a un sinfín de lugares. Sora lo rechazó. No era que se diera de rogar, es que era notorio que él tenía una fijación, más allá de una amistad, con ella. Y de algo estaba segura, no dejaría que las cosas con Tai fueran decayendo o sacada de esa orbita, tan mágica, en la que se encontraban.

—Tomoyo, por favor dime que Grey no me está sacando fotos —. Sora gemía por el cansancio. Se apoyó sobre una roca de gran tamaño para descansar.

—No. Está tomando fotografías al paisaje —La de cabellos negros miraba a su amiga pelirroja con extrañez—. No veo por qué te molesta tanto que el precioso de Grey te dé atención extra. Él es un bombón.

—Ay amiga. Lo sé, odias con todas tus fuerzas a Tai, pero eso no es suficiente motivo como para yo tener que coquetear con _otro_ que no es _mi_ novio. Estoy con Tai, lo sabes.

Tomoyo respiró profundo. Le extendió la mano a Sora y la animó a seguir con el recorrido. Aún les faltaba por caminar.

—Algún día te darás cuenta de que ese moreno es solo un capricho tuyo. Él te hizo mucho daño, te paseaba a las chicas con quien se acostaba por el rostro —Movió su mano con brusquedad delaten de ella, mientras arrastraba en forma despectiva cada palabra—. Y tú… Tú solo le seguías la corriente. Como que si todo fue una gracia.

—No te molestes. Vamos, sigamos nuestro rumbo, ahora es cuando nos falta por subir.

—Ok —dijo resignada la de piel pálida.

La escalada continuó. La meta era llegar a la cima y bajar mediante arneses. Club _Adventure. _La próxima vez, lo pensaría dos veces antes que aceptar una oferta de parte de Tomoyo. Aunque estar al aire libre la hacía pensar. Últimamente por su mente divagaban pensamientos inquietantes.

¿Cómo le diría a Tai que debía mudarse? Era una e ellas.

Una cosa era mentirle a Haruiko en cuanto a vivir con un amigo y otra muy diferente era mentirle a Haruiko en cuanto a vivir con _su _novio.

¡La mataría!

Eso sin dudas. Gracias al cielo Tomoyo le brindó un espacio en su apartamento de lujo. Pues sí, Tomoyo vivía en una zona de niños ricos y sofisticados. Era una residencia por "mientras tanto", luego buscaría un sitio más parecido a ella. Otra cosa que le robaba el sueño, literalmente, era el acontecimiento que vivió hace apenas unas semanas atrás. Recordar las manos de Lucas pasar por su cuerpo.

¡UFFF! Se le encrespaba el cuerpo de imaginarlo.

Pero, peor aún era imaginarse disparando con un arma de fuego hacia otro ser vivo. Sin duda, debería asistir a terapias, a veces imaginaba que este ser la perseguía. Nunca más se la daría de valiente, ese era trabajo de Tai. Ella intentaría ayudar hasta donde dieran sus esfuerzos. Se había vuelto más temerosa de lo usual.

Sus problemas no terminaban allí, el tema de Mimí también le robaba minutos en sus pensamientos. Ella no quería estar molesta. Necesitaba una amiga. Tomoyo estaba para ella, pero Mimí era Mimí y nadie la reemplazaría.

Mientras cavilaba por sus pensamientos más oscuros, Sora, no se fijó en el camino que recorría. La mitad de su atención estaba en su mente, la otra mitad estaba al pendiente del desgaste físico que estaba teniendo. Sin duda, la mezcla exacta para un pequeño accidente.

Sin darse cuenta, tropezó con una pequeña roca que le hizo perder el equilibrio, logrando así caer de nalgas y luego rodar metros hacia abajo. Aunque, no llegó muy lejos, sin embargo, la caída y el arrastre fue suficiente para doblarse el tobillo y lograr varios rasguños y moretones.

—¡Ay! —Se quejó la de ojos rubíes.

—¡Sora! ¿Estás bien? —Era la voz preocupada de su amiga que corría hasta llegar hacia ella.

—No —Su voz estaba cargada de dolor—. Creo que me doblé el tobillo, me duele demasiado.

—Déjame ver —Grey se había acercado. Se echó la cámara al hombro (por la cuerda) y se agachó de prisa para revisar a la aludida.

A penas tocó la pierna de Sora y esta echó un quejido muy audible.

—Creo que no podrás continuar —Dijo grey, volteando a ver la líder del grupo.

El líder del grupo era un tipo alto, de ojos claros y cabello ondulado, pero suelto y suave. Tenía un porte fornido y era de expresión fuerte. Respondía al nombre de Shu.

—¿Crees que puedes continuar? —Shu se dirigía a Sora.

—No lo sé. Creo que sí —La pelirroja intentó levantarse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, el dolor la volvió a lazar al suelo.

—No puede continuar —Espetó Grey— Será mejor devolvernos y llevarla a que le brinden atención médica.

—No puedo devolver a todo el grupo —Respondía el líder. Todos los demás miembros contemplaban la pequeña disputa que estaba comenzando.

—¡¿No ves que no puede continuar?! —Devolvió el de cabello castaño.

—¡Pero no podemos regresar todos por un descuido de una chica!

Tomoyo estaba al lado de Sora y la abrazaba. Cuando escuchó el comentario de Shu, rápidamente frunció el cejo. Pero la voz defensora de Grey la hizo callar lo que quería decir.

—Entonces tú sigue, yo la llevaré a cuestas hasta la enfermería que queda al pie de la montaña.

—Yo iré con él —dijo Tomoyo.

Viendo que no había otra alternativa Shu dio permiso de que hicieran eso. No sin antes armarle una pequeña técnica de primeros auxilios. Con el cinturón de la joven y unas ramas fuertes del lugar. Colocó las ramas y la apretó con fuerza de tal manera que no pudiera mover la zona afectada. Que se le veía ligeramente hinchada y rojiza.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo Grey.

Claro, las palabras de Sora eran dichas cuando ya se encontraba sobre la espalda ancha y fuerte del fotógrafo. Iban de bajada y Tomoyo llevaba el bolso pesado de la pelirroja, y se encontraba cerca de estos dos. Sonreía, a pesar de estar preocupada por Sora. Era lógico que odiara a Tai mientras que a grey lo adoraba. Este último había sido su salvador en varias ocasiones. No obstante, con Tai era diferente, muchas veces vio a Sora triste y decaída por las jugarretas y amoríos que este le propinaba a su amiga. Él era insensible, cruel y despiadado. Eso según Tomoyo.

—No te preocupes, estarás bien.

(*)

Por muy raro que suene, Tai estaba sin nada que hacer. Matt no estaba, Izzy tampoco. Joe estudiaba (como siempre) en un curso de verano. Daisuke, estaba en un campamento de verano. Sus amigos de la universidad, todos de viajes. Su novia era lo único que quedaba, también Kari, pero la acababa de dejar en donde sus abuelos. Había estado toda la mañana con ella.

Una idea hizo "clic" en su cabeza. Esperaría a Sora al pie de la montaña. La sorprendería y luego la llevaría a almorzar. Idea fantástica, a no ser que esperar era sumamente aburrido.

Esta montaña era del tipo agradable para escalar. Era un punto de encuentro para las personas que querían hacer ejercicio y pasar un rato agradable. Por eso al pie de esta, había puestos de comidas, enfermería, restaurantes pequeños o cafés. Pedias ir por un exprés calientito y a reunirte con amigos, o a comer, o a ejercitarse.

Suspiraba de solo pensar que ahora es cuando le faltaba por esperar. Miraba el reloj de pulsera, el reloj de su teléfono. Revisaba mensajes. Veía tuits, actualizaciones en Facebook. Observaba las fotos de Instagram. Nada bueno que hacer. Los domingos eran aburridos.

No, este sin duda de aburrido no tendría nada. Miraba por décima primera vez la hora en ese cuarto de minuto, cuando sus ojos se toparon con la imagen de _su novia_ siendo transportada en la espalda de ¿Quién era el imbécil que la llevaba a cuestas?

Miró la pierna de la joven, al final de licra de media pierna negra, justo cerca del tobillo llevaba un amarre de lo que parecía ser primeros auxilios.

Se levantó de un sobre salto de la mesa en donde tomaba un café. Salió del lugar con una mezcla de emociones jugando en su cuerpo: Rabia, celos, preocupación. Todo en un mismo cuerpo, en un mismo segundo.

**~~~.*.~~~**

Caminaba por el parque en donde solía jugar con su hermano a la pelota. Desanimada, triste y melancólica. Esa era la nueva cara de Hikari Yagami. Sufría en silencio y ella sabía que no podía quejarse de su suerte, ella misma lo forjó.

Sus pasos eran lentos y pausados. Golpeaba una pequeña lata con sus pies. El parque estaba solo, a pesar de ser domingo. Pero la mayoría de los niños estaban en sus campamentos de veranos y los adultos pocas veces solían visitar este sitio, a no ser por sus hijos. Los muchachos de su edad a estas fechas estaban en la playa o en una reunión. Y ella, ella estaba pateando una lata, a punto de comenzar a llorar.

Repasaba la desilusión en los ojos de Takeru una y mil veces. Su pecho se le comprimía. Se maldecía y lloraba en silencio, en su interior. No quería que su madre la viera en ese estado, otra vez. La visita de Tai le caía como un chaparrón de agua fría. No quería que nadie viera su dolor. Extrañaba a Takeru.

Esa mañana lo extrañó más de lo acostumbrado. Decidió llamarlo y ese fue su error fatal. Al otro lado de la línea la voz de una mujer se escuchó. Eran, en ese momento, las siete de la mañana ¡Un domingo! Estaba segura de que no era la madre de TK ¿Quién era entonces? Seguro un nuevo amor. Ella más que nadie sabía que la noche pasada el rubio se había ido de fiestas, estaba al lado de una hermosa chica, una que no era ella.

Pasó toda la noche llorando por verlo divertirse con sus _amigas_. Y justo esa mañana tuvo la idiotez de llamarlo. Eso fue peor, eso la hizo llorar. La voz de la mujer repetía un constante "Moshi, moshi" una y otra vez. Ella sin embrago, no pudo contestarle. Solo colgó y emprendió a llorar, bueno, hasta que escuchó a su hermano y tuvo que disimular que era feliz como siempre.

Recordar eso la volvía de nuevo a su realidad y tristeza. TK nunca la perdonaría.

Se sentó en el banco del parque y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Tenía la mirada baja y estaba a punto de dejarse influenciar por sus sentimientos y llorar.

Eso pudo ocurrir pero de la nada, delante de ella, una rosa roja se mostró.

Levantó la mirada y dijo —: ¡TK! —Muy animada y deseosa de poder ver a sus ojos azules.

(*)

Era casi las once de la noche en Venezuela. La vista al mar era un espectáculo. La luna brillaba en el cielo azul y estrellado. Esta estaba redonda, era luna nueva. Parecía más grande que de costumbre y su reflejo adornaba al mar sereno y apaciguo. Las olas del mar podían ser escuchadas desde la cabaña en donde Matt y Mimí se encontraban. Eran tranquilizadoras y silenciosamente ruidosas.

Mimí vestía un vestido corto blanco. Unas sandalias playeras le hacían juego. Esta miraba hacia el océano y se maravillaba por la vista costera desde la enorme ventana que dejaba entrar la brisa marítima; era fresca. Unas manos acariciaron la cintura delgada de Mimí, quien pareció reaccionar con un pequeño salto, mero reflejo. El tacto era fácilmente identificado, era Matt quien seductoramente aspiraba el aroma de su cabello. Era él quién la abrazaba y apoyaba su rostro sobre el hombro de la chica. Ella soltó una risita cómplice. Pero luego cerró sus ojos y comenzó a sentir cada caricia y cada sensación que estas causaban en su interior.

Las telas transparentes y blancas que adornaban el ventana se movían al son del silbido del viento fresco. Las olas rugían cada vez que rompían contra las enormes rocas de la costa.

—Te amo —Soltó Mimí.

—Y yo a ti —Respondió el rubio.

Mimí se giró para encontrar en la oscura habitación los ojos brillosos y azules de Matt. Él seguía rodeando su cadera con sus manos masculinas y grandes. Ella acarició las mejillas de su amado y lo contempló con una mirada angelical. Yamato sonrió ladeadamente, gesto que le hizo temblar las rodillas a Mimí y envió una llamarada ardiente a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

La castaña humedeció sus labios y al finalizar deslizó el inferior entre sus diente, soltándolo despacio. Un gruñido bajo salió de Matt, quien apretaba el cuerpo de Mimí al suyo.

—Tranquilo tigre —dijo la ojimiel susurrando—. Intenta controlar tus instintos salvajes. Debemos salir a bailar ¿Recuerdas?

Matt suspiró —No tengo deseos de salir esta noche.

—Ya quedamos con Kou y Vero. No queremos ser mal educados —Decía esta con inocencia mientras sus manos jugaban con la camisa de botones negra de Yamato.

—Les recompensaremos mañana.

Mimí iba a decir algo, pero fue silenciada con un beso, que no tenía nada de pureza. Estaba cargado de deseo y lujuria. Tachikawa rodeó con sus manos el cuello de Matt mientras se sentía devorada a través de aquel ósculo sediento y salvaje. Pronto los labios de Matt dejaron la boca de Mimí y comenzaron un recorrido desde su boca hasta el cuello y pecho de la chica. Ella no prestó objeción alguna, de hecho echo su cabeza a un lado para que la tarea de su novio fuese más fácil de cumplir. Ya no pensaba en salir a bailar, ya ni siquiera prestaba atención al bello paisaje. Solo quería despojarse de sus ropas y envolverse entre las sabanas para así amarlo toda la noche.

Comenzaron a dar tras pies en la oscuridad, queriendo llegar hacia su cama. Al sentir el colchón Matt se sentó en él. Levantó la vista y miraba entre la poca luz de la luna que entraba a la habitación a su novia. Estaba radiante. Era hermosa.

Las manos del rubio comenzaron a subir por las piernas de la castaña. Esta caricia hizo que Mimí soltara un pequeño jadeo y su respiración se agitó. Las manos iban desde las rodillas lentamente; acariciaban con fervor el muslo y poco a poco subían la falda del corto vestido de la castaña subía, dando una espectacular vista a la prenda íntima de Mimí. Estas manos callosas, por culpa de las cuerdas de las guitarras y bajos, comenzaron a bordear el biquini blanco que llevaba la chica.

La boca de Matt permanecía semi abierta y relajada. Su mirada era oscura y fogosa. Estaba extasiado. Mimí mantenía los ojos cerrados y se dejaba inundar por las sensaciones del roce de su piel contra la de las manos de su amado. Mordía su labio, queriendo contener los sonidos que querían salir de su boca. Un calor se apoderó de ella y se alojaba en su zona baja, que desde aquel beso apasionado se había humedecido.

Sintió como los labios de Matt besaban su zona baja, por encima de su braga. Un beso, otro y otro.

Las manos de esta se posesionaron entre los rubios cabellos del chico. Los despeinaba y apretaba con cada beso que daba.

—Matt… —Soltó en un jadeo.

Ishida atrapó la tela blanca entre sus dientes y tiró de ella de un jalón.

—¡OH…! —Dejó escapar, casi en un susurro. La chica sentía cada poro levantar cada vello de su cuerpo. Una corriente subía y bajaba desde su columna vertebral hasta su vientre, que ardía de excitación.

Al fin Matt comenzó a deslizar las bragas, las llevó hasta las rodillas. Luego pasó su mano por el sexo de la castaña que volvió a gemir ante el nuevo tacto, esta vez, sin su prenda.

Con autoridad, Matt tomó la pierna de Mimí y la subió hasta que esta la apoyó sobre el colchón.

Una línea de besos fue formada por todo el muslo. Besos cortos que apenas rozaban la piel de Mimí.

—Matt —imploró esta, deseando que sus labios tocaran su parte íntima que desde hace mucho, rogaba por atención. En cambio Matt se alertaba más con cada sonido y jalón de cabello que la castaña le propinaba— ¡Oh Matt! —dejó salir cuando sintió los labios del rubio succionar en su zona.

El chico saboreó una y otra vez, hasta que se familiarizó con el sitio El recorrido de su lengua se sentía en cada lugar de la sensible y delicada parte íntima de Mimí.

Los jadeos de excitación se escuchaban más, así que tuvo que morderse el labio intentando ahogarlos.

—Por favor —Volvió a implorar.

—Por favor ¿Qué? —Su voz era baja, tranquila, pero con un toque dominante.

—Matt —soltó ya no estando consciente de lo que diría— Quiero ser tuya.

Suficiente. El rubio tomó de la mano a Mimí y la acercó hasta él. Ella lo besó con fervor mientras se sentaba con las piernas abiertas sobre su novio. Las manos se movían descontroladas por el cabello dorado. Matt besaba y lamia el cuello de su chica, que apegaba cada vez más al suyo, quería fundirse junto a ella. En un movimiento elegante y rápido se giró tomando el cuerpo de Mimí y arrojándolo sobre la cama, estaban en otro mundo. Ya no pensaban con claridad.

Ahora la castaña se encontraba debajo del rubio que luchaba por desabotonar el botón de su pantalón. Segundos después, la erección de Matt era visible ante los ojos de Mimí que lo deseaba dentro del suyo con locura.

Matt se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Mimí y extendió su mano hacia la mesa de noche. Tanteaba. Por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Un sobre plateado y cuadrado. Rasgó de él como si tuviese rabia abriendo así el paquetico.

La mano de Mimí cubrió el condón —.Quiero ponértelo —susurró con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Matt asintió y cedió preservativo. Matt se encontraba rodeando el cuerpo de la castaña, arrodillado. Ella se incorporó quedando frente a las caderas de este. Una mano de Mimí sostuvo el sexo de Matt. Un jadeo de parte de este se liberó de entre sus dientes que apretaban con fuerza. La sensación de la delicada mano de su novia lo enloqueció. Recogió la abundante cabellera de su Mimí y la acomodó en una coleta. La otra mano de la ojimiel colocó el preservativo en el inicio de la erección del rubio.

De improvisto, la chica acercó su boca al miembro de Yamato y con ella deslizó el condón.

La voz excitada de Matt se retumbó entre las cuatro esquina del lugar oscuro. Esta terminó en un gruñido y ya no pudiendo más, se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Mimí que cayó al colchón.

Esta lo rodeó con sus piernas y él no dudó en entrar en ella. Una primera embestida: Sintieron el gozo en ella.

—Oh Mimí me vuelves loco.

—Matt…

Fue dando embestidas suaves y pausadas, que posteriormente fueron aumentando de ritmo.

Las caderas de Matt se movían con mayor intensidad a medida que los gemidos de Mimí se escuchaban con regularidad y estos se volvían más intensos.

—¡Oh si nena!

Estaba llegando al punto máximo, al clímax del momento. La voz de Mimí pronunciaba el nombre de su chico una y otra vez. Apretaba el agarre de sus puños contra las sabanas. Mordía su labio, arqueaba su espalda. Se retorcía de placer debajo de su novio que no paraba de moverse dentro de ella

—¡OH, MATT! —gritó.

La sensación de placer rebosó su cuerpo que se torcía aun debajo de Matt, sintiendo los espasmos del gozo de su chica el propio vino segundos después. Gruñendo así el nombre su chica

—¡Oh diablos, Mimí!

El cuerpo agitado de Matt cayó sobre el frágil y sudado cuerpo de la castaña, que reía satisfecha volviendo de su delirio sexual.

El sonido de nudillos golpeando su puerta se escuchó.

—Ey chicos, es Koushiro ¿Están listos?

Ambos chicos sonrieron ante aquello. Si hubiese ido a buscarlo segundos atrás, hubiese escuchado la orquesta de sonidos orgásmicos que expedían ambos.

—¡Danos un segundo! —Avisó el rubio que besaba la frente de su novia.

—¡Vaya forma de entrar en calor para ir a bailar! —susurró divertida Mimí. Matt la acompañó en su risa.

(*)

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasó?! —Decía un moreno. A la vez que sus manos ayudaban a bajar a _su_ novia de la espalda de ese aprovechador. Sonaba molesto y actuaba dominante.

—Tranquilo, amigo, le lastimaras el tobillo —Decía Grey, ignorando que se dirigía hacia el novio de la chica— Yo la llevaré a la enfermería, si quieres nos esperas allá.

Pero qué…

—¿Qué mierdas dices?

Sora que conocía muy bien a su novio, decidió intervenir, antes de que Tai decidiera que debía propinarle golpes al abusivo ese que cargaba a su novia. Era muy posesivo y celoso.

—Descuida —Le decía a grey mientras se bajaba de su regazo y se apoyaba en la pierna buena y en Tai—. Estoy bien, Tai puede llevarme a la enfermería. Gracias Grey.

Tomoyo se limitó a blanquear su vista. Iban muy bien, hasta que este llegó _'¿Quién lo había invitado? Afff, Sora es tonta por andar con un estúpido' _pensaba la mujer caucásica. Tai a su vez no le prestaba atención, estaba demasiado enfocado en arrugar el cejo y mostrar su labio inferior que sobre salía por estar, celosamente, fruncido a más no poder.

—¿Tai? —Repitió el nombre. Le sorprendió. Este era el novio de la chica que le gustaba. Su sorpresa desapareció y pronto se asomó una sonrisa jactanciosa—. Así que eres Tai.

—¿Algún problema? —No estaba para sonrisas ni juegos. _'¿Quién mierdas es este canalla?'_

—No, para nada —Seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa. Lo provocaba.

Sora observaba como Tai entre cerraba los ojos. Seguro, en cualquier momento se le lanzaría encima y lo molería a golpes.

—¡Au! —se quejó para llamar la atención de Tai. Este giró de inmediato.

—¿Te duele? —Preguntó. Sora asintió.

—Y mucho —Agregó para dejarlo claro. No mentía, pero podía estar exagerando solo un poco.

Tai como un gorila alfa se dobló un poco y tomó entre sus brazos a Sora. Ahora la cargaba. Le sonrió y dijo —: te llevaré para que te revisen el tobillo —Miró a Grey—. Si no te molesta, _amigo_, llevaré a _mi _chica a la enfermería —dijo victorioso—. Gracias por tus servicios, si quieres luego te los pagaré —Sí, tal cual como si fuera su empleado.

No esperó respuestas y comenzó a caminar con Sora en brazos. La cual gritaba un "gracias Grey". Acción que hizo cabrear a Tai, más aún. Tomoyo se paró al lado del chico de cabellos marrones y ojos grises y susurró para ambos.

—Es un idiota, machista y petulante.

Igual que Tai, no esperó respuesta de parte de Grey y siguió al chico que no era de su agrado. En cuanto al chico, este encuentro solo le dio más ganas de competir por Sora. Sí, seria delicioso ver caer a ese ególatra miserable.

—¡Tomoyo! —Llamó el de ojos grises. Esta giró y lo miró.

—Necesitaré tu ayuda. Debemos deshacernos de Tai ¿Qué dices?

(*)

Takeru Takaishi estaba sobre su cama. O eso creía. Se sentía mareado, caliente de temperatura y tenía unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Todo le daba vueltas. Se había divertido demasiado la noche anterior, se pasó de bebidas y ahora sentía la resaca del día posterior a esa noche de fiestas.

—¿En dónde estoy? —Se preguntó a sí mismo al ver que no estaba en su habitación.

Se levantó y se encontraba sin su camisa. Las náuseas invadieron su cuerpo y giró su cabeza hacia fuera de la cama, devolviendo todo lo que se encontraba en su estómago.

—¡TK! —Se apuró a decir Yuno. Se acercó hasta él y colocó el cesto de basura para que continuara vomitando.

Resultaba que la noche pasada, el rubio no pudo evitar ahogar su pena amorosa en las bebidas, se extralimitó y no paró hasta que se vio ebrio. No podía consigo mismo y llevarlo a su casa, con su madre, no era para nada opción. Así que Yuno decidió que lo mejor sería llevarlo a su pieza y que pasara la borrachera allí. Fue muy cordial con él y lo intentó cuidar como si de su novio se tratara. TK era uno de sus mejores amigos y a ella no le gustaba verlo triste o en ese estado. Otra razón era que desde el primer día le gustó la bella personalidad del ojos azules.

Había sido ella quien respondió al teléfono cuando Kari llamó. Y le encantó sentir la voz desilusionada de la castaña al otro lado el teléfono. Yuno estaba segura de que desaprovecharía la oportunidad de tener a TK. Haría lo que fuera porque este se enamorara de ella.

(*)

Estaban en la enfermería. Sora ya tenía un vendaje en su pie y tobillo. Le habían dado unas pastillas para el dolor y la inflamación. Por eso estaba aún en la camilla, pues, el efecto de las pastillas lograba marearla y le daba vértigos, por eso, lo mejor sería dejarla en reposo unos minutos. Por lo menos hasta que el mareo pasara.

Tai la miraba con el cejo fruncido. Por dos razones; primera: Estaba aún molesto por verla en ese estado, ella debía de cuidarse, él odiaba verla lastimada; segundo: Aun tenía la risa jactanciosa del tal Grey. Sora le había dicho que había un chico que no la dejaba en paz, que se trataba de un fotógrafo, no era necesario ser un genio, uno más uno es igual a dos. Él tenía una cámara y estaba en el grupo de Sora, ese era el chico que quería robarle al amor de su vida. _Maldito, _cavilaba Tai.

Por otro lado, Sora, pensaba que tal vez este era el momento de decirle a Tai que se mudaría.

Pero luego decidió que no lo diría. No era buen momento. Era notorio que Tai echaba humo por las orejas. Todo por sus benditos celos. Era adorable, a veces.

—¿Por qué te molestas? Solo me hacía un favor.

—Es un baboso. Me hubieses llamado.

—No sabía que estabas aquí.

—Igual, sabes que hubiese venido volando.

—Eso es más preocupante. Piensas que esa moto es segura, y andas a toda prisa en ella, eso me preocupa, te puede pasar algo.

—No hablábamos de eso… ¿Qué onda tiene contigo?

Suspiró —Tai…

—¡¿Qué?! —Se puso a la defensiva—. No me gusta que otro ande cargando a mi mujer.

_¿Su mujer? —_ ¡¿Tú qué?!

—Lo que has escuchado. Sora, tú y yo no somos niños de preparatoria. Las cosas como son.

—Aun no entiendo ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

—Porque ese tipo quiere estar contigo ¿No te has dado cuenta?, de hecho, hasta creo que se mofaba de mí hace un rato.

—Estas paranoico… Solo somos amigos. Y si él se trajera algo entre manos conmigo, yo lo pondría en su lugar.

Tai echó un gruñido y movió la cabeza en negación. Todavía estaba con la frente arrugada, y molesto.

—¡¿Qué?! —Dijo Sora— ¿No confías en mí?

Tai suspiró pesado una vez más, relajó el ceño fruncido y dejó de dar pasos en el pequeño cuarto para sentarse junto a Sora. En la camilla, cerca de su pie lastimado que recaía sobre una almohada.

—Confío en ti —Susurró este.

—Pero no suenas muy convencido.

—Es que… —se detuvo un momento y resopló—. Me cabrea pensar que él quiere algo contigo. Confío en ti, pero no en él.

—¿Cómo? —Estaba demasiado confundida, esa frase no tenía lógica. O confiaba o no. Y era contradictorio lo que dijo.

—Tú no sabes cómo actuamos los hombres… Yo confío en ti, pero en él no. No sabes lo como son los hombres, te lo digo yo, que lo soy.

—Tai, no te estoy entendiendo. Eso demuestra que no confías en mí. Él podrá hacer o decir: misa, pero, yo no le daré motivos, no le seguiré el juego y no le haré caso. Créeme mi amor.

Tai permanecía cabizbaja. Se notaba que estaba molesto, pero el tono de Sora parecía sincero. Aun así, eso no le daba calma. Sabia de ante mano que los hombres, si lo deseaban, podían confundir fácilmente a una mujer. No es que Sora fuese una tonta. Era sin dudas muy picara y audaz. No podía meterla dentro del saco de "mujeres tontas" pero tampoco podía sacarla del saco de "mujeres". Después de todo, eso era.

Hizo una mueca con sus labios, los oprimió, pero con el cejo arqueado hacia arriba. Silencio incómodo. Sabía que si continuaba llegaría una pelea, así que con su dedo índice tocó el dedo gordo del pie de Sora, pues, sobresalía del yeso blanco que tenía puesto, y eso era curioso.

Sora rió, él hizo lo mismo, aunque no sé si a eso se le pudo llamar sonrisa. Aun oprimía sus labios delgados, pero el intento podía ser válido.

—¿Aun te sientes mareada? —Ella negó—. Bueno, vamos a casa.

Estaba desanimado. Tampoco esperó una respuesta, se levantó y fue a avisar para recibir el alta de la chica. Además, para buscar el bolso de la pelirroja que Tomoyo tenía en su poder.

Si estaba así por lo de Grey, Sora no podía imaginar cómo sería si se enterara de lo de su mudanza.

Taichi, ya afuera, con el permiso en mano y el bolso. Recibiendo la mirada despectiva de la de pelo negro. Se encaminaba hacia la puerta para ir a buscar a su chica. En eso, el sonido de una llamada entrante en el teléfono de Sora le hizo detenerse. Al ver de quien se trataba decidió ignorarlo.

Poco después llegó un mensaje, era de nuevo Grey. El mensaje decía: "Espero te mejores, avisa cuando el troglodita de tu novio no esté e iré a visitarte. Sabes que te quiero".

La puerta de la enfermería resonó. Tai volvía como toro embravecido.

—¡Te prohíbo que te vuelvas a ver o a hablar con ese tal Grey! —gritó haciendo que Sora diese un sobre salto.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Está bien, no era lo que quería preguntar, su verdadera incógnita era un _"¿En serio Tai? ¿ME prohíbes qué? O sea, ¿Estas demente?"_

—Lo que escuchaste —Lanzó el teléfono sobre las piernas de Sora— ¿Así que se veían en mi apartamento?

La pelirroja rodó los ojos —¡¿Qué?! No seas ridículo. Él nunca ha ido… —Cayó al leer el mensaje— no sé porque lo dijo.

—No me importa. Será la última vez que le dirijas la palabra.

—¿Eso crees? Podrás ser mi novio y eso… Pero no tienes el derecho de prohibirme nada.

Eso rebosó la paciencia y cordura de Tai. Una terrible discusión en medio de aquel lugar se comenzó. Sora no daba su brazo a torcer, era igual o más terca que él. No tenía nada con Grey, no le gustaba ni pensaba que podía llegar a tener algo más que una amistad con el chico. Pudo haber dicho que le dejaría de hablar, pero no. La forma tan retrograda de Tai en cuanto a pedírselo fue lo que hizo negarse a la chica.

Entre palabras de aquí y allá, la conversación tomó un giro inesperado. Sora le sacó en cara las chicas que él paseo por su frente, Tai, de inmaduro, le siguió el juego y le restregó el amorío que tuvo con Matt y aquella vez que lo dejó sin previo aviso. Él decía tener la razón, y en parte la tenía. No podía lanzarse a los tiburones sin una jaula que lo protegiera. Es decir, como confiar en Sora, si ya lo había dejado una vez.

—¡Si quieres vete con él! —continuó la riña, Tai meneo con fuerza su mano y le señaló la salida por aquella puerta de cristal transparente. Refiriéndose a que se fuese con el chico en cuestión.

—Tienes razón, me iré —Soltó calmada— no con Grey, pero no puedo estar cerca de un idiota que no ve más allá de sus propios celos. Esta relación, de por sí, es enfermiza y no nos ayuda a ser feliz, solo nos crea problemas.

Tai la escuchaba y sentía su peor miedo subir y bajar por su medula espinal.

La pelirroja se puso de pie, tomando unas muletas cerca de la camilla y apoyándose en ella.

—Le diré a Tomoyo que pase por mis cosas mañana en la mañana.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta y tras haberla pasado se perdió por el pasillo.

¿Habían terminado?

Tai se dio media vuelta y salió en busca de su vehículo. Si Sora se había molestado, no sería él quien pidiera perdón.

**~~~.*.~~~**

El club, era de maravillas. Estuvieron bailando y bebiendo. Mimí parecía una niña en medio de su mundo de fantasía. Estaba tan feliz y tan alegre, que contagiaba a los tres chicos que la acompañaban.

Aunque Matt tenía cosas que pensar. La primera y menos importante, debía decirle algo con respecto a Sora su chica, debían ser sinceros y lo de esa tarde no pasaría debajo de la mesa. Lo segundo y más importante. Esa discusión con los chicos de la banda. Se trataba de la gira, pero más que todo de Mimí.

—¡Vamos a bailar! —decía la joven tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo al centro de la pista.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **No me dio tiempo de chequear errores. Aunque lo hubiese hecho, siempre se espan unos, muchos, igual. Algun día intentaré corregir todo el fix XD, si seguro **°¬_¬**

Me estoy volviendo a atorar con lo de las parejas, así que cada una tendrá su capitulo. Y por mientras, se mostraran solo ciertos detalles de las otras. No se ha visto el Kenyako, pero en el próximo sí estará. Es decir, para profundizar a cada pareja y sus problemas, iré por capítulos, en este fue evidente el Taiora, planeo hacer el Takari en el otro. O el Mimato.

AH sí, no doy una cachonda. Esta escena, la del mimato, me ayudó a escribirla una amiga de mi U. No pensaba subirla, pero … la subí. (Se pone colorada)

Bueno, eso.

* * *

Agradecimientos a: **mimato05, a Mazinger Taiora, Adrit126 y a Takari95.**

Gracias a **takari95** porque por ella me decidí actualizar este fic.

Gracias por los reviews, del capítulo 9:

**Oshcar, Kirigara Kirine, Mizori95, Ferd99, Natsuki aiko, Criiisi, Amber, Zulema, Carito, ChemicalFairy.**

**Ok, empieza flojo, pero tengo una buena trama, se los aseguro.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
